(Original)-Dragon's in Remnant
by F.M.D
Summary: Note: I own nothing but my OC's, and some alterations to the main story line. Also, if you've read some of my work before, then you should know that my OC's, no matter what genre they're from, will have the same name. Ruby-X-Scythe
1. Not in Magnolia anymore

The night was calm and collected in the streets of Magnolia, but a certain group of dragon slayers were out causing mischief, well, two fourths of them at least.

"C'mon Salamander, just do it already, remember, never go against what the master says," Gajeel, the Iron/steel-Dragonslayer smiled, holding a Popsicle stick with a blue crown on one end.

"Jeez, alright I'm going ya lugnut," Natsu stated before climbing a tree. Natsu puffed his cheeks and blew out his Fire-Dragon's Roar. Scorching the grass in the shape of the Sabertooth Guild Emblem.

"Uh guy's I don't think this is such a good idea," Wendy, the Sky-Maiden, stated waving her arms about.

"Relax shorty, I might have been part of the Rune Knights for a while, but I never forgot my wild side," Gajeel smirked.

"So, why won't the new guy talk?" Natsu asked pointing to the new comer to the Fairy Tail Guild.

Behind Wendy, sitting on the brick ledge, was a man just as big as Lauxus, but had a very different aura. His eyes shined crimson with reptilian pupils, while his face was decorated in black and red dragon scales, similar to one Acnologia.

Wendy sighed, kind of tired of repeating the same thing.

"His name is Scythe, and he won't talk because he's not comfortable with talking," Wendy replied. "He only feels comfortable with me speaking for him. I wonder why though?"

Scythe tapped the brick twice, signalling for Wendy to come over. Wendy hopped over before Scythe leaned in and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said, it made her blush a bit, and he blush before looking away.

"What'd he say shrimp, if he said something perverted, I'll…"

"No, no it was nothing like that," Wendy stammered. "He said that I remind him of his little sister, that's why he feels comfortable with me speaking for him."

"Well, any who, back to the game," Natsu shouted holding a cup with four Popsicle sticks. The sticks were color coded this time, instead of numbered like at the Christmas party.

"I'm the master again," Gajeel smiled, seeing Scythe's color. "Scythe, tell me something about yourself, without using Wendy as a translator."

"Hey, that's not fair man," Natsu shouted.

"Why the hell not?" Gajeel asked shouting back.

"If he doesn't feel comfortable with talking with us in his own voice, then we should respect that," Natsu stated. "Any respecting guild master knows that."

"Fine, you can use the shrimp as a translator," Gajeel sighed.

Scythe whispered in Wendy's ear and her face went blank.

"What'd he say kid?"

"H-he's the slayer… meant to kill Acnologia," Wendy muttered. "The Logia Dragonslayer."

"What no way?" Natsu shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gajeel interjected.

Before they could continue to ask questions, Scythe's senses kicked in and he dropped the four of them to the ground, taking the brunt of the attack. Wendy however reacted just as fast and went by his side, but a blinding flash of light hit her and just like that, both she and Scythe were gone from thin air.

Meanwhile, a certain criminal group was making their way to a dust shop in the dimension of Remnant. The five men walked through the alleyway, making their way to the show, from Dust 'till Dawn. Four of them were dressed in the same black suits, red-shades and Top-Hats, all carrying the same red katana, while the one they were following, was dressed in a white suit, black pants, fancy Buller-Hat, a cane in hand, and a lit cigar in his mouth. Finding the store they wanted, the man in the Buller-Hat opened the door, followed by his lackeys.

"Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?" The orange haired man asked as one of his followers pointed a gun at the elderly shop keeper.

"Please, just take my lien and leave…" The shop keeper begged.

Shh-shh-shh. Calm down, we're not here for your money," He explained. "Grab the dust."

As he said those words, his men scattered around the store and started collecting the dust from different tubes, and the crystals in the display cases. One of the lackey's was about to collect the dust into a canister before he saw a little girl with a red hood, reading a weapons magazine.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them," He stated pulling out his sword.

The girl seemed to not know what he said, either that or he was ignoring him.

"Hey, I said hands in the air," He repeated, getting closer to her. "You got a death wish or something?" He asked removing her hood, now seeing she had headphones with blaring music on.

Seeing this, he motioned for her to remove her headphones.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now," He repeated for a final time.

"Are you, robbing me?" She asked, sounding a little surprised, but not scared.

"Yes," He simply replied.

"Oh," She said with a cheeky smile.

At the front, the orange haired man was waiting for the heist to finish before he was surprised to find one of his men flying through the window. He motioned for another of his men to go fight whoever it was, only to be met with the same fate, actually shattering the window. The rest of the muggers looked out the window to see the little girl raising from the ground, with a giant scythe unfolding with mechanical sounds, over her shoulder. She twirled the giant weapon in the air before forcing the tip of the blade with ease into the ground, turning off her music.

"Okay… get her," The orange haired man stated after ashes fell from his cigar.

All three lackey's, including the one whose butt she kicked earlier, ran out at her, with swords in hand. The little girl in the red hood used her scythe like a gymnastics-horse and twirled around, kicking the first one in the face, sending him flying back into the store.

She removed her scythe from the ground before placing it behind her back. Pulling a trigger, she fired off a round from the head of her blade and spun around and flipping, knocking the lackey's away with the force and motion.

Using the motion still, she used the momentum to slam her weapon down on another lackey, causing him great pain and discomfort. A third lackey, most likely the one she knocked out of the shattered window, started firing at her. With incredible speed, she dodged each bullet leaving behind rose petals, before jumping back and knocking him away.

"You were worth every scent, truly you were," The orang haired man stated reaching into his back pocket. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening; and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He said nonchalantly aiming his cane at her, revealing its form as a gun.

He fired off at her and she used her gun-scythe to avoid the attack. When she landed she looked around for him before spotting him climbing up a latter on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" Red asked the shop keeper.

"Uh-huh," He said sounding tired.

Red then left and followed, not knowing of the company she had watching the fight. Using her weapon to quicken her pace, she ran and used the momentum of her gunfire to allow her to get to the roof top right after him.

"Hey," She called out.

"Persistent," He stated, before turning around.

Without even flinching, the orange haired man smiled as his Bullhead had appeared from out of nowhere. Sending the air current everywhere. Light's blinded Red as the cargo bay door opened.

"End of the line Red," The orange haired man stated after hopping in and pulling out the burn crystal he was examining before her interference.

He tossed it at her feet and then fired at it, making it explode. Thinking he won, he focused as the dust settled before his eyes widened, seeing a hulking figure standing over her in a big bear hug. He gently removed himself before rolling his shoulders, his cloak was burnt in different places, revealing a patch of red and black scales covering the parts of his exposed back.

"Who are you?" Red asked as he removed himself, he turned to look at the man who had attacked, and his gaze was filled with anger.

Before anything else could be said, the rubble had glowed purple and formed into spears, aimed for the Bullhead. Scythe and Red looked over to see a woman with a riding-crop twirling it around as she prepared her attack. She pushed her glasses up before she sent a barrage of purple telekinetic attacks at the Bullhead. The orange haired man ran to the cockpit, annoyed of all the interference.

"We've got a huntress," He told the pilot, dressed in a red and gold dress.

As the Bullhead took off, the blond woman shot a purple sphere in the sky and dark storm clouds began to gather. She motioned her riding-crop down and a barrage of ice started hitting the Bullhead, causing it to go off course. The female pilot stepped out, positioning herself to where she could best attacking. Lighting her hand on fire, she sent fire ball after fireball, aiming for them. While the blond prepared a defence, Scythe went in front and took the hits. While the blond and Red gasped, fearing the worst, their shock widened when the flames started to implode. In the center of the flames, they saw Scythe, his cloak fully burned revealing him in a pair of black and blue, scale pants, while red and black scales dawned his body like a chest plate, arm guards and a tower less crown for a knightly prince. His hair was spiked back and reached to his lower back, shades of scarlet, silver, and violet shined from the moonlight reflecting off them. A pair of katana were strapped to the right side of his waist, the scabbards were painted with red and blue blood patterns along with black fabric wrapped around the handle.

Returning from her shock, the blond gave a flick of her riding-crop and the stone spears went flying. The female pilot, though her eyes and face shadowed over, she used her aura to redirect the spears as rubble rain. Finding a need to help, Red turned her scythe into a gun and started firing at the Bullhead. Shocked only to find that each bullet was deflected by the female pilot's hand. Scythe smelt an explosive ready to blow and turned to see five glowing spots where the two girls stood, and raced over pushing them away before the explosion hit.

Taking this opportunity, the man dressed in white flew off, taking the Bullhead a safe distance away.

Red and the blond ran over to where the explosion happened, only to find Scythe down on one knee, with his opposite fist in the ground while he pushed himself up.

Seeing that he was alright, Red turned to look at the blond.

"You're a huntress," She smiled. "Can I have your autograph?"

Half an hour later, both Scythe and Red were sitting in the room. A pile of paper and a pen next to Scythe, as the blond figured out he doesn't talk.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two," The blond, who introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it," Red stated.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home, with a pat on the back," Red seemed to lighten up at this statement, "and a slap on the wrist." She said, slamming her riding-crop on the table, startling Red, Scythe remained unfazed. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As Glynda walked to the side a middle aged man with silver hair, wearing a grass green turtleneck, and a darker green suit, walked in. In his left hand was a mug of coffee, while in his right, a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose," He pointed out, revealing Red's true name, "and who might you be?" He asked looking over at Scythe.

Scythe took a piece of paper and wrote his name.

"Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Knight? That's a long name," The kindly man smiled before turning back to Ruby. "You, have silver eyes."

"Uh-uh-um…" Ruby stammered.

"So where did you learn to do this, and you this?" He asked as Glynda showed the footage of Ruby fighting, and Scythe eating the fire.

"S-Signal academy," Ruby stammered again.

Scythe remained silent and motionless.

"Very well, I'll address her first," He stated. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby explained.

"I see," The elderly man stated, putting the plate of cookies right in front of her.

Hesitant at first, Ruby reached out and grabbed one before stuffing it in her mouth, then continued to stuff her face with more.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow,"

"Oh that's my uncle Qrow," Ruby explained, sounding muffled with food before swallowing and repeating it. "He's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wings, now I'm all like…" Ruby stopped explaining and did ninja poses and stances, one pose which nearly hit Scythe in the face, if it weren't for his reflexes and catching her hand.

Ruby was a little scared before she looked over and saw his smile. Obviously he was a very rational person.

"So I've noticed," The man stated sitting down. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself doing at a school, designed to train warriors?"

That question caught Scythe off guard. He was surprised to find there were schools like that here.

"Well," Ruby began. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters," The man stated.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, oh well you might as well make a carrier out of it, he-he. I mean the police are alright, but the huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and oh-ha-ha, you know?" Ruby explained, getting all excited.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked after a short moment of silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon," Ruby explained with a smile.

"Hmm… hello," Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby smiled.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," Ruby smiled.

"Well okay," Ozpin smiled before turning his attention back to Scythe. "Now, what is it you're doing here?"

"I was attacked, I fell unconscious, and I woke up in this place. Last thing I remember is my friend Wendy coming to my aid, before a bright flash of light engulfed us both," Scythe explained, writing it on a piece of paper.

"So I take it, you're not from around here," Ozpin stated after reading the note.

"Am I anywhere close to Magnolia?" Scythe asked on another note.

"I'm sorry, but there's no such place. It might mean you're from another world, or dimension all together," Ozpin suggested. "But, from what I can gather, you're on the hunt for your friend… Wendy was it?"

"That's right, twelve year old girl, blue hair, come up to my chest, always apologizing too much for things she did wrong, even if they were minor," Scythe described in his third note.

"Well, can't say I've seen or heard her. How about you come join Beacon as well, Mr. Knight?" Ozpin asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Will I get free time to search for Wendy?" Scythe asked.

"Indeed, though you look like you've been through hell and back already," Ozpin stated, noticing the many scars on Scythe's visible skin.

"So, your name is Scythe?" Ruby asked getting in his face. "That's so cool, just like my weapon. What kind of weapon do you have?"

Scythe stood up and went to the corner where he left his katana before pulling them out of their scabbards, allowing the blades to glow with fire and ice.

"That is so cool, so was that fire eating thing your semblance?" Ruby asked.

Scythe sat back down and asked what a semblance was. Shocking all three of the others in the room.

"How can you not know what a semblance is?" Ruby asked.

"I'm from a different dimension remember?" Scythe questioned writing the statement on the same page as his question.

"So, why don't you talk?" Ruby asked, getting on to another topic.

Scythe was silent, he turned away, but not before Ruby noticed pain in his eyes from a memory he didn't want to remember.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. So how old are you?" Ruby asked.

Scythe turned back around and jotted and number on the paper, before showing it to Ruby, Ozpin, and Goodwitch.

"You're sixteen?" Goodwitch asked. "You look seventeen to me."

"I grew up on a ranch and farm, so I gained some muscle as a bonus to it," Scythe jotted down.

"Well Scythe, what's your answer?" Ozpin asked.

Scythe gave a little thought before finally giving his answer.

"I accept your offer, but I want to search for Wendy on my terms," Scythe wrote, gaining their attention.

"Your terms are acceptable, just be sure to maintain a stead, good grade when you do," Ozpin explained before leaving the room.

"So…" Ruby began as they left. "You want to come over to my place? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind letting you sleep on the couch, and my sister would love to meet you."

Elsewhere at the Vale Portside warehouse, the orange haired man was throwing a bit of a tantrum. Before he heard a knocking at the giant doors. He had them opened to see two of the newest lackey's hauling in a girl with royal blue hair wearing a yellow, green and blue dress, with a pattern that looked like it belonged on an Easter egg.

"We caught this girl snooping around Mr. Torchwhick," One of the lackey's stated.

"Oh, well lock her up in one of the cargo crates, my 'Special' cargo crate to be precise," He stated.

As the lackey's locked her to one of the cargo walls, Wendy started to wake up, scared, that she knew where she was.

"S-Scythe…" She whispered. "Please, come find me."

At that moment, Scythe's head shot up, hearing the familiar voice of his friend.

"Hmm? What's wrong? It's just the docks," Ruby stated as she walked over to the Bullhead, ready to take them to the small island she lived on.

Scythe didn't answer and instead turned his head towards the source of the sound. Warehouse: 13, that's where he was sure the sound of Wendy's voice came from.

"Scythe, what's the matter?" Ruby asked, seeing him shake. She noticed his fists were clenched, now realizing he wasn't shaking in fear, but in anger. "Lead the way big guy."


	2. Where's Wendy?

The night was quiet, as the criminal known as Torchwhick began planning on the next heist. Though his planning was interrupted by the girl's crying, coming from his, 'special' cargo crate.

"Would you please shut up?" Roman shouted, banging on the doors to the freight crate.

Torchwhick went back to work, not noticing the two figures on the roof peeking through the skylight.

"So this is where he is," Ruby stated before looking at Scythe. She noticed his gaze was directed on the crate that Torchwhick had assaulted. "What's wrong?"

Scythe took out a pad of paper and a pen, writing down that Wendy, was in the crate.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Positive, I'd know the Sky-Maiden's scent anywhere," Scythe jotted down.

"Well, let's get to breaking her…"

CRASH

"…out." Ruby stated noticing Scythe had already smashed his way through the window.

Down below, she saw what was happening, Torchwhick was taken aback when Scythe landed, not expecting to see him again all too soon. Guards surrounded him as he stood motionless, staring at Torchwhick.

"What the… how did you find me?" Torchwhick asked filled with shock.

Scythe held up his pad and pen, writing down a note before crumpling it up and throwing it at him.

"I didn't know you were here… I only followed the sound of my friend's cries," Torchwhick read aloud. "You mean that bratty blue haired girl? If it'll get you off my back take her a leave."

Scythe wrote down a question before throwing the paper at him again.

"Are you going to lock me in there… too?" Torchwhick read again. "What kind of fool do you take me for? I've seen what you can do, so locking you in there would be me, signing my death warrant… again."

Scythe wrote something down as he made his way to the crate, slapping it on his chest as he walked past.

"I have a… snipper located somewhere… try anything and you're dead…" Torchwhick read aloud. "Alright, since I don't feel like dying tonight I'll have my men stand down so you can take your friend."

As Torchwhick had his men lower his gun, Ruby still kept a watchful eye from the skylight. Amazed that Scythe was actually resolving this without any further violence.

Scythe reached the crate and saw it was chained shut. Pulling the chain up, he bit down and ate one of the chain rings like it was a hard candy.

'First fire, not metal. Is there anything this guy can't eat?' Torchwhick thought as Scythe devoured the chain and lock. 'The lock too?'

Scythe opened the doors and his eyes widened in joy, finding Wendy, but then turned to anger when he saw she was bruised battered and unconscious.

Scythe slowly looked towards Torchwhick as fire enveloped his body.

"I can assure you friend that her current condition was not my doing, I haven't been in that crate for a week and we only lucked her up there tonight," Torchwhick explained seeing the fire burning around his enemy. "I give you my word that she's still alive."

Scythe ignored him and went to grab Wendy, his flames dissipating as he bit into the chains holding her. Without letting her fall to the ground, Scythe picked her up bridal style and carried her out the crate before leaving out the window.

Torchwhick looked and saw that a snipe rifle removed itself from the broken skylight frame.

"So he wasn't bluffing about the sniper," Torchwhick gulped.

Back on the outside, Scythe and Ruby made their way to the Bullhead right before it was about to take off. Scythe held Wendy in his arms, want to protect her, wanting to keep her safe.

"So this is Wendy?" Ruby asked as they found a seat.

Scythe simply nodded his head, unintentionally waking Wendy with the motion of his head against hers.

"Hmm?" Wendy asked examining her new environment.

Scythe tapped her shoulder, making her look at his giant grin plastered on his face.

"Scythe, you came for me," Wendy shouted happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. The action of her voice caught the attention of every other passenger on the Bullhead. "Wait, are we on a vehicle?"

Scythe cupped her ear and whispered the confirmation.

"So why aren't either of us puking out our guts?" Wendy asked, remembering that she would get motion sickness now whenever she got on a vehicle. "Could this be similar to my troya magic? Very weird, where are we anyway?"

Scythe cupped her ear again and whispered that they were in Vale, in another dimension.

"So, that beam that hit you teleported us here? Like the Anima," Wendy stated.

"Excuse me, but I'm a little lost here," Ruby interrupted.

"Who's she?" Wendy asked kindly.

Scythe whispered to her about Ruby and what they both did after he arrived in Vale.

"Thank you so much for help rescue me," Wendy smiled hugging Ruby, her voice a lot quieter now.

"No problem. So can I ask you something?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, what you want to know?" Wendy asked.

"How is it Scythe is able to talk to you, but no one else?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh that's easy, he feel comfortable with me because I remind him of his little sister," Wendy smiled.

"Really, where is your sister?" Ruby asked, looking up at Scythe.

She expected to meet his eyes but instead met with a sad, depressed face.

"Hey is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

Scythe hesitantly took out his pad and a pen, writing down only one thing.

"She's dead, murdered by a dragon," The note read.

Ruby and Wendy read the note over before looking back up at him. Though his expression did tell it, he was crying, a single tear trickled down his face, most likely from the memory of seeing his sister killed before him.

"Is, is that why you learned Dragonslayer Magic?" Wendy asked.

"What magic?" Ruby asked.

"In our world, there are wizards who practice a lost art, known as Dragonslayer Magic. Scythe and I are two of those few who practice it. I was raised Grandena, the sky dragon. I don't know about Scythe though, I don't know if it's a Dragonslayer Lacrima or if he was raised by one," Wendy explained.

Scythe started writing on his pad again, handing them a note filled to the brim with an explanation.

"The dragon that killed my sister was Acnologia. My rage and anger blinded me as to what I was facing off with, I forgot for a moment he was a dragon, but I didn't care. My power grew stronger and I removed three of his talons from his claw, and I was bathed in his blood. Some of it got in my injuries, and I gained the power of the dragon who killed my sister," The note explained. "The scales you see on my torso are mine, they grew out when I removed myself from the pool of blood. My pants are made from the Hyde removed from those talons I sliced. Ever since then, I've carried all the clothes I made from that, in the pouch on my left belt-loop."

Ruby looked up to see Scythe staring out the window at the night sky.

"Who is Acnologia?" Ruby asked.

"He's a dragon in our world, the pattern of Scythe's pants is the same as Acnelogia's scales. Guess I know why now. Acnelogia used to be a Dragonslayer human, like Scythe and I, but he bathed in too much dragon's blood and turned into the monster he is today," Wendy explained.

"Alright enough about that topic, I've got another question. How is Scythe able to carry an entire wardrobe in that little thing?" Ruby asked pointing to the pouch.

"It's compression magic, it makes the outside smaller, but the inside stays the same size. His pouch is actually a large military bag that was compressed for travel convenience," Wendy smiled. "Well according to him anyway."

"What happens if you use compression magic on a human of animal?"

Scythe jotted something down and handed the note to Ruby.

"They explode from the inside out," The note read. "On my farm, I used compression magic to put a dying animal out of its misery, so I know what its effects are."

"You grew up on a farm?" Ruby asked.

"A ranch as well," Wendy smiled. "He'd tell me stories of his adventures on horseback."

"Wow, that's so cool," Ruby smiled, stars in her eyes.

As the Bullhead neared its destination, Scythe looked down to see an island with fire flashing everywhere.

"Hmm? Oh that's just my sister, practicing her fighting tactics," Ruby explained noticing him looking down. "That's the island I live on."

"Really, where are we going Scythe?" Wendy asked.

"Well, Scythe was actually accepted to the Beacon academy at the same time I was, so he's spending the night with my sister, dad and I before we head out tomorrow. Though considering you weren't accepted to Beacon, I don't know what we're gonna do with you while we're at school," Ruby explained, contemplating the situation.

"Does your family know we're coming?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah, I texted my dad about Scythe at the port before we went for you, then I notified him of the situation while I was on the roof top and Scythe was in the warehouse getting you," Ruby explained holding her scroll.

"That's so cool, so he's expecting both of us?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, knowing my dad though, he most likely has the first aid kit ready for you for when you arrive. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Yang train this late at night, I think she might be getting some firewood for the living room. So my dad can examine you better," Ruby explained.

"He's a medic?" Scythe asked on a note.

"He's trained in medicine and first aid, but he's mainly a hunter, fighting the Grimm and stuff like that, my uncle is the same, except he's always drunk. Kind of funny to be honest," Ruby smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching our destination to the island off the coast of Vale, those who are departing, please be ready to get exist the Bullhead," A robotic voice sounded.

Scythe, Ruby and Wendy were leaving their seats, but were stopped when Wendy collapsed onto the ground, she gave a heavy grunt of pain, clutching her leg.

"Why didn't I notice my leg before?" Wendy asked herself.

"What's the matters?" Ruby asked.

"It's broken, I can't get up on my own," Wendy replied.

Scythe looked up at Ruby, a worried expression on bother their faces.

Half an hour later they were sitting in Ruby's living room with her dad examining her leg.

"Yeah, it's definitely broken alright, I'm going to have to reset it before I can splint it," Tai Xiao Long stated after grabbing some gloved from the first aid kit.

"Scythe, you might want to let Yang hold her down for this, I know you can't stand the sight of seeing Wendy in pain," Ruby explained. "Why don't you go outside for a few minutes?"

"Yeah big guy, I'll take good care of her," Yang said. Yang was a woman two years older than Ruby, unlike her sister, she had golden blond hair that equaled the mass of her body, she was dressed in tan colored cargo shorts with a matching jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. She wore a yellow tube-top underneath with matching gold bracelets. Despite her cheery personality, he face showed nothing but sympathy.

Scythe knew they were right, so he gave one more look at Wendy, telling him it was alright if he left, and went outside where Ruby had locked the door. Scythe decided to be productive, and keep his mind off of Wendy's condition. He went over to where a stump, an axe, and a whole pile of wood in desperate need of chopping. He placed on of the logs down on the stump, and slammed his fist on it, splintering it off into three triangles. He continued this until he heard Wendy's scream of pain. His shut his eyes as tears welled up before he slammed his fist down, turning the current log onto thousands of splinters.

"I thought Yang packed a punch," A newer raspy voice stated.

Scythe turned around to see a man dressed in a grey button up jacket, the sleeves rolled up, around his neck was a crucifix hanging from the side. The rest of his attire was composed of black pants and shoes while wearing a cape similar to Ruby's, but without the hood. His crow black hair was slicked back in a way that made him look like he was always running.

"So you must be Scythe," The man stated. "The name's Qrow, I'm Ruby's uncle."

Scythe was only ten feet away, but he could definitely smell the booze from his position.

"I heard the scream as well, sounds like your friend is in pain,"

Scythe remained quiet before the door opened and Ruby came out.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Well I figured I might as well give my niece a farewell gift for entering Beacon so early," Qrow smiled throwing her a flask. "It's filled with soda, it'll make you look cool."

"Thanks," Ruby smiled putting it in her pocket. "I actually came out here to see how Scythe was doing."

"Well see for yourself, he's been keeping busy chopping the wood for you," Qrow smiled. "Wait, didn't he enter Beacon early to?" Qrow asked in a joking manner, tossing Scythe a flask similar to Ruby's. "That one's filled with the adult stuff, you look like you can handle it. I started drinking when I was about…. Let's see here, uh… ten years old."

"Qrow, they're not you, they're underage," Tai stated taking Scythe's flask away and dumping its contents. "He can fill it with soda like you did with the one you gave Ruby, but until they're both old enough, I'm not have any of these kids drinking alcohol."

"So what's got you all parenting on this kid?" Qrow asked.

"He saved Ruby's life, twice. He has more than my respect, he's part of the family for that," Tai explained.

"Fair enough," Qrow smiled. "Oh, a word of warning, I'll be gone on another mission, for a while this time."

"Alright, we'll see you after your mission," Tai stated closing the flask.

With that Qrow left to the shadows.

"C'mon, Wendy is in a spare room, I'll take you to the other one we have," Tai smiled.

"Actually dad, can I talk with him for a moment alone?" Ruby asked.

"Uh sure, just don't be too long, you have orientation tomorrow, both of you do. Don't worry about Wendy, she can live here with me, like a third daughter," Tai laughed walking back to the room.

"So I just wanted to say thanks for earlier, about saving my life. When I told my dad about it I realized I never really thanked you properly," Ruby sighed, twisting her foot in the ground a bit, like she was nervous about something. "I know you're not much of a talker, but…"

"You're welcome," Scythe said, in his actual voice. It sounded similar to Qrow's but was deeper, and sober.

"Y-you talked," Ruby stammered.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been much of a conversation, but I haven't really spoken since, well, my sister," Scythe replied.

"N-no it's fine, I just… I'm surprised by the fact you actually trust me enough. I mean we only met three hours ago," Ruby explained.

"Oh for Pete-Sake, just kiss already," Yang shouted out from the top window.

Scythe and Ruby looked up to see Yang Tai and Wendy all poking their heads out the window, spying on them. Ruby and Scythe both went to hard core blush mode and started arguing back about the situation not being like that.

"Wendy, shouldn't you be resting?" Scythe shouted, figuring there was no point in hiding his voice anymore.

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear this," Wendy said with a chuckle.

"C'mon you two, get inside, you've both got school tomorrow," Tai shouted. "And no hankie-pankie in the middle of the night. I don't want to be a grandad yet."

"Dad," Ruby shouted, blushing redder then her cape.

Scythe seemed to blush so hard his red scales looked pink in comparison.

"Oh, Scythe. I forgot to ask, earlier on the Bullhead it looked like everyone was giving you a look of disgust, what was with that?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Ruby explained slapping herself on the head. "Because of your scales, you'd be considered a Faunus. A person with animal like traits, whether those traits are visible or not."

"That's true, you'd be hated by a lot of people, we need some way to hide those scales on your torso," Tai stated from the window. "I've got it."

Scythe and Ruby seemed confused before they entered the house, seeing Tai searching for something in the closet under the stairs.

"Where is it where is it?" Tai asked searching for it. "Aha, here it is."

Tai pulled an old box out from the closet and presented it to Scythe.

"I haven't worn this in years, but I think it just might fit you," Tai smiled.

"Dad, is that…?"

"Yep, my old battle suit, I'll polish it up tonight, but first, let's see if it fits," Tai stated opening the box.

Scythe took the box and headed to the bathroom, leaving Tai and Ruby to wait in the living room, before he remerged in the suit. The material felt light to Scythe, and the design was a nice touch. The suit was comprised of a black muscle shirt, with what looked like a preacher's collar, black instead of white, held together by a strip of silver. White lines, tracing where his collarbone should be, between and beside his pectorals, and outlining where the abs were normally found, same for the shoulder and back muscles. His pants were black military cargo pants. On his waist was what appeared to be the bottom half of a trench coat; while on his right shoulder, was the Fairy Tail emblem stamped in midnight red. The gloves were fingerless with a metal plate on the back of each hand, the boots were western style giving him a sort of bounty hunter look.

"Well, this certainly fits, but what needs polishing?" Scythe asked. "It's all made of fabric."

"That fabric is military grade carbon based chrome titanium, instead of being washed like normal clothes, it has to be polished, and both the pants and shirt are made out of it. I can give Ironwood a call to see if he can deliver more of them in that size," Tai smiled seeing how it fit. "I can even have that emblem tattooed on your shoulder, stamped onto the waist cloak."

"But, what about his arms? The scales are still visible," Ruby questioned.

"Oh, those scales I can make go away, but the ones on my torso, are there permanently," Scythe explained. As if to prove it, Scythe made the scales on his arms disappear, leaving only the emblem on his shoulder.

"Alright, now off to bed both of you, and Scythe, change back into your other clothes so I can clean that suit. It's been sitting in that closet for nearly twenty years," Tai explained. "By the way, what color would you like that emblem stamped in on the cloak?"

"Midnight red please," Scythe stated heading to the bathroom to change again.

"Alright, Ruby, you better get upstairs and show him to his room for the night, I've got a few phone calls to make," Tai explained before grabbing his scroll.


	3. Welcome to Beacon

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever," Yang shouted, hugging Ruby tightly.

It had been quite some time since Yang, Ruby and Scythe departed for Beacon, it took Scythe some time to feel comfortable with leaving Wendy in the care of Tai. But the man gave him a new battle suit, with the Fairy Tail emblem stamped on the cloak clipped to the waist of his pants. Only now, was he feeling the weight of this, and Yang was only starting to express herself now.

"Please stop…" Ruby asked, sounding like she couldn't breathe.

"But I'm so proud of you…" Yang smiled letting go of the hug, jumping a bit. "Making it into Beacon, and finding a boyfriend." Yang smiled, whispering the last part.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ruby stated firmly. "and please sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean it was incredible, everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees," Yang smiled.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby deadpanned.

"Who uses that quote anymore anyways?" Scythe asked, standing next to the two.

"What is with you aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited, I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything," Ruby sighed.

"But you are special," Yang smiled, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with that," Scythe smiled.

Their attention was drawn to the screen playing the news of last night's robbery.

"The robbery was led my nefarious criminal known as Roman Torchwhick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department," The newsman stated. "Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Zero," The ancho-woman stated. "In other news, this Saturdays Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The screen went dark as an image of Ms. Goodwitch appeared before them.

"Hey Ruby mind dialing up the police department for me?" Scythe asked.

"Sure hand on," Ruby smiled pulling out her scroll and dialing it to the police department. "Here you go."

"What's that about?" Yang asked.

"Roman Torchwhick was the one who had hurt and captivated Wendy last night, Scythe's letting them know of his whereabouts in warehouse: 13 at the docks," Ruby explained.

"Why that no good scumbag son of a b…"

Before Yang could finish, Ms. Goodwitch's hologram form started to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch,"

"Oh," Yang retorted.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," As she finished this, Glynda's hologram form disappeared.

"Oh wow," Ruby stated running to see the view from the window. "Look, you can see signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now," Yang smiled holding her sister close.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Scythe asked returning with Ruby's scroll.

"Just Miss Goodwitch being her nice self," Yang smiled.

"I must have miss-heard you, you said Glynda was nice?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Yang questioned.

"She was a complete monster last night," Scythe stated before a familiar sound caught his attention. Over in the corner was a blond haired man dressed in a hoodie and armor, about ready to blow his cookies.

"Wish Wendy were here to give that guy the troya spell," Scythe sighed.

"What spell?" Yang asked.

"A spell that prevents motion sickness," Scythe explained.

"Well, I guess the view's not for everyone," Yang smiled.

"It was nice while it lasted," Ruby sighed. "I wonder who we're going to meet,"

"Hope they're better than vomit boy," Yang chuckled.

"Yang, you got some vomit on your shoe," Scythe pointed out.

"Oh gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross,"

"Get away, oh get away," Ruby stated stepping away from her sister.

"Old on a sec," Scythe stated grabbing her foot. He puffed his cheeks a bit before he blew a light breath attack at the vomit, destroying it completely.

"Well that's convenient," Yang smiled.

As the Bullhead made its way to the landing doc, vomit boy was the first to get out and throw his cookies in the nearest trashcan.

Scythe, Ruby and Yang all walked along the path together, Ruby got excited, seeing all the different weapons. She nearly floated off if it weren't for the fact Scythe pulled her back.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons," Yang stated.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, a part of us," Ruby stated. "Oh they're so cool."

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones," Ruby stated.

"It's true, you should have seen her eyes when she saw my swords," Scythe chuckled.

"It's like meeting new people, but better," Ruby sighed a little downdraught.

"Ruby c'mon, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked pulling Ruby's hood over.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you and Scythe?" Ruby asked.

"Well… actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up, kay see you bye," Yang stated at lightning fast speed, running past ruby making her spin in circles.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing," Ruby asked as she fell over, only for Scythe to miss catching her. Ruby just so happened to topple over some suitcases.

"What are you doing?" A pompous voice asked.

"Uh… sorry," Ruby stated as Scythe helped her up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?" The girl dressed in white asked.

"Hey leave her alone it was an accident," Scythe stated.

"Uh…"

"Give me that," The girl stated taking the case Ruby was handing to her. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh…" Ruby stated.

"What are you brain dead?" The Schnee girl asked pulling out a jar of dust. "Dust. Fire Water, Lightning, Energy."

"Hey, I said leave her alone," Scythe stated getting up in her face, having to look down a bit.

"You stay out of this," The Schnee girl stated shaking around a cracked jar.

Scythe heard Ruby breathing in more than once without let a breath out, and that only meant one thing.

"Achoo," Ruby shouted as she sneezed, creating a small explosion.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby stated pressing her fingers together.

"Ugh, you complete dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey," Scythe stated pushing the Schnee girl back. "She was personally invited to attend this school by Ozpin himself, same with me, I'm sixteen, you gonna blame me for your mistakes too princess?"

"It's heiress actually," A new voice stated they turned to see a young girl about Yang's age wearing a black bow in her hair with a book in one hand and the bottle Ms. Schnee was holding, in the other. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss stated sounding all stuck up.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces, and business partners," The new girl stated with a hint of agitation.

"What-how dare- the nerve of-" Meanwhile, Ruby was giggling away at Weiss's stammering.

"I promise I'll make this up to you…" Ruby shouted.

"Don't bother, I've seen people like her, always getting what they want, never caring if someone, that's not them, gets hurt in the process. Always treating the lower class like garbage," Scythe stated leading the way to the main hall.

"H-hey, mind if I join you guys?" Vomit boy asked.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked with a chuckle.

"My name's Jaune," He stated. "But Motion Sickness is not that uncommon, if you think about it." Jaune said following them.

"Look I'm sorry, but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby sighed.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident," Ruby stated.

"Plus it was the arrogant Schnee girl's fault it happened," Scythe added.

"So, I got this thing," Ruby stated pulling out her scythe/rifle.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a full automated sniper rifle," Ruby smiled.

"A what?"

"It's also a gun,"

"Cool, I only have my sword and shield. When I get tired of carrying it, I just fold it into a scabbard," Jaune explained.

"But doesn't it weigh the same?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, it does, what do you have big guy?"

"Name's Scythe, and I have these," Scythe stated pulling his katana blades from his back.

"Whoa, duel elemental blades? Cool," Jaune smiled.

"Well, I am a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing mine," Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. All students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, from how old the metal smells, I would say it's a hand-me-down, and heirloom more likely," Scythe explained.

"My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune explained, a little surprised at what Scythe said about the smell of the metal.

"I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," Ruby smiled.

"Same here, though I guess I could upgrade my weapons a bit," Scythe stated putting his blades back.

"So what made you want to talk and walk with us?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, why not. My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet," Jaune smiled.

"Hmm, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Main building, for the orientation announcement," Scythe explained.

"So that's a nice suit you have there, it reminds me of the old huntsman male uniform from Beacon, my grandpa still has his and it looks exactly like that," Jaune stated.

"Hmm, well I don't think Ruby's dad is that old," Scythe chuckled.

"Wait, her dad? Are you two siblings?" Jaune questioned.

"No, he's actually a friend who saved my life, more than once," Ruby smiled.

"I got in town last night, surprisingly Ozpin was watching security feed and invited us both to attend Beacon," Scythe explained pulling out his soda filled flask.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked making him hide it. "It's against school regulation to bring any alcohol, and you're not even old enough to drink."

"Relax blondie," Scythe chuckled. "It's soda, I know I'm not old enough to drink, not that I would ever want to."

"Uncle Qrow doesn't just give some of his top flasks away for nothing Scythe," Ruby explained. "He must really respect you if he's willing to give you his favorite."

"Well, I'm honored he gave it to me," Scythe smiled before taking a swig. "Care for some Dr. Pepper?" He asked holding it out to Jaune.

"No thanks, I'm good," Jaune smiled as they walked into the main hall.

"Ruby, Scythe, over here. I saved you both a spot" Yang called out.

Scythe noticed Yang waving over in the distance and got Ruby's attention before she followed him.

"Hey, gotta go, it was nice meeting you," Ruby stated before zipping off. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Hey wait," Jaune called out before Ruby was gone. "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"How's your first day going you two?" Yang asked as they made their way to her side.

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school, I think there was some lightning and ice to," Scythe explained.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a cheeky grin.

"-Ugh I wish. I tripped over some crappy girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, Scythe yelled at her, and then I sneezed, then I exploded, then she and Scythe argued again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me,"

"You," Weis shouted, causing Ruby to jump into Scythe's arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again," Ruby cried.

"What do you want?" Scythe questioned, his voice holding some anger.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," Weiss stated.

"Oh my god you really did explode," Yang deadpanned.

"Let me stop you right there ice queen," Scythe stated putting Ruby down. "I see that pamphlet in your hand, and you know what. It wasn't Ruby's fault that you weren't responsible enough to seal the jars properly, so before you go telling her about the contracts that you're most likely going to have her sign, stating she's not responsible for any damage that comes to her, just know that you will face my wrath, whether you're an heiress, or not. You're just some snotty rich girl who thinks she deserves to get everything her way."

"Wha… how dare you make those accusations about me?" Weiss questioned stomping her foot.

"Did you get the best jewellery?"

"Yes,"

"Best teachers?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"The lead-role in the school play despite not getting it at all?"

"I guess, what does…"

"My point exactly, you're just a rich girl who wants everything her way," Scythe explained before Weiss stomped off.

"Ouch, you weren't holding back on those punches were you?" Yang asked.

"Not my style," Scythe sighed. "Brutally honest is the way to go. That's what my neighbor thought when he told me that my parents were murdered by a beast."

"Ahem… I'll make this brief," Ozpin stated from the stage. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills; and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school, will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

Ozpin left, leaving Glynda to give directions.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of, off." Yang explained.

"Almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby added.

"He wasn't, that was just a projection of him. A recording most likely," Scythe explained.

Later that night, Scythe was sitting against the wall beside a window, eyes closed, but not asleep, his mind kept racing to one thing. How he got to this world. Ruby's sleeping bag was right in front of him with a few feet of space in between. She was writing a letter before Yang came and interrupted her.

"It's like a big, slumber party," Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby sighed.

"Only one he'd prove of is Scythe," Yang smiled, looking up at the meditating musclebound warrior. "Besides' I know I approve." Yang said coyly looking at the side with all the boys. Though her lust filled gaze ended when Jaune came walking by in an onesie with a bunny head on it.

"What you writing Ruby?" Scythe asked, finally opening his eyes.

"A letter to the gang back at signal," Ruby explained. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going."

"Aw that's so cuuuuute," Yang said, earning a pillow to the face.

"Shut up," Ruby exclaimed. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here besides you two."

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He's… nice. There you go, plus one friend, that's 100 percent increase."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby stated flipping over onto her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy," Yang exclaimed before receiving another pillow to the face.

"Not helping Yang," Scythe sighed.

"What are you even doing on the girl's side?" Yang asked.

"I'm on the line, in between the two sides, I prefer sleeping like this," Scythe explained, leaning against the wall.

The rest of the night ended with Yang trying to get Ruby to talk with the black haired girl that she met earlier, and Weiss yelling at them again before shutting up when she saw Scythe glare at her.


	4. Terror at the Ruins

Scythe woke to the sound of someone singing that it was morning. He looked over to see an orange haired girl dancing around a man wearing a Japanese style robe shirt, with black hair and a bit of pink in the bangs.

He started to get up before he felt some weight on his left arm. He looked over, noticing Ruby was fast asleep, sitting against the wall with him, and holding his arm like a teddy bear. When he tried to remove it, Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

"Scythe, it is okay… please don't cry,"

Scythe blushed a bit when she said that. He felt his face and noticed it was stained with tears.

"Ruby, wake up," Scythe stated getting his nerves together. He shook her shoulder a bit and she woke up, looking directly at him.

"Gah, um sorry Scythe, I saw you were crying in your sleep and… well…" Ruby stated jumping a bit back.

"It's fine, Ruby, but just to let you know, you talk in your sleep," Scythe smiled.

"Well, so do you, you were murmuring something about Acnologia and… I think you were begging him to have mercy on your sister," Ruby explained getting closer.

"I… I…" Scythe stammered, remembering the nightmare he was having.

"Ruby, Scythe, what's going on?" Yang asked, coming over in her pajamas.

"Oh um… well I woke up last night to get some water, and when I returned, I… I found Scythe crying in his sleep," Ruby explained. "So, I sat next to him, wanting to provide comfort, and before I knew it, I fell asleep."

"Holding my arm as if it were a teddy bear," Scythe added.

"What was the nightmare about?" Yang asked, sounding concerned.

Ruby was silent for a moment.

"Yang, you remember that note you read explaining Scythe's sister, and how he got his… powers?" Ruby questioned.

"The nightmare was about your sister," Yang stated, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"More specifically, it was the memory of the day she was taken from me," Scythe sighed before getting up, heading towards the men showers.

Scythe removed his tank-top remembering that his scales would confuse people of him being a Faunus, instead of human.

"Well, well. What do we have here boys?" A voice asked from behind.

Scythe turned around to see a young man with brown hair, cut in a military style, wearing black sweats and a red long sleeved. Two boys were beside him, one of them had tan skin while wearing a white T-shirt, and tan sweats, while the other had a sort of pale looking skin while wearing a brown shirt and a blue pair of sweats.

"Looks to me we got a Faunus here Cardin," One of his pals stated.

"One with some pretty impressive scales to boot," The other one smiled.

"Hey, check out the tattoo on his shoulder, how much you wanna bet he used his feral looks to get it for free?" Cardin question.

"Go ahead and ask your mom, how much it was, she gave it to me after a good night of fun," Scythe stated with a grin, looking at them through the mirror.

"What you say?" Cardin asked, the fun in his voice disappearing.

"You heard me, you heard what I said," Scythe smiled turning around.

"Yeah, I heard ya, now I'm going to make you bleed," Cardin stated cracking his knuckles.

Scythe just stood there with a grin, as Cardin pulled his fist back. Without flinching, Scythe took the hit, and smiled as Cardin pulled back in pain.

"What are you made of?" Cardin screamed, drawing in the attention.

"Scales," Scythe smiled as the scales he made appear on his face disappeared.

"You freak," One of Cardin's friends stated kicking at him.

"You're dead," The other one stated throwing a punch.

Scythe sighed and blocked the kick with his wrist, and grabbed the fist with his eyes closed, only to open them to reveal they were nothing but a glowing mass of red. Cardin's friends flinched in fear before they were both sent flying.

"Next time you want to attack someone, make sure you're ready to take a beating," Scythe stated stepping into the shower, throwing the rest of his clothes out over the door.

By then most of the people out in the ball room heard what was going on, made it in time to see Scythe wipe the floor with the two who attacked him.

"Wow, he's strong," Blake, the black haired girl from the other morning, stated, her nose bleeding a bit.

The rest of the morning was nothing but chatter about what had happened in the showers. Scythe, Ruby and Yang were all at the lockers that they left their stuff in the other night, Ruby and Yang were combing their hair, while Scythe was putting on his gloves, and military compact goggles.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as the boy and girl from earlier walked past, the girl all hyped up.

"Oh who knows," Yang stated. "So you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or 'getting to know you' stuff, today I get to let me sweetheart do the talking," Ruby stated pulling her folded weapon out and holding it like a lover.

"Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation," Scythe stated.

"He's right, if you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together," Yang stated.

"Ugh, you both sound like dad," Ruby groaned. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." She stated mater-o-factly.

"But what about when we form teams?" Scythe asked.

"There's that," Yang added.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on one of your teams, or something," Ruby stated, sounding a little scared.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asked nervously, playing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"W-what, no, I do I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell," Yang stated.

"What the, I don't need to break out of my shell, that is absolutely-"

"Ridiculous, there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered having to count that high," Jaune stated unintentionally interrupting their argument.

Scythe allowed his gaze to follow him before he spotted a certain white haired woman trying to sweet talk another red head.

"Excuse me for a second," Scythe stated heading over to where Weiss was.

"So Pyrrha, have you given thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha stated.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to talk with Weiss for a minute," Scythe stated, interrupting them.

"Of course, I'll give you two a minute," Pyrrha stated leaving, though against her better judgement, she was close enough to hear it all.

"What are you doing you musclebound meat head Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Okay first off, I hate racism, second of all, I know what you're up to. You are trying to sweet talk her into being on the same team as you, so you can be popular all around the school and get everything you want, like you always expect," Scythe stated.

"Wha… oh why are you even intervening?" Weiss asked.

"Because I don't like it when people take advantage of others, no matter who they are, or what their title is," Scythe stated before walking off.

Pyrrha ran after him and grabbed his hand, surprising him a bit.

"Thank you, I didn't really know what she was up to, so I guess I should be more careful about who I'm with," Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem, name's Scythe," He stated shaking the hand Pyrrha was holding.

"Pyrrha, though you probably know that already," She sighed.

"Why would I know that?" Scythe asked.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box," Weiss shouted.

"Oh that's you, I thought you looked familiar, my friend Ruby told me they only do it for celebrities and athletes," Scythe smiled.

"The photo shoot was fun, but the cereal isn't very good for you," Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey Scythe, c'mon, we're heading out to the Cliffside, hurry up," Yang called out.

"Coming," Scythe called back. "Nice meeting you Pyrrha, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye," Pyrrha called before going her own way to the Cliffside.

Out at the cliff, everyone was gathered, and standing on platforms, facing Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin explained.

"Now I'm sure you've heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion," Glynda stated. "Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"What… oh," Ruby exclaimed, a bit scared.

"These teammates will be here with you for the rest of your stay here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin added.

Ruby gave off some more scared noises, not wanting to be paired with someone she didn't get along with.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin finished.

Ruby's world broke around her, as Ozpin said that.

"What?" Ruby asked extremely scared.

"See, I told you," The orange haired girl stated to her friend.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin stated.

"Just the words I wanted to hear," Scythe stated with a smile, slamming his right fist into his left palm, making a few sparks appear from nowhere.

Jaune gave a nervous laugh and gulped in fear.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple, at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately," Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune started.

"Good, now take your positions," Ozpin instructed, ignoring Jaune's inquiry.

Scythe took his normal battle stance where he looked like an animal ready to strike, Ruby was ready to pull out her weapon, as were all the rest, even Cardin, who had a small ice pack wrapped around his hand.

"Um sir? I've got, um, a question," Jaune stated. "So this, landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it, you're like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin stated.

"Oh, I see. So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, his face going pale.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin stated.

"Relax Jaune, the worst that could happen is you land in an Ursa's mouth," Scythe laughed before he was launched.

Right as Jaune was about to ask about what a landing strategy was, he was sent flying, leaving Ozpin to smile, turn to the group of flying students, and sip some coffee from his cup.

Scythe was flying through the air, smiling as he started going down. He curled himself into a ball, and activated his Iron-Dragon-Scales, and started spinning until his body was moving so fast he looked like a buzz-saw flying through the air. As he landed, the spinning motion caused him to create a hole in the ground too deep for the naked eye to see all the way down.

"Sweet, I found an adolescent t-rex skull," Scythe's voice sounded from inside the hole.

About two hours later, Scythe emerged from the hole, with the top part of the skull on his head.

"Weird, it looks similar to those Grimm creatures faces, oh well at least I've got something I can put on my shoulder now," Scythe smiled placing the skull on his shoulder, right above his Fairy Tail emblem. "I wonder how they're all doing without Wendy or I. They probably think we're dead, wouldn't blame them if they did."

Scythe started running north, remembering that he had to find a partner, but he knew by counting the number of people on the cliff that he was what made the group an odd number of people.

"I've got a feeling that most of them were already got together and are making their way to the ruins," Scythe sighed running off. "What I wouldn't give if Natsu or Gajeel were here."

Scythe continued running until he stopped, hearing the sound of large wings beating in the air. He looked around before he found a giant black feather.

"Nevermore," Scythe stated, remembering reading about them in the school's library yesterday during his free time. "Crap, of all the times there had to be one, it had to be during initiation."

Scythe ran faster north, before he came across Yang and Blake at the ruins looking up. He looked up to see the Nevermore with a red and white dot on it's side. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Ruby and Weiss hanging on for dear life before Ruby let got and started falling. Scythe ran and used the structure of the stone ruins to leap into the air and catch her, landing on one knee with Ruby in his arms bridal style.

"My hero," Ruby stated rhetorically.

"Did she just fall from the back of a Nevermore?" Blake asked.

"Yee-Ha," A voice shouted out before an Ursa came through the trees, falling to the ground, with the orange haired girl on its back, and the boy dressed in the Japanese style clothing panting.

"Nora, never do that again," He stated.

But Nora, the orange haired girl, was gone and already grabbed the relic, a gold bishop chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle," Nora sang.

"Nora," Ren, the boy, shouted.

"Did they just come in riding an Ursa?" Blake questioned again.

A girlish scream came from the eastern side of the forest, and they all turned to see Jaune and Pyrrha being chased by a Death Stalker.

"Don't even say it," Scythe stated, covering Blake's mouth.

"Could everybody just stop for two seconds before something crazy happens?" Yang shouted.

Two seconds past before Ruby tugged her sleeve and pointed upwards. The rest of the group looked up and saw Weiss hanging on to the Nevermore for dear life.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss whined.

"I said jump," Ruby stated.

Weiss jumped and started falling.

"I got her," Scythe stated pulling out his ice blade. He threw it as if it were a throwing knife, and it hit her dress, pinning her to a tree.

"You brute, do you realize how expensive this dress is?" Weiss complained.

"You're welcome," Scythe stated pulling his sword from the trunk, allowing Weiss to hit the ground with a light thud.

"Scythe, where'd you get that skull?" Ruby asked pointing to the dino skull on his shoulder.

"From the hole I made when I landed," Scythe chuckled. "Took me a couple hours to get out, but I managed."

"Guy's as much as I'd like to continue with the pleasantries, we've got a bit of a problem," Yang stated.

"We can win," Ruby stated using her speed semblance to zip around, the Nevermore saw Ruby and shot its feathers down, pinning her with one by the cape.

"Ruby get out of there," Yang shouted.

"I'm trying," Ruby shouted as the Death Stalker raced towards her.

"Ruby," Yang shouted before a blur of black and red shot past her.

Ruby closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own demise, but the only thing that came was a deep grunt and the sound of something splattering over the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the Death Stalker's stinger, was sticking out of Scythe's chest, where his scales didn't cover at the collar bone.

"Scythe," Yang shouted.

Ruby looked up, her eyes filled with dread as Scythe reached up and put his hand on the gold stinger sticking out from his chest.

"Huh… guess the material wasn't as strong as it used to be," He stated before spitting out blood.

With a fierce look in his eyes, Scythe pushed the stinger out and turned around quickly, grabbing it before the Death Stalker had a chance to back off. Ruby noticed the Death Stalker wasn't retreating in tactics, it was scared, scared of Scythe. She looked back up and noticed blood was spilling like crazy from his open wounds, but he still pushed on.

"What's wrong? Is the scorpion scared of a little dragon like me?" Scythe mocked as he had scales cover his wounds.

With all the strength his weakened body could muster, he lifted the Death Stalker by the tail and spun it in the air before throwing it off towards the Nevermore.

"D-did he say he was a d-dragon?" Blake asked eyes wide in terror.

"I-I think he did," Weiss stated.

Scythe puffed his cheeks and aimed up in the sky.

"Logia dragon, ROAR," He shouted as a crimson red flame shot from his mouth destroying the two Grimm's in one shot.

"Scythe," Ruby stated reaching for him, but she pulled back when he fell to his knees.

"Huh, I'm not done yet," Scythe smiled, getting up on shaky legs. With what little strength he had left, he went to the ruins, and grabbed the Black Knight piece, and the White Knight piece, tossing the White Knight to Ruby before he passed out, from the massive blood loss he suffered.

"Scythe," Ruby screamed out.

On the island Ruby and Yang grew up on, Tai was busy making him and Wendy some lunch.

"Wendy, do you like mayonnaise on your sandwiches?" Tai asked shouting to the living room.

"Uh no, but I could give it a try," Wendy stated.

"You're not obligated to have mayonnaise Wendy," Tai laughed making her sandwich without the condiment.

Tai smiled as he brought their lunch into the living room where he found Wendy sitting on the couch enjoying the movie, while trying to scratch and itch under her cast.

"How's the movies so far?" Tai asked.

"Well, Captain America and Iron-man are fighting now, along with Bucky because the bad guy revealed that Bucky killed Tony's mom as the Winter Soldier," Wendy explained.

Tai's scroll buzzed and noticed it was Yang.

"Hey my sunny little dragon, what's… okay slow down what's wrong? I can have here there in half an hour, twenty if I take her on my bike. What happened?" Tai asked. "He's what?"

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"We've got to get to Beacon," Tai explained, grabbing his jacket, and a pair of crutches in Wendy's size.

"What's wrong?" Wendy repeated, sounding more scared.

"It's Scythe, he's in serious trouble, and only you can help him right now," Tai explained helping her up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going," Wendy stated crutching out the door followed by Tai.

'I hope by the time we get there, it won't be too late,' Tai thought.


	5. Pain and Compasion

"Hurry Yang, we have to get him to the Beacon infirmary," Ruby shouted running ahead, scouting for any more Grimm.

"I doing the best I can Ruby," Yang stated, carrying an unconscious Scythe on her back.

"Hold on, we might as well leave him, he's as good as dead," Weiss stated.

"Shut up Weiss," Ruby shouted, appearing before her and punching her face. "He's not dead, I know he's not."

"Why didn't he activate his aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, maybe he hasn't unlocked it yet," Jaune stated. "Do you think you can unlock it once he's healed?"

"I can try, but if he hasn't unlocked it yet, then how was he able to do that attack with the fire from his mouth?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise," Ruby stated running ahead again.

"Ruby, I called dad, he said he'd have Wendy here within twenty minutes," Yang shouted up.

"We don't have that kind of time," Ruby exclaimed stopping at the Cliffside of Beacon property.

"That was half an hour ago sis," Yang stated arriving by her side.

"Hello down there, I'll have a platform sent down for you all," Ozpin shouted from the top. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, your father is here with a little girl, would she happen to be that Wendy girl Mr. Knight was talking about?"

"Yes, we found her right after our meeting," Ruby shouted back.

"We have her waiting in the infirmary, bring him along quickly," Ozpin shouted as the platform arrived.

"Yang, everyone, we all need to pull the rope together to make us go faster," Ruby stated.

"Alright,"

"Let's do this,"

Everyone grabbed a section of the rope, except Weiss, and pulled lifting the platform off the ground by twenty feet.

"Weiss, why aren't you helping?" Ruby complained.

"Because it'll be pointless, even if the wound was healed, he'd still have the venom in his bloodstream," Weiss explained.

"The infirmary has anti-venom Weiss, now start pulling, or he's going to die, and if that happens, his blood and my sister's aching heart, will be on your hands," Yang shouted grabbing Weiss by the collar, her lavender eyes going red.

"Alright, fine I'll pull," Weiss stated, not wanting to get punched again.

With everyone pulling now, the platform managed to get to the top within five minutes, Weiss even used her semblance to use gravity to make the platform go faster.

"Quickly children, we haven't much time left," Ozpin stated motioning to for them to bring Scythe with them.

Ruby put Scythe on her back and used her semblance of speed to make it to the infirmary in less than three minutes.

"Wendy, hurry," Ruby shouted putting Scythe on the bed.

"What happened to him?" Tai asked.

"He saved my life again, and he… he…" Ruby stopped when she started to break down into tears.

"Mr. Xiao Long, I need you to help me remove his shirt," Wendy stated.

"I don't understand, this shirt is made of near indestructible material, the only thing that could pierce it is…" Tai stopped and turned to look at Ruby with pain filled eyes. "A Death Stalker's stinger."

"A… a Nevermore p-p-pinned me d-down by my c-cape w-w-with one of its f-f-feathers, a-and a D-D-Death S-Stalker, came a-at me. S-S-Scythe t-took t-the… its s-s-stinger from the b-back, a-all the way t-through," Ruby sobbed. "I-It s-stuck o-out of h-his c-chest."

"Oh sweetheart, come here, listen I'm going to help Wendy, I need you to wait outside for me, would you do that?" Tai asked hugging his daughter.

Ruby was silent, but shook her head yes. She shakily walked outside and watched through the window, as her father tried to stop the bleeding, and Wendy pressed as much healing magic as she could into his body. The nurse came by and pulled the curtain down on the window, as Yang came by and hugged her little sister tightly. Flashes of light shot through the room as lightning dust was used in place of a defibrillator. Ruby cried harder, knowing that Scythe wouldn't be like this if she hadn't been too cocky on her skills and semblance.

Hours passed, and Ruby was still sitting in the hall, outside the infirmary, she looked up as the door opened and saw Wendy and Tai coming out, wiping their foreheads.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

"We managed to stabilize him, Wendy sealed the wound, but he's lost a lot of blood. If it hadn't been for those scales he put of them, he might not have made it here alive," Tai stated.

"He's tough though, he'll make a full recovery in no time," Wendy smiled.

"Thank goodness," Ruby stated sighing in relief.

"Ruby, Mr. Xiao Long,"

The three looked over to see Pyrrha standing a few feet away with a cup of Vale-Bars coffee and a balloon that said, 'get better soon' written on it.

"Hey, you're the girl from the cereal box," Wendy smiled.

"Indeed I am, I… came by to see how Scythe was doing, but I overheard his condition, and I'm grateful to you both," Pyrrha smiled walking over, handing the cup of coffee to Ruby. "I figured you might need that, you've been here all night."

"Thanks, I hadn't realized that I was here past curfew already," Ruby stated.

"Well, I do have some news that might cheer you up," Pyrrha smiled. "Ruby has been named leader of Team RWBY, and Scythe, is on a team of his own, since he made an uneven number in the roster of students."

"That's great," Tai smiled.

"Though Professor Ozpin does want Scythe to switch between working with Teams RWBY and JNPR, oh and the name of his solo team is SYTH," Pyrrha smiled.

"What does that Acronym stand for?" Wendy asked.

"Stoic, Young, True, Hero," Pyrrha explained with a smile.

"C-can I go in and see him?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, just… don't be too rough with h…"

Tai was interrupted by the nurse arguing with Scythe as he opened the door and left.

"I can to leave whenever I want, I'm not some prisoner you know," Scythe hollered.

"Scythe," Ruby shouted jumping at him.

"Ruby, glad to see you're okay, what'd I miss while I was out?" Scythe questioned.

"Well, I'll explain it to you over breakfast," Ruby smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course," Scythe smiled as he put his torn uniform back on.

"Uh, Scythe maybe you could wear something else?" Ruby asked, trying to look away from the puncture marks on the suit.

"Hmm? What's wrong with this?" Scythe asked, as they walked away.

As Ruby begged for him to change his shirt, Tai was standing there slack jawed while Wendy gave a heavy sigh, knowing Scythe wouldn't want to be bed ridden for a few days.

The next day Scythe woke in his dorm room to a knocking, he groggily got up and answered the door, only to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there.

"I trust you know why I'm here?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"If this is about my own solo team, then Ruby and Pyrrha already filled me in on it," Scythe stated.

"No, that's not why I'm here," Glynda stated stepping in, surprised Scythe hadn't turned his room into a dump yet.

"So what's brings you here?" Scythe asked. "If you're not here about the team thing, then I guess it's about something else."

"You evicted yourself from the infirmary without the nurses permission yesterday morning, on top of which you were the volunteer for Professor Ports demonstration right after," Glynda stated watching Scythe go to the attached bathroom.

"Oh, so you're here because you're concerned for my wellbeing, that's thoughtful of you Ms. Goodwitch," Scythe stated with a mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Yes I am, for some reason…" Glynda paused. "You give me a certain… motherly feeling towards you."

Glynda heard Scythe choke then spit the toothpaste out, popping his head out through the opened door.

"Did I just hear you right?" Scythe questioned.

"Yes you did Mr. Knight," Glynda sighed.

Though she couldn't help but internally smiled, his expression was the same as hers when she first heard him use his voice the other day before being launched off the cliff, eventually leading to his near death experience with the Death Stalker.

"You did hear me correctly, I don't know what it is, but something inside me when I first met you, awoke motherly instincts," Glynda explained.

"Well, that's actually a surprise, but appreciated none the less. For you see, I've been an orphan since I was five years old, taking care of a ranch and farm on my own, not to mention taking care of my sister up until a year ago, left me without a child hood, or the love of a mother or father," Scythe smiled walking out of the bathroom to make his bed.

"You took care of your sister up until a year ago? Was she younger or older?" Glynda asked.

Scythe paused, realizing that for a third time this week, once the other day during the lunchbreak, he would have to explain about his sister.

"Younger. She was younger than me by five years, she was still feeding on breastmilk when our parents died," Scythe sighed shakily. "She… she had turned eleven just a year ago. She'd be twelve tomorrow, if she were still alive."

"What… what happened to her?" Glynda asked, shocked at this.

"She was killed by Acnologia, the dragon I bathed in the blood of. We went on a hike for her birthday, I brought my swords with me just in case there were bandits around," Scythe explained, emotion surfacing. "We went to her favorite flower field, Rainbow-Roses. I had promised to tell her everything about our parents as her birthday gift; but I never got the chance. No sooner had we gotten to the field, it started raining, we went into a cave for shelter, and that's when he revealed himself, in his human form."

"Human form?" Glynda questioned.

"According to Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel, Acnologia used to be human, a Dragonslayer like Wendy and myself. But the Dark Lord Zeref cursed him and he was able to turn into a full feral dragon, after bathing in the blood of all the elemental dragons. He still has the ability to go human. His left arm was missing, Natsu told me his dad, Fire King Igneel, was the one who did that, before he was killed by Acnologia," Scythe exclaimed. "Anyways, after we had entered the cave, he mistook my sister Suzie, for Wendy, they had the same color hair, and the same color eyes, and he grabbed her throat, I was unable to do anything because he had knocked me down and held me to the ground, before turning into his dragon form. Then once he full transformed, hit bit her clean in half. Allowing me to see the entire thing, as her motionless body fell to the ground, both halves of her laid down in front of me. Something in me snapped and I managed to get out from under him, and cut off a few of his fingers from the claw he still had. I was bathed in his blood, gaining his magic and abilities, except, my scales, are red and black, his are blue and black."

Glynda stood there, horrified at what she had just heard. Though she couldn't fault him for telling her this, she did as to hear it after all.

"The parts I told you about how she died, and it being on her birthday, I haven't told anyone else yet, not even Ruby or Pyrrha, and please, don't tell Professor Ozpin," Scythe requested.

"I, I won't tell him," Glynda promised. "Or the girls."

"Thank you," Scythe stated. "Can… can I please be alone now? This is the third time I've had to tell the story this week, but the first I've told of the full thing, and I would really like to spend a little more of my weekend alone to collect my thoughts."

Glynda looked up a bit to see Scythe was shaking as tears rolled down his face, the pain of having to relive the past he didn't want to, three times in a short amount of time, would make anyone break down.

"I'll leave you be," Glynda said, sympathetically before heading for the door. When she opened it she found Ruby there about to knock, tears filling her eyes.

"You heard?" Glynda asked closing the door.

"Y-yeah, I was coming over to see if Scythe wanted to watch Jurassic World with me, but I heard him talking to you then he started telling you the story, the version he didn't tell me," Ruby stated.

"Ms. Rose, if you know his secret, then I would recommend you tell him and how you found out," Glynda sighed. "Keeping secrets like this, will only push you apart."

"Y-yes Ms. Goodwitch," Ruby stated.

"Oh, and one more thing, no hankie-pankie stuff while the two of you are alone, I have no doubt you heard me tell him about my motherly instincts towards him," Glynda smiled before walking off.

Ruby just stood there blushing. That was the second time someone mentioned the hankie-pankie in his dorm. It's right next to hers so Yang made a joke about her sneaking out at night to 'see' Scythe.

"Y-yes ma'am," Ruby stated.

Ruby collected her thoughts before knocking at the door, slower than usual.

"Uh… just a minute," Scythe stated.

"Scythe, it's me,"

"Oh, Ruby, what brings you by?" Scythe asked opening the door.

"I, I came to see if you wanted to watch a movie you might like, but I," Ruby paused, contemplating whether or not to mention what she heard. "I overheard you telling Ms. Goodwitch the entire story of your sister, how she died, on her birthday, bitten in two by Acnologia."

"Oh," Scythe stated, embarrassed he was sloppy about there being a spy. "Did you happen to hear anything else?"

"Well, I know Ms. Goodwitch sees you as a son, so there's that," Ruby stated.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Scythe commented.

"So, do you wanna watch the movie?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, but, do you usually get up at six in the morning to watch movies?" Scythe asked looking at his watch.

"No. Wait a minute, I can't have you watch this movie without seeing the ones before it," Ruby stated, realizing the mistake.

"So, movie binge day?" Scythe asked grabbing a six pack of Dr. Pepper from his dresser.

"Definitely, I'll go get snacks, anymore drinks needed?" Ruby asked, their mood changing instantly.

"Hmm, Cherry-Cola?" Scythe asked.

"On it," Ruby smiled zipping off.

Half an hour later, Scythe had showered and got in a clean suit. Tai had dropped entire boxes of them off while he was there and Scythe learned that nothing was wrong with the material, but that it wasn't strong enough to defend against a Death Stalkers stinger.

Knock-Knock.

"Coming," Scythe called, putting throwing his bottle of cologne in his side table drawer. 'I want to smell nice for Ruby.' He thought.

He opened the door and found Pyrrha there with a box wrapped in a red and black ribbon.

"I made you some special health snacks, to help you heal faster in the future," She smiled.

"Thanks, come in, Ruby's on her way with some snacks for our movie binge day. She texted me that the movies was called Jurassic Park, then to Jurassic World," Scythe smiled politely taking the box and letting her in. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"No, I'm fine, actually I came over because I remembered something I wanted to ask you," Pyrrha stated.

"Sure what's up?" Scythe asked closing the door.

"Well, the other day, why didn't you use your aura to block the Death Stalker's stinger?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I don't have it unlocked. I'm… not exactly from this dimension, neither is Wendy. So I don't have my aura unlocked. Mr. Xiao Long confirmed that I have one, but wasn't able to unlock it, he wanted to leave that honor to Ruby I guess," Scythe explained.

"Well, he could have explained that sooner," Pyrrha smiled. "So, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, go ahead," Scythe smiled.

"How were you able to do what you did, that breath-attack?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I'm a Dragonslayer, my guild master even said I was the Sage Dragonslayer," Scythe smiled.

"So, you're able to fight and slay dragons?" Pyrrha asked.

"Basically, normally a Dragonslayer is brought up and raised by an actual dragon, like my friends Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. There's another Dragonslayer name Lauxus, he's a Dragonslayer because his dad infused a Lacrima in him, which gave him the abilities of a Dragonslayer, same with another named Cobra. He's a criminal though. And then you've got me, a normal human who became a Dragonslayer by bathing in the blood of a dragon, and having some of that blood accidentally enter your body through wounds, nose, and accidental ingestion," Scythe explained.

"Wow, so many ways to become a dragonslayer," Weiss stated.

"That's not the only kind of slayer though, there are Godslayers, the elements they use are black, and then there are Devilslayers, their elements are purple. These different slayer types are the same as Dragonslayer magic, the only thing that sets them apart, is the colors," Scythe added.

"S-so, what color is a Dragonslayer's?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"Normal, a Dragonslayer's element is their natural respective colors, fire red and orange, metal grey or silver, lightning gold, sky a light blue," Scythe sighed, seeing her nervousness.

"W-which element are you?" Pyrrha asked, calming down a bit.

"Well, to be honest, I've heard Acnologia started out as a Fire Dragonslayer, but after bathing in the blood of so many different elemental dragons, I guess he is one that can control all nine of them, so that would be the same for me," Scythe smiled.

"How?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, I did bathe in his blood, remember, when he killed my sister?" Scythe questioned.

"Oh that's right, you did tell us that's how you got your abilities," Pyrrha smiled. "Well, I've got to go now, I hope you enjoy your movie time with Ruby."

"Oh one more thing," Scythe stated.

"Yes?"

"Don't hid your feelings from Jaune, just up and tell him," Scythe stated.

"Hmph, I could tell you the same with Ruby, Mr. Cologne #9," Pyrrha smiled.

"Touché," Scythe laughed before Pyrrha left.

Five minutes later, Ruby returned with a bunch of grocery bags filled with chips and pop.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to let my aura recharge after using it to get to the store so fast," Ruby sighed.

"You do look like you're out of breath," Scythe smiled taking the bags from her.

"Hey what's that smell?" Ruby asked.

"Come closer and you'll notice," Scythe smiled.

Ruby didn't know what he was talking about, but came closer and sniffed around before she was given a surprise kiss by Scythe.

"S-scythe, w-what was that?" Ruby asked after the kiss broke.

"Sorry, I just find you really attractive," Scythe said with a smile.

Ruby stood still for a moment before she zipped to him and hugged him as tight as she could, a smile spread across her face.

"Well it's about time," She stated with a chuckle.

"So, you wanna count this movie binge as a date?" Scythe questioned.

"Definitely," Ruby smiled pulling out his scroll from his pocket.

"Hey," Scythe stated.

"Just putting the movie on, I'll use my scroll as the remote, while we use yours to display it," She stated.

"Sound fair enough," Scythe smiled as she placed the scroll on the dresser, a hologram popping up showing a menu for the movie.

"Alright, now let's binge the hell out of this day," Ruby smiled as they sat on his bed, using it as a sofa.

Ruby sat beside Scythe, with his arm wrapped around her while they both ate from the same bag of chips, quickly emptying it and two bottles of each other's favorite sodas within the first hour of the movie.


	6. Hired by Ironwood

Scythe slowly began opening his eyes, returning to the world of the waking. He looked around and saw that he was still in his room.

"Huh, must have dozed off during the last movie," Scythe thought before noticing the weight pressing down on him.

He looked down at himself to see Ruby sleeping still, hugging his torso as if it were a body pillow. Scythe blushed, realizing he had spent the entire night with Ruby in his bed.

"Uh… yes I would love some more cookies," Ruby muttered in her sleep.

"Of course she's dreaming about cookies," Scythe thought with a chuckle, before a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Uh… snort… what?" Ruby asked waking up.

"Um, I should get that," Scythe stated quickly before rushing out of bed. He turned back to see Ruby was still dazed about what she just woke-up to.

"Wha…?" Ruby asked still a bit sleepy.

"Hello?" Scythe asked opening the door, only to find it was his least favorite person.

"Morning you big lug," Weiss hissed.

"Morning Ice-Queen," Scythe hissed back.

"I came by to see if you've seen 'my' teammate, she didn't return to the dorm last night," Weiss stated, obviously still in denial that Scythe was a teammate.

"She's here, we were watching movies last night and we both fell asleep during Jurassic World's credits," Scythe stated before yawning.

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Ruby said tiredly.

"Nor I Ruby but we did. So did you hear that I'm a teammate to both teams RWBY and JNPR?" Scythe asked Weiss turning back to her.

"I refuse to believe someone like you, is a member of my team," Weiss stated.

"Just like you refused to believe Ruby was the right choice to lead team RWBY instead of you?" Scythe asked.

"How did you…?"

"Ruby and I talk," Scythe explained. "That is yet another example of you always expecting to get your way. Oh, one more thing, I don't appreciate you suggesting to leave me for dead in the middle of the Emerald Forest."

With that, Scythe closed the door on Weiss, leaving her slack jawed outside his door.

"Was that necessary?" Ruby asked.

"Yes it was, she needed to learn she's not the one in charge all the time," Scythe sighed. "Why don't you go back to your dorm, and clean up, I'll do the same here."

"Alright, see you in half an hour?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely, let's go check up on Wendy when we meet up," Scythe suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby smiled before leaving for her dorm.

Scythe sat on his bed, smiling, thinking how well his life became now. But knew that it wouldn't last, his happiness never lasts.

l

Jaune and Cardin stood in the arena of the training room, each of them having looks of annoyance.

Jaune charged wildly at Cardin, making the club swinger smile a bit as he swung and sent Jaune flying a bit, near the edge of the arena. Once he regained his bearings, Jaune went charging in without his shield, swinging his sword in an upward motion, then swung down, but Cardin blocked with the handle of his club.

"This is the part, where you lose," Cardin said with a smirk.

"Over my dead…" Jaune never finished that sentence as Cardin kneed him in the gut.

Cardin lifted his club intending to give a killing blow.

"Cardin, that's enough," Glynda stated ending the sparing session. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red, in a tournament style duel, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat; gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scythe asked.

"What's what supposed to mean Mr. Knight?" Glynda asked.

"I believe Cardin does wish Jaune dead," Scythe stated looking back at Cardin, who had a perplexed look upon his face as to how he heard. "Faunus have good ears remember?" Scythe asked with a grin.

"Mr. Winchester, is this true?" Glynda asked.

"I… well, uh…"

"Answer the question doofus," Scythe stated.

"Grr, yes. It's true, weaklings like him are only good for feeding the Grimm," Cardin stated, sounding angered with defeat.

"Detention for a month Mr. Winchester, we do not tolerate bullying at this school, especially from those who actually want another student dead," Glynda stated with a menacing glare.

Cardin cringed at the glare and gave one of his own to Scythe, angry at the practical Faunus for getting him detention.

"Remember everyone, the vital festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing. Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale," Glynda explained before the bell rang.

Pyrrha was looking at Jaune, with a look mixed with sympathy and curiosity.

In the cafeteria, Nora was explaining another dream of hers, over exaggerating it as usual while Ren kept correcting the false parts. Jaune however was picking at his food, his attention on something.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay," Ruby stated.

"Dude, you look majorly depressed," Scythe stated after eating a full drumstick from the turkey he was eating.

"Eh, guy's I'm fine… Seriously, look," Jaune stated with a nervous laugh.

Over at another table, Cardin and the rest of his team were picking on a Rabbit Faunus, gaining glares form everyone in team JNPR and RWBY.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha stated.

"Eh, who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked. "Nah, he likes to mess around you know? Practical jokes."

"What about what he said in the arena today?" Ruby asked.

"Well…"

"Jaune, I'm a guy, and as I know, I do like to protect my masculinity by asking for help as little as possible, but even I know, when it's really needed," Scythe explained setting down the last turkey bone.

"Scythe's right, besides… He's a bully," Ruby stated.

"Oh please… name one time he's "bullied" me," Jaune stated.

"There was the time he knocked down your books," Blake stated.

"The time he used your own shield against you to get you stuck in a door way, for three hours before the joints of the shield became loose again," Nora added.

"Or how about the time he sent you flying in one of the rocket lockers when Ms. Goodwitch was instructing us what they were for?" Yang added.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune stated.

"I had to call Wendy over to heal your broken arm, leg, and ribs, not to mention a concussion," Scythe stated, listing off the injuries with his fingers.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask," Pyrrha stated.

"Ooh, we'll break his legs," Nora stated in excitement.

"Guy's really it is fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody," Jaune stated.

"A racist one at that," Scythe hissed, crushing a bone in his fist.

"Oww, that hurts," A soft womanly voice stated.

Scythe and the rest looked over to see Cardin, pulling on the Rabbit Faunus's ears. Cardin and his group were mocking her and pulling her ears.

"Please stop," The Faunus asked.

"I told you it was real," Cardin stated as his team continued laughing.

"What a freak," The guy with the green Mohawk stated. Cardin let go, and the Faunus girl walked off, tears in her eyes.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha stated.

"Me neither," Blake hissed.

Nora made a few noises gaining there attention, then pointed at the empty seat where Scythe was seated at.

They turned back over to the table where Cardin was and saw Scythe, anger in his eyes.

"Hey," Scythe stated stopping behind them.

"Well, you come to let me pick on you to?" Cardin asked with a smirk before his head was slammed into the table; a few pops were audible as the vertebra in his neck cracked.

"Let's get one thing straight, I see or hear of you picking on another Faunus, I'll use your head as a speed-bag and your body as a punching bag, in my room. Got it?" Scythe hissed.

"G-got it," Cardin stated, feeling intense heat on his neck.

Scythe released him and walked back over to their table, sitting back down, turning the rest of the turkey bones to dust with his hands.

"Scythe, I thought you said you weren't a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"Well, when you've got dragon blood and scales like I do, you are a Faunus, I just figured that fact was something I didn't have to live by, but it is," Scythe stated.

Later that night, Jaune was on the roof, Pyrrha came to see what was wrong, but he pushed her away again. Scythe noticed she was crying and decided to go confront Jaune about it, but stopped when he heard Cardin's voice.

"Oh Jaune…" Cardin stated, climbing up from his window.

"Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room," Cardin smiled. "So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please, Cardin, please don't tell anyone," Jaune begged.

"Jaune, c'mon, I'd never rat out a friend like that," Cardin said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. We're friends now Jauney boy, and the way I see it, as long as your there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time," Cardin laughs.

Scythe hissed, but resisted the urge to barge in, knowing his interference would only make things worse for Jaune.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today," Cardin smiled. "Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me."

Scythe had to clench the metal post to hold back his anger and just barge out there, seriously contemplating whether he should make his threat from earlier a reality. Looking out the door, he saw Jaune was just staring down at the ground, so he snuck behind him and knocked him out, karate chopping his neck as lightly as possible.

"Sorry, pal, but I need to talk with Ozpin, I'm sure he already know," Scythe stated carrying Jaune to his dorm.

After half an hour of walking, Scythe managed to find the elevator to Ozpin's office, pressing the up button, waiting for the doors before a familiar voice came from behind.

"Come to see me?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, there's something I need to talk with you about, Jaune's transcripts," Scythe stated.

"About how they're fake?" Ozpin asked. "Every teacher here knows the truth about Mr. Arc, but I allowed him in because he shows great promise."

"I'm not surprised you know, but now Cardin does and he's using that to blackmail Jaune to doing things that he doesn't want to do," Scythe explained.

"That certainly is a problem," Ozpin stated, before sipping his coffee. The elevator doors opened and they both entered.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Scythe asked as the elevator went up.

"Well, if I were to alert Mr. Winchester that I already knew, he would think Jaune went and snitched, resulting in Mr. Arc being hospitalized. Mr. Winchester does have a criminal record you know," Ozpin sighed. "So, I'm just going to let the chips fall as they go, though you can alert Jaune that I've known since receiving the transcripts. But have him play along for now."

"I'll have to wait until morning, he's sleeping off a karate chop to the neck I gave him," Scythe stated.

"May I ask why you did such a thing?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"To knock him out, didn't want him to know I heard his conversation between him and Cardin," Scythe stated.

"I see, for his own good then," Ozpin stated as they entered his office. "Care for a drink? You don't have classes tomorrow and there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Got any Dr. Pepper?" Scythe asked.

"Bottom shelf of the mini fridge under my desk," Ozpin stated. "I'll get Ironwood on the phone now."

"General Ironwood?" Scythe asked.

"Yes that's right, have you already met?"

"No, Ruby and Yang's dad called in some favors from him to make me more of these battle suits," Scythe stated indicating the suit he was wearing.

"I see, so he should recognize you right away," Ozpin stated.

"No, he never saw me, so he would just recognize the suit," Scythe sighed grabbing the DP.

"Hello Ozpin, to what do I owe this call?" A new voice stated.

"James, I have someone whom I think you might have been expecting to meet for some time now," Ozpin explained before Scythe came into view.

"Hello General, finally nice to meet ya," Scythe stated before taking a swig from the can of Dr. Pepper.

"I assume from your suit that you are Scythe?" Ironwood asked.

"That's correct, but it could have come with a warning for Death Stalker stingers," Scythe stated showing him the, still fresh, scar right above his collar bone.

"I'm sure a little prick like that didn't hurt much," Ironwood retorted.

Scythe's response was showing his back with a bigger scar in the same shape as the one from the front.

"It ran him through," Ozpin stated, speaking for Scythe.

"Oh, I apologize for my insensitivity," Ironwood exclaimed sounding embarrassed.

"So why have you been wanting to meet with me?" Scythe asked, putting the top half of his suit back on.

"Right. Ozpin has told me you can use magic, and your little blue haired friend as well," Ironwood stated.

"We both use Dragonslayer Magic," Scythe explained nodding his head slowly.

"Well, I have a job for you. Near Mt. Glen lies a beast that is known as the Dragon Grimm, you may bring a partner, but…"

"Let me stop you right there General," Scythe stated holding up his fingerless gloved hand. "First off, if the dragon isn't a threat yet, I ain't dealing with it. I will deal with it if it ever comes out of its cave. I will keep an eye on the mountain though."

"Secondly?" Ironwood asked.

"Secondly, I don't take orders, or jobs that don't pay. In my world, I was paid by my client for the jobs I did, that's what a guild does for business," Scythe explained.

"I see, I hadn't mentioned that I would pay you for it, but since you're resolute on not harming the creature until it awakens, I have a different job for you. I need you to hunt down the leader of the White-Fang, he's been on a hunting and killing spree since your arrival. We believe he thinks he has competition for the leading spot of the organization," Ironwood explained.

"Where should I start?" Scythe asked.

"I'll send a bullhead to take you to the location. One more thing before you go to get ready. You may bring one comrade on this mission, but no more than that," Ironwood stated.

"Roger that, though for this person I'm bringing I'll need a similar suit as mine in her size, but red with this emblem in black," Scythe explained, showing his Fairy Tail emblem to Ironwood on the cloak part of his pants.

"Very well, your terms are acceptable, anything else?" Ironwood asked.

"Her size is a medium teens, and make the cargo pants into something like a scort," Scythe instructed.

"Scort?" Ozpin inquired.

"A combination of shorts and a skirt, it's what female tennis players wear sometimes," Scythe explained.

"I get what you mean, I'll see you and your comrade tomorrow evening, Ironwood out,"

Scythe sighed before turning back to see Ozpin with an inquiring look on his face.

"I'm bringing Ruby," Scythe stated, knowing his question.

"Alright, but be sure to keep her safe, Qrow and Tai would kill us both if something bad happened to her," Ozpin stated, sending a note to all the teachers and staff that Ruby and Scythe would be gone a while.

"I nearly died for her, so of course she's going to be safe," Scythe smiled before returning to the elevator.

"One more thing Mr. Knight," Ozpin exclaimed gaining his attention again.

"Yeah, what's up?" Scythe questioned.

"Try not to do too much hankie pankie while out on the field," Ozpin stated with a sly smile.

"Oh that is just low…" Scythe shouted before entering the elevator to return to the ground level.


	7. First Day on a Mission

Scythe woke with a start hearing someone thumping at his door. He looked around to see Ruby still in her bed, dreaming of cookies once again.

"She's cute when sleeping," Scythe smiled.

It had been two weeks since Ozpin agreed to let Ruby share the room with Scythe, and neither of them were regretting it one bit, for one they could watch movies all they wanted when it wasn't a school night. Another reason was Ruby felt better knowing she could keep a closer eye on him, still worried about his injury he gained from protecting her in the Emerald Forest.

Another knock at the door sounded as Scythe got up and out of bed, answering to find a couple soldiers bringing in two boxes each of the gear he requested.

"Thanks guys, go buy some drinks, on me," Scythe stated handing them a couple white cards.

After closing the door, Ruby started waking up with a bit groggily, not liking the fact she was awoke from her dream of eating a giant cookie that was attacking the city.

"Huh, what's going on?" Ruby asked sitting up.

"You know the gear I told you I had ordered last night?" Scythe asked opening one of the boxes.

"It came?" Ruby asked, sounding a bit surprised, opening the rest of the boxes.

"Go ahead into the bathroom and clean up, then put one of them on while I pack out bags for the mission," Scythe smiled handing her one suit already neatly folded.

"Alright," Ruby smiled excited to put on a new suit. She took the one Scythe handed her and ran into the bathroom.

As Scythe heard the shower turn on, he grabbed a couple bags and started packing them full of their suits. The big black bag was his, while Ruby had the medium red one. She insisted they used these bags, feeling it would help couple their feelings for one another.

Knock-Knock

"Who could that be?" Scythe questioned. He got up and opened the door to find Glynda standing there.

"Good, I got here before you left," Glynda stated walking in. "I assume Ruby is in the shower?"

Glynda had taken to call Scythe and Ruby by their first names, since feeling like Scythe's mother would make it weird for her to call him by his last. She only called Ruby by her first name, per Scythe's request.

"Yeah, she just got in. What's up?" Scythe questioned, closing the door.

"Well, I heard you and Ruby were going out on a mission for Ironwood, and I thought I would bring you… these," Glynda stated, with hesitance before handing him two boxed lunches. "I made you some sandwiches using an old family secret ingredient."

"You're taking this whole being my mother thing seriously aren't you?" Scythe asked with a smile.

"Look if you don't want them I'll…"

"Thank you," Scythe stated, causing Glynda to stop her ranting.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"I'm grateful to you, for being like a mother to me. I never really knew mine, since she died when I was five. So it feels nice to have someone like you around," Scythe explained with a smile.

Glynda was speechless for a minute before she took Scythe into a hug, which surprised them both. But did separate until they felt they needed to.

"Be safe out there, and be sure to take good care of your hygiene, I don't want you coming back with foul smelling breath or missing a few teeth to tooth-rot," Glynda stated.

"I get it, I'll take good care of my body," Scythe smiled.

"Scythe," Ruby called from the bathroom before opening the door.

Ruby was wearing a red tank-top with a matching scort. The same bottom cloak half was pinned to the sides of her pants as the boots were given a similar design as Scythe's only they had her flaming rose stamped in the leather. The Fairy Tail Guild mark was stamped in black on the back of the cloak piece, however, the shirt looked more like a sports bra, a size too small for her, revealing a large portion of her midriff.

"Why is the shirt like this?" Ruby asked, blushing at how tight it was.

"Ironwood," Scythe hissed, but blushed seeing Ruby in such an outfit.

Later on, after accepting the suits design. Scythe, Ruby and Glynda all went out to the docking area, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon, seeing a bullhead waiting for them with two drunken soldiers, who Scythe recognized as the two who brought in the boxes.

"I hope they aren't flying this thing," Scythe stated.

"They better not, or I'm going to give Ironwood a piece of my mind," Glynda stated.

"Seems like she really is taking the whole mothering role seriously," Ruby whispered to Scythe.

"Alright, listen you two, I want you to keep in contact, make sure you write to Ozpin, myself or your teams every so often. It will allow us to know you're still alive and well," Glynda explained.

"Glynda we're not going to be gone for a year, just a few days. We'll be back to tell you about the job. Right Ruby?"

"Right," Ruby stated.

"Oh, one more thing Scythe, this came for you in the mail before yesterday, we just never got around to getting it to you," Glynda stated as a package was brought over by a soldier with red on his armor.

Scythe pondered at the box for a minute before grabbing it and carrying it under his arm.

"Take care you two," Glynda stated before they loaded onto the Bullhead.

"We will, see you in a week or so," Scythe shouted waving at her before the doors to the Bullhead closed.

Scythe and Ruby sat across from each other, both wondering what was in the package, and who it was from.

"The note on it says, enjoy your new toy," Scythe explained reading the note aloud.

Scythe ripped the box open to find a double bladed, collapsible bow-staff with the blades too big for the handle. In the center of the staff was a circle indicating that was where the wielder of the weapon grasped it.

"It looks similar to Uncle Qrow's weapon," Ruby stated pointing to the gears and leaver it had in the circle grip. "The blades seem to be made of several small ones, indicating it can turn into something."

Scythe took the weapon and held it out before backing up to make some space and activated it. With a bunch of wiring and mechanical clinks, Scythe's new weapon, turned into a double headed death Scythe, with the handle about a foot taller than him, with the blades curved in a crescent form on opposite sides of the staff like a pinwheel.

"How the hell did Qrow get his hands on the blueprints for my weapon?" Scythe questioned, remembering that they were snatched by a crow that flew by while working on them under a tree.

"Well, I wouldn't dwell on it too much, I think we should give it a test run," Ruby smiled pulling out Crescent Rose.

"Sound like a good idea, but I don't think we should do it in here," Scythe stated seeing the very limited space they had. "This is a little small to be a Bullhead."

"It's a compact vehicle, meant for less passengers than the normal Bullhead," Ruby explained. "We could always go onto the roof of the vehicle."

"That seems dangerous, but I do want to test out my weapon, so let's get going," Scythe smiled before they went to hatch on the ceiling.

Once Scythe and Ruby were in their respective places for the sparing match, Ruby undid Crescent Rose and went speeding by on the roof, ready to strike Scythe. But as she swung, she was a little surprised to find him jump and land on her weapons back, digging it deeper into the metal of the Bullhead than usual.

"Nice," Ruby smiled before flipping onto the handle.

With Ruby now face to face with Scythe, they started doing hand to hand combat, Scythe's weapon still on his back.

"Seems like our sparring matches are paying off," Scythe smiled.

"I'm liking the new suit to," Ruby smiled, admiring how much faster she was.

"It allows more flexibility than the restrictions your old outfit used, though I'm still a little annoyed Ironwood made the shirt so… immodest."

"I know, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it," Ruby said blocking a much.

Scythe jumped from the stuck weapon and pulled out his own. He extended the staff without having the blades go crescent and he blocked a few shots from Ruby's weapon as she thought the force of gunfire would loosen it.

"Smart, you're getting a little cleverer at your combat skills, allowing yourself to use more close combat, preparing yourself in case you end up without your weapon," Scythe smiled.

"I learned from the best," Ruby smiled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh you cheeky little girl," Scythe smiled before slamming the flat side of one of his blades on the ground, making metal they stood on shake.

Unfortunately Scythe learned the hard way that it caused the vehicle to tip sideways, along with the reverberations to make Ruby let go, sending her over the side of the vehicle, without, Crescent Rose.

"Ruby," Scythe shouted putting his weapon away and leaping over the side.

While inside the Bullhead, the two former drunk guards were getting over their hang overs, as the figures of Ruby, then Scythe went zooming down out the window, causing them both to run and stare before the one in blue armor ran to the radio and called the pilot, stating the passengers were falling.

Back outside, Scythe used the weight of his body, and weapon, to reach Ruby faster than he normally would. He grabbed her and held her close, looking at the ground.

"Crap, not gonna make it like this, I've got to do a partial transformation," Scythe stated.

"A what?" Ruby shouted in question.

"Hang on Ruby," Scythe stated before his body started to vibrate as it grew a bit.

Ruby stared in shock as his face elongated a bit, and his teeth became fangs. She could feel his back as two protrusions started to push out from his shoulder blades. She gasped when she saw that two dragon wings, about the size of a dorm bed each, covered in black and red scales protruded. She looked over his shoulder and saw a tail with the same pattern as his wings. His eyes were nothing but crimson beads as he wrapped his wings around Ruby, and himself, forming a ball of scales, with this tail tucked in with them, wrapped and gripping around her waist.

"Hold tight," Scythe stated, his voice sounding deeper and fiercer.

Ruby braced herself and held tight to Scythe's torso. The impact force was enough to cause Scythe pain, even threw all his thick scales. Ruby opened her eyes and looked up a bit, seeing Scythe's pained face, obviously the force of impact was enough to cause him pain.

"Scythe, thank you," Ruby stated putting a hand to his muzzle.

"It was my fault you fell off in the first place, I was only fixing what I did," Scythe stated, as he painfully unwrapped himself from the ball form, and reverting to his original form.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Ruby asked.

"I… haven't unlocked it yet," Scythe stated, feeling a pain in his back. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's wrong?" Ruby questioned.

Scythe turned himself over, without using his legs. Ruby could see a definite bulge in his lower back, identifying it as a vertebra.

"One of my lower spinal vertebra is out of place, I can still feel my legs, but I can't move them. I need you to pop it back into place," Scythe stated lifting what remained of his shirt.

"B-but I'm not trained like my dad in medical treatments," Ruby stammered.

"It won't matter, my body will do the rest after you pop it back in, I'd do it myself, but I can't because of its position," Scythe explained looking at her. "Just stomp on it."

Ruby was hesitant for a minute before she sighed with defeat and painfully stomped on the protrusion in his back. Scythe had his head buried in his arms and gave a muffled scream of pain as it was popped back in place.

"There… now stand back for a second," Scythe stated, flipping himself over again.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked stepping back.

"Logia Dragon, Roar…" Scythe shouted, shooting a small ball of crimson light in the air. "Signal flare." Scythe explained as it exploded.

Within ten minutes, Ruby helped Scythe to his feet as the Bullhead came to their location. A three man team came out and helped them get back in, but not before Ruby raced up to the top of the Bullhead and grabbed Crescent Rose.

"Scythe, think you can stand?" Ruby asked.

"No, not for another hour or so," Scythe stated lying on a bench with a medical soldier examining him.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you were hurt, if I had a better grip on Crescent Rose when the Ship went sideways, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," Ruby sighed sitting next to him.

"I must say, you're one tough kid, you must have a very powerful semblance," The soldier stated, packing his medical equipment. "You should be able to walk again soon."

After the Medic left, Ruby started confronting Scythe.

"Why didn't you tell me you still hadn't unlocked your aura?" Ruby questioned.

"It never came up in a conversation," Scythe explained.

"Well, now's a good a time as any," Ruby stated before putting a hand on his chest. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

"Fine,"

"Fir it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As Ruby finished, the light that had surrounded them both faded and left Ruby with less than a fourth of her strength left.

"Ruby," Scythe stated as she fell on top of him.

"I'm… fine, just tired," Ruby explained. "You have a massive aura reserve. I'm not surprised it took a large amount of mine to unlock yours."

"Why don't you rest a while?" Scythe asked, getting up.

"Hey look at that, your Aura allowed you to heal faster. Like it's supposed to," Ruby smiled taking his place on the bench.

"I'm grateful to you for that," Scythe smiled before putting a blanket over her. "Now get some sleep."

"Alright," Ruby smiled before exhaustion took her to the realm of dreams.

Scythe went to the other side of the room and sat down in a meditative position. Focusing his mind as to keep himself calm.

After about an hour, Scythe heard footsteps approaching them, he looked up to find a familiar face.

"I thought we weren't going to meet you until later tonight Ironwood," Scythe explained closing his eyes again.

"I figured I'd let you think that just so I could surprise you both. It seems she's still out cold though," Ironwood explained.

"She's been through a lot this morning, of course she'd be this tired afterwards," Scythe explained not removing himself from his meditative position.

"Well, I'm here to debrief you on your mission," Ironwood stated.

"Tell me, how did the Leader of the White Fang find out about me anyway?" Scythe asked.

"Like most people I assume, he saw the news footage of you and Ruby fighting Roman Torchwhick," Ironwood stated.

"Fair point," Scythe stated. "What's his name?"

"Adam Taurus," Ironwood stated.

'Taurus, kind of reminds me of one of Lucy's spirits,' Scythe thought before standing up.

"He's a read head like you, but he wears a grim mask, signifying his leadership. It's up to you two to put a stop to his killing spree," Ironwood explained handing him a file.

"I'll let Ruby know about it," Scythe stated.

"We're nearing the drop point," Ironwood explained.

"I'll alert Ruby that we're getting there," Scythe stated before Ironwood left.

Scythe grabbed his weapon and put it on his back before shaking Ruby awake.

"Ruby, we're nearing our destination," Scythe stated.

"Huh, oh alright then," Ruby said getting up.

"I've got a cookie for you,"

Ruby jumped up fully awake at that looking around Scythe to find her cookie, until he handed her a packaged cookie.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled before devouring the cookie.

"Alright, you ready to jump?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, let's get this done," Ruby stated grabbing her bag.

After putting his bag on, Scythe and Ruby both went to the door before hearing the countdown, signalling for them to prepare to jump.

"Go," Scythe shouted as the countdown ended.

Ruby and Scythe jumped out the Bullhead, free falling towards a deep, darker forest. Scythe grabbed Ruby's hand and slung her on his back, using his partial transformation again, Scythe used his wings and tail to allow them to glide down and do a superhero landing. Before Ruby jumped off his back.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about that form," Ruby explained, knowing the history of Acnologia all too well from Wendy and Scythe explaining it.

"Acnologia only went crazy because he enjoyed killing the dragons and fighting. I only use my other two forms for emergencies. Or when I come face to face with him again," Scythe explained returning to his normal form.

"Good to know you won't go crazy," Ruby smiled before they took off to the north.

After catching Ruby up on the mission, Scythe stopped them after he caught the scent of a bear.

"That's not an Ursa," Scythe stated looking around.

He looked all around them until he found where the scent was strongest.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out," Scythe stated.

"So you are a Faunus," A Russian voice stated stepping out, revealing a female bear Faunus wearing a black hood with a grim mask covering her eyes and part of her cheeks.

"What's it to you?" Scythe questioned.

"Why do you fight with the humans, when they persecute and hate us?" The bear asked.

"He doesn't let it bother him," Ruby stated.

"Shut up little girl, the grownups are talking,"

"She's only a year younger than me," Scythe stated elongating his nails.

"I thought you were her papa," The woman explained pulling a club out from behind her.

"Ruby, there aren't any White Fang members anywhere else around us, go get to higher ground, you know what to do after that," Scythe stated pulling his weapon from his back. "I'll take care of the ground fighting."

"On it," Ruby stated, before flashing off up the mountain side.

"Prepare to die little iguana," The bear stated.

"I'm not an iguana," Scythe hissed, his eyes going completely red. "I'm a dragon."

"Ha, the last Dragon Faunus was alive over four centuries ago," She stated, thinking he was bluffing.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong," Scythe stated appearing behind her.

"Scythe, I'm in position," Ruby stated over the radio.

"How in the…"

The White Fang Bear was unable to finish her sentence as she was knocked over into the more open area and hit in the back of the head with a bullet. Thanks to her aura, she wasn't dead, just knocked out.

"Great job Ruby," Scythe explained.

Ruby came zipping down the mountain again, using her semblance as she made her way through the trees and bushes.

"So we must be getting close to the base camp," Ruby explained.

"C'mon, I'm not sure how many other White Fang members heard that gunfire, we'd better keep moving," Scythe explained before they kept running. Little did they know, someone was watching them from the sky, the same someone for Scythe and Wendy's current problem of dimensions!


	8. The Great Dragon Returns

Back at Beacon, it had been about a week since Scythe and Ruby left, and Teams JNPR and WBY had just returned from a field trip to the forest and, secretly Pyrrha may have helped Jaune to slay an Ursa using her polarity semblance.

"Hey Yang, where's Ruby, and Scythe for that matter?" Ren asked, making another batch of pancakes.

"I don't know, I got a message from Ozpin saying that they both went on a mission together," Yang explained.

"Alone?" Blake asked.

"It appears that way, Ozpin said Scythe was only allowed to bring one person, so he chose the one person around he could trust the most," Yang smiled.

"He trusts that dolt the most, out of both his teams?" Weiss asked, sounding offended.

"You haven't noticed, have you?" Nora asked, as Jaune and Pyrrha came back to the dorm.

"Noticed what?" Weiss questioned.

"They haven't said anything, but they've been dating for like a month now," Ren smiled.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby and Scythe, in fact, it was Ruby who made him break his shell of silence," Yang explained.

"His what?" Nora asked.

"What she means is Scythe wasn't a talker, wouldn't even make a sound before meeting Ruby," Ren explained to her.

"Oh," Nora smiled.

"Wait, they've been dating for a month, they're out in the wilderness, alone, and you're okay with this?" Weiss asked.

"They live in the same dorm, for three weeks now, so I think it's safe to assume he won't pull anything with her while on this mission," Pyrrha smiled.

"Still, I don't trust him not to pull something with her," Weiss stated.

"Aw, are you worried for my sister?" Yang asked.

"No, I just don't want to end up with a pregnant team leader," Weiss explained.

"I doubt they're at the naughty stage of their relationship yet. From what I can tell, they mainly spent their nights studying, sparing, or watching movies while stuffing their faces with junk food," Blake explained. 'Plus I would smell the pheromones.' She thought.

"She's right, judging from his size, they would make a lot of noise if they did… that," Pyrrha stated, blushing a bit.

"On to a less disgusting subject. Like why he chose her instead of one of us?" Weiss asked.

They all sighed and groaned in annoyance, apparently, Weiss being her usual self, thought she was best suited for two-man missions.

Back in the forest, Scythe and Ruby were sneezing like someone poured pepper down their noses.

"Someone must be talking about us," Scythe stated before blowing his nose.

"I agree, though we may be bed ridden by the end of the mission," Ruby sniffled.

"Yeah, have you gotten your shots updated?" Scythe questioned as they trekked on.

"No, you?"

"No…" Scythe deadpanned.

As Scythe and Ruby trekked through the forest, another scent caught his attention, and he stopped them. Motioning with his fingers, he sent Ruby to higher ground, before going on ahead, and finding the White Fang camp.

"Ruby, I found it," Scythe stated, but the radio was jammed as all that he got back was static.

"Hey, let go of me," Ruby's voice called out, from one side of the camp.

"What do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice stated.

Scythe looked up to see a read headed man wearing a black suit with a Grimm mask over his eyes, and he smelled like bovine. On his side was a katana blade, strapped to his side and swaying as he stepped closer. Scythe took notice of the smell and deduced that he was Adam Taurus.

"It's a human girl sir, we found her trapped in one of our nets," One of the lackey Faunus stated holding her tight.

"You smell like a dragon," Adam stated grabbing Ruby's face.

"That's because I'm partnered with a Dragon Faunus," Ruby stated after spitting in his face.

"Well, aren't you a feisty girl," Adam stated wiping the spit from his face. "Too bad I'm about to free your head from your shoulders." He unsheathed his katana and placed it gently on her shoulder once before pulling it back and swinging. Only for his blade to make contact with the head of a Death-Scythe. He looked over gradually and saw the wielder. The scent of dragon emitting strongly off of Scythe.

"Not gonna happen pal," Scythe stated before motioning the weapon in a way it pushed Adam back, allowing him to kick the two holding Ruby, dropping her to the ground. "I think you might need this," Scythe stated turning the two headed weapon into two separate ones, tossing one of them to her.

"This should do until I get Crescent back," Ruby smiled swinging the weapon around.

"I can smell a large amount of metal near the center of the camp, I think your weapon might be there," Scythe stated before they started running out towards the camps center.

Ruby followed closely, swinging her borrowed weapon as she and Scythe fought side by side, to back to back. Finally realizing there were too many for them to handle on their own, Scythe looked back at Ruby for a second before concluding.

"Ruby, take my half and run to the rondevu point for the ship," Scythe shouted, throwing her his half of the weapon.

"But what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Just go… NOW," Scythe shouted.

Ruby was hesitant, she turned and stayed fighting, before she felt something land on her head, it was Scythe's dragon scale jacket.

"GO…" Scythe shouted his eyes burning red.

Ruby realized he was willing to give himself up, and fought her way out. Tears running down her face. As she neared the rondevu point, she heard a monstrous roar, and her expression worsened when she recognized it as the roar of pain.

"I'm sorry Scythe," She whispered before running back to the ship.

It was about a day and a half later before Ruby returned to Beacon, wearing Scythe's jacket, and his weapon on her back.

"Ruby," She heard Yang call out.

She looked over and saw the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR running over to her before she started running, meeting Yang half way and started sobbing in her embrace.

"Ruby, what happened?" Yang asked holding her sister tight.

"He… he's gone," Ruby sobbed.

A feeling of dread overcame the two teams, Yang tightened her grip on her sister, before she shook with anger.

"Who did this?" Yang asked, on the brink of tears herself.

"W-White F-F-Fang…" Ruby sobbed.

Blake's eyes widened hearing her friend sobbing out the name.

"Ruby," Pyrrha stated before covering her mouth with emotional pain and sadness.

"He… he's gone, and I… I left him," Ruby sobbed. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not a terrible person," Ren stated putting a hand on her head.

"He, he begged me to leave, he even threw his jacket on me, and I… I left him like a coward," Ruby cried, falling to her knees.

"No sis… You did what he wanted, he'd be proud that you followed his word to the end." Yan said, following Ruby to the ground, wanting to comfort her sister more than ever.

"I… I should tell Ozpin," Ruby stated before getting up on shaky legs.

"I already know," Ozpin stated, with a melancholy tone in his voice.

"I… I have arranged a ceremony to be held in honor of him next week," Glynda stated, sadness overcoming her.

"I am truly sorry for your loss Ms. Rose, in honor of our young Mr. Knight, I will allow you to take as much time as you need to move on with your loss," Ozpin stated.

Ruby was silent as she nodded her head and then went past them, wanting nothing but to be alone in her dorm.

l

As the news of Scythe's demise spread over the next week, rumors started spreading, stating Ruby arranged the whole thing, or that she was happy he died. Of course any of these rumor goers were beat up, or taken care of by teams RWBY and JNPR.

As the ceremony came by, Yang went to Ruby's dorm to see if she was coming, only to hear her sister puking in the bathroom.

"Sis, are you okay?" Yang asked, entering the bathroom in her black dress.

"Yeah, just a little sick, I guess today has a way of making me sick," Ruby stated getting up.

"You know, if you're not up to it, nobody would blame you for not coming to the ceremony," Yang stated.

"Except those who believe the rumors," Ruby stated, after dressing in one of the uniforms Scythe ordered her before the mission, except this one was black instead of red.

"Well, if you want to leave early at any point, just come to me, I'm sure Ozpin and the others would understand," Yang stated.

"No, I'm staying for the entire thing," Ruby stated, putting high heels on instead of the combat boots. "I owe him that much at least."

"He meant a lot to you, huh?" Yang asked, watching as Ruby put her custom made earrings on, shaped like the Fairy Tail emblem.

"More than anything else," Ruby stated before putting on her lipstick.

After a moment of silence, Ruby stepped from the bathroom with her make up finished, purple eyeshadow covered her eyelids as scarlet eyeliner outlined her eyes. Her cheeks were a little more colored, having added only a little of the cosmetics needed.

"I think he would say you look beautiful," Yang stated, hugging her sister.

"Could you leave for a minute, I need to use the bathroom," Ruby stated.

"I'll meet you at the gardens," Yang explained before leaving.

Ruby closed the door and looked herself in the mirror, tears starting to fall and ruin her makeup.

l

In the Gardens, Ruby arrived and took her place at the front of the grouped students, holding her umbrella as the rain fell. Tai, Wendy, and Yang stood next and behind her, Wendy wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, crying over the loss of her friend. Tai supressing his tears, trying to be strong for his daughters, and Wendy, while Yang had a look mixed with depression and anger.

Behind the podium was a cloth covering something large, with Ironwood and Glynda on either side of it. Qrow sat atop a tree in the distance in the back, taking a swig from his flask. The pain in his eyes told everything he hated about today.

"Thank you all for coming," Ozpin started. "Today, we honor the loss of our comrade Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Knight, like his name, he was sharp, a bright student, one of the best I ever had the privilege of knowing. But today, we gather to respect his memory, behind me is a statue of the young man, holding the last gift given to him before his death."

Ironwood tugged the rope and the curtain on the statue fell, revealing a statue of Scythe holding his double headed weapon in its full form, as if he were spinning it, while holding a Beowolf in the air with his other arm. The look on his face was calm, cooled and collected, the rain poured down and the water pooled in the carved eyes began to flow like tears.

"General Ironwood, do you have something to say?" Ozpin questioned.

Ironwood took the stand, and wasn't surprised to find Ruby had a glare in her eye towards him.

"Scythe, wasn't a soldier, he wasn't a secret agent under my command. He was a hero, a true Huntsman, and ever since the day I found out about his death, I've blamed myself. I was the one who gave him that mission, hearing that he once in the past, took on certain jobs for a certain price, I gave him this one, the one that killed him. So as a sign of my respect, and to honor his memory, I will send in my resignation and step down from the position of general…"

"Don't step down on my account,"

Ruby's eyes widened hearing that voice, as the crowd gasped, slowly she turned around and saw a battered, bruised, beaten, and scarred, Scythe, standing there with a walking stick.

"I completed the mission," Scythe smiled, his right eye closed shut.

Ruby dropped the umbrella and ran through the crowd, towards him, not caring if her make up got ruined. Thought before she could jump in his arms, he fell to his knees. Tired and exhausted, but what shocked them the most, was the sight of him. His right leg, and an entire katana sticking through the front of it, and back.

"Scythe," Ruby shouted, sliding onto the ground, taking him into a hug.

"Hey, babe, sorry I'm late. I've got something for you," Scythe smiled reaching behind the cape connected to his belt-loops and pulling the folded up Crescent Rose from his back.

Ruby looked down and gasped, seeing the weapon still in one piece.

"Scythe," Ruby stated, tears pooling in her eyes.

"C'mon, it's not every day I get to come home to my own funeral," Scythe chuckled before passing out.

l

A few hours passed and Ruby was waiting in the same hall as she had a feeling of, déjà vu. But now with her was Ozpin, Glynda, team JNPR, and the rest of her team. Finally the door opened and the nurse came out, giving an exhausted sigh.

"Well…?" Ruby asked.

"Well he's lost a lot of blood, no bones were broken surprisingly, and the katana was nearly nicked his femur. He's sleeping right now. His right eye had suffered some infection, but thanks to that little blue haired girl, he'll still have twenty-twenty vision in both eyes." The nurse explained.

"Oh, I'm so relieved."

"Though…" The nurse continued.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Has he come in contact with any large reptilians lately, it might sound odd asking this, but ones the size of Bullheads?"

"What would make you as such an idiotic question like that?" Weiss asked.

The nurse reached into the door real quick and pulled a red scale, about twice the size of Jaune's shield, from the medical room.

"This was on his back, attached like it was part of him. I thought he might have glued it somehow for protection," She explained.

Ruby's eyes widened when she recognized the color.

"That scale is his," She stated, grabbing it.

"What?" Blake asked.

"When we were heading out for the mission, Scythe and I did a little sparing on top of the Bullhead taking us. I fell off, and Scythe saved me, doing something called a partial transformation. He actually became a humanoid dragon, with the scales, wings, tail, muzzle, everything." Ruby explained. "He only grew a couple feet though."

"So that scale…" Yang started.

"Must be from a full transformation." Ren finished.

The hall was silent, and a noise from inside the medical room brought them back to their senses.

"Scythe please…" Wendy's voice sounded. "You need to stay in bed, this isn't like the last time."

"Your leg is hurt kid…" Tai's sounded. "You've suffered from major dehydration, malnutrition, and you have major blood loss, worse than last time."

The group of people went running into the room to find Tai trying to hold Scythe down. Ruby focused on the situation, then realized Scythe's body was moving without him actually doing it.

"I got this." Ruby stated running to the side of the bed Wendy was on.

"What are you doing baby-girl, get away from him." Tai explained.

"Scythe…" Ruby stated in a calming voice. "It's alright, you're safe, and nothing is going to harm you. Acnologia isn't here, he can't harm you, or any of us. Please calm down."

Scythe's erratic movements kept going, surprising Ruby even more.

"What's going on with him?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, that usually works in the dorm room, when I wake to find him like this." Ruby explained.

"You mean he's doing this in his sleep?" Tai asked.

"Hold on, try calmly telling him about being safe from the White Fang." Blake shouted.

Blake's shouting statement only made things worse as Scythe started to grow, bigger than he would a partial transformation.

"Scythe…" Ruby stated, jumping onto him straddling his chest. She gently cupped his face and spoke in her softest, most soothing voice. "Listen to my voice Scythe, neither the White Fang, or Acnologia are going to harm you. You're safe, you're amongst friends; no one is coming for you."

Scythe's movements began to lessen as he returned to his normal size. Everyone in the room sighing in relief as his scales retracted into his skin.

"So baby-girl. How long has this been going on?" Tai asked.

"Not sure, the first thing remotely close to this was on the night before initiation." Ruby explained getting off him.

"The night his dream was a memory of his sister and Acnologia." Yang sighed, remembering the morning.

"Wasn't that also the night before he beat up Cardin and two of his friends?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but anyways, ever since then, he's been having random dreams, nightmares. Some of them painful memories, and some of them his mind made up for him." Ruby explained.

"Ms. Rose, while I appreciate you telling us this, I believe you should tell us the whole story on Mr. Knight's past." Ozpin stated.

"I can actually inform you all on that." Glynda stated stepping up.

So for the next ten minutes, without interruption, Glynda explained the detailed version of Scythe's history, how he got his powers, who Acnologia really was, and how his sister died.

"So that's why Ms. Marvel reminds him so much of her." Glynda finished.

By the end of the story, even Tai had tears falling from his eyes.

"No wonder Scythe was so silent before he met Ruby," Yang explained.

"Glynda…" Scythe wheezed, surprising everyone. "You… promised you wouldn't… tell anyone…"

"I'm sorry Scythe, but I had no other option." Glynda stated, realizing she had broken his trust.

"Scythe, how are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"I could be… better if I… had some chess burgers…" Scythe wheezed with a chuckle before coughing.

"Just relax Scythe, I'm sure you'll get over all this in no time." Ruby stated, tipping a glass of water to his lips.

"So… how'd you manage to escape the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"Well…" Scythe wheezed. "I was in a full transformation, but even as a dragon, their numbers took me down, not wanting to actually kill them I didn't use my full power. When I was brought down with a net, and ropes, I thought all hope was lost. But then I was saved, by someone who appeared from nowhere."

"What did they look like?" Yang asked.

"Well… she looked like you Yang… only with black hair and a red samurai outfit." Scythe wheezed pointing up at the blond.

"You saw my mom?" Yang asked appearing next to him at incredible speed.

"So that's why you look similar…" Scythe wheezed before his eyes shut.

"Alright everyone he needs his rest, now get out and give him some space." The nurse stated ushering them out. "Ms. Rose, are you coming?"

"Would it be alright if I just stayed by his side?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, just try not to wake him."

Ruby sat there quietly for a few minutes before she got bored and thought there might be some rocks she could juggle in Scythe's pocket. She rummaged through them before pulling out a sack with a note on it, the note was definitely not written in Scythe's handwriting.

"Give this to Ruby, make sure she eats all of them…" The note read.

Ruby opened the sack and saw purple stones inside, each one different shades.

"Candies," Ruby smiled sitting next to Scythe again.

Without knowing any better, she dumped the entire bag in her mouth. She found them hard to chew before she just swallowed them all whole.

"Blech, strange tasting candies. Didn't really taste that sweet, maybe they're sugar free?" Ruby pondered, before drowsiness over took her and she fell asleep with her arms on Scythe's medical bed.

Outside the window sat a raven, her red eyes looking straight through, a bit of a smile could be seen on its beak.


	9. The Stray

Scythe walked around the City of Vale, staring in awe at all the decorations that lined the streets. It had been at least a week since his incident with the White Fang and he was finally given the okay to leave the infirmary and go hang out with Ruby and the gang.

"Scythe, are you sure you don't want to use the crutches?" Ruby asked, ever since their mission, Ruby has taken to wearing the uniform that Scythe ordered from Ironwood, every day, having gotten used to it.

"I'm sure, I've lived through worse than a sword going through my leg." Scythe explained.

"Alright, just let me know and I'll let you use Crescent Rose if you need a crutch." Ruby sighed.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss smiled.

"Are my ears injured or did I just hear Weiss's happy voice?" Scythe joked.

"Very funny." Weiss stated.

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby added. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parties, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Weiss smiled.

"Sigh, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang stated glumly.

"Quiet you." Weiss stated.

"Remind me again why we're spending out Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh they smell like fish."

"I agree with Yang, I'd rather be building up my skills. I've put on a bit of chub in my time in the infirmary."

"Nothing a couple hours on the treadmill and elliptical won't fix." Ruby smiled.

"I've heard students visiting from Vacuo are arriving by ship today." Weiss exclaimed. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake explained.

"Ah, you can't prove that…" Weiss accused.

"Whoa." Ruby stated looking down the street.

Everyone else was looking where Ruby was and saw a dust shop, broken into and robbed, covered in police tape. They all walked up to the shop, curious as to what happened.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery, second dust shop hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer stated.

"That's terrible." Yang scoffed.

"They left all the money again." One of the officers stated.

"Huh," Ruby exclaimed.

"I heard it to." Scythe whispered to her.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust?" The first officer stated.

"I don't know, ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"You're wrong actually." Scythe stated appearing behind them.

"Huh, hey kid get out of here, you'll contaminate the crime scene." The second officer stated.

"Hold on, how do you know this kid?" The first officer asked.

"The White Fang didn't do this, there's not a trace of Faunus scent anywhere." Scythe explained. "Only the scent of Torchwhick."

"Wait, how do you know what he smells like?" The second officer asked.

"I was the one who called in his location. But I can tell by the scent that he got away before you could get him." Scythe explained.

"Wait, you're a Faunus aren't you?" The first officer asked.

"Well yeah, that's how I can smell his scent."

"Hands behind your back kid." The officer stated pointing his gun at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yang shouted.

"He could be working with the White Fang, covering for them." The second officer shouted.

"You think… that because I'm a Faunus, that I'm working with the White Fang? How much more racist can you get? I'm a student of Beacon Academy." Scythe pulled out his scroll and pulled up Ironwoods contact information.

"Hello Mr. Knight, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm being arrested for being a Faunus, Ironwood." Scythe explained.

"Hand the scroll to the officer arresting you." Ironwood stated, sounding a bit agitated.

Scythe handed the officer the scroll and his face went pale.

"G-General Ironwood sir." The officer stated.

"Is your partner there with you?" Ironwood asked.

"Y-yes sir, I'm here."

"Good, now listen. You two are a disgrace to the law enforcement. What did Mr. Knight tell you?"

"H-he told us about his sense of smell, and how the White Fang wasn't behind this robbery." The first officer stated.

"So you're arresting him because he's a Faunus, and you think he's working with the White Fang?" Ironwood asked. "If you were my men, you'd be demoted for extreme racism."

"Y-yes sir."

"But since you're not my men, I'll have a talk with your commanding officer. I'll let them know you were trying to arrest and student from Beacon, who is a Faunus. Who also happens to be a friend of mine." Ironwood explained.

"Y-yes sir." The second officer stated.

Scythe took his scroll back and gave his thanks to Ironwood before heading off again with his friends.

"Hmph, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss exclaimed.

"What's your problem, Scythe just proved they weren't behind this."

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss explained.

"Ice-Queen, most of the White Fang members are doing what they do out of fear for their leader. They don't respect him, they fear he'll kill them if they disobey the orders they're given." Scythe explained.

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Remember the two who held you after you were caught? I could smell the fear emitting from them like water running down a waterfall." Scythe stated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake added.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss argued.

"So then they're 'very' misguided."

"Hmm, combined with what Scythe said, and what Blake just said, they've both got a point." Ruby stated.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Ahem…" Scythe stated sternly.

"That doesn't exclude you, you meat head. What if what the officer said about you was true, what if you came back injured on purpose to make it look like you fought?" Weiss explained.

"Hey stop that Faunus." A guy from the peer shouted.

They all turned to see a few men running after a young Faunus with golden blond hair and a monkey tail.

"Thanks for the ride guys. Hehe." He smiled before jumping off the ship.

After landing on the docks, he made his way to the streets.

"You no-good stowaway." The second sailor shouted.

Hanging upside down by his tail, he peeled a banana as he made his argued back.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway." He shouted before dodging a rock being thrown at him.

"Hey, get down this instant." One of the officers from earlier stated before having the banana peel thrown on his face.

The Faunus boy gave a mischievous laugh before jumping off towards deeper into town. He kept running as the officers chased after him. After making his way up the stone staircase, he ran past their group, winking at Blake.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang smiled.

"Quick, we have to observe him." Weiss shouted before she and the rest of the team went running after the Faunus boy.

Blake stood still for a second, relaying from her shock of him and his slight flirtation before following them. As they chased, Scythe pressed on, not wanting to hold the team back because he was starting to feel pain in his leg.

As Weiss rounded the corner, she ran into a girl with orange hair wearing a similar outfit as a German yodeler.

"No he got away." Weiss stated seeing their chance to observe him vanish.

"Uh Weiss." Yang stated, pointing to the girl she was till on top of on the ground.

"Euh…" Weiss stated jumping up.

"Wow Weiss… I didn't know you… swung like that…" Scythe joked, breathing heavy, but still got a laugh from Yang, Blake, and Ruby.

"Scythe, c'mon sit down, I can tell your leg is giving you pain." Ruby stated helping him over to a bench.

"Salutations." The mysterious girl stated.

"Um… hello." Ruby stated before handing Scythe a bottle of water from her pocket.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl smiled.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang questioned again.

"Yes…" The girl stated after a moment of silence.

After using a military move to get up on her feet. The rest of Team RWBY took a step back before Scythe cocked an eyebrow.

'She smells like a lot of platinum and metal.' Scythe thought inwardly.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." The mysterious girl stated.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before getting an elbow in the gut from Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Scythe." He exclaimed from his seat on the bench.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss stated.

"So I did." Penny exclaims.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss stated.

"Take care friend." Ruby stated before helping Scythe to his feet, acting as his crutch.

"She was… weird." Yang exclaimed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. She's probably not used to making friends. She was probably schooled privately." Scythe explained trying to refuse Ruby's help.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked before seeing Penny in front of them again.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard that." Yang stated as Weiss tried to figure out how she got from point A to B in five seconds.

"No not you… you." Penny stated walking up to Ruby.

'Now I smell oil and electricity on her. What is she?' Scythe thought inwardly again.

"Me?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know I- what I- um, uh-" Ruby stammered.

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?"

"Uh…" Ruby started, looking over to the other three as they gave her signs saying she should say no. "Ya, sure! Why not?"

Weiss, Blake and Yang all deadpanned before Penny looked Scythe over.

"Sensational." Penny shouted. "Can I be your friend?" Penny questioned.

"Sure, fine with me." Scythe smiled before wincing in pain.

"Scythe, come on all that running reopened your wound." Ruby stated setting him down on another bench.

Scythe sat on the bench and tore a hole on his thigh to examine to wound.

"Whoa boy… does anyone have any scrap metal?" Scythe questioned.

"I have some…" Penny stated handing him a few plates of metal.

"Thank you friend." Scythe chuckled before taking the metal in his hand.

Heating up his hand, Scythe had Ruby and the others stand back as the scrap metal melted into liquid in his hand. As soon as it was liquefied, Scythe gently poured in on the wound before it cooled and hardened, covering the wound completely. It took Scythe all his strength to not scream out in pain, he just simply bit down on his free arm and drew blood as he bit hard, trying to bear the pain.

"You alright Scythe?" Ruby asked coming up next to him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Scythe stated gasping in a bit of pain.

"C'mon Scythe, we should get you back to campus." Yang stated helping Ruby to lift him up.

"I can help." Penny stated.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny stated.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm combat ready." Penny stated doing a little salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss interjected.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake countered.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss stated.

"Wait a minute, if you're fighting in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss stated showing a poorly drawn picture of the monkey boy.

"Weiss, he looks more like this." Scythe stated showing his portrait in his note pad. This was far more accurate, almost like a photograph was taken with a pencil.

"How'd you draw that so fast?" Weiss asked.

"I used to do it for my sister all the time." Scythe explained.

"Why do you keep saying rude things about him?" Blake questioned.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person." Blake shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss argued.

"Stop it." Blake shouted.

"Stop what?" Weiss shouted. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat." Blake shouted, clenching her fist.

"Weiss, let me tell you something. Now this is going to hurt you more than me. STOP TAKINING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ALL FAUNUS JUST BECAUSE YOUR MOM WAS KILLED BY ONE." Scythe explained, shouting the last part.

"What h-how did you…?"

"I did my research on you. I prefer to know more about someone like you so I can decide whether or not I can trust them. I can trust you to a certain level, but when it comes to Faunus, I can't trust you won't leave them for dead if they end up in the cross fire." Scythe explained trying to stand on his own.

Weiss was silent before she stomped off, wanting to be alone.

"That was harsh dud." Yang stated.

"It was the truth. She needed to hear it." Scythe explained.

The argument went on from there between Blake and Weiss until nightfall at the dorms.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss exclaimed.

"That is the problem." Blake stated.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss argued.

"There's no such thing as pure evil." Blake countered. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?" Weiss asked, sounding offended.

"You're discriminatory." Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim." Weiss countered. "Scythe told you part of why I hate the White Fang, and why I don't particularly like the Faunus. But there's more to it. It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched my family, my friends disappear, board members executed. An entire train car full of dust… stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Oh boohoo for you." Scythe stated.

Weiss turned to him with a questioning glare.

"You think you've had it rough. From the time I was five I had to take care of an entire farm and ranch. Working night and day just to keep my home, fixing all the machines, taking care of all the sick animals. My parents were killed by wild animals, leaving me and my infant sister alone our entire lives, before WITNESSING my sister's death on her birthday. So compared to that, your past is a playground." Scythe stated. "You're not the only one in the world who's had a difficult childhood, so suck it up. Life is full of pain, misery, bloodshed and loss."

After his rant, Scythe left for his dorm, leaving all of them speechless.

"All Faunus are the same." Weiss stated, not caring what Scythe just said. "The White Fang is a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers. "

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around." Blake shouted.

There was a moment of silence before Blake ran out, through the halls, past Scythe. He sighed, and went off to Ozpin's office, walking as best he could with his leg.

"Scythe, what are you doing here?" Glynda asked, meeting him at the elevator doors.

"I need to talk with Ozpin about Weiss." Scythe explained.

"Of course, but it looks like you could use a crutch, or a cane." Glynda spoke, noticing his limp.

"I'm fine." Scythe stated, pushing through the pain.

"Come now Scythe, I'm sure I can get you something to help with walking." Glynda stated opening the elevator doors.

"Well, a leg brace wouldn't hurt." Scythe sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Glynda smiled as they rode the elevator up to Ozpin's office.

As they entered, Scythe smelt something familiar in the office, or rather someone.

"Qrow," Scythe smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Well, if it isn't the miracle warrior. What brings you up to Ozpins office?" Qrow asked.

"Indeed, I'm curious as to this surprise visit." Ozpin added.

"I need you talk to you about Weiss." Scythe stated.

Ozpin's eye widened slightly before returning to their normal serious glare.

"She's being discriminatory towards Faunus isn't she?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, and Blake ran past me crying. I could tell she finally revealed herself." Scythe explained sitting in a chair.

"Well, I'll have a talk with her. I do not tolerate racism at my school, and I know you've already dealt with Mr. Winchester about his matter." Ozpin explained.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Scythe stated.

"So, kid, care to tell me what was in this pouch?" Qrow asked throwing the small fabric bag that he got from the woman who saved him.

"This is tha bag that held the slayer Lacrima Raven gave me." Scythe explained sniffing it. "It has Ruby's scent on it."

"We read the note. It appears she at them all already." Qrow explained.

"Oh no…" Scythe said putting his head to his hands on his knees. "Each of those Lacrima contained one element. Each element of the slayers. If she's eaten them already, then she's become the Acnologia of Demonslayers."

"You've got to be kidding me." Qrow explained. "How can we know for sure?"

"I can test her as soon as my leg heals, but that could take a while." Scythe explained rubbing where the hardened metal was.

"I'll call for Ms. Marvel right away." Ozpin explained grabbing his scroll.

"So kid, how would Raven know about Fiore, or that world you came from?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she's the one who brought me and Wendy here in the first place." Scythe groaned.

"My guess is she found out she can use her portal skills to reach other worlds, and timed her opening right with the detonation of a flash grenade." Qrow sighed. "Any idea on how she got those Lacrima things?"

"There's a cave in the Fiore Mountains, in the far north. According to my friend Lauxus, that's the cave of Slayer-Lacrima, where his dad got the lightning dragon Lacrima. She must have gotten the information from him somehow and gathered one of each element in the purple cavern for the Demonslayer power." Scythe explained. "Other than that, I'm not sure about how she got her hands on the Lacrima."

"Well, this seems like a bit of a pickle. She's been very quiet lately, so why bring others from another world, and why give someone like Ruby, Demonslayer Lacrima? She's a good fighter, but she'd be scared of herself if she go out of control." Qrow pondered.

"I don't know, but after Wendy takes care of my leg, I'll test her on it. She should react on instinct from my attack." Scythe explained. "But just in case, Wendy should be on standby."

"Smart move kid. Now get back to your dorm, you need the sleep." Qrow explained.

After he left, Qrow's glare deepened, and he turned to Ozpin.

"You don't think she brought him here for 'that' do you?" He questioned.

"Maybe she did bring him for the upcoming war. Maybe she brought him out of curiosity to see how he would react to the new environment. Who knows, maybe he is the one meant to protect us from the upcoming darkness." Ozpin stated.

"Maybe, just maybe." Qrow stated forwarding his brow.

(A/N:) I'm not sure if a Faunus really did kill Weiss's mom, I'm just going off my theory of it. Plus I was venting about how she thinks because she's a victim she has the right to discriminate others.


	10. Best Day Ever- and then some

"Ugh finally we're back at the dorms." Ruby stated landing on her bed in the shared dorm with Scythe.

"Yeah, I'm glad we found Blake, and Torchwhick, shame he got away though." Scythe explained sitting on his bed.

"How's your leg doing?" Ruby asked.

"It's doing great, thanks to Wendy." Scythe smiled.

"You think you could ever get the metal out, you know, the metal you used to seal the wound?"

"Nah, I kind of like it." Scythe chuckled.

Knock-Knock

Scythe got up and answered to find Wendy, Tai and Qrow standing at the door.

"Hey guys, is it time already?" Scythe questioned.

"Yeah, we've got the battle arena ready for you." Qrow stated.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see in a minute. Come on." Scythe stated grabbing her wrist gently.

Scythe lead Ruby down to the training room and put her in her respective place. To be sure she wouldn't move, he had her boots magnetically stuck to the ground.

"Scythe, what's going on?" Ruby asked, a bit scared.

"We're going to test out a theory of mine." He explained while Qrow, Wendy and Tai all sat to the side.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Logia Dragon, Roar…" Scythe shouted, throwing a low level breath attack at Ruby.

It hit the ground in front of her, Wendy Tai and Qrow all worried she might be suffering, but Scythe halted them when he saw the flames imploding on themselves. Within thirty second, Ruby stood there without so much as a scratch on her, while she finished off the flames.

"H-how did I do that?" Ruby questioned, sounding scared a bit.

"Sigh, my theory was right." Scythe exclaimed detaching her boots from the ground. "You reacted on instinct and ate the flames."

"How?" Ruby asked as she hugged him.

"You remember this?" Qrow asked, showing the small bag.

"The bag that had the sugar free candies?" Ruby asked.

"Those weren't candies, they were Demonslayer Lacrima's." Scythe explained.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You became a Demonslayer, in other words, you're just like me; you can eat and use all the elements in battle."

"I'm just like Acnologia?" Ruby questioned, starting to hyperventilate. "How do I reverse this?"

"You can't…" Scythe stated bluntly. "You're stuck like this until death calls you."

"But, I don't want to go crazy." Ruby stated holding her arms.

"You won't go crazy. Acnologia went crazy because of Zeref, do you see him anywhere?" Scythe smiled holding her close.

"N-no…" Ruby stammered. "So what do I do now?"

"Keep this from the others for as long as possible. Ironwood has arranged a private plot of land for me to train you in to control your powers." Scythe explained.

Ruby sighed, realizing she had to accept this. She looked down at her feet, but her arm caught her attention when she saw what looked like a tattoo on it.

"What is this?" Ruby asked showing him her arm.

"That's the mark of the Demonslayer, my friend Gray has the same mark because he's an Ice-Demonslayer." Scythe explained. "He got his magic from his dad, passed down after his death."

"At least I got mine in a happier event. The day you came back from the grave." Ruby smiled.

l

Ruby sighed as she got up, annoyed that the Demonslayer mark wouldn't disappear. Scythe fixed that by making her a couple arm bands out of his scales.

"Relax, they're meant to come off it I want. They actually sell really good back home." She remembered his saying.

"He's very good at what he does." Ruby thought looking over to his bed, only to find it empty, neatly made, with a note on it.

"Ruby went to mess hall, I'll see you when you get there." It read.

"Well, I guess it's just me here today." Ruby sighed.

After getting ready, and dressing in her now normal attire, along with the arm bands. Ruby made her way down to the mess hall.

"Hey, I just got here." Scythe smiled looking over to her.

"Well, I found your note. So what's up?" Ruby asked.

"We're still trying to figure out how to start off our new semester." Weiss explained.

Yang was busy with catching small fruits Nora was flinging at her from the other table.

"Hmm." Scythe smiled, seeing what Nora was doing.

Outside Sun, the monkey Faunus, and another blue haired man were walking through the courtyard to the mess hall.

"Man that's harsh." The blue haired man stated.

"So then we were fighting side by side, and she was super-fast, and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross but it was awesome." Sun stated.

"Nice…"

"Right? And the best part is she's a Faunus." Sun said before covering his mouth. "But that's a secret okay?"

"Got it."

"And not a, I'm gonna go tell, Scarlet the second Sun turns his back, secret. I'm talking secret-secret." Sun explained.

"Woah, chill out man okay I got it. I got it."

"You better."

"Pfft."

"I just don't want to screw this up ya know? The people here are the coolest. No offence to you guys."

"None taken."

As they kept talking and walking, they didn't notice the hoard of students running out of the mess hall, or Jaune hitting the window next to them, for the food war about to happen.

"Okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool okay?" Sun asked. "You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude."

"Good point."

Sun and his friend entered just as the last of the students ran out, screaming 'Food Fight'.

At the end of the mess hall was a large stack of tables, with Nora singing her Queen of the Castle song!

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful; it will be delicious…" Ruby shouted squeezing a carton of milk dry.

Scythe, Blake, Weiss, and Yang all jumped up shouting in agreement, and so began the food war.

Team JNPR started by throwing and kicking the watermelons. Yang countered by using a couple of turkeys in the same manner as her gauntlets destroying each melon that came her way.

After that Blake jumped over and grabbed two loafs of French bread, using them as swords to destroy the last three melons, and giving Yang a chance to send the turkey's flying, hitting Jaune in the stomach and face as Pyrrha dodged.

Pyrrha looked ahead only to face off with Blake, using her own loaf of French bread like her weapon. After being bested in the bread fighting skills, Ruby used a tray as a skateboard and slid across the tables dodging each attack sent her way. Finally she jumped into the air and used the tray as a shield to send one loaf of bread back to Pyrrha. Dodging the attack, Pyrrha ducked and then had to block as Ruby used another tray to try and land a blow to her.

Ren and Nora made their way and Ruby moved for Weiss to use her ketchup attack, causing Ren to go sliding into the enemies table fort, Scythe used his palm and sent him flying back, while Nora jumped from different tables, grabbing and breaking the flagpole as she went back to the ground, sticking one end into a watermelon and using it like her war hammer.

After being blown back, Weiss grabbed a sword fish and started wielding like her rapier, sending Nora and a few pieces of debri back to the other end of the hall.

Nora landed on her feet and counterstriked, swinging the hammer melon. Scythe saw his opportunity and went from side to side, building momentum as he jumped and grabbed another flagpole sticking each end into a different loaf of French bread, using it like his dual headed death-scythe.

He went for Pyrrha and she canceled out with one of the tray's Ruby had used, and using her semblance to attract any metal within the vicinity, unfortunately that also meant the metal in his leg.

"Stop," Scythe shouted grabbing his leg.

Pyrrha and the others stopped their food war and looked over to Scythe, a bit of blood soaking through the leg of his pants.

"Guess I forgot to tell you about the metal in my leg." Scythe chuckled looking at Pyrrha.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry." Pyrrha stated.

Despite his pain, Scythe took this opportunity to strike, and the food war continued.

Nora knocked Weiss to the other side of the room, making a pillar fall as she made impact. Ruby caught her and fake cried out as if Weiss died. Yang leapt over the debri and used the turkeys again as Ren used two onion sticks. Yang seemed to have the upper hand until Ren was sent into the air, throwing the two onion sticks down, imbedding them into the ground as Yang leapt up and knocked him down. Ren was no longer able to fight, so Nora came to his rescue and started battling it out with Yang. Nora swung up with all her might, sending Yang flying through the roof.

Blake moved to avoid the debri and grabbed a sausage link chain, using it like a whip, sending Nora into the soda machines. Nor grabbed two of the cans spilling out and threw them like grenades, sending Blake back a few steps.

Back with Pyrrha and Scythe, the two seemed evenly matched until she used her semblance on the cans and sent himself along with Blake flying back.

"Ruby," Scythe shouted. "Secret play."

"On it." Ruby smiled.

She got into a racing stance and went flying before she brought all the debri with the momentum of her. Once she was sure she was fast enough, she started spinning until she looked like a drill bit with rose petals right behind her, along with all the debri the attack was carrying.

Right before she hit the other side, Ruby stopped and jumped to the side then back to her team, while team JNPR was hit with the full brute of the attack. Instantly camouflaging them against the wall until their body weight peeled them from the wall instantly revealing where they were stuck on the wall.

"I love these guys." Sun stated. But his friend didn't seem all too happy, having suffered from their war.

At that moment, Glynda stomped in and used her semblance to put everything back in order, repairing the damaged pillar and flag poles, putting the tables and soda machines back, and repairing the roof and cracks in the walls.

"Children please… don not play with your food."

Ozpin came in by her side as Yang fell back through the roof.

"Let it go." He stated simply.

Sigh. "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin questioned. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

Later, after a shower and fresh pair of clothes, Scythe sat in Ozpin's office with Ruby by his side, tapping his foot in anticipation.

"Stop that." Ruby stated.

"Sorry, you know I can't sit still for long." Scythe stated pacing around the room.

"Mr. Knight, Ms. Rose." Ozpin stated coming in. "Care for a drink?" Ozpin asked, offering them each a can of soda.

"No thanks." Ruby politely declined.

"I'm good." Scythe smiled.

"Very well then, now I know you're wondering why I called you both in. I can assure you it's not for that little war you had in the mess hall. This is something different." Ozpin explained.

"What's up?" Scythe asked.

"We have gotten word that a Puma Faunus was murdered in his book store. I need you to go out and sniff out the region." Ozpin explained.

"Last time I tried helping, I nearly got put behind bars." Scythe explained.

"That's why you both will have these." Ozpin explained handing them each a badge that had the Fairy Tail emblem mounted on leather covered wood.

"Hey, cover for the gears I had for Loki." Scythe explained, he looked up to see the confused expressions on their faces. "That's what I named my weapon."

"So anyway, the police and all the law enforcement has been notified of your status as agents working for Ironwood, you're also working for me." Ozpin explained.

"But shouldn't this be a matter left for the police?" Ruby questioned.

"Normally yes, but this Faunus that was murdered was a former member of the White Fang." Ozpin stated.

"That is cause to bring us in. We'll find out what was up with this Ozpin." Scythe stated.

As Scythe and Ruby made their way through the halls, Scythe had a thought.

"You know, this is starting to feel like a secret organization all on its own."

"I know what you mean, like the Black Fang, opposite to the White Fang." Ruby sighed.

"I don't really like that name, feels to racial. How about we name our two person team… Guardians?"

"Sounds good to me." Ruby smiled. "Maybe we should add Wendy to the team so we could be the slayer trio of Guardians."

"She might like that." Scythe smiled as they made their way for the Bullhead.

Down in Vale, at the crime scene, Scythe and Ruby arrived, only to be stopped by the two officers who insulted him a few days ago.

"Hold on kid, we're not letting you in this time. You might have helped but we're expecting someone Ironwood sent." The first officer stated.

"Do they have this emblem?" Scythe asked, showing his shoulder and badge.

"Grr, why is a filthy Faunus like you even working with the government?" The officer asked.

"Not all Faunus are criminals, racist jerk." Scythe stated.

"What was that?" The officer asked stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I said we're not all criminals. Got a problem with the truth?" Scythe asked not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah, cause my partner was shot by a member of the White Fang yesterday, and I've got an itch for payback." The officer stated walking around to face Scythe.

"So you're wanting to fight?" Scythe questioned.

"No, just to beat on you." The officer stated pulling fist back for a blow to him.

Scythe just smirked as his wrist was grabbed by Ruby, and put behind his back in a restraint.

"Who's the commanding officer here?" Ruby asked.

"I am." A man in a royal blue suit and three medals on his left shoulder stated.

"Take your man and teach him a lesson about assaulting people sent by General Ironwood." Ruby stated pushing the officer to his commander's feet.

Scythe and Ruby made their way into the shop as the officer was taken away for court martial.

There on the ground with tape outlining his body, was the shop keeper, with a bullet in his brains. Scythe sniffed around and found two other scents mixed in.

"Can you smell that?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, smells like a man and a woman." Ruby explained. "I'm still trying to get used to these heightened senses."

"You will eventually. But there's another smell, one I've smelt before, I just can't put my finger on where." Scythe explained. "It's faint, but still there."

Scythe went looking around and found a small compartment in the side of the counter register.

"The killers didn't take anything, and the money's still here. So that means all they wanted was him." Ruby stated as Scythe examined the counter more. "I'm starting to feel like a detective."

"Well it comes with this job." Scythe stated, opening the compartment. Inside he found a flash drive, one with a major storage unit inside.

"What'd you find?" Ruby asked.

"What the killers might have actually been after." Scythe explained before plugging it into his scroll.

Scythe went through the list that popped up and his eyes widened.

"Take this to Ozpin, he'll give it to Ironwood from there. There's something I've got to do for now." Scythe explained handing her the USB.

"Where are you going?" Ruby questioned.

"I've got to meet someone." He shouted.

About an hour later, Scythe was out at the docks, the smell of rotten fish stronger than ever. He stood looking out into the water, before the scent of someone familiar came around.

"You're later." Scythe stated.

"My tribe takes priority over you." Raven stated standing next to him.

"Want to tell me why I'm here. You promised you'd tell me if I met you here, at this time on this day. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll give you some information I recently dug up." Scythe explained.

"Fine, I brought you here because I knew you'd be the perfect warrior for the upcoming war."

"Back in Fiore, why'd you aim for my friends and not me?"

"Because I knew you'd take the hit for them. It would have been Vice Versa, if I aimed for you. Wendy coming wasn't part of the plan." Raven explained. "Though it turns out she was needed, since you were in a near death experience with that Death Stalker."

"So why the Demonslayer Lacrima for Ruby?" Scythe questioned.

"I had a feeling she would need them, after I saw you two as a couple. So I returned to Fiore, got the information from your lightning dragon friend and collected one Lacrima for each element in that purple cave in the mountains." Raven smiled.

"So that's why." Scythe stated.

"Alright, now tell me what you have for me." Raven stated.

"Your Tribe is a target in the White Fang Bingo-Book. I suggest you got take care of that before it's too late." Scythe stated pulling out his flask filled with soda.

"You remind me a lot of Qrow." Ravens stated before taking off.

"Huh, that's funny, you're a lot like Erza." Scythe chuckled, knowing she wasn't there anymore.

Scythe sighed looking out into the water. Biting the lower right half of his lip, he whistled and Qrow came out from the shadows.

"You get all that Qrow?" Scythe questioned.

"Yeah, I got it." He stated turning off the recording of his scroll.

"How long do I have to keep this from Ruby?" Scythe asked.

"As long as it takes kid." Qrow stated throwing him a flask filled with the adult beverage.

"I guess it come with the job. I just don't feel right with keeping this from her." He stated before drinking from the flask. "Man that burns the throat."

"You'll get used to it." Qrow chuckled.

Scythe sighed before tossing the flask back.

"What, no more?" Qrow questioned.

"Thanks to my dragon metabolism, I can't get dunk." Scythe stated simply.

"That must suck." Qrow stated.

"Not really, you could learn a thing or two from that." Scythe smiled before heading off.


	11. Taken Again

"So the White Fang has a Bingo-Book, and there are more than a thousand members who left their organization that are listed." Ozpin stated looking over the list.

"Yes sir, I believe that they are members who left when the older leader stepped down and the new one turned it into a criminal organization." Scythe explained.

"Well, that certainly would make sense. They want peace not war, so the victim stole the Bingo-Book in hopes of giving it to the police. Good job you two, Ironwood will transfer your payments and you may return to class." Ozpin explained, a small smile across his face.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin, um, one question though." Ruby stated.

"Yes Ms. Rose?"

"Well, Scythe and I have formed our own bit of an organization, we call ourselves Guardians." Ruby explained.

"So you're wondering if there'd be anyplace on campus for your organization to have meetings, train, or all that?" Ozpin questioned.

"Well, yes sir." Ruby sighed.

"Hmm, the ruins at the edge of the Emerald Forest, where you finished initiation is Beacon property, there are still some buildings in tact there. If you want, I can have Ironwood send a team over to rebuild the sight and that can be your base, since I assume you're going to have a lot more members joining pretty soon." Ozpin stated.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate it."

"But in return, I need Mr. Knight to guard something for me." Ozpin stated. "It's down in the lower basement. Ms. Goodwitch will show you the way down tomorrow, and that item will be moved to your Guardians base."

Scythe agreed to the terms and left with Ruby, unaware that Glynda had swiped a piece of hair from him.

"Are you sure you want to call in your favor to Ironwood for this?" Ozpin asked as the two Guardian founders left.

"I'm sure, I'm sure that I want this done." Glynda stated putting a piece of her hair in the same bag as Scythe's.

"You know as well as I do that his body didn't survive that incident with the Grimm, there's a high chance that he's not him." Ozpin stated.

"I still want to know." Glynda sighed putting the bag on the table.

"Very well then. Once he's here, I'll let him know you're calling in that favor he owes you. But don't hold your breath about this." Ozpin sighed, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I understand, I'll be sure to show Scythe to the location to Amber's pod." Glynda stated before leaving.

The next few days, Scythe and Ruby were training, eventually Ruby ended up sitting in the library, while Scythe followed Blake back to the dorm.

"Still thinking about Torchwhick?" He asked her.

"How did you…?"

"A dragon is good at reading emotions. So I assume it's more than just that bandit huh?" Scythe questioned leaning against the doorframe.

"Torchwhick the White Fang, all of it. I'm scared that something is going to happen. The police and huntsmen think they can handle it, but I've seen Adam take down the strongest of huntsmen out there. Whether it's human or Faunus opposing him." Blake sighed.

"I actually know the feeling of weakness, all too well." Scythe sighed pulling a chair across from her.

Blake just gave him a look of doubt before he went on to continue.

"There was a moment in my life, when the farm was under attack. The creatures were Wyverns, dragon like creatures. Except they weren't, they were animals, the only thing relating them to dragons is their appearance, that's it. My sister was only five, I was ten, I was helpless and the day I was born. As the beasts tore apart our home, I went to grab my sister. Just as we had made it to the living room, the support beam fell on us, I pushed my sister out of the way, but I was caught by it. It was thanks to a passing member of the Fairy Tail guild that we survived with a home we could easily repair. His name was Macao, he was the guilds master during the seven year duration the Tenrou team was gone, and thanks to his help, he taught me true power doesn't lie in the muscles, it lies in the heart. So if you believe you can take down these people, I'm right by your side, and I'm sure Ruby is to." Scythe chuckled.

"We all are," Weiss said walking through the door.

"What happened with your game?" Scythe inquired.

"Yang lost to the new guy, Neptune I think his name was, and stormed out. Gasp, I left my board game at the library." Ruby stated.

"We're doomed." Weiss sighed.

"I'll be right back." Ruby shouted running out the door, only for the rest of them to hear her bump into somebody. "Uh… sorry. Are, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just watch where you're going." The person she ran into, said with a kind voice. She had green hair, tan skin, and a black and white school uniform.

Scythe's nose twitched after coming out to see if she was alright. He recognized those scents, from the bookstore, all three of them.

"Oh… Right… Sorry." Ruby replied taking her offered helping hand. "Um… I'm Ruby! Are you… new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." Their third member stated.

Ruby was silent for a moment then smiled excitedly.

"Ooooh, you're here for the festival." Ruby smiled. "Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." The silver haired boy stated.

"Don't worry, happens all the time." Scythe stated walking up to them.

"Your building is just east of here." Ruby added.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around." The black haired girl smiled.

"Yeah maybe." Ruby smiled.

"See you around." Scythe stated, acting out his joy.

"Oh, and welcome to Beacon." Ruby shouted before running back off to the library.

Scythe's eyes winced in suspicion as the trio walked off to their building through the halls.

"Hey girls, I need to go talk with Ozpin real quick." Scythe stated.

"Alright, hurry back you dunce, I want to get this plan going." Weiss stated folding her arms.

"Yeah, whatever ice-queen." Scythe remarked before running down the hall, then turning the opposite direction Ruby took.

Once at the elevator, Scythe caught the scent of someone he had never met before. He stayed on his guard, hopping that Ozpin wasn't hurt in anyway. Once the elevator brought him up to the Head Masters office, Scythe sighed as he recognized the face of the newcomer.

"Ozpin, Ironwood, we need to talk." Scythe stated firmly.

"Mr. Knight, we were actually just about to call for you and Ms. Goodwitch. She arrived mere moments before you, your timing is impeccable." Ozpin explained.

"What's this about?" Scythe asked. "Why would you call me? I usually come when I have something important to tell you, which I do at the moment."

"That can wait Mr. Knight, though I'm curious, when I saw you, your body seemed to relax a bit after seeing me. May I ask as to why that is?" Ironwood explained.

"I wasn't able to memorize your scent at my memorial, rain was too heavy for that. I could barely smell Ruby and she was hugging me tight like an Ursa." Scythe remarked.

"Well, Ms. Goodwitch, Mr. Knight, I have some results that I'm sure will shock you both." Ironwood stated handing Glynda a piece of paper.

Glynda hesitantly took the parchment and opened it to read it over. Her eyes skimmed over it until she found the results. After reading it over quite a few times, she handed it to Scythe, who read it aloud.

"DNA test results of Mr. Knight and Ms. Goodwitch." Scythe stated. "Why…?" He asked giving Glynda a questioning look.

"Continue reading." Glynda smiled.

"Alright." Scythe sighed before he continued. "After thorough studying of the DNA samples provided to us by General James Ironwood, we have found a match in the DNA… sequence, stating that Mr. Knight… and Ms. Goodwitch, are indeed… related by blood." Scythe finished, slowing down as he neared the end.

After finishing the letter, Scythe looked up just in time to see Glynda wrap her arms around his neck.

"My baby boy…" She cried, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Hold up… we have to get something straight here." Scythe stated sitting in the chair by Ozpin's desk. "First of all, how did you get my DNA?"

"A hair sample, blood sample from the nurse's office, pick any location you've been, we could have even used that giant scales you provided when you returned." Ozpin explained.

"Alright, makes sense, next question. How am I related to Glynda if I'm from Fiore?" Scythe questioned.

Glynda was silent for a moment before she decided to speak up.

"About sixteen years ago, I was just a huntress, living on my own with a newborn child in need of my love and attention. But work had me stressed, it didn't matter however, as long as I had you. One day, Grimm appeared from nowhere and attacked the home we lived in. I was out at the time, Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, was watching you as she always did for me. When I heard a loud explosion, I knew it was from our home. I raced back as fast as I could, I managed to find the front door blown out, and Raven was standing in the family room, with the bodies of Beowolves starting to evaporate. The second she noticed I was there, she vanished, I searched the entire house for you and Summer, but found neither of you. Finally I came to the conclusion you two had been killed by the Grimm Raven had taken down. I was devastated for months, I took this job as a teacher and assistant headmaster, and I've kept my mind focused ever since." Glynda explained.

"Raven must have used her teleportation abilities at the magnitude required for interdimensional travel for the first time, accidentally sending you to Fiore. Did the people who raised you ever tell you about being adopted." Ironwood questioned.

"Well, when my mom, or I guess my adoptive mom, was pregnant with my sister, she and my dad told me everything, about how they found me in the arms of a woman, then how they buried her after her death, and how they took me in, to raise me." Scythe explained. "They even gave me her cloak."

Scythe reached for his pressurized military bag and pulled out a white cloak and hood, similar to Ruby's, and Glynda gasped when she was the floral pattern on the design.

"That's the cloak she wore the day I thought you died." Glynda explained.

"I should give it to Ruby, it was her mother's after all." Scythe sighed getting up, bringing the test results with him. "Oh, before I forget. I have some news for you."

"What may I ask?" Ozpin inquired.

"The people who murdered the Puma Faunus at the bookstore, they're here." Scythe stated before taking off, leaving the three adults slack jawed.

"Finally, where have you been?" Weiss asked as Scythe returned to the dorm to find all four of his RWBY teammates ready for action.

"With Ozpin, but before we head off. There's something I think you all deserve to know, even you Sun, Neptune." Scythe stated, then shouted out the window.

"Dang, how'd you know we were here?" Sun asked hanging from the tree.

"Nose…" Scythe stated tapping his right nostril.

"Right, I forgot, you're a Dragon Faunus." Sun stated swinging from the tree, letting the momentum carry him into the room.

"C'mon you…" Scythe stated, pulling Neptune off the ledge and into the room.

"Alright, what is so important that you have to delay our adventure?" Weiss asked.

"This…" Scythe stated, handing her the test results.

"No way…" Weiss stated handing it to Yang.

"Seriously?" Yang questioned handing it to Blake.

"Oh my…" Blake said before handing it to Sun.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sun said slack jawed, then handing it to Neptune.

"Whoa…" Neptune said, passing it to Ruby.

"Oh my… this is very exciting." Ruby said, a bright smile upon her face. "But wait, I thought you were from Fiore."

Scythe sighed and handed her a folded up cloth. Ruby looked puzzled, so she opened it, before she gasped at the cloak she now held.

"This… this is…"

"Summer Rose's." Yang finished.

"Moms," Ruby stated looking up at him.

Scythe sat everyone down before he explained to them the story and theory of Summer's demise, and his childhood in Fiore. Ruby just sat there, crying a bit before she regained herself.

"So… she really is gone." Yang stated, sounding glum.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I know this must be hard to take in." Blake stated, putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Ruby was silent before she looked up at Scythe, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Here…" Ruby said handing back the cloak.

"But… Ruby, that's your moms." Sun stated.

"I don't need it, I still have her, in here." Ruby stated putting a hand over her heart.

Scythe sighed, deciding to remove his lower cloak half and put the white cloak on his shoulder straps, symbolizing her respect for Summer Rose.

"Now what's say we go catch some bad guys?" Scythe smirked.

"Yeah." The rest shouted pumping their fists, forgetting the gloom that hung around in the air.

About three hours later, after agitating the enemy more.

"Bad idea, bad idea." Ruby shouted as they ran from the giant robot war machine.

"Leave it to me," Scythe shouted jumping from a lamp post. He took partial transformation, and instantly slammed his face against the bullet proof glass, scaring Torchwhick half to death.

"Why you little…" Torchwhick shouted, regaining himself.

Scythe pulled a fist back and slammed down on the glass, cracking it largely with the single blow.

"Oh that's not good." Torchwhick stated realizing what would come next.

Scythe slammed his fist against the glass, this time shattering it.

"Remember me?" Scythe smiled, reverting back to his human form.

"You're that metal eating brat who helped ruin my plans. I thought you were the silent type?" Torchwhick asked.

"Well, let's just say I had a little help breaking out of my shell." Scythe smiled. "Ruby, you up for a little iron-snack?"

"Toss me some babe." Ruby shouted, excited to eat an iron sheet for the first time.

Scythe went to the left arm of the mecha-suit Torchwhick was wearing and tore it off before tearing it in two, tossing one half to Ruby.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake, having lost Neptune and Sun a while back, stared slack jawed as Scythe and Ruby at the mechanical limbs like candy sticks.

"What, her to?" Torchwhick questioned.

"Alright, I've been meaning to try this." Ruby smiled after finishing the metal, she puffed up her cheeks as she drew in her breath. "Logia Demon…"

"Later dude." Scythe stated, pulling Torchwhick from the cockpit and throwing him to the ground away from the blast radius, while jumping to a nearby lamp post.

"ROAR…" Ruby shouted as a purple beam of fire flew from her mouth, not as big or as powerful as Scythe's, but still did the job on destroying the mecha-suit.

"Wha…?" Torchwhick asked, fear completely visible on his face. "Neo help, now…" He shouted.

Just as he shouted, Scythe ran over and threw a punch, only to shatter an illusion like glass, created for Torchwhick's escape.

"Damn, he got away again." Scythe hissed.

"That was incredible." Yang shouted hugging her sister tight. "Wait, did you say demon instead of dragon?"

"Yeah, I'm a Demonslayer, not a Dragonslayer." Ruby explained.

"How is this even possible?" Weiss asked. "Did you develop these skills on your jobs with Scythe?"

"Well…" Ruby started.

"She ate a whole bag filled with Lacrima that contained Demonslayer magic. Raven gave them to me when she rescued me from the White Fang, a note explained for Ruby to eat all of them, and she did, thinking they were sugar free candies." Scythe explained, giving the short version as he examined the rubble.

"How did mom even get a hold of these crystals?" Yang asked.

"Lacrima. She got a hold of them, the same way she got a hold of me and Wendy, she traveled to Fiore and retrieved them from the Slayers Caverns. It's a maze of caverns within the Fiore Northern Mountains filled with different types of slayer Lacrima's." Scythe continued returning to their side. "From what I can tell, Ruby is the Demonslayer version of me."

"Well, could you somehow take us to this mountain, the Schnee Company would benefit greatly from mining and selling this stuff." Weiss question.

"Hell no, I'm not going to take a questionable company to make money off something three times more deadly than Dust." Scythe stated. "Ruby, I need to take off and meet up with Ozpin, think you can handle things on your own here?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ruby smiled before Scythe took off.

As Scythe made his way to Beacon, he heard the sound of a rifle going off before feeling something pierce his skin. Not being within shouting or sight range of the others, he landed on the ground, he reached the back of his neck to pull out a dart. From the smell of it, the thing was loaded with a strong enough sedative to knocking out five Ursie.

"I'm sure Mr. Schnee will pay good money for you." An unfamiliar voice stated. Scythe looked up to see a man dressed like an archeologist, with a rifle on his back, and an Australian cowboy hat.

"Schnee…?" Scythe questioned before blacking out, the sedative taking effect.

As Scythe was dragged off to the hunters van, a sense of fear and dread ran down Ruby's back.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang asked.

"I just got the feeling something bad has happened." Ruby explained shivering.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure he's fine, he's a Dragonslayer after all." Blake stated.

"She's right, now c'mon, the police are wanting to get our statements." Weiss sighed leading them to the police cars.

A few hours later, Ruby went to Ozpin's office, happy to see he was still awake.

"Good evening Ms. Rose, I'd assumed that fighting earlier tired you out."

"I came by to see if Scythe was around." Ruby explained.

"He hasn't been here since we gave him the DNA test results." Ozpin stated.

"But, earlier he said he'd be coming here to talk with you about something." Ruby stated, fear filling her eyes.

"I can assure you that he's not here, have you checked your dorm room?"

"Yeah, the only thing there was Loki, he left it there so he wouldn't draw attention with two reapers in the battle." Ruby explained. "His badge to."

"I see. This is very alarming, according to the cameras he hasn't come back to campus yet." Ozpin stated looking over the footage.

"Then where could he be?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I'll contact Ironwood to alert him. He'll send out a search team, they'll find him." Ozpin explained, seeing the worry in her eyes. "It'll be alright, I'm sure nothing bad has happened, but if anything has, I will personally make whoever did this, pay with their life."

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Atlas, Scythe was starting to wake up to the voices around the room.

"So Mr. Schnee, what do you think? He's a big one aye?" The hunter asked.

"He is indeed, he should be able to handle working in the mines for years to come." A new voice stated.

Scythe looked up to see a man dressed in a white suit with a blue shirt, and a matching tie to his suit.

"What say, ten thousand?" The hunter asked.

Mr. Schnee chuckled and went to his desk for handing the man four Lien Cards.

"Enjoy your new employee Ms. Schnee." The hunter stated leaving the room.

Scythe growled as Mr. Schnee came back to look him in the eyes.

"I paid good money for you sir, so I suggest you behave and do your mining like you're told." Mr. Schnee stated.

"Ya know… grunt…" Scythe stated getting to his knees, unable to use his arms. "Weiss and the others won't be happy about this."

Mr. Schnee's eyes widened a bit before returning to normal.

"You know my daughter? Please enlighten me on how."

"I'm a student from Beacon. I'm on the same team as her, she probably informed you of the name. RWBYS." Scythe hissed. "My name is Scythe."

"Aw yes, she's written about you. But unfortunately I just paid good money for your services, so I'm afraid you're stuck here." Mr. Schnee stated.

Opening the door, three guards came in and dragged Scythe by the arms.

"Try not to take it personal old chap, it is business after all." Mr. Schnee stated before closing the door.

"SCHNEE…" Scythe shouted, struggling to get free from his bonds.


	12. Escaped and Revealed

As the days went by, Ruby kept marking the calendar, until she found she had marked off two full months. She was currently sitting in her dorm, Yang sitting on Scythe's bed, wanting to talk with her.

"I can't believe he's still gone." Ruby stated sitting on her bed.

"Hey, don't worry sis, we'll find him. Weiss has even asked her dad to help with the search." Yang explained.

"I don't trust him." Ruby stated.

"No one really does, but I'm grateful he chose to help." Yang sighed.

"I guess you're right." Ruby exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at the Schnee Dust Quarry, Scythe was mining out fire dust. Wearing a muzzle seemed annoying, but he wasn't given a choice since he kept eating his shackles and cuffs.

"Mr. Knight…" A friendly voice stated.

Scythe looked over to see Klein, a butler in the service of the Schnee family. After hearing that he was Weiss's teammate, Klein made it his duty to try and help the Dragon Faunus. Currently, he was carrying a bucket of water to him, with a metal straw, big enough to fit through the hole in Scythe's muzzle.

"Klein." Scythe sighed.

"I brought you some water." Klein stated.

"No, just give me the straw." Scythe stated.

Klein did as asked, and smiled as he saw it disappear through the feeding hold on Scythe's restriction mask.

"What of some water?" Klein question.

"Give it to those who need it more than I do." Scythe stated, raising his right claw before digging into the mountain side.

"Mr. Knight you've gone nearly two weeks without water, you're working yourself to death…" Klein stated.

"That's the idea Klein. I have a plan of escape. If I dehydrate myself enough, I'll pretend to pass out, and once they take me away for medical examination, I'll make my move." Scythe explained.

"Sir, you can't possibly believe that'd work." Klein stated. "If you end up having to fight, you'll be too dehydrated to do anything."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're here." Scythe winked before pretending to pass out.

Klein took that as the signal to call for the medical team, playing along with the rouse.

"Medical team." Klein shouted, pretending to examine Scythe.

It was a good thing he wasn't ticklish, otherwise he would have given his entire plan away.

As the medical team arrived, they brought a gurney over and loaded him on it, having mined farthest into the caverns then all the other Faunus, it was a while before the medical team could see the rest of the employees. Once out of the cave and to the medical sight. Scythe jumped and made his move. Knocking the medical team away before jumping from the medical bed, and tearing away his mask. Being made of metal, Scythe chowed down on it and his shackles before he turned to Klein.

"I'm sorry man, but I have to make it look convincing, like there was no one on the inside." Scythe stated grabbing his shirt.

Klein understood what he meant, and allowed himself to be knocked out with a punch to the face. Scythe took the bucket filled to the brim with water and chugged it down, glad his weeks of self-dehydration payed off.

"Now, to find a way out of here." Scythe stated running out of the medical tent.

He ran out and saw the jeep that Klein came in, he sighed mentally apologizing to Klein about this. He hoped into the driver's seat and ignited the vehicle. As he drove off, he came across the gates and guards, cursing inwardly, he decided he would have to risk a partial transformation. After putting the vehicle as fast as it could go, he put the cruise control on and waited until the jeep was about to slam into the guard post before jumping into the air, and taking on a partial transformation.

"Glad to be out of there, now I just need to… gah…" Scythe shouted feeling something go through his paper thin wing skin.

He looked down to see the hunter who took him to Mr. Schnee, aiming a rifle at him.

"Oh no you don't." The hunter stated before he fired another round at him.

"Not this time." Scythe shouted turning around, hovering as best he could in mid-air. "Logia Dragon… ROAR."

The momentum of his roar sent him flying. Due to how long he had starved himself, he wasn't able to control himself when doing the roar, allowing the force of the attack to do what it hadn't done since he first started out as a Dragonslayer.

"Well… that takes care of that…" Scythe stated, seeing the smoldering crater with the destroyed gun, and unconscious gunman.

Scythe turned back around and flew as well as he could, trying to find civilization, to contact Ironwood or Ozpin. Finally, he came across a small town with very few people. As he approached, he started to feel light headed before falling to the ground. As he made his crash landing, he formed a big trail-crater, startling a few of the locals who were out. His vision blurred as he looked up to try and find a phone before he saw a missing person's poster, with his face on it.

"Somebody… call this number… please…" Scythe managed to say before he passed out, falling back to the ground.

Back at Beacon, Ruby was busy in class trying to listen to Port's lecture on how to best deal with an Ursa, before he started rambling on about a story of his past. Right as he was about to overly exaggerate something, Glynda came into the room and requested Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"What seems to be the trouble Ms. Goodwitch?" Port asked.

"Scythe has just been found." Glynda stated, with a smile.

The entire classroom, except for team CRDN, cheered in joy as their fellow student was finally found after two months of going missing. Ruby was speechless as she began crying tears of joy and happiness. Her entire team started to jump up and shout, smiling as they were going to be whole again, before they all group hugged around Ruby, smiling as her tears of joy became contagious.

"Team's RWBY and JNPR are to leave to receive him within the hour. So go pack your bags for Atlas." Glynda explained.

This gave Weiss a very uneasy feeling. He being in Atlas just as her father messaged her about the mines minor setback gave her a good theory on why Scythe was missing for so long.

Back in the small village of Kyūbi-Do, the town Scythe crash landed in, about a day later, he slowly started to wake, finding himself on a bed in the towns tavern.

"Well, looks like someone's up." A feminine voice stated.

He looked over, and for a second he swore thought he saw Erza sitting there, but after rubbing his eyes he saw it was a different redhead.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning, how long was I out?"

"Since yesterday, I already called the number on that poster, your teams should be here to pick you up shortly. My name's Amy by the way." She sighed.

"Scythe, thanks for calling them." He stated trying to sit up, only to receive immense pain in his torso.

"Try not to move, I stitched a wound in your back and I wrapped your body in a thin layer of gauze, not to mention your leg, a piece of metal was pulled from it the moment you landed." She explained.

"Great, just as I had fully healed it to." Scythe sighed as Amy helped him to lay back down.

"So why you all are covered in injuries?" Amy questioned, putting a fresh wet cloth on his forehead.

"I don't know it you noticed, but I'm a Faunus." Scythe chuckled.

"I noticed, the scales on your chest gave it away. So what are you, snake, iguana, a salamander?" Amy questioned, putting the blanket over him again.

"Dragon." Scythe stated accepting her kindness.

"I thought the dragon species was extinct?" Amy questioned.

"Well, I guess it was genetics that I was born a dragon to a human and Faunus couple." Scythe chuckled before gripping his chest.

"Well, I'm glad to see some racial threats didn't get in the way of true love. So about your injuries."

"I was kidnapped, and sold to the Schnee Dust Company as a miner. I suffered quite a bit over the last two months, so I came up with a plan. I dehydrated myself for two weeks, and yesterday I pretended to pass out from exhaustion. When I was out of the caves and in the medical tent, I made my move and escaped." Scythe explained.

"Sounds like and interesting couple of months. Hold on one second." Amy stated before leaving the room.

About five minutes later Amy came back with a bucket of water, and someone in tow carrying a tray of food.

"I told Alice here your situation, she has a bit of a soft spot for Faunus, especially young men like you." Amy smiled.

"Hi, I'm sorry to hear you went through that. How old are you?" Alice asked, helping Scythe eat by feeding him the bread and cheese in a half sandwich.

"I'm sixteen. I'm a student at Beacon Academy, and a man for hire by General Ironwood." Scythe explained, sounding grateful for the food.

"Here drink up, you need to be hydrated again." Amy stated bringing the bucket of water over.

Despite his pain, Scythe reached down and grabbed the bucket, drinking the whole thing with only a few drops escaping his mouth.

"Whoa, you can really pack it in." Alice laughed.

Before anything else could be said, the door swung open and a girl around his age came flying in and hugging him.

"Scythe…" Ruby cried, happy to see him.

"Ruby, can't… breathe…" Scythe stated.

"Oops sorry." Ruby stated loosening her grip.

"Scythe."

Scythe looked over to see Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Glynda, and even Sun, Neptune, Wendy and Tai clambering in to see him.

"What are all of you doing here?" Scythe questioned.

"We came to retrieve you." Yang stated stepping to his side.

"Oh, my baby boy." Glynda stated hugging him, sounding a lot like she wasn't her usual self.

"Mom…" Scythe stated, embarrassed.

"Ahem." Amy stated.

"Oh right, guy's this is Amy and Alice, they took care of my injuries after I escaped." Scythe explained.

"Injuries?" Wendy questioned. "Hold on, I can heal you."

"I'm fine Wendy, thanks to them." Scythe smiled, putting a hand on her head. "Hey Weiss…"

"Yeah Scythe?" Weiss questioned, her gut turning to knots.

"Tell Klein next time you see him, I'm sorry I had to knock him out and wreck his jeep." Scythe stated.

"What's he talking about Weiss?" Blake asked.

"What I mean is, the night we took out the mecha suit, a hunter working for her dad tranquilized me and sold me to Mr. Schnee for ten thousand Lien. I know Weiss is cold, but not even she's cold hearted enough to be in on that." Scythe explained.

"So he was in on that. I thought it was strange he agreed to my request to help look for you." Weiss stated, her fists shaking in anger.

"So I can assume you won't be sending me a Christmas card this year."

They all turned to see Mr. Schnee standing in the doorway, holding a pistol. From the scent, Scythe knew it was filled with lightning dust covered bullets.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't have you going around, telling the rest of Remnant how my company actually works. Slaves work for free, and I intend to keep it that way." Mr. Schnee stated. "I'll be sure to send Klein your way after this."

Before he could pull the trigger, Mr. Schnee was met face to face with Ruby holding the pistol, her body from her right arm along with part of her right torso and leg all the way to the left side of her face, was covered in black shadow like markings. She had used lightning to appear in front of Mr. Schnee.

With the barrel of the gun in her hand, she tightened her grip and bent it inwardly, giving the bullets no exit except for removing the magazine.

"I have been worried sick for the last two months about my boyfriend and now you're telling me you're going to murder us all to keep your company? I'm appalled by you, humans and Faunus aren't just toys to throw away when you're no longer interested in them; they're actual people." Ruby stated as Mr. Schnee dropped the ruined gun.

"Mr. Schnee."

Weiss's dad turned around to see Ironwood and several of his soldiers pointing their guns at him.

"You are hereby under arrest for illegal actions of business, fraudulence, attempted murder, and slavery. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, all your assets will be frozen until the heir of the company takes over, you have the right to an attorney. Any resistance will only further worsen your situation, do you understand your rights and where you stand?" Ironwood explained, slapping the hand cuffs on him.

"Will I have to give you the names of my accomplices?" Mr. Schnee questioned. "And will my cell be far away from this freak?"

"Hey…" Scythe shouted. "That freak happens to be my girlfriend, who is a Demonslayer. You're lucky she didn't slay you."

As Ruby returned to Scythe's side, the black markings faded until they were back to the tattoo on her arm.

"Let's go Mr. Schnee." One of Ironwoods men stated.

"So Mr. Knight, let's get you home." Ironwood stated.

Yang and Pyrrha helped Scythe to his feet as Ruby supported him by the chest, while the other two carried him by the arms.

"Amy, Alice, the government will handle any expenses required. I give my deepest gratitude to you both for taking care of him, and for calling us when he crash landed."

"It was no problem. Here in this town, we're not ones to judge by race. We would have helped whether he was Faunus or not." Amy stated.

"Thank you for taking good care of my son." Glynda smiled giving each of them a hug.

"No problem ma'am, we're happy he's alright and in good hands now." Alice smiled.

"Hey…" Scythe called with a smile, standing shakily on his own. "Words cannot express how grateful I am to you for your kindness and generosity. I thank you both." He smiled, try to give a bow before Jaune and Ren took Pyrrha and Yang's place by catching him.

Wendy and Tai followed suit looking through their medical bags, trying to be ready for Scythe's request for medical attention.

As the day went on, Scythe was lying on a bench in the Bullhead, sleeping soundly with a pillow and warm blanket.

"It's hard to believe he was once that little infant I saw you holding all those years ago." Ironwood stated as Glynda sat next to Scythe. "What was his name again?"

"His name was Crimson, cause that was what felt right for him." She smiled.

"So are you ever going to tell him about his father if he ever asks?" James questioned.

"I might, but I haven't seen him in years, and I don't know if he knows about Scythe still." Glynda sighed.

"The boy has a right to know, you did fall for a White-Tiger Faunus after all." Ironwood stated.

"I know, if he ever asks I'll tell him. But for now, I'm content seeing his peaceful sleeping face." Glynda stated, brushing some hair from his closed eyes.

"Um… Glynda."

Ironwood and Glynda looked over to see Yang and Ruby standing there.

"How much did you hear?" Ironwood asked.

"All of it. We came by to see how he was doing." Yang explained.

"He's sleeping right now. Promise me you won't tell him any of what you heard?" Glynda stated.

"I promise, it's your right to tell him, not ours." Ruby stated.

"I agree with Ironwood though, he has the right to know." Yang stated. "I won't tell him, but eventually he will get curious about it."

Glynda sighed, knowing they were right.

"Well that's enough, we should let him get some sleep. We don't want to wake the sleeping dragon." Ironwood smiled, joking about the old dragon legends.

"Good one Ironwood." Yang smiled.

Ruby just stood there as they left.

"Sis, you coming?"

"In a minute." Ruby called.

Ruby stepped over to Scythe and smiled, seeing his peaceful face. She leaned down quickly giving him a kiss, before she followed the others. A slight blush appearing on his face, indicating the kiss affected his dreams somehow.

(A/N: I don't actually know if Mr. Schnee enslaves the Faunus, i just wrote out how perceive him.


	13. Back to Fiore

Scythe groaned, hating that his time in the mines had caused him to fall behind in his studies. Ruby snickered, seeing him frustratingly read and write at the same time while walking to their dorm room.

"Scythe, if you need help I can tutor you for a bit." Ruby smiled.

"I'm good thanks though. How was the dance?" He asked.

"It was fun, but it would have been better if you were there." Ruby sighed.

"Sorry about that, but Mr. Schnee made it clear he wanted me working, especially to pay off the money he paid for me." Scythe exclaimed, looking at her.

"It's not fair, I couldn't even study properly because I was worried sick about you." Ruby cried out, the black markings crawling up her arm.

"Calm down Ruby, the Demon's Rage, will get the best of you again." Scythe said calmly putting a comforting hand on her should. "We can go at next year's dance."

"Sorry, it's just frustrating, even Yang got to dance with someone." Ruby sighed, the marks fading.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Schnee is in jail, he won't be bothering us any time soon." Scythe smiled as they entered their dorm.

"Surprise…" Teams RWBY and JNPR, and Sun and Neptune shouted, startling them.

"Guy's what all this?" Ruby asked looking around.

"We knew you were frustrated about missing out on the dance with Scythe." Pyrrha smiled.

"So we made a plan. As soon as Scythe returns, we'd host a dance of our own in your dorm." Yang smiled.

"Recreating the night you two missed out on." Weiss said calmly with compassion.

"So what do you think, we tried to make it as much like the dance as possible." Sun said walking behind them.

"Well, I think it's great, but I'm not dressed for a dance." Scythe stated.

"Neither am I…" Ruby said before Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Blake, and Yang pulled her to team Ruby's dorm.

"C'mon dud." Neptune stated as he, Jaune, Sun and Ren pulled him to team JNPR's dorm.

About half an hour later, Ruby and Scythe were shoved back in their dorm surprised when seeing each other. Scythe was awestruck when he saw Ruby dressed in a slim red dress with a gap on each side, exposing from the upper thighs to the ankles, with the Fairy Tail emblem on the right side of the waist. The dress was backless, while the heels didn't make her look too much taller, they still made her reach the top of his chest.

Ruby was looking at Scythe in a similar fashion, the suite he wore was black with a white shirt, the tie was done up similar to an ascot, but added a monumental amount of flare to the ensemble, while the Fairy Tail emblem was over his heart in red.

"Okay, Yang's going to DJ while the rest of us go watch a movie in team RWBY's dorm." Weiss explained before they closed the door. In truth, they were all pressing their ears against the door, listening in.

"Well, I guess we can dance now." Scythe stated.

He had to admit, they did a pretty good job on recreating the dance. They even went as far as to put in an actual punchbowl.

"So, wanna dance?" Ruby asked as Yang put on the song, Big Brother IZ, Over the Rainbow/What a wonderful world.

"Sure, but be warned, I have two left feet." Scythe smiled.

Ruby chuckled and took their placed. Scythe put his left arm around her waist while she took it in her right hand, and clasped their other hands together before they started dancing slowly. Ruby blushed, she had never been this close to him except when calming him from his nightmares, and it was different and new for her when he was awake.

They danced in silence, neither of them saying a word, Yang smiled as she saw them getting closer, about to kiss each other.

"Sorry to break up this little moment." A familiar friend's voice stated.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Scythe asked, jumping at the surprise visit from the king of the celestial Zodiac.

"I've been looking all over for you, where's Wendy?" Loki asked.

"Scythe who is this?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, Ruby this is Loki, the celestial spirit I told you about." Scythe explained.

"My, it is a pleasure to meet you young lady." Loki smiled seductively. That smile was met with pain in the family jewels.

"Pervert." Ruby stated, lowering her leg from the kick.

"Sorry dude, but you had it coming." Scythe said patting his friends back.

"Anyways, we need you Scythe, Acnologia is back, and he's not happy." Loki stated.

"What?" Scythe questioned.

"I'm coming to." Ruby stated.

"No you're not." Loki stated.

"Yes she is, now give us a minute to get into some more battle appropriate clothing." Scythe stated grabbing his gear.

Loki sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice. Once Scythe and Ruby were in their usual matching attire, they each grabbed their weapons and grabbed onto Loki. In a flash of bright golden light, the trio disappeared and Yang stood there slack-jawed, the same reaction was on all the eaves-droppers outside the door.

"D-did they just go to Fiore?" Blake asked, being the first to recover.

Elsewhere, in another dimension, Loki, Scythe, and Ruby all appeared, seeing Natsu, Gajeel, Lauxus, Sting, Rogue, and even Cobra, fighting Acnologia.

"Guy's I've got him." Loki shouted.

"Thank goodness." Lucy cried running over and hugging the logia slayer tightly.

"Geeze Lucy I never knew you to be this much of a crybaby." Scythe stated.

He looked over to see Erza, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Master Makarov, and Lisanna slack-jawed. He even looked down at Lucy to see she had the same expression.

"Did he just talk without a filter?" Erza asked.

"You're welcome." Ruby chirped.

"Who's she?" Levy asked.

"I'll explain later. Ruby, you ready to do this?" Scythe asked pulling his weapon from his back. He pulled the trigger and the weapon took its full double Death-Scythe form. "I've been itching to try our combo attack for a while, and it seems like the perfect opportunity has presented itself.

"I'm more than ready." Ruby smiled, the Demonslayer mark appearing on her arm. She retracted Crescent from her back and brought out its full form.

Scythe and Ruby went running off to Acnologia, each of them smirking, before zipping their separate ways.

"Guy's out of the way, we got it under control." Scythe shouted, drawing all the slayers attention.

"Is that Scythe?" Natsu questioned.

"Did he just talk without Wendy being his filter?" Gajeel questioned.

"Get down." Lauxus shouted bringing them to the ground.

"Who's that girl that he split with?" Sting asked.

"Anther dragonslayer perhaps?" Rogue asked.

"She's doesn't smell like it." Cobra stated as they cleared the way.

"Ruby, you ready to do this?" Scythe asked spinning the dual headed weapon.

"That weapon…" Erza stated with a blush.

"Ready babe." Ruby smiled taking her positon.

"Logia Dragon…"

"Logia Demon…"

"What did she just say?" Gray questioned.

"ROAR…" Scythe and Ruby shouted in unison.

Scythe's red beam, and Ruby's purple beam hit directly at the crippled Dragon, causing him to roar in pain.

"Flaming Lightning Wheel." Scythe shouted throwing his weapon, covered in fire and lightning.

"Burning Crescent Strike." Ruby shouted, slashing down with Crescent Rose, a burning purple flame flying to the injured dragon.

After both attacks hit Acnologia, the dragon roared and flew off to lick its wounds.

"Damn, he's getting away." Gajeel shouted.

"Not for long. Ruby, hop on." Scythe shouted, his body starting to change.

"Ready." Ruby shouted, jumping on his back as he finished the partial transformation.

As Scythe took off, the rest of the group that were fighting, even Loki, stood there wide eyed in shock at what they just saw.

"Ready Ruby?" Scythe asked.

"Ready."

Scythe grabbed Ruby by the waist as she lit herself on fire, activating her Demon's Rage. With as much force as he could muster, Scythe threw Ruby towards the dragon. Acnologia saw the attack coming and used his tail to send Ruby down hitting the ground hard.

"No…" Scythe shouted diving to Ruby's location.

Once there, he saw the wounds and his rage boiled. He looked up in the sky expecting to see a still fleeing Acnologia, but instead it was clear and empty. Scythe roared, sending another breath attack into the air. He picked Ruby up as best he could, Crescent Rose lay broken on the ground. He picked up the pieces and put them in his pocket before the others arrived just in time to see him climb out of the crater Ruby's impact made.

"Scythe, put the girl down now." Gray stated turning on his own Demonslayer magic.

"No." He growled, forcing his way past them.

"She's dangerous Scythe, you don't know what she capable of." Gray stated grabbing his arm.

Scythe reacted by twisting it to where he could grab Gray's arm and bend it in a direction it wasn't designed to. With a loud audible crack, and pop, Gray fell to his knees in pain.

"Scythe…" Lucy stated.

"Hey man, what's the big deal?" Natsu shouted.

"Gray darling…" Juvia stated in fear.

"I know exactly what she's capable of. I'm the one who made her a Demonslayer." Scythe hissed. "Lauxus, did you ever encounter a woman wearing samurai armor asking about the northern mountains?"

"Now that you mention it yay, how'd you know?"

"Because she brought the Demonslayer Lacrima to me to give to Ruby." Scythe explained before letting go of Gray's broken and dislocated arm.

"Let me take her back to her world." Loki offered.

"I'm going with her." Scythe stated.

"But…" Makarov started.

"I wasn't born in this world." Scythe stated. "I was born in Remnant, the woman who brought the Lacrima to Remnant saved my life as an infant, sending me to Fiore through her portal abilities. I found my actual mom, and I have a life now. I'm a student at a school for warriors, and I'm top of my class, and I have a girlfriend. I'm going back."

Makarov was speechless for a second before he sighed in defeat.

"I know how hard it is to lose a child. I don't want to put your mother through that a second time my boy. If this is your wish, then so be it." Makarov stated.

"Master…" Erza stated.

"You can't be serious, Acnologia is still out there." Gajeel shouted.

"I'll be in touch, if Acnologia ever does come back, just send Loki to me, he'll bring me back here to fight him." Scythe stated.

"I don't mind doing that. You ready Scythe?" Loki asked.

"Hold on…" Scythe stated. "Mirajane, I don't think Ruby is fit for travel, does the new hall still have an infirmary?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Mirajane stated leading them to the hall. It took a few hours by cart, and Scythe surprised everyone that he didn't have motion sickness anymore.

"What the hell dude, how come you don't have motion sickness like the rest of us?" Sting asked.

"I got over it in Remnant, I rode so many vehicles I guess my body adapted for if I ever returned to Fiore." Scythe chuckled.

"Seems being in Remnant would do these guys some good." Lucy chuckled.

"What the hell man, why'd you break my arm, and dislocate my elbow?" Gray questioned.

"Dragon trumps demon, any day of the week." Scythe growled. "Ruby is my treasure, the person I care for the most, I wasn't about to let you hurt her."

"Sounds like someone learned the importance of life and love." Lisanna smiled.

"Scythe…" Ruby murmured in her unconscious state.

"I'm here Ruby." Scythe sighed, holding her close.

"Tell me boy, are you treated well at this school?" Makarov questioned.

"Well, I am actually, I'm part of a team, and I protect people like I've always wanted. I give my all in training, and Ruby has given her all in my lessons on controlling the slayer magic." Scythe smiled.

"Is she the one who broke your quiet streak?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she is, but she'll be devastated that Crescent Rose is destroyed." Scythe stated pulling out a flask.

"You're too young to drink." Makarov shouted yanking the flask from his mouth.

"It's just soda." Scythe stated pulling the flask back.

"Is SODA filled with alcohol?" Cana asked.

"No, just caffeine, and flavor. I drink it all the time."

"Scythe, can I see this, Crescent Rose, you spoke of?" Erza asked.

"You'll have to wait until we get to the hall, it's in pieces and I don't want to lose any of them if I could have a chance to repair it."

"Why not let me?" Erza asked.

"Oh that's right, your reequip dimension is able to repair any broken or destroyed items in your arsenal." Mirajane smiled.

"Well, I guess it would be alright, I mean I'd still have to give them to you at the guild, but I wouldn't mind the repairs, thanks." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe my boy, how were you able to do that transformation?" Makarov questioned.

"I've been able to do it since I learned to control my magic. I've only ever done it in situations where it's required." Scythe explained.

"You sure seem confident that you won't go crazy like Acnologia." Gray stated, putting an ice-cast on his arm.

"I'm still curious as to how you got the slayer magic to slay him." Gajeel stated, trying not to hurl his guts.

"He mistook my sister for Wendy, killed her, I cut off a couple of his fingers, and I bathed in his blood, absorbing it through the wounds I was inflicted with." Scythe stated simply putting a blanket over Ruby.

Mirajane came over as best she could in the cart and examined Ruby for injuries.

"As far as I can tell she's doesn't have any long lasting injuries, just a few bumps and bruises. She's a strong one." Mirajane explained.

"She must have had her Aura active during the fight." Scythe sighed in relief.

"Aura?" Natsu asked.

So after that Scythe went on explaining what Aura was and how it worked, then telling them about the semblances people possess similar to magic, and how he hasn't found his semblance yet, but his Aura was unlocked by Ruby. Then for the rest of the ride, he continued to tell them of his adventures, showing them the scars on both sides of his body where the Death Stalker stung, and on his leg where the katana ran through his thigh, before telling his adventures in being a mine worker against his will. He explained he wouldn't have been alive if it weren't for Tai and Wendy.

"How is she anyways?" Lucy asked.

"She's doing great, she says Tai is like a father to her. She's so happy, and for the longest time, we figured you thought we were dead." Scythe explained.

"Well, we kind of did, there was no trace of you, and man the size of the crater that was left behind after your disappearance." Elfman stated with a shiver.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I think it's best if Wendy and Scythe stay that way." Makarov stated.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"Master you can't be serious." Gray stated. "She's in another world with Scythe of all people."

"Hey I'm right here." Scythe growled.

"Gray, ever since Scythe joined the guild you've been picking on him. Knock it off." Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just we don't need someone who might go crazy at any time, especially one who's harboring a Demonslayer that could do the same." Gray stated.

"Then I guess we should kick you out of the guild as well." Makarov stated.

"What?" Gray asked.

"You are a Demonslayer, just like Ruby, if you want Scythe kicked out of the guild because of her, then you'll be kicked out as well, it's only fair." Makarov continued.

"How is it fair? I only use ice, she uses all the elements." Gray argued.

"You're both Demonslayers, it wouldn't be fair if we kicked him out because of her and kept you. It's as simple as that." Makarov stated angrily, raising his voice.

Gray was silent, contemplating on what the master said. He would be kicked out because he had the same title as Ruby, he didn't find that fair.

"Fine, he stays." Gray stated sitting back.

"Master, I need to ask a favor of you." Scythe stated.

"What is it my boy?"

"Ruby has been wanting the Fairy Tail guild mark on her body for a while, and I told her the first chance I got I'd help her get it… So I was wondering…" Scythe explained.

"Say no more my boy, I'd be happy to make her an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild." Makarov smiled.

Before anything else could be said, an ice blade sprung from the wood of the cart and was aimed for Ruby's neck. Scythe pushed her out of the way, and the blade struck his arm, pinning him to the side of the cart. Mirajane took Satan-soul form and flew to the air with Ruby in her arms, safe from Gray.

"What the hell man?" Elfman asked.

"I can tolerate keeping Scythe in the guild, he's one monster I'd be willing to keep around, but not that girl. She's just as bad as Acnologia." Gray stated, the ice trail leading to his unbroken hand.

"Gray, that's enough." Makarov shouted slamming him down flat with a giant fist, knocking him unconscious.

Scythe winced in pain as the ice blade disappeared. Cana got to work on wrapping his arm up in bandages.

"Stop the cart." Lucy shouted to the driver.

"Right…"

Scythe looked up to see Pantherlily driving the cart. Lucy stepped out and pulled out her keys, a specific gold one in general.

"Open, gate of the maiden… VIRGO…" Lucy shouted, opening Virgo's gage.

From out of the ground, came a pink haired girl dressed in a French maid's outfit with chains on her wrists.

"You summoned me princess?" Vigo asked.

"Yeah, you're go with medical treatment right?"

"I am very adequate with the art of medicine. What seems to be the trouble?" Virgo asked.

"I need you to stitch up Scythe's arm, Gray hurt him pretty badly." Lucy explained.

"Shall I punish Gray?" Virgo asked.

"Master already took care of that. Now hurry up, he's bleeding out." Lucy explained.

Virgo got to work and acted like a full surgical team on her own, making sure no major arteries were hit, taking care to not rush things, and properly disinfecting it after the stitches were placed, while putting fresh bandages from the spirit world over it. Scythe was grateful to Virgo and he asked if she could see if Gray's attack had hit Ruby somehow.

"It doesn't look like it sir. She seems pretty fine to me." Virgo stated. "Though she does seem to have a concussion, she should be some fine with some ice and pain relievers when she wakes."

"That's good." Scythe smiled.

A thought came to him, and he knew the rest wouldn't really approve of him going alone right now.

"Guy's I need to go to the Fiore Mountains." Scythe stated getting up.

"You're not going right now young man. You're hurt, and need your rest." Makarov stated.

"I have to go now." Scythe stated stepping out of the cart.

"Then at least let me come with you." Pantherlily stated stepping by his side.

"I know your fur is thick, but I doubt it could stand the frigid cold of the Fiore Mountain's." Scythe explained.

"I can take it." Pantherlily smiled.

"Alright, take care, and be sure not to do anything rash." Makarov sighed in defeat. "You kids will be the death of me."

With that, Scythe and Lily took off, heading North-East for the Fiore Mountains.

(A/N: I honestly have no idea if the black markings are known as the Demon's Rage, i just thought the name fit and made sense since they appeared on Gray when he's only extremely angry.


	14. The Journey-Pt1

Scythe and Lily flew as fast as they each could go. Lily was surprised that he was actually flying faster than the Dragonslayer in his partial form.

"Scythe, are you alright?" Lily asked looking back, only to see the bandages wrapped around his arm soaked in blood. "We have to turn back, if you're exposed to the cold with that injury, you could die."

"I have to do this." Scythe stated, pushing himself further.

Lily sighed, remembering a certain iron dragon who was the same way. As they flew, Scythe and Lily found themselves being snowed on. Given the situation, Lily flew right behind Scythe, wanting to catch the Dragonslayer if he passed out.

Scythe pushed forward, finding the cave he wanted. As they entered, Lily felt a chill go down his spine, as they walked through the halls of the cavern. The chill wasn't in cold, it was in instinct, telling him something bad was coming.

"Scythe, something feels wrong." Lily stated.

"We're nearly at the black cave." Scythe stated reassuring him.

"What cave?"

"The cave with Godslayer Lacrima." Scythe stated.

"Are you crazy, this is what we flew all this way for?" Lily asked.

"There's a reason."

As Scythe and Lily pressed on, Scythe turned into a cavern. Lily soon followed only to find the cave filled with black glowing Lacrima, each one having a different design for their respective elements.

"Lightning, fire, iron, and sky." Scythe stated holding out his hand. As he focused his energy, those four elemental Lacrima came flying and landed in the palm of his hand.

"This is insane." Lily shouted.

"Poison, light, shadow, and sky." Scythe stated, again the four elements came and landed in his other palm. After putting those four in his pocket, Scythe took the original four and looked at them, he was starting to have second thoughts on what he was about to do, but he steeled his nerves and shoved them in his mouth, swallowing them without a second thought.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lily shouted.

"Relax." Scythe stated turning out of the cave. "I only ate the fire, lightning, iron and one of the sky. The other four are for Ruby."

"That's not the point, don't you know that if your body obtains too much power it will destroy itself?" Lily asked.

"I'm well aware of that." Scythe explained walking past him, black air surrounding his body. In an instant, the wound on Scythe's arm healed, and he felt renewed.

"Fine then, if you believe you know what you're doing, then let's get back to the others." Lily stated following closely behind Scythe with a glare.

As Lily and Scythe made their way to the cave, Scythe sniffed the air and halted, causing Lily to do the same and take a defensive pose.

"It's alright, a storm's just coming so we're going to have to stay here until it clears." Scythe explained.

"I see. So while we're at it, mind telling me why you chose to get eight Godslayer Lacrima?" Lily questioned.

"Ruby and I aren't as powerful as we're supposed to be, true we get stronger every day we train, but with what happened with Gray in the cart, I'm not wanting something like that to happen again." Scythe explained sitting against a wall.

"So you want the same power as Shelia, to heal yourselves of any wounds inflicted upon you." Lily stated sitting across from him.

"Pretty much. I only grabbed the other elements so we could face off with anybody who has power over those elements, so we wouldn't be affected by them." Scythe sighed.

"So you just want the power to protect. The power you believe is true to your soul." Lily exclaimed in understanding, having had a similar experience in Edolace.

"Yeah, and I think it would do Ruby well if she had the poison, light and shadow elements." Scythe stated.

Lily closed his eyes in contemplation before he came to a conclusion as to what to say.

"Scythe, I get where you're coming from, in Edolace, I wanted nothing but to protect, to do what was right." Lily explained. "I even went as far as killing my own kind, thinking if it gave the people of the kingdom endless magic, it would be all right. But I learned the ends don't justify the means. If you're willing to sacrifice your life, and the lives of others just to get to the end you believe is right. Then don't do it, I know what it's like, feeling powerless. So do you, Macao told me of the time he helped you and your sister. You strive everyday not to feel that helplessness, and now you see the woman you care for in the same situation."

Scythe contemplated what Lily had said, not sure if he had the heart to let it go.

"If you want to give those Lacrima to Ruby, at least give her a choice in doing so." Lily sighed.

"I would never force them on her. If she accepts them, then we can both become stronger, but if she doesn't, I'll just take them myself." Scythe stated.

Lily sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get much more through his thick head.

"Well, it seems the storm has let up a bit, so let's get going." Lily stated as he got up.

Scythe followed suit and they both flew out the cave entrance, heading for the Guild Hall's location. Once back, Scythe asked Lily not to tell everyone else before he got Ruby's reaction.

"Leave me alone…" Ruby shouted running out the doors, slamming into Scythe.

"Ruby what's wrong?"

"That Icemaker guy keeps attacking me." Ruby shouted running behind him, and jumping on his back.

Sigh

"Gray, if you don't stop I'm going to break your other arm, in the same fashion I did your first one." Scythe shouted.

"Get back here…" Gray shouted ignoring Scythe's threat, running after Ruby.

Scythe gave a heavy sigh and kept his word, having another loud crack and pop emit before Gray fell to the ground in pain.

"There, now if you'll excuse me…" Scythe state, carrying Ruby like a koala on his back, he went to Erza and handed her the pieces to Crescent Rose.

"My baby…" Ruby stated, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Ruby, Crescent Rose will be good as new when Erza's done." Scythe explained.

"Scythe, would it be alright if I examined your weapon?" Erza asked.

"Uh, sure. Ruby could you get down for a sec so I can take it off my back?"

Ruby stepped down but hoped right back up the moment he grabbed Loki. He put his weapon in full form and handed it to Erza, who was in awe at the transforming weapon.

"Where did you get this?" Erza asked.

"I designed it myself, though Ruby's uncle was the one who made it, don't know how he got a hold of my plans though, they were swiped by a crow."

"Amazing, such balance, such force, such a sturdy design." Erza swooned.

"Is she always like this with weapons?" Ruby asked.

"No worse than you." He joked.

"You said Ruby's weapon was named Crescent Rose. What'd you name yours?" Erza asked.

"Loki, like the mythical Norse God, my weapon can fool people into thinking it only has two functions, bow-staff and double headed-scythe." He stated taking his weapon back. "But in reality, it has four functions."

Scythe split the weapon in two like he did on their first job and spun the double scythe-heads around before turning them into normal blades, like two swords.

"Incredible." Erza smiled.

"Scythe, don't you have something for Ruby?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. C'mon Ruby, I think you're going to like this." Scythe smiled taking her to the back room.

"Ooooh, looks like someone's getting frisky." Lucy smirked.

"It's nothing like that actually, just wait and see." Lily stated.

In the back room, Ruby jumped from his back and he pulled the four Lacrima from his pocket to show and offer her.

"These are Godslayer Lacrima, if you want, you can eat them and gain the powers they will grant." Scythe explained.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Lacrima were gone as Ruby ate them.

"I'm feeling tired." Ruby sighed.

"Guess everybody reacts differently to them. Did master put the guild emblem on you yet?"

"No… I want it on my waist, like where it was on my dress in the same color." Ruby sighed before yawning.

Scythe smiled and put her on his back, carrying her back out. After asking the master to put the guild mark where she requesting in the color she wanted, Scythe set her at a table with the cloak part of his uniform on as a blanket as she fell asleep.

"So, can I tell everyone now?" Lily asked.

"Go ahead."

"So Lily, Scythe, what'd you have to go to the Fiore Mountains for?" Lauxus asked.

"That's actually what I was about to tell everyone." Lily explained.

So Lily started to story on their journey, interrupted several times, and finished with how he grabbed eight Godslayer Lacrima, four for Scythe and four for Ruby.

"Are you crazy?" Lauxus shouted.

"I'd have to agree with the big lug there Scythe, putting too much power on your body is hazardous, you could end up being destroyed from the inside out if you're not careful." Cana explained. "My arm hurt from the first Fairy Glitter use."

"I know what I'm doing, I did the math. That's why I only ate four Lacrima, no more than that." Scythe explained.

"So if you have Sky Godslayer magic, could you heal my arms?" Gray asked.

"Only if you promise not to try and kill Ruby." Scythe stated.

Gray stubbornly agreed and Scythe just shot a blast of black-air at Gray, knocking him over across the room.

"What the hell man?" Gray shouted rubbing his head.

"You can use your arms again can't you?" Scythe questioned, drinking from his mug of coffee.

Gray stopped and then noticed he could move his arms without pain coursing through them.

"So, I've got some good news Scythe." Erza stated switching the topic, having been swooning over his weapon, not hearing the conversation at all.

"Yeah, what's that Erza?" Scythe questioned.

"Ruby's weapon will be repaired, but because it's so advanced it will take a couple days." Erza stated.

"Well, the Vytal Festival isn't for another week, so we've got some time to kill, but Ruby and I do need to do our studies." Scythe explained. "I just have to take her somewhere before we return."

"I'm glad to see you're being responsible with your time and schooling, but where do you need to go in all of Fiore?" Makarov asked.

"Somewhere I know she'll appreciate me taking her. I will need a magic mobile though." Scythe stated.

"There's a new magic motorcycle out, we could get you one of those as a going away present if we pool our money." Elfman stated. "It's manly."

"Sounds fun…" Scythe laughed.

Aver the next few hours, the Fairy Tail group, minus Gray not wanting to help with their transport, and Scythe, being insisted that the idea of a gift is he doesn't pay for it, all got him the newest model of the magic motorcycle. It was sleek with a red finish, and as per request, the Fairy Tail guild Emblem painted on the sides.

"Enjoy man, we hope you like it." Elfman smiled.

"Thanks everyone. Now I just need to tie Ruby to my back so she doesn't fall off." Scythe stated, holding the still sleeping Ruby.

"Don't bother, we asked for a sidecar for her." Mira smiled. "It actually comes equipped into the bike. That's what makes it a new model."

Mirajane pushed a red button on the bike and a sidecar unfolded still attached to the side.

"Thanks again guys, this really means a lot to me." Scythe smiled.

"If it means so much to you then make sure never to bring her back to the guild." Gray stated.

"That's it young man…" Makarov shouted. "I've had it with your insensitivity and homicidal attacks on the poor girl, I'm doing THAT to you as a punishment."

"What please just kill me now, I don't think I can handle another round of THAT." Gray begged.

"I still haven't gotten a definition on what THAT is…" Lucy shouted.

"Well it's…" Mira whispered.

Lucy's face went pale as she was explained what the punishment was.

"You're kidding, being Sir Ichia's personal servant for a whole month?" Lucy questioned disgusted.

"Just the thought of it makes me want to hurl." Erza stated, her face going sickly green.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out before Gray decides to start throwing a fit." Scythe stated putting Ruby in the sidecar.

"Hold on, before you go, Loki wanted me to give you this." Lucy stated giving him a celestial key that was both gold and silver. "He said that it won't summon him, it will just give him a call. Also that you can call him if you want to visit us or vis-versa."

"Well, tell him I appreciate it and that I'll keep in touch." Scythe smiled before hooking the magic cuff-link.

"Be safe, and be sure to come back for Crescent Rose before you leave." Erza smiled.

"Speaking of weapons, where's mine?" Scythe asked.

"Oh, right…" Erza smiled pulling his weapon from her reequip dimension. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Scythe smiled, putting his weapon on his back. "See you all in a few days."

And with that Scythe took off, driving south to a place he never thought he'd see again.

As the day went on, it became nightfall, Ruby woke up about an hour after they left Magnolia and was wondering where they were going. Scythe explained to her it was a surprise.

"Scythe, you look tired, maybe we should stop for the night?" Ruby suggested.

"Nah I'm fine, we're half way there." Scythe sighed, though he had to admit to himself, fighting Acnologia, getting stabbed by Gray, losing a lot of blood in the cart and on the way to the Fiore mountains, not to mention his body getting used to the new magic, was starting to get to him.

"Then maybe I should try driving." Ruby suggested.

"You don't know the way. But I'm starting to think the stopping thing is smart." Scythe sighed as they approached the nearest town, Balsam, home town to the Sabertooth guild.

As Scythe made his way to the nearest inn, Ruby tugged on his shoulder and pointed over to someone with green hair, a muscular build, and a tiger stripped kilt, admittedly though it's a skirt, just trying to give the guy some respect.

"Hey, that's Orga the Godslayer." Scythe turned his bike and went over stopping by the Godslayer.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Orga correct?" Rub asked.

"Yeah, that me, what about it?" Orga asked.

"Well, you live in this town, could you tell us where we could find an affordable inn. We're from Fairy Tail and…"

"Hold on, you're both from Fairy Tail?" Orga asked.

"Yeah that's right, my name's Scythe and this is Ruby."

"Scythe as in the Dragonslayer who actually harmed Acnologia twice in one day?" Orga asked.

"Yeah, he's the slayer meant to slay Acnologia. I helped." Ruby added.

"No need to look for an inn you two, I'm sure Master Sting would be more than willing to let you party with us all night." Orga smiled.

"Thanks, but we actually do need some sleep, we've got a journey to continue in the morning." Scythe smiled.

"No sweat, you can just party a little, we've got rooms in the upper levels of the hall. C'mon, I was just out running an errand for the Master." Orga smiled.

"Sting's the master?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he took over after defeating the old master Jiemma, surpassing his old level of power when he thought he witnessed Lector die at Jiemma's hand. Don't talk to him about that though. It hits a sore spot on him when people talk about it." Scythe explained.

"Who's Lector?"

"He's the master's best friend. Also an Exceed."

"Like Happy, Carla, and Lily?" Ruby asked as they walked to the hall.

"Yep, though he's got quite the silver tongue if you know what I mean." Orga smiled.

"So Sting got back today, great to hear, what's the celebration for?" Scythe asked.

"It's Lector's birthday, he's throwing a big celebration." Jiemma stated as they reached the doors.

"Hey look Orga's back." A man dressed like a ninja shouted. "You brought guests, did you get what the master wanted?"

"You mean the sake? Hell yeah…" Orga smiled.

Scythe and Ruby didn't notice, but Orga actually was carrying a couple crates of sake, how did they miss that?

"So who are your guests?" The ninja man asked.

"Scythe, Ruby…"

The duo slayers looked over to see Sting and Rogue running over to them.

"Hey it's great to see you guy's again, the Dragon and Demonslayers of Fairy Tail, what brings you by?" Rogue asked.

"What, Demonslayer?" Orga asked.

"That's me." Ruby said, sticking her tongue out cutely.

"She was able to hurt Acnologia because she's the Demonslayer version of Scythe." Sting explained.

"What…?" Orga asked stepping back in surprise.

"Uh, so any way Orga said you wouldn't mind letting us spend the night in a room on one of the upper floors?" Scythe questioned.

"Sure, are you just stopping for the night before heading back out on a job or something?" Sting asked.

"Well, not a job. There's something I want to show Ruby." Scythe explained. "Hey, why don't you go and enjoy some of the party, would it be alright if Frosch and Lector accompanied her?"

"Sure, you don't mind right guys?" Sting asked the two Exceed.

Ruby looked down and gasped at how cute they were.

"Sure no problem." A red cat with a blue vest smiled.

"Frosch thinks so to." The green cat, dressed in a pink frog suit smiled.

"Great, come and get one of us if someone starts something with her." Scythe explained.

Ruby smiled and ran of following the two Exceed.

"So what's up?" Sting asked, knowing why he sent Ruby off.

"Here's the thing. I'm not from Fiore, neither is Ruby, we're both from the world of Remnant, of course you already know this from when we talked earlier after the fight with Acnologia, but the thing is, I was teleported here when I was a baby, and Ruby's mom was my babysitter at that time, and ended up here to. She died protecting me from the Creatures of Grimm, the dark creatures I told you about. Raven, the woman who brought us here, had accidentally done so. Ruby was searching for her mom ever since, so I'm taking her to the town of Metalica, the town I grew up in, and I'm going to take her to her mother's grave." Scythe explained.

Sting and Rogue were speechless, but their expressions softened when they understood the trip he was taking.

"Hey let me go…"

Ruby's voice sounded from across the room, Scythe looked over to see someone dressed in a blue track suit with a green mullet.

"Hey, c'mon I just want a little fun." The man stated, obviously wasted.

"I said let me go…" Ruby shouted again.

"Sting, Rogue, Scythe…" Lector shouted coming to them.

"Yeah we saw…"

"Let her go…"

Orga had stepped in, a displeased look on his face.

"Hmm? Hic, no way man I saw her first…" The man stated.

"Let. Her. Go…" Orga stated before charging up a Lightning Roar.

The instant the black lightning left Orga's mouth, the man in the track suit pushed Ruby in front as a shield, scared out of his mind.

"No…"

In that instant, Ruby was pushed out of the way, followed by the man in the blue jumpsuit. Everyone was shocked that Scythe threw them out of the way and took the hit himself. Orga was surprised himself, he hadn't thought that the stranger would use Ruby as a shield. As the light faded, everyone stood in shock as the ball of energy imploded on itself, disappearing down Scythe's throat.

"How, he'd have to have zero magic energy left, or be a Lightning Godslayer himself." Orga stated.

"That's the thing. I went somewhere today, and got four Godslayer Lacrima for myself, and four for Ruby. I have, lightning, fire, iron, and sky. Ruby has poison, light, shadow, and sky. In short, I'm a Dragon-Godslayer now, and she's a Demon-Godslayer." Scythe explained.

"I won't pry into this, I'll respect your privacy." Sting stated.

"Come here you." Rogue shouted grabbing the man who sexually assaulted Ruby.

"Hey c'mon man I was just looking for a little fun." The man stated.

"You're not a member of our guild, considering this party is open to the public, I'd say you're just a street performer." Sting stated.

"Yeah man I do all sorts of tricks and moves, I even imitated that Salamander guy once, pretending to eat fire and use it in a fake fight." The man stated.

"Not sure Natsu would appreciate that." Scythe stated.

The man looked over to him and saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder.

"Oh crap, you're in the same guild as him, please don't tell him, he'd kill me." The man stated.

"Why would he do that?" Scythe asked.

"This isn't my real look. I died my hair green, and changed outfits, my name is Bora the Prominence. I impersonated him once and I paid the price with pain." The man begged.

"Natsu told me that's how he got Lucy to join." Scythe stated. "Sorry pal, but I'm gonna tell him, everything, including the part where you sexually assaulted my girlfriend."

Bora looked up and his eyes shrank to the size of rice grains.

"Wait, that voice, that angry aura. No it can't be, you've been reported dead for nearly six months now. It can't be you…" Bora shouted.

"Who are you talking about man?" Orga asked grabbing his collar.

"Scythe, the Devil's Spawn." Bora shouted struggling in his grasp.

"That's right, that name was given to Fairy Tails newest member six months ago. He and the maiden of the sky were declared dead after an accident in Magnolia Park, where our guild emblem was burned into the grass." Sting stated.

"That was part of a dare game Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and I were playing. Gajeel made the dare, I just sat back and watch. But yeah, that was my title after I took out Mirajane, the She-Devil, in a fight to enter the guild." Scythe explained.

"Is the fight required?" Ruby questioned.

"No, I only asked for a fight to prove my worth." Scythe stated.

"Please don't tell him, I'll do anything, anything." Bora stated.

"Fine then, turn yourself into the authorities." Scythe stated.

"What?" Bora asked.

"You heard me, there's a bounty on your head for fifty-thousand jewels." Scythe explained pointing to the poster on the Sabertooth job board.

"I've got this." Orga stated.

He slung Bora over his shoulder and went to the job board, tearing down the flyer, he left before anyone could say anything.

"Are we going to let him keep the reward money?" Rogue asked.

"Let him have it, he's the one who stopped Bora in the first place." Scythe stated.

"But you were the one who got him to confess." Sting stated.

"That's right, if anything the reward money should go to you." Lector stated.

"Frosch thinks so to."

"Let him keep it, I don't really need it anyways." Scythe smiled.

"Well, enjoy the party while you can, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Sting smiled. "Oh, before I forget, Milady wanted to give you something before you went missing all those months ago."

Sting ran to his throne and reached for one of the drawers he had installed, and came back with a pendent. The pendent was a dragonhead shaped ruby with a glowing center.

"She said only strong men can wear it and live, I don't know what that means, but she said to give it to you if you ever returned." Sting explained handing him the object.

"Well thanks, tell her I appreciate it." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe, can we go to bed now."

"Oh yeah, I guess something like that would tier you out." Scythe sighed, allowing Ruby to climb his back. She fell asleep instantly after wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll lead you to the room you can stay in." Sting chuckled with a smile. "I'm sure you're not in the partying mood after what just happened."

"I appreciate your understanding." Scythe said softly.

"Of course, anything for a friend."

After Scythe entered the room they would stay in, he said his goodbyes to Sting and gently put Twilight on the bed, before sitting against the wall, allowing sleep to take him as well.


	15. The Journey-Pt2

The light from the sun shined through the window, and the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast woke Scythe from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ruby sitting at a table that had been set up in the middle of the room, eating a plateful of food, while talking to someone.

"He really did that Minerva?" Ruby asked.

"He did indeed, the instant he stood against my father all those years ago in the woods, he was sent flying, but came back and stood his ground, earning my father's respect, something I never thought would be possible, even though I'm older than him by five years." Minerva smiled.

"Morning…" Scythe yawned.

"Morning sleepy head, dig in, I made plenty of breakfast. So as I was saying, despite my evil nature at the time, I still had a place in my heart for him, like he was a little brother. Though I lost contact with him when I joined Tartarus." Minerva sighed.

"Wow, but how'd he end up joining Fairy Tail?" Ruby asked eating more sausage patties.

"Simple, he saw what I did in the Grand Magic Games to Lucy, and… didn't want to join a guild where they treat each other like trash." Minerva stated, with a heavy heart.

"I was glad that you had changed your ways. So mind telling me what this is?" Scythe asked showing her the pendent.

"You don't remember it? You dropped it the first time my father knocked you away. The words you said to me were incredible to, do you remember?"

"I was six and had a concussion, no I don't remember." Scythe explained.

"A strong man stands up for himself, protects himself, while a stronger man stands up for other, protecting and defending others." Minerva smiled.

Ruby awed and looked up at Scythe.

"Oh, Orga wanted me to give you this." Minerva stated handing him an envelope. "It's Bora's reward money, since you were legally dead, he figured he'd cash it in and give it to the one who actually caught Bora."

"Well, if he's still here I'll be sure to thank him." Scythe smiled digging in. "You're cooking is as amazing as ever."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Scythe would tell me how good a cook you are, I would dream at night thinking of how yummy your cookies would be." Ruby smiled, drool falling from her lip.

"Well, if you're willing to stay a while, I can make a batch or two for the road." Minerva smiled.

"Now there's the Minerva I remember from my childhood." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe…" Minerva stated, her tone getting serious, but sympathetic at the same time. "I never gave my condolences for Suzie's death. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"I understand, you were busy with making an amense to everyone you hurt." Scythe stated. "Make no mistake, Acnologia is going to die by my hand."

Minerva sighed, seeing the determination, the _blood lust_ , in his eyes, understanding the same feeling, having wanted revenge against Erza for her humiliation during the Grand Magic Games.

Knock-knock

"Hey Scythe, you have a visitor." Sting stated coming in.

"Who would visit me?"

"Well, he looks like a big tree and keeps telling crappy jokes." Sting explained.

"It can't be, Fairy Tail Founding Member Warred?" Scythe questioned getting up from his seat.

Ruby and Minerva quickly followed, Sting tried to sneak some of Minerva's food, but was pulled by Minerva while she scorned him that the food was for Scythe and Ruby.

"Sir Warred." Scythe stated running down the stairs.

"So it is true, the Devil's Spawn is still with us." Warred stated, taking Ruby's hand. "You seem smaller than I remember."

"Master, enough with your crappy puns." Scythe deadpanned.

"Alright, I'm actually here on business of the new council. Since we've taken the role of council, we've been assigning new members to the Ten Wizard Saints." The tree man explained, handing Scythe a black jacket with the Ten Wizard Saints Insignia on it. "You are more than qualified to fill one of those seats."

Scythe was speechless for a bit, before he sighed and pushed the jacket back.

"I'm honored sir, but I'm not going to be in this world for much longer, I'll be returning to Remnant with Ruby in a few days." Scythe explained, trying to politely refuse the offer.

Warred was silent for a moment before putting the jacket in front of Ruby.

"How about you, would you like to be a Wizard Saint?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Master I thought I said stop with the lame jokes?" Scythe sighed.

"Alright, alright. But I insist you take the position, even if it is for a short while, I still think you can make it work." Warred stated, bringing his hand back to Scythe's level.

Scythe sighed in defeat.

"You're not going to stop until I accept, are you?" Scythe questioned.

"Not on your life." Warred explained with a smile.

"Alright, in honor of the Ten Wizard Saints, I will accept this token." Scythe stated before ripping the sleeves off.

The insignia was still on the back of the jacket, but was also on both of the shoulders. He tore the sleeves in half and put them on Ruby, as if they were gauntlets, keeping them in place with four straps made of his scales.

"I also dub my girlfriend to be my Ten and a half Wizard Saint Partner." He chuckled.

"Fair enough, at least you have a new vest now." Warred stated before heading off. "Oh before I forget, your bike was towed for illegal parking."

"WHAT?" Scythe shouted.

"Just kidding." Warred laughed.

"Way to ruin the mood." Minerva sighed.

Without another word, or bad joke, Warred left and Scythe along with Ruby and Minerva went back upstairs to finish breakfast.

"Scythe, what's a Wizard Saint?" Ruby asked.

"Why don't I let Minerva tell you? I have to go take care of something real quick." Scythe stated, running off to the nearest restroom.

"Well, the Wizard Saints are the most powerful wizards or mages in all of Fiore, only ten are given the title, and ranking. From the color of the jacket, or vest, and your arm bands, Scythe's position is the second." Minerva explained. "The new council decided to rank the new Wizard Saints by the colors of their jackets or cloaks. Red being number one, black being number two, green being three, purple being four, orange being five, yellow being six, grey being seven, blue being eight, silver being nine, and gold being ten."

"Wow…" Ruby smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go finish breakfast while I go make those batches of cookies for you?" Minerva asked.

"Really? Thank you so much Big-sis-Minerva." Ruby smiled hugging her.

Minerva blushed as Ruby ran off, not expecting to be called big-sis from her. Later on in the kitchen after having made four batches of cookies, Minerva still couldn't get it out of her head.

"I wonder why she called me that" She questioned.

"Who called you what Milady?" Sting asked noticing the smell of her cooking.

"Ruby called me Big-sis-Minerva, I'm just wondering why that is." Minerva explained.

"Well, it's obvious she and Scythe have a future together, and I heard her mumbling in her sleep last night about her wedding with Scythe, he was either too zonked out to hear, or was holding back his embarrassment really well."

"How do you know this?" Minerva asked questioningly.

"Hey, as Guild Master, I have to make sure our guests were alright, strange how he sleeps in a meditative position though." Sting stated.

"He's always done that, from the first time I watched over him and Suzie." Minerva explained putting the fresh cookie dough on a tray. "So you think Ruby called me that because she sees me as a sister-in-law?"

"Most likely that or a big sister." Sting stated swiping a cookie. "By the way, keep cooking like this, and the guild hall will have to go grocery shopping before the next shipment of food arrives."

Minerva was a little confused before she finally noticed that she had made more cookies than she knew what to do with.

"Well, Scythe said she loves cookies." Minerva chuckled sheepishly.

At the main entrance, Minerva came out of the kitchen with a backpack, and a small smile.

"This is covered in compression magic, I might have gone a little overboard with the cookies." Minerva laughed, handing the bag to Ruby.

"She made nearly six batches all because Ruby called her Big-Sis. She couldn't get her head wrapped around it." Sting explained to Scythe.

"Thank you so much." Ruby smiled. She put the back pack on and gave Minerva a big hug, not letting go for a bit.

"Alright Ruby, we've got to get going." Scythe chuckled.

"It was good to see you again man." Sting smiled.

"Indeed, feel free to visit." Rogue stated.

"Yeah… don't be a stranger." Lector chuckled.

"Yeah come back anytime." Frosch said jumping up and down.

"Be safe." Minerva smiled.

Scythe took off as Ruby waved goodbye to them, smiling as she sat in the sidecar.

Three hours into their drive, Ruby and Scythe stopped in the next town, Ruby having requested a much needed bathroom break.

"I'll be out in a second." Ruby stated running into the tavern.

Scythe sighed, sitting out on his bike, not having much to do except de-cuff his arm and wait for Ruby to return. He sighed, knowing the town was home to Lamia-Scale, he though over the possibilities before he smelt a familiar slayer's scent.

"I know you're over behind the barrel Shelia, why are you hiding?" Scythe asked.

From behind the barrel, the pinket Godslayer stepped out, and gave him an angry look.

"I want to know what you've done with Wendy." She demanded.

"You know, you look so cute when you're mad." Scythe smiled.

Shelia flustered and stomped her feet.

"I mean it, where did you take her and why?" Shelia stated, stomping in place.

"Listen Shelia, I didn't do anything to her. We were both taken to a world against our wills, and she's been living a peaceful life there, so have I. The only difference is, I'm a student at a very high ranking academy." Scythe explained.

"Then why are you back and she isn't?" Shelia stomped.

"Because I had some business to take care of. Master Makarov thinks it's a good idea for the rest of the world to think we're still dead, so I'm not doing to argue with him." Scythe stated as Ruby stepped back into the sidecar.

"Ready to go." Ruby smiled.

"Alright Rubes, we're off…"

"Sky God… ROAR."

Scythe, and Ruby were knocked over with their bike, the black air having surprised them both.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked.

"Shelia the Sky Godslayer from Lamia-Scale."

"Tell me the truth…" Shelia stated before doing another roar.

Scythe simply stood there and took the attack, surprising everyone in the surrounding area, including Shelia, as he sucked down the black wind.

"You done? Because I have places to be and things to do." Scythe stated, black lightning sizzling around him.

"Stop this right now…" A new voice stated, out of nowhere, a tiger made completely made of ice stepped in to stop their fight.

"Lyon…" Shelia smiled.

"Shelia, what did you do?" The white haired man questioned his guild mate.

"He's not telling me the truth about Wendy, and he has that strange girl with him." Shelia stated defensively.

"Great, another ice maker, with animals this time." Ruby stated jumping onto Scythe's back, in the koala fashion again.

"Calm down, that's Lyon, he's a friend of Fairy Tail." Scythe stated patting her head.

"Hello Dragonslayer, last I saw you was at the Fairy Tail Harvest Festival seven months ago." Lyon stated.

"Same, been a while ice-prince." Scythe chuckled.

"So tell me what started this incursion between you and Shelia." Lyon stated.

"She demanded to know what happened to Wendy, I told her, she didn't believe me, and she attacked, knocking us over, while damaging the sidecar to my bike." Scythe explained pointing to the dented and wheel less cart attached to his bike.

"Shelia, is this true?" Lyon asked.

Shelia's silence, and refusal to answer was all he needed.

"I apologize for her outburst. Allow me to fix your bike." Lyon offered.

"You seem like a nicer ice maker than that other guy." Ruby stated stepping down from Scythe's back.

"You must mean Gray, yes he and I are two different people, and we were actually classmates." Lyon explained.

Ruby jumped back up on Scythe's back, holding tighter, burying her face in his back.

"What's wrong with her?" Shelia asked.

"She thinks because Lyon and Gray were classmates, that they were both taught to try and kill Demonslayers, no matter what." Scythe explained. "Gray tried several times to kill her."

"She's an ice-demon slayer?" Lyon asked.

"Actually, she's the Demonslayer version of Acnologia, except without the full on rage and monster transformation stuff." Scythe explained patting her head.

Shelia and Lyon were silent, leaving an awkward feeling hanging in the air.

"Uh guy's if you don't mind, I think I'll just take my bike to the side and repair it." Scythe stated grabbing his bike, while Ruby clung tightly to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I never knew that a demon would be willing to train a child such as her to use Demonslayer magic of that magnitude." Lyon stated.

"She wasn't, her sister Yang, is her half-sister, and Yang's mom gave me all the Lacrima required after saving my life. Ruby here is from a world called Remnant, that's the world both Wendy and I ended up in after being attacked." Scythe explained, removing the dent from the sidecar. "After a few months of being there, Ruby and I took on a job together, I nearly died, but thanks to Raven, Yang's mom, I survived. That's when she gave me the sack of Lacrima, which Ruby ate thinking they were sugarless candies."

"I still don't believe you." Shelia huffed.

"Believe what you want, you have to buy me a new tire for the sidecar." Scythe explained.

"What?" Shelia screamed.

"It's only fair Shelia, go to the auto shop and ask for a tire like this." Lyon explained, handing her the broken tire. "And make sure it's brand new, and fully inflated."

"Fine…" Shelia state taking the tire and leaving for the auto-shop.

"I hate to ask Lyon…" Scythe stated getting his attention. "But do you think you could make a quarter inch crescent wrench for me out of ice?"

"Sure… no trouble at all. If you need any other tools, I'd be happy to make them." Lyon stated making the ice tool.

After a quick adjustment, Scythe asked for a Philips screwdriver, a ratchet, and a socket wrench.

"Thanks, that's the last tool I needed, I promise." Scythe smiled taking the tool.

"No trouble at all." Lyon smiled as Shelia returned with the tire.

"Here's your stupid tire, now tell me what you did with Wendy." She stated, throwing it at his face.

"Damn it Shelia that hurt." Scythe stated rubbing the bump on his head.

"Back to the guild hall now, the master will have words with you once I tell her what happened here." Lyon stated.

"I want the truth." Shelia huffed.

"I gave you the truth." Scythe stated putting the tire back on.

"Lier, there's no other worlds with life besides ours." Shelia shouted.

"Oh whatever, believe what you will, I told you the truth and I'm running late now." Scythe stated.

Ruby hopped into the sidecar and buckled up, not wanting to fall out of the cart again.

"Bye Lyon, thanks for your help." Ruby shouted as they drove off.

"Sky God… ROAR."

Her attack was blocked by a wall of ice, just as she was frozen for Lyon to make it easier on himself to drag her back to the guild.

Scythe sighed, appreciating his assistance as he and Ruby drove off. Ruby dug up her bag and dug into the cookies, often handing one to Scythe.

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you'll see in a few hours, but right now try and get some sleep, take a nap." Scythe explained.

"Alright, but just so you know, I want an explanation afterwards." Ruby stated before settling down for a nap.

(3 hours later… ;P

"Ruby, wake up." Scythe stated shaking her awake.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked groggily.

"We're here." Scythe stated dismounting the bike.

Ruby slowly got up and looked around, seeing they were in a big empty field, with no buildings in sight.

"Where?" Ruby questioned following him.

Scythe simply stayed quiet, leading her to a headstone engraved with the Fiore Flag.

"Hey Summer, long time, sorry I haven't been around much lately, but look who I brought." Scythe stated, talking to the headstone.

"Wha…?" Ruby started.

"It's Ruby, she's grown since the last time you saw her. I think she has a few words to say to you." Scythe sighed, tears starting to well up. He walked up the hill, giving Ruby some privacy.

"M-mom, I…" Ruby couldn't talk, not knowing what to say. "I've been busy with hunting Grimm, and I got into Beacon two years early. Yang has been doing well, and I'm the leader of team RWBYS. Things haven't really been going well lately, we've been experiencing some difficulties in class, and Scythe and I have formed an organization called Guardians, and I'm the Demonslayer version of Scythe, and we've also been dating."

Ruby sat there for what seemed like hours, retelling all the adventures they'd gone through. Scythe was simply at the top of the hill, looking at the setting sun, Summer's cloak in his hands. He gave an irritated sigh however when he felt the barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"Keys." The voice stated.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this today." Scythe stated.

Within the blink of an eye, Scythe turned around and bent the barrel of the gun, pointing it to his mugger. His eye widened in shock when he saw who he gun holder was.

"Zack?" Scythe questioned.

"Scythe?" Zack questioned.

"What are you doing, I could have seriously hurt you." Scythe stated.

"I need to get out of here, the town has been under siege, and anyone who's caught trying to escape is killed, while those who enter are added to the slavery like live stock. Nobody, the king's army, not even the Rune Knights are able to beat this guy." Zack explained.

Scythe's anger dropped when he realized his friend's actions were out of desperation. But it rose tenfold when he heard that the town he grew up in, was under the control of someone stronger than the Rune Knights and king's army.

"Who is he?" Scythe demanded.

"He's the former guild master of Sabertooth. He's been demonized, he's a monster."

"Sting and Rogue must not have taken him out like they thought." Scythe contemplated. "If he's demonized, then he's still got the power Tartarus gave him."

"Scythe, what are you thinking?" Zack asked.

"Let me get my partner first, then I'll tell you." Scythe explained. "Ruby, I hate cutting your time with your mom short, but we have a bit of a situation."

Ruby looked back up and back to the grave before making her way up the hill, seeing Scythe put the white cloak over his shoulders.

"Jiemma is controlling the town I grew up in. I hate to ask you this but will you…?"

"I'm in." Ruby stated.

"Figured you would, but you don't have Crescent with you. Zack, do you still have that make shift forge we'd hang out in with Suzie?"

"Yeah, it's been upgraded to an actual forge. What are you planning?"

"Ruby needs a weapon, best suited for her fighting style, and magic. So we're going to improvise." Scythe smiled.


	16. Returned and Settling a Score

The night was dark, the only source of light, being the fires of the homes of Jiemma's victims. He sat in the town center, a woman who looked heavy with child sat at his side, chained to the ground, dressed in rages.

"Pitiful creatures, they try to run, not knowing they're in the presence of greatness. I have half a mind to destroy half the livestock to make and examples for the others." Jiemma stated.

The woman chained to the ground was crying, her body tensing up.

"Be silent woman, you should feel honored to be the bearer of the heir to this world's ruler." Jiemma stated looking down harshly at her.

"Jiemma…"

Jiemma looked up to see what looked like a young man dressed in a white cloak, covering the rest of his torso, leaving only his head out. About half way to the throne, he stopped and looked around at the people who were lying in pain and agony on the ground.

"It's Scythe…" One of them stated.

"He's back…" Another murmured.

"We're saved." A third shouted.

"SILENCE…" Jiemma shouted getting up from his throne.

Scythe glared darkly at Jiemma and saw the woman next to him.

"Aunt Kim…" He whispered.

"Who are you, pathetic whelp?" Jiemma questioned.

Scythe outstretched his arm, revealing his suit and the Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder. In his hand was Loki, transforming into its full battle weapon form.

"I am Scythe Knight, the Devil's Spawn of Fairy Tail. I came back to free my people from your tyranny." Scythe stated, his eyes going from blue circles, to red diamonds.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, that puny guild has no strong members. Salamander only beat Sting and Rogue because they were weaker than he was, nothing more." Jiemma stated.

"You'll find…" Scythe stated, his voice changing as he took on a partial transformation. "I'm much stronger than you think."

"Illusions, no one is able to do such transformations except the Actual dragon Acnologia."

"Whose blood do you think I bathed in?" Scythe questioned appearing right before Jiemma within a flash.

Jiemma was shocked as he was sent flying across town, far into the mountains.

"Ruby, stay here in case he has any followers." Scythe stated before taking off.

Ruby jumped down from the statue head and landed by Kim before saluting him.

"Please help me…" Kim begged grabbing her cloak. "The baby's coming."

Ruby's face went pale.

Deep in the mountains, Jiemma was getting up from his fall, brushing off the dirt and debri as Scythe landed, retracting his wings back into his body.

"I wasn't expecting this, I might actually have fun for once." Jiemma stated.

(Que Red like Roses: PT-II)

Scythe launched himself at Jiemma, aiming for his torso, but was blocked by his carbon steel black arms. Scythe countered by flipping on the hilt oh his weapon, and kicking Jiemma in the face, sending him flying into a few trees.

"Learned that from my girlfriend." Scythe smirked zipping over.

"You think you've won, but I still have a trump card. Your precious town is under my rule, they'll follow my orders out of respect." Jiemma stated.

"Shut up…" Scythe stated, slicing down with Loki, only to have the attack blocked by Jiemma's arms again. "They obey you out of fear."

"Same thing." Jiemma stated knocking Scythe over without his weapon. Suddenly, Jiemma started to feel pressure build up and send him to the ground. "What's going on, why can't I get up?"

"Little trick I did before coming here. I forged Ruby a new weapon, but I also put a little curse on mine. Unless Ruby or I holds this double headed Death Scythe, it becomes several hundred thousand pounds heavier. Making it impossible to lift." Scythe stated getting back to his feet.

"You little punk…" Jiemma stated.

"I admit making it that heavy might have been overkill, but I didn't want to take any chances." Scythe stated pressing his foot against Jiemma's face. "You've tormented the people of Metalica for far too long."

Scythe removed a dagger from his boot and aimed it for Jiemma's heart.

"This won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell." Scythe stated carving an insignia into Jiemma's chest. Once the circle was finished, Jiemma was screaming in pain as his demonic features dissipated, leaving him to how he looked right after Sting had slammed an attack through his torso.

(End Song)

"Scythe, we've got a problem." Ruby shouted appearing next to him. "That pregnant woman, the one that was by his side, she's in labor, and it's a breach."

Scythe's eyes widened as his face went pale, he grabbed Loki and slung Jiemma over his shoulder before racing back to town. Once there, Ruby chained the unconscious Jiemma and Scythe ran to the town center to hold Kim's hand.

"Aunt Kim, I'm here…" Scythe stated taking her hand.

"Scythe, it's a breach." The town's doctor stated seeing the feet coming out first.

"Hold on Aunt Kim, you can make it through this." Scythe stated, using his sky magic to help ease the pain.

Hours or hard labor later, and Kim was finally relieved of deliver. Her baby cried out, not liking the fact the time came for him to come out.

"It's a boy Aunt Kim, it's a boy."

Kim looked up to see Scythe taking the baby from the doctor and handing him to her.

"Oh…" Kim cooed holding him close.

"If Juvia were here, she'd be begging Gray for a baby." Scythe joked looking at Ruby.

"She's that much of a love sick puppy?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah." Scythe chuckled. "We'll leave you to be alone Aunt Kim." Scythe smiled putting the white cloak over her like a blanket.

Scythe turned when he heard the people around him gasp. He had forgotten he was still wearing his Ten Wizard Saints vest, and sighed, realizing that they gasped at the fact that they were in the presence of the second strongest wizard in Fiore.

"Yeah, probably should have mentioned that." Scythe laughed standing up.

"The title, of the strongest man in Fiore, belongs to me." Jiemma stated, now awake.

"Shut up…" Scythe stated walking over to him. Without hesitation, Scythe drop kicked Jiemma in the gut, sending him a few feet into the air before landing on the ground ten feet away. "You think, that you get to decide who's strong and who's not? I wasn't always this strong, Jiemma."

"Pitiful, you seem to have held back in our fight, what are you afraid of?" Jiemma asked, getting to his knees.

Scythe was silent, gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists.

"Are you afraid that you're going to go crazy, that you're going to go berserk and destroy everything, and everyone you love, just by unleashing your full power? Love is a useless emotion, it makes people weak, separates us, from those who aren't even worth to walk the same ground as us. We could have rules this world together, and we could have been great, everyone would have feared and respected us, not bothering to stand against AAAHHHH…" Jiemma was cut off by pain running through his arm, having it torn off, by Scythe in a fit of anger.

"You know what Jiemma, I am scared; I'm scared that I won't be able to bring myself back from the void of darkness that is my full power. If I were to have used it against Acnologia the other day, I would have been named number one in the ranks of the Wizard Saints. But I made my choice, I'd rather keep my friends, and loved ones, than have ultimate power, to send me over the edge of insanity." Scythe explained grabbing Jiemma's torn arm and tossing it into one of the still burning fires.

"Fool, you're weak, following your heart…" Jiemma gritted.

Scythe was preparing to relieve Jiemma of his other limbs, before he felt Ruby grab his arm. He looked at her and saw sadness in his eyes, sadness and pain, not for herself, but for him. He looked away from her and down at Jiemma. He removed his arm and jumped into the air, landing westward in the mountains.

"Where's he going?" Ruby asked worried.

"Relax, he's going to see Suzie." Kim stated from where she sat.

Ruby looked back at Kim then towards where Scythe flew off. Worried that he might do something foolish.

Scythe on the other hand, had not intentions of such foolishness. After leaving the town, he went to the west field of Rainbow-Roses. There he found the cave, he gained his magic, blocked by a boulder.

"I'm back Suzie…" Scythe stated, removing the boulder. Inside was the same as when he left it. A giant bloodstain on the ground, with a tombstone and a flat surface of solidified cement. A stone dragon in a guarding position sat atop the grave marker, indicating the soul was guarded by him.

"Sorry it's been a while, but I was gone for a bit." Scythe explained sitting in front of the cement filled grave. "I even have a girlfriend, you'd love her. She's fast, smart, strong, and really pretty. I'm sure the two of you would have gotten along."

Scythe sat there, talking for a bit, unaware that there was someone peeking in on them, with sad and sympathetic eyes.

"So I've been busy, I'm a wizard saint as well. I won't be keeping the title for long." Scythe sighed. "I found out I'm not from this world. Imagine that, your big brother an alien." He laughed.

"Scythe…"

He turned around quickly, seeing Ruby standing there with a bouquet of rainbow-roses in her hand.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked getting up to see her.

"I followed your scent. You taught me how to be a slayer remember?" Ruby asked making a vase from ice. "I even learned to use the elements separately, if I focus hard enough."

Ruby put the rainbow-roses on the ground in the vase next to the tombstone, giving her respect to Suzie.

"So it's nice to meet you Suzie, Scythe's told me so much about you and I have been amazed that you he's done everything to make you happy. My name is Ruby, and I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you in person. I'm sorry that Acnologia took your away from us to soon in your life. I promise though, I promise I'm going to help Scythe protect your friends, and family." Ruby said talking to the grave.

"Ruby, thank you." Scythe stated clasping her shoulder a bit.

"C'mon some of the town's folk are throwing a feast in your honor." Ruby smiled looking up at him.

Scythe smiled, and they left for the town below. Leaving a light to shine into the cave, reflecting the beauty of the flowers.

l

"Are you sure that you have to leave? Can't you stay another night?" Kim asked, standing with the other villagers holding Scythe, the baby she had, naming him after the one who saved their village.

"I'm sure Aunt Kim, we have to get back to Fairy Tail to pick up Ruby's weapon before heading back to Remnant." Scythe smiled. "I'm honored enough that you named this little man after me."

Scythe smiled rubbing the baby's chin, before his finger was grabbed.

"Please be safe, and try not to be strangers." Kim sighed before they left.

"We will." Ruby said hopping into the side car.

"Bye, and take care. You have Fairy Tail's contact now so if there's trouble, contact them through the Communication Lacrima." Scythe called before riding off.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Ruby asked as the town left her sights.

"I'm sure, besides. I contacted Sting and Rogue, they said they'd try to get there as fast as possible if anything happens." Scythe smiled.

"Mind if I cut into this conversation?"

"Loki?" Scythe asked skidding to a halt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you back to Remnant. Lucy sent me with Crescent Rose to bring you back." The zodiac king explained.

"Well, that saves us a trip." Ruby exclaimed. "I don't really want to see that ice guy again."

"Gray's serving his time with Mr. Ichia as we speak. His sentence was doubled when the master found out you left a lasting impression after you met Lyon." Loki explained.

"How'd he find that out?" Scythe asked.

"Lyon contacted the guild to get your story confirmed, and Shelia is serving the same two month sentence side by side with Gray." Loki stated.

"Well, be sure to thank the master would ya?" Scythe smiled.

"Sure, now back to Remnant we go." Loki smiled handing Ruby her newly repaired weapon.

In the same brilliant flash of light, Loki took Ruby, Scythe and their bike back to Remnant, dropping them off in the courtyard, surprising a few students.

"Thanks Loki, I have your key, I'll contact you if I need anything." Scythe stated showing the silver and gold key.

"Take care you two." Loki smiled before returning to the celestial spirit world.

Scythe ignored the stares and whispers from the other students before riding his bike to the academy garage.

"That was a fun adventure." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, but we have to get to cramming, we've got a test tomorrow." Scythe stated. "If we pass that, then we won't have to worry about catching up."

"Do you remember what class it's for?" Ruby questioned.

"Mom's." Scythe stated, his face going pale.

"If Ms. Goodwitch catches us with a failing grade she's going to kill us." Ruby said, her face going the same shade of white.

Scythe managed to use his draconic speed to match Ruby's semblance, and run to the dorm. Passing their teams on the way, not giving them a moment to chat and tell the story about their journey. The rest of team RWBYS and JNPRS, along with Sun and Neptune looked at each other before running off to the shared dorm arriving and opening the door to find both of them using their speed to read through the text book of fighting strategies and ways to disarm an opponent.

"Who'd of thought mom would have given a written test in her class instead of combat?" Scythe questioned writing down notes.

"I know, Ms. Goodwitch has never done that." Ruby stated reading at a faster pace than normal.

"Uh hello you two…" Yang stated getting their attention.

"Sorry, we haven't studied at all for tomorrow's test in mom's class, so we couldn't really stop to chat." Scythe explained looking up momentarily.

"His mom works here?" Ren asked confused.

"It's Miss Goodwitch. I'll explain later." Blake stated.

"So how was your trip?" Weiss asked.

"Good, Scythe took me to my mom's grave, I thought it was touching to do that, and I got to meet his sister's grave." Ruby explained as she continued reading.

"So, what was the situation again I forgot?" Yang asked.

"Acnologia was attacking and the rest of the guild needed my help." Scythe explained. "We would have been back a couple days ago, but Ruby's weapon broke and Erza was fixing it."

"Did you beat him?" Sun asked, remembering the story about Acnologia.

"No, he got away when Ruby was knocked down and out." Scythe stated filling the rest of his note book with notes.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine, a celestial spirit named Virgo helped heal me." Ruby explained reading the last of the book. "I think we just overdid it in studying." She said looking at Scythe.

"You think?" Scythe questioned looking at three five subject notebooks, all filled to the brim on one subject and his thesis about parkour being added to martial arts.

"So, I take it this means you two read and memorized all that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I guess. Ruby what's the best way to disarm someone with a gun?"

"Take your time, get close to them, talk and walk slowly, giving them the feeling you don't want to fight, and when you're close enough you grab their wrist and bend it, forcing them to drop the gun and allowing you to restrain them." Ruby responded. "What do you do if you're backed in a corner?"

"The smart thing would be to surrender, or give up. But if you're willing to do so, try and work your way through a solution, finding and exit to that corner, whether it's going through your opponent, under them or above them. Or it's taking them out there." Scythe replied.

"Both answers are correct." Ren stated.

"Scythe, I almost forgot. Ozpin wanted to talk to you and Ruby about something." Jaune explained.

"Alright, let's get going Ruby." Scythe stated.

"Let's go…" Ruby stated as they zipped out.

"Have they gotten faster?" Neptune asked.

"It would appear so." Nora stated.

Scythe and Ruby both zipped to the elevator leading to Ozpin's office, but Scythe was feeling a little adventurous and used parkour to climb the outside of the tower, entering through the window just as Ruby entered through the elevator.

"Beat you to it." He laughed.

"No way had I beaten you." Ruby stated.

"It was a draw." Ozpin smiled.

"Better luck next time you two." Glynda said with a soft smile.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, there's something Scythe should know. Ruby you and Yang already heard me talking with Ironwood about this." Glynda stated.

"Oh, that…" Ruby said knowing what the topic was.

"What's going on?" Scythe questioned.

"Scythe, I think it's time I told you about your father." Glynda sighed.

"Oh, I might want to sit for this…" Scythe stated grabbing a chair.

"You might…" Ozpin stated.

"Scythe, your father is a White Bengal Tiger Faunus. He was also a Huntsman. One of the best around." Glynda explained. "He and I met on a job. One thing led to another, and the next thing I knew, I was telling him I had one on the way."

"But…"

"There's more my boy." Ozpin explained.

"I thought he would have been happy about you, I thought he would have been thrilled, but I was wrong, and I was devastated when he begged me for an abortion. So I moved to that house in the woods. But still, attempts of a forced miscarriage occurred. When you were born, I had a DNA test done and his attempts at getting rid of you grew more frequent, until the accident happened. After that day, an investigation was done on him and found evidence of Grimm bait in his home. Meaning he planned the Grimm attack that sent you and Summer to Fiore." Glynda explained. "After he posted bail, I've kept an eye on him, wanting to find a way to get payback at him for your deaths."

Glynda pulled a slip of paper from her pocket as Scythe was speechless and horrified.

"This is his address, if you want to confront him, then go ahead, I won't stop you. But please don't do anything brash." Glynda pleaded, putting the paper in his hands. "Try to be the bigger man."

Scythe took the paper and read the address. "33.1 Red Street." He read aloud. "Vale City."

He crumpled the paper and headed for the elevator door. Anger and confusion coursing through him.

"Are you sure it was wise to give him the address Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"I'm sure; Ms. Rose I have an assignment for your team, Scythe will stay behind until he's calmed from this experience." Ozpin explained.

"Right…" Ruby said, a little speechless herself.

Down in the academy garage, Scythe took his bike and returned the sidecar to its place inside the bike. He grabbed a Burn Crystal and put it in place of the magic cuff-link. He rode out of the garage in a huff, his goggles hiding the fire burning in his eyes.

After half an hour of riding, Scythe stopped at a house in the city of Vale, he pulled out the address in his pocket and confirmed he was at the right location. He parked the bike and dismounted. As he made his way up to the door, he could smell booze, worse than Qrow's smell. He knocked on the door and waited for about half an hour before it opened.

In the house was a middle-aged man wearing only sweatpants. His body was toned and muscular and his arms were covered in tiger stripes, most likely tattooed since he had a white tiger's tail swishing about behind him.

"May I help kid?" He asked.

THUMP, CRACK…


	17. Brother-VS-Brother

Scythe stepped into the house, closing the front door behind him. Staring at the Bengal Tiger Faunus lying on the ground holding his cheek.

"What the hell kid, I don't even know you?" He complained.

"Then perhaps you know this name. Glynda Goodwitch." Scythe stated.

The tigers eyes widened in shock, fear coursing through him.

"You can't be that kid. He died nearly seventeen years ago." He stated backing up as Scythe stepped forward.

"Oh I wasn't dead, I was just sent to another dimension thanks to a friend of hers." Scythe stated cracking his knuckles.

"Jack, who's at the door?" A voice called from the hall.

"Uh, just go back to bed babe, I'll be back in a minute." He called out.

Scythe's scowl grew, realizing the scent of hormones filled the entire house.

"Look, if this is about child support…"

"This is about you trying to murder a defenceless infant." Scythe shouted.

"Shush keep your voice down, I enjoy calling this girl from the company. I don't want to lose her." Jack stated.

"I shouted loud enough to where the neighbors could hear you. Now why did you want me dead?" Scythe questioned.

"Fine you want the truth, I wanted you dead yes that's true. But I had a good reason for it." Jack stated.

"Why…?"

"Because I had made an enemy who would have used you against me." Jack stated, leading him to the kitchen. "I didn't want that, I couldn't protect you or your mother either."

"So you tried to have her miscarry instead of an abortion?" Scythe questioned.

"You know how hard it was for me to make that decision?" Jack questioned, offering him a beer.

"I'm good. So you tried to kill me because you didn't want me to live a life on the run?" Scythe questioned.

"Pretty much. After I heard about the Grimm attack on your mothers place, I was heartbroken about it but knew it had to be done." Jack explained.

"So who was this enemy of yours?" Scythe questioned.

"Her name was Athena Taurus. She was not a woman to trifle with when she had a broken heart." Jack stated.

"Taurus, as in Adam Taurus's mother?" Scythe questioned.

"Yeah…" Jack stated. "Adam is your older half-brother."

Scythe was shocked at this new revelation, not knowing what to make of it. He stepped around the kitchen, speechless while trying to talk.

"You do realize he's a criminal right?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, I'm disappointed in his life choices, but you're better off."

"Better off, I grew up on a ranch/farm in another dimension. Only to be returned here after sixteen years, losing my little sister to the jaws of a dragon, gaining Dragonslayer magic, and gaining he name Devil's Spawn." Scythe stated.

Jack was just silent before he gave a sigh, realizing he had put a little more on Scythe's plate then he could handle emotionally at the moment.

"Well, there is some good news about you." Jack stated.

"Yeah what's that?" Scythe questioned.

"You know that the Schnee's have a particular ability passed down through the generation's right?" Jack questioned, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I know, they're able to summon White Grimm, I prefer calling them Saints." Scythe explained. "Weiss hasn't unlocked hers just yet."

"So you know one of them already."

"I'm her teammate at Beacon Academy."

"Well anyways, like them we are able to summon beasts, but they are neither white nor black Grimm. We summon our inner demons, and trust me, your grandfather went to a mental institute for allowing them to take control of his mind." Jack stated.

On the ground appeared a crimson glyph with a fire emblem on it. As it brightened, a small demon, the size of a newborn kitten appeared on the ground.

"When this ability is passed down from father to son, the father produces a small demon for the one who inherited this ability, your brother was unlucky in that department." Jack explained. "This little guy you see before you is a Familiar, a sort of demon partner, the more you feed him, nourish him, and take care of him. The closer you get to being able to unlock the family lineage."

Scythe knelt down as the little demon pawed up to him. The little demon was similar to a Bengal Tiger the only difference was the horns sticking out of its head, and a small vertebra-spike all along its spine and tail.

"Usually they are given to the son after birth, but considering I couldn't because of my… unwise method of preventing any use against me, I think now would be a good time."

Scythe slowly put his hand to the floor, and the little kitten pawed his way up. Growing to the size of a house cat when he settled on Scythe's head.

"He just adjusted to the age spectrum he's supposed to be in." Jack explained.

"Well, I guess I can't hold you against this. But I still have hard feelings against you for my past." Scythe explained.

"Understandably so, now get back to school. I heard your mom's quite the disciplinary teacher."

"You have no idea." Scythe stated before leaving.

Little to their knowledge, the woman Jack had been sleeping with, was now on her scroll, dialing up Adam Taurus's number.

Later on back at the school, the rest of his friends were shocked to learn about his heritage.

"Dude, do you know how powerful you are?" Son asked.

"I thought I was already powerful, but I guess I'm going to become even stronger now." Scythe chuckled. "I don't want to be too powerful. I don't want it to go to my head."

"Well, you're lucky you've got a Familiar to help guide you." Weiss stated.

"Actually he's more of a pet then a guide." Scythe smiled.

"I'm both…" The cat stated.

"Whoa, wasn't aware that would happen." Scythe stated as he and the rest of the gang jumped back in surprise.

"So, what's your name little guy?" Neptune asked settling back down.

"I don't have one yet, Scythe hasn't come around to giving me one."

"Well, how about Chikara?" Scythe asked.

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked.

"It means Strength. I think it suits him just fine." Ren stated.

"I agree. But he's just so cute." Nora smiled.

"Hey, would you like to meet Zwei?" Ruby asked picking Chikara up.

"I don't like dogs much." Chikara stated.

"How'd you know he's a dog?" Yang asked.

"I can smell wet dog around the room." Chikara explained. "Master, don't you have something else to tell them, involving Adam?"

"Adam?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yeah… he-he… about that…" Scythe stated nervously. "He's my… gulp… older half-brother."

"WHAT?" Everyone questioned with a bit of volume in their voices.

"So you are working with the White Fang…" Weiss accused pointing her Rapier at him.

"No I'm not, I just found out today after meeting Jack. I swear." Scythe stated dodging every lung she did at him.

Weiss was too occupied with trying to strike him down to hear what he said. Ruby and Yang sighed before they both restrained her. Yang holding her by the arms, while Ruby disabled her mobility with a pressure-point to the neck.

"How'd you even learn that?" Weiss asked lying on the ground motionless.

"I studied my butt off earlier this morning remember? Anyways, didn't you hear what Scythe said?" Ruby questioned.

"I heard him say he's Adam's younger half-brother." Weiss explained.

"I also said I just found out today, but you were too angry to even hear me." Scythe explained.

"Wait, if he's your brother on your dad's side, doesn't that mean he has the same summoning ability?" Neptune asked.

"No, Jack said that he didn't inherit that. My guess is the ability is passed down to certain offspring of the father or mother." Scythe explained.

"In other words." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Scythe is the superior sibling." Ruby smiled.

"Attention students, attention." Glynda's voice called over the speakers. "Would all teams who signed up for fighting in the tournament please make their way to the sparing classroom, and would Mr. Knight please make his way to Professor Ozpin's office?"

"Well, I've got to go guy's I'll talk to you when I get back." Scythe smiled putting Chikara on his shoulder.

Scythe made his way to the elevator, curious as to why he would be called up. Probably for Ozpin to ask him how his meeting with Jack went, or to give him another mission. His curiosity kept him too occupied to notice he had made his way up into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Knight. You have a visitor." Ozpin stated.

To Scythe's surprise, he saw three people and recognized their scents. His smile broadened when he met eyes with Lucy, Erza, and Natsu. Surprised yet happy they were here.

"Hey guy's what are you doing h…" Scythe's question was interrupted by a certain black furred exceed springing a surprise attack on him.

"You've only been back a day and already you're rust." Lily smiled tackling him to the ground in a headlock.

"I don't think so, Chikara." Scythe smiled.

Lily looked over to meet face to face with an animal the size of a magic mobile his eyes burning with power.

"Whoa, alright I give." Lily laughed getting up.

"Anyways, what are you guy's doing here?" Scythe asked as Natsu helped him up again.

"After Loki returned you to Remnant, I got to thinking, what if we came to visit you?" Lucy explained.

"So Lucy called him up and here we are." Erza finished. "I must say it's impressive that a castle was turned into a school for warriors."

"It was never a king's home. It's always been an academy, the design was just that. It needed to be big enough to house plenty of students, while at the same time allow them to train to fight Grimm." Ozpin explained.

"Speaking of, I haven't seen a single Grimm, not once." Lily stated.

"They're usually drawn in by negative emotions." Scythe stated.

"Then it's a good thing ice-princess didn't come with us. He's still hell bent on taking Ruby out." Natsu explained.

"Remind me to kill him next time I see him." Scythe sighed in anger.

"Excuse me Professor." Glynda stated walking in. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Perfect timing actually, guy's I'd like you to meet my mom, my actual mom." Scythe stated introducing them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy."

"The name's Natsu, nice to meet face to face."

"I'm Erza, it's an honor."

"The name's Pantherlily, but call me Lily."

"A talking seven foot cat that can walk on two legs like a human. Now I've seen everything." Glynda stated.

"Was there something you needed Ms. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh right, um we received a very troubling message, in a form from ancient times." Glynda stated holding an arrow in her hand.

"I recognize that scent." Scythe stated taking the arrow. "It's Adam."

"That bull Faunus?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he's challenging me, wanting to prove he's the superior sibling." Scythe sighed reading the note.

"Sibling?" Erza asked.

"Don't tell me…" Glynda stated pinching the bridge of her nose. "That idiot. Not only is he Scythe's father he's also the father of one of the most well-known terrorists in all of Remnant."

"Who's she ranting about?" Natsu asked.

"My dad, turns out he couldn't really keep it in his pants." Scythe explained. "I confronted him today about a situation from the past, only to find him sleeping with a lioness Faunus."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I can't ignore this challenge, I have to accept." Scythe sighed.

"Are you crazy, don't you remember the last time you fought? You nearly died, and returned to school with a katana sticking through your leg." Glynda stated.

"I understand that, but I don't have a choice." Scythe stated handing her the note. "They've got Ruby. Somehow, I don't know, they managed to swipe her and knock her out while I wasn't around."

"That bastard is going to pay." Natsu shouted, igniting his body.

"You can't intervene." Scythe stated.

"But…"

"I said no Erza."

"I'm afraid for good reason. It's says that unless he's the only one to fight, Ruby will knocking at Death's door… headless." Glynda stated fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Scythe explained heading for the elevator. "Follow me."

Scythe led Glynda, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Ozpin down to the renewed ruins, where he had a custom build security system guarding the back chamber while he wasn't around.

"There's something I've been working on that I thought might help me gain the upper hand if I ever found myself in deep trouble, and a full transformation wouldn't cut it, like my situation with the White Fang a few months ago." Scythe explained opening one stone building.

Inside were various sorts of armor and liquids, weapons, and other tools used for welding and other weaponry forging.

"Scythe, what's all this for?" Glynda questioned.

"Guarding." He simply said opening the cabinet at the far end of the room. "At midnight, I will face off with Adam, and I'm not going down without a fight."

"Scythe…" Natsu growled.

"I need you all to stay away. I'll be going alone like he requested. But it didn't say anything about spectators."

That night at the harbor, Adam patiently waited with Ruby tied to a post, her mouth gaged and her arm strapped with chains.

"It's midnight, guess he doesn't really care for you after all." Adam stated drawing his sword.

"Drop the sword." Scythe's voice echoed through the air.

Adam turned around to see Scythe, clad in his usual attire, the only different was he wore a draconic helmet that covered his eyes with deep tinted glass, and gauntlets reaching from his wrists to his elbows.

"So you did show, I figured you wouldn't. Now let's see who is really worthy of that power father left with you." Adam stated pointing to a pike.

Scythe looked over and his stomach wrenched at the sight of Jack's severed head.

"You're a monster, he was our father." Scythe growled.

"Maybe, but I'm not one for family bonds." Adam stated.

"You don't deserve the family power." Scythe stated, his clothes glowing.

"Let's get this over with." Adam stated before noticing the group of people behind him. "I specifically said you were to fight me on your own."

"Oh make no mistake, I am. They're just watching." Scythe explained.

"I guess I can allow that, the more people to witness your demise the better." Adam chuckled.

As Adam made his decent on Scythe, his blade was blocked by six fin like blades on the side of Scythe's gauntlets, similar of Fox's from team CFVY. Scythe sent Adam back before crouching on all fours, having made a similar move to the one Ruby used to win the food-war in the mess hall a couple months ago. Running on all fours, Scythe managed to bring a gust of strong wind with him, amplifying the violet and black flames surrounding his body.

"Gods-Wrath, brilliant flames." Scythe shouted head butting Adam in the torso.

Scythe slammed Adam hard enough to send him flying through several metal cargo crates in the port. But he knew from experience it was going to take more than that to take Adam out.

"Impressive, you've grown stronger. But you still haven't unlocked your semblance." Adam stated stepping forward.

"I'm working on that." Scythe stated. "This suit is designed to help me focus my aura and find out faster what my semblance is."

Within the blink of an eye, Scythe turned into black lightning and appeared next to Ruby, biking her chains off and helping her to the ground.

"I don't think so." Adam shouted swinging his katana.

Scythe pulled Ruby out of the way of the energy attack, not having enough time to step out or turn to lightning, he took the hit. A bright flash of light formed on impact, causing a small explosion, leaving thick smoke screen where he once stood.

"No…" Ruby shouted, Glynda and the other holding her back.

"That proves it." Adam smiled.

"I don't think so."

Adam's expression changed from victory to horror and surprise. The smoke cleared to reveille Scythe with a black diamond pattern translucent shield in front of him. His breathing was in short heavy breaths as he dropped the shield, falling to one knee.

"Guy's that's my semblance." Scythe chuckled before feeling a slight pain in his side.

"You can't take any more hits, admit I'm the superior sibling, and die in disgrace." Adam stated.

"You know, there is a difference between the two of us." Scythe stated, pulling out his two katana. "Man it's been a while since I've used these." He smirked.

"There is a difference, I'm stronger no question about it."

"That's not it. You rely on brute strength. I rely on my friends, my family." Scythe explained digging his blades into the ground.

Forcing as much energy as he could, he threw the blades in a wave motion from the ground, sending another powerful gust of energy at Adam, knocking him away. Far past city limits into the forest inland.

Scythe smiled before he fell to one knee, fighting his brother was, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausting. Without further warning, Ruby slammed into him, hugging him tighter than she ever had, while kissing all over his face.

"You're my hero." She cried out as she continued his reward.

"Hey, it's no problem, I promised I would keep you safe when needed." Scythe stated while trying to get her off of him.

"I must say, I've never seen a semblance quite like that." Ozpin stated as the rest of the group approached.

"Well, I'm not sure how I did it either. Let me try something."

Scythe got up facing the ocean and focused his energy on the air around him and the black diamond shield came back.

"What'd you do to make it appear?" Erza asked.

"I simply focused on the air around me and thought of protecting those I care for." Scythe simply stated.

"Air manipulation, no that can't be right." Glynda stated. "Do you think it could be tele-kinetic energy, similar to telekinesis?"

"That actually makes sense, since you're semblance is attacking with it. Though I thought it was a one in a million chance for a child to have a similar semblance as their parent?" Scythe stated.

"It is, and it would seem you fall under that category." Ozpin smiled.

"Well, enough about this, we should all get some sleep. I notify the student body that the tournament has been postponed for another week because of this incident." Glynda sighed.

"No, I can still fight in a couple days." Ruby whined.

"Ruby, she's made up her mind, now c'mon, I need some sleep and so do you." Scythe smiled.

"Hey, wait for us." Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, I like riding vehicles without getting sick." Natsu added.

"At least let us play some games like a slumber party." Erza commented.

"I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting with us four here." Lily said to Ozpin.

"Indeed." Ozpin sighed.

Back at the dorms, Blake, Yang, and Weiss were still up, frantic about where their team leader went.

"Hey guy's sorry that I'm…"

"Where were you…?" Yang shouted in worried relief.

"I'm fine, Scythe was there to help me, and so were Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Pantherlily." Ruby said, suffocating in her sister's well-endowed chest.

As if on que, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Lily came in with Scythe leading the way.

"Just what the hell happened to her?" Weiss asked getting in Scythe's face.

"Relax Ice-Queen, she's safe. Though I know you're going to blame me for this but Adam took her." Scythe explained.

"I knew you were working with him." Weiss hissed trying to grab his throat.

"See what I mean when I told you she's got as short a temper as Gray's?" Scythe asked holding her back with his hand on her forehead.

"I see what you mean." Erza explained.

"Um…" Blake stated looking up at Lily with sparkles in her eyes. "You're a big… handsome… cat." She said whispering the handsome part.

"I'm actually exceed, but thanks." Lily said with a smile.

Blake blushed hard and her nose bled a bit at his signature smile.

"Down girl easy there." Yang chuckled seeing the gleam in Blake's eyes.

"Come with me." Blake stated pulling Lily out the door and down the hall.

"Well there she goes, hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Yang sighed. "So what did Adam want with Ruby?"

"He wanted to use her as bait to draw me out." Scythe explained.

"Why would he want to…?" Weiss began.

"He wanted to see who the superior sibling really was." Scythe interrupted, knowing her question.

"So, from the looks of it, you won." Yang smiled.

"Kind of." Scythe stated lifting up his shirt to reveal a patch of scales. He slowly removed them and Ruby freaked.

"Why didn't you tell me this happened?" She asked.

"Relax, I'm a Sky-Godslayer now, I can heal myself." He smiled as a gust of black wind wiped over the wound, healing it instantly.

"A what?" Weiss asked.

"Remember the people who use the elements except they're the color black?" Yang questioned her.

"Oh, so you went to that mountain. Did you happen to bring any back for us?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, Lily went back to the mountain when he heard we were planning on visiting." Erza smiled.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Weiss questioned.

"That is Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies. Over there is the Salamander Natsu Dragneel. Right there is Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, greatest celestial mage of all time, and the big cat Blake ran off to have fun with was Pantherlily, Commander of the Rune Knights, that is until he rejoined Fairy Tail with Gajeel and Levy." Scythe explained.

"Wow, so these are your friends you talked about." Yang smiled.

"Well, as I was saying, Lily thought it wouldn't be fair that only two members of your team had slayer magic, so he went back and got some simple Dragonslayer Lacrima." Erza explained pulling three pouches. "He went off your descriptions of them and chose fire for Yang." She said tossing the red bag.

"Oh Yeah." Yang smiled catching the pouch.

"Ice for Weiss."

"I appreciate it." She said.

"Finally, shadow for Blake. Who ran off with Lily." Erza stated.

"I'm on it." Natsu smiled taking the bag and running off, following their scents.

"So I got some pretty rotten news guys." Ruby sighed. "Because of Adam's little stunt, the tournament is postponed for another week."

"It's fine, give you time to recover." Yang smiled.

"More to for battle strategies to." Weiss smiled.

"AAAWWW."

They all turned to the door just in time to see Natsu running back in with a terrified look on his face.

"What?" Scythe questioned.

"I cannot unsee what I've seen." Natsu blurted out simply. "Lily and Blake, they were… I mean that is to say… showers and…"

"Enough." Weiss stated. "We get it pyro."

"Well on another topic. What the hell are we waiting for?" Yang smiled before dumping all the fire slayer Lacrima into her mouth, similar to how Ruby did with the Demonslayer Lacrima.

Weiss poured the Lacrima into her hand before eating them in a similar manner. Weiss and Yang both felt the effects immediately take root.

"Wow, I feel so energized and I can't wait to try it out in the tournament." Yang smiled.

"I feel weird, like I want to pain the room with rainbows." Weiss stated.

Ruby was a little creeped out.

"Like I said Rubes, everyone reacts differently to the Lacrima, for you it was falling asleep the instant it took root. For them, it's excitement, and the mimicry of being high." Scythe explained.

"I wonder how Blake is reacting." Erza pondered.

They all dismissed the thought and went to bed. Ruby, Natsu, Erza, and Scythe in the duo's dorm. Eventually Blake and Lily came back to the dorms, Lily sleeping in Ruby's old top bunk, while Blake slept across from him, though as they closed their eyes, the sun rose and Ruby woke the rest of her team for an early morning training session.

"Gah…" Blake groaned.

"What time did you two get back at?" Scythe asked.

Lily looked at the clock and groaned.

"Five minutes ago." He stated bluntly. "Apparently, Blake's reaction to the Lacrima taking root was higher sense of lust and stamina."

"Oh… Well, you two can just sleep for now, I know you two will need it." Scythe stated.


	18. The Guardians Unite

"So Lily, did you and Blake exchange numbers after your little romping all night?" Yang asked nudging him with her elbow. Lily had decided to get up instead of staying in bed, but Blake was the opposite. Sun and Neptune were following them along with Team JNPR.

"We actually did, not that it's any of your concern." Lily explained. "Lucy, do you think I could get a similar key as Scythe's?"

"Sorry, Loki only has one of those keys to give out. But Virgo I'm sure has one." Lucy explained pulling out the key to the Maiden's gate. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

"You summoned me princess?" Virgo asked. "Is it punishment time?"

"Enough with the punishment stuff already." Lucy deadpanned. "Do you have one of those keys to give Lily, like the one Loki gave Scythe?"

"I actually have several. Here you go Lily, call me anytime you need me."

"Could I get one for Blake?" Lily asked, nervously.

"Of course… Done, a key and a note is now under her pillow." Virgo explained before vanishing.

"So Scythe, where are you taking us?" Weiss asked, getting her rapier at the ready.

"Relax, this is a hideout Ozpin had refurbished for Ruby and I. Though the workers did a terrible job cleaning where I was skewered that day." Scythe explained.

"Wait, are we going to the ruins you nearly died at?" Yang questioned.

"Yep, Ozpin agreed to the group Ruby and I started, we call ourselves Guardians. We're the opposite of the White Fang, and we get sent out on jobs assigned to us by Ozpin."

"Scythe and I talked this over last night. We decided you guys should know about this place, and given the offer to join." Ruby said riding his shoulders like a little kid. "Nothing up ahead babe, we're in the clear."

"Clear?" Sun asked.

"We sometimes get sneak attacks from Ironwood's security system he installed, just to keep us on our toes." Scythe explained as Ruby got down.

"Alright let's go." Ruby shouted running down the field.

Scythe smiled and ran after her, as did the rest of their group.

After avoiding a few traps, and narrowly escaping the machine guns, Scythe and the rest made it.

"Well good to see you're all here in one piece."

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby questioned.

"I came by to see how things were going. I heard you Glynda to. All I can say is congrats on finding your actual parents kid." Qrow smiled.

"Well, one of them is still alive. Adam killed the old man."

"I heard about that, Adam was your half-brother right?" Qrow questioned.

"Yeah, no sense of honor though." Scythe growled.

"Onto something a little less grim, what's so important about this place?" Neptune stated.

"You wanna tell them?" Scythe asked.

"Nah, it's your hideout, you tell them." Qrow sighed.

So Scythe began the lecture on the maidens, and how one of them is in a chamber in the hideout, underground.

"I have an idea. I need you guys to hang for a minute. Qrow, mind giving them a training session while I'm doing my thing?" Scythe asked.

"No problem." Qrow smiled.

They all looked nervous at the wicked smile Qrow gave as Scythe left.

"We're so screwed." Yang stated.

Meanwhile, Scythe made his way to the basement. Contemplating what he was about to do.

"With my Sky-Godslayer magic, I think I might be able to bring Amber out of her catatonic state. It will take a lot of my energy and I might pass out, but if I can bring her back to full health, then it would be worth it." Scythe stated as the elevator doors opened up to the chamber.

Scythe ran up to her pod and opened the glass. Her breathing was steady and her heart blood pressure was normal.

"Here goes nothing." Scythe sighed bringing a black orb of wind into his hands.

Several hours up top of training later ;)

"So, as a lesson to all of you, Erza is not even strong enough to beat me." Qrow smiled, before looking back at the entrance to the underground chamber. "I wonder what's taken him so long."

"Let's go check on him." Ruby said getting up.

Qrow, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Lily, Neptune, and Sun went to the entrance, Ruby having the most experience besides Scythe put in the code and took the elevator down. When they got there, the crowded elevator pushed everyone out, in a cartoon fashion and they all got up to see Scythe lying on the ground with a dark skinned woman by his side trying to wake him up.

"It can't be…" Qrow said running to them. "Amber."

"Qrow, you gotta help him. I woke to see his face before he fell over. I've been trying for the last five minutes to wake him." Amber explained.

"Scythe, what did you do?" Qrow asked as he and Lily picked him up. "Let's put him in the other pod, it's like a hospital in one cylinder."

As they loaded him in, Ruby and the rest were relieved that his vitals were the same and his heart rate was the same.

"There's the problem. The kid needs some food, he tuckered himself out healing Amber." Qrow sighed. "Question is how did it heal her?"

"He must have used Sky-Godslayer magic." Lily explained. "It's strong enough to heal even himself if he has enough energy left."

"Then we should get him something. Ren, you're a chef right?" Qrow asked.

"Indeed I am sir." Ren explained.

"Whip something up that will wake him up."

"Ruby what's his favorite food?"

"Cheese burgers smothered in Honey-Bar-Ba-Que sauce." Ruby stated simply.

"Would you mind running to the store for me and grabbing the ingredients?" Ren asked handing her a list and some lien.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, he's not going to eat the vegetables, he eats meat and wheat, nothing more." Ruby stated.

"Did someone say burgers with Honey-Bar-Ba-Que sauce?" Scythe asked jumping awake.

"Looks like he's awake. We'll still need that food though." Qrow explained.

"On it." Ruby stated running off.

"So Scythe, when did you think of using this Godslayer magic to resurrect Amber?" Qrow questioned.

"I thought about it last night. Before I fell asleep." He stated stepping out of the pod.

"Well that was noble of you, now we just have to find the people who did this to her." Qrow stated.

Meanwhile on another part of campus.

Cinder was lying on the bed, in pain feeling weak. She knew what this was, but she didn't know how it was possible, Amber shouldn't have been awake, if she had woken up she would be able to draw her power back from anywhere.

"Cinder, we searched everywhere, but we couldn't find her." Mercury stated.

"We didn't search the Emerald Forest." The green haired Emerald stated.

"Find her, and kill her. She's already taken back too much of my power." Cinder stated feeling the power drain from her.

"Yes ma'am." Mercury and Emerald stated in unison.

Without anything else, they left and Cinder was left in agony, trying to figure out how Amber was able to wake up.

"Attention all students, attention. Due to an attack on one of the teams, the tournament will be postponed for another week. That is all." Glynda's voice stated.

"Damn it, why is this happening?" Cinder cursed.

Meanwhile, at the team dorms, Blake was just waking up. She found a key under her pillow with a note, smiling that Lily had given her a way to contact him.

"At least we had fun last night." She smiled, blushing as she remembered the night's events.

Getting up, she sighed as she felt the need to go to the mess hall and stuff her face.

"Not really my thing, guess I want to try something new." She smiled heading out the door.

Back at the ruins, Ren was just starting his cooking as Ruby made it back with the ingredients.

"So your magic destroyed whatever was blocking Amber from waking and regaining her magic?" Qrow questioned.

"Yeah, I really had to focus on destroying it. In the end whatever was blocking her came back to the surface. Literally." He said pointing to the little black gunk on the ground by the machines.

"Wait until Oz and Ironwood hear this." Qrow explained.

"So, how long was I out for?" Amber asked.

"Hard to say, best I can think of is a couple years." Scythe stated.

"Three actually." Qrow stated.

"Man, my family must be worried about me." Amber sighed.

"Amber, your family thinks you're dead, remember?" Qrow asked.

"Oh yeah, I had to fake my death to stay anonymous." Amber deadpanned.

"Not all your family." Scythe smiled.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"You have us, and that's more than enough family." Ruby smiled, knowing where Scythe was going with this.

"We might not know you very well, but we're here for you. Every last one of us." Lily stated.

"Speaking of which…" Scythe smiled pulled a stamp from his pocket. "Who wants to be a Guardian?" The stamp had the Fairy Tail emblem on it backwards.

"I'll admit, it does sound fun." Weiss smiled.

"Where and what color?"

Weiss blushed as she pulled her dress down exposing her back.

"Left shoulder blade ice-blue." She stated.

"Got it." Scythe smiled.

"Right breast gold." Yang smiled, with a bit of a naughty look.

"Uh… you handle this one Ruby." Scythe stated handing her the stamp.

"I brought Blake Princess." Virgo stated with a confused Blake standing next to her.

"Who summoned you and told you to do that?" Lucy questioned.

"No one, I simply thought she should be here for this." Virgo explained.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

Erza quickly caught her up on current events.

"So, where and what color?" Scythe asked taking the stamp back from Ruby. Yang seemed a little disappointed he didn't do it.

"Right shoulder, black and white swirl." Blake smiled.

"Tricky but doable." Scythe smiled. "Pyrrha?"

"I'd like it in red on my right thigh." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"Again Ruby you do this one." Scythe stated.

"No way you, do it." Ruby said equally flushed.

"I'll do it." Jaune stated taking the stamp.

"Ren?" Scythe asked after Jaune gave the stamp back.

"Green on the back of my left hand please." He smiled.

"Nora, pink on your forehead right?" Scythe asked.

"You know it…" Nora smiled.

"Jaune?"

"I'll take ocean blue on my neck."

"Qrow?" Scythe smiled.

"I'll take it rum-red on my forearm." He smiled.

"Neptune?"

"Lightning purple, on my wrist."

"Sun?"

"Sky blue on my left peck." Sun stated.

"You're up Ruby."

"Fine." Ruby said taking the stamp.

"Last but not least, Amber?" Scythe smiled.

"I'll take it in a red and gold swirl over my right shoulder." She smiled.

As Scythe finished he smiled at the sight before him.

"Hey Scythe, your mark is gone." Ruby explained.

Scythe looked at his shoulder and was a little shocked to find it was.

"Look at that, guess I'm needing a new one." Scythe smiled.

He set the stamp over his right eye and the Fairy Tail emblem was there in crimson red with a gold lightning bolt in it.

"Alright everyone, the Guardians are now set in motion. But we need to vote on a leader." Scythe explained.

"I nominate Scythe." Amber smiled. "Anyone else say Aye."

"Aye Sir." They all shouted with a laugh.

"Looks like you're out voted kid." Qrow smiled, having voted for him.

"Alright, first things first. Qrow you said the ones who took Amber's powers are here right?" Scythe questioned.

"I did yeah." Qrow stated.

"Alright, first order of business." Scythe stated throwing his weapon to the elevator, stopping the two spies from leaving.

From out of nowhere, Mercury and Emerald appeared, scared that the weapon blocking their paths nearly hit them.

"Find out what those two have to say. Lily, Blake, would you do the honors?" Scythe smiled.

"Aye Sir." Lily smirked using Happy's catch phrase.

With nearly no struggle at all, Mercury and Emerald were wrapped up in chains.

"Removed his legs." Scythe stated.

"What? Kid we don't amputate people." Qrow stated.

"They're not real. They're robotic." Scythe explained.

"He's right, I can smell the oil coming off of them." Ruby stated.

"Good luck, there's a mechanism that will electrocute you if you touch them." Mercury stated.

"Nora?"

Without hesitation Nora grabbed the legs and smiled as she felt the rush of electricity run through her before tearing them off.

"Emerald, don't even think about using your semblance to try and escape. As you've seen I can tell where you actually are by smell and sound." Scythe explained.

"I wasn't planning on it." Emerald stated.

"Hey I recognize you two." Amber stated. "You were there that day, you attacked me."

"Yeah so what? We were only following orders." Mercury stated.

"Yeah, Cinder's." Scythe stated. "I recognized your scents from the crime scene with that Puma Faunus, didn't find what you were looking for did you?"

"It turned out the Bingo-Book wasn't with him." Emerald stated.

"It actually was, you just didn't look in the right places." Qrow smiled. "Ironwood and Ozpin are in possession of it as we speak, and thanks to your little stunt, I know who the murderers are, not to mention everyone else here who heard your confession."

"What are you getting at?"

"Where is Cinder, and how can I destroy her will?" Scythe questioned getting in their two prisoner's faces.

Emerald and Mercury remained quiet, not wanting to give away her position.

"Lock them up in the containment cells, keep them there until Ironwood comes to pick them up." Scythe explained. "They'll feel right at home with Torchwhick on the airship."

Scythe went to the elevator and removed his weapon before it opened allowing him to step in, while Ruby zipped over and entered before the doors closed.

"Think they're keeping it from us on purpose?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely, she was there with them in the dorms. But now we'll be sure to catch her at the festival." Scythe smiled.

"I don't like this, it feels like something's brewing." Ruby sighed.

"Something is, but we'll be ready." Scythe smiled.

Scythe felt his scroll vibrate, indicating a message from someone.

"Who's it form?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin. He says he's decided to make Erza, Natsu, and Lucy part of Team SYTH." He explained. "Make sense he wouldn't make a name from their first initials since they won't be here longer than a few weeks."

Scythe smiled. Knowing he was leading his own team now. But he wasn't too sure about it.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Well it's just that last time I led an attack I nearly killed someone." Scythe stated.

"Scythe, Jiemma was a criminal, you were angry he had enslaved your home town. This is just a tournament." Ruby smiled giving him a hug.

"I guess you're right. Still, I think I shouldn't be leading anyone." Scythe sighed as they reached the top.


	19. Round One and Truth

The Vytal Tournament has finally arrived as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fought in the four man team, or woman, battles against Team ABRN. Up in the announcer's booth were professor Port and professor Oobleck, describing the fights.

"Ho-ho, it seems we have another astonishing bount ahead of us, wouldn't you agree Professor?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Doctor." Oobleck argued. "And yes Peter I think it's safe to say this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament."

"For those of you just now joining us, Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament. Broadcasting live from the Academy Colosseum." Port announced. "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds. Teams, doubles, and singles." Oobleck continued. "Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested… is skill."

"Correct." Port added. "The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket. In the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom."

"And yes Peter these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on." Oobleck finished. "And I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that."

"Ahh, and why would they?" Port questioned. "Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven.

Port pressed a button and rock music started to play. A green haired member of the team along with a hoodie, rode what appeared to be a hove board, as she rode towards Blake, in an attempt to win the battle.

She sent the board flying, but Blake knocked it away, back to its owner. It ended up turning into a game of ping-pong with the hover board as the ball. Blake gave a roundhouse kick before attacking head on at the girl. Using her semblance to try and confuse her opponent.

The green haired girl flipped back and landed on her board, trying to ram it into Blake before she used her semblance to make an ice decoy to confuse the girl and send her temporarily flying through the air. Her board split in half, but it was designed that way, as when the girl reached out, she caught a pair of pistols.

She managed to fire a couple shots before she landed on her feet, slipping on the ice before landing on her butt, holding it in pain as the audience made a sympathetic sound. Even Blake looked sorry for her.

Meanwhile, Yang was facing her own opponent in the arena divided into ice and lava terrain. Her opponent was someone who seemed skilled in martial arts, dressed in a monks robe, with dark skin. Yang sent her fist flying landing in the ground cracking it before she landed a few blows to her opponent in the gut.

Her opponent didn't stay down for long, she was just biding her time, but struck back with just as much might as Yang. Their fists collided causing a shockwave sending any debri around them out of the vicinity.

Yang jumped back as did her opponent before she used string around Yang's leg to knock her off balance and send her flying with a kick to the stomach to the ice terrain.

Yang tried to get up and gain her balance, but she was soon knocked over by another attack. She slid to a halt by a young boy who had pink hair. He took aim at her but was shot at and frozen to the ground from the knees down. He pouted as his weapon fell from his hands.

"Got your back." Ruby called.

"Who's got yours?"

Ruby turned around to see her opponent with a bow staff with a smug look on his face. Right as he was about to attack, a black snowflake appeared behind him, he looked over to see Weiss flying at him before a kick to the chest sent him flying to the lava terrain.

"My BFF." Ruby smiled.

"No." Weiss simply stated.

"Yes." Ruby smiled.

As Ruby's attacker got up, he saw a white snowflake appear on the ground he got up as best he could but Weiss began her assault on pummelling him with multiple strike from her weapon.

She took her stance and formed a black snowflake behind her, allowing Ruby to jump high in the air swinging her weapon about. Making contact with his staff. Ruby gained an annoyed expression and fired a bullet at him once, knocking him over as well as her, but she landed on her feet next to Weiss.

Weiss used her dust and semblance, maybe a little Dragonslayer magic, to form ice spears and sent them flying at their opponent. He dodged them with ease, he ran past Weiss and aimed his attention on Ruby. She swung her weapon in a circular motion, but he managed to dodge and land on the other side of her.

"What…?" Ruby wined.

He broke a piece of the frozen lava ice from what was sticking up from the ground and threw it to his partner facing off Blake. She caught it and struck it into her board changing its color from greed to and orange red mix. She gave a wink at Blake and rode her board and melted the ice keeping one of her teammates frozen to the ground.

She went back around and threw her board up as if she were going to grind on a pole and aimed for using the heat on Blake.

She managed to block the attack, but the force of it sent her flying through the ice wall behind her.

Her opponent continued to use the same attack on her but Blake kept dodging. She used her weapon to slingshot herself away long enough to set a quick trap. Blake used one of her clones as bait and her opponent took it. She attacked but the clone vanished, as the momentum of it kept her going forward, Blake imbedded her weapon into the ice wall on the other side, sending her opponent flying and hitting against the force field keeping the audience safe.

"Ooooh a double whammy." Port stated. "Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out and Aura level."

"OHH she really should have worn a helmet." Oobleck joked.

Meanwhile, Yang was still battling with her opponent, using ice skating to follow her tail as she used her string weapon to glide along the ice. Weiss was facing off with the opponent Ruby froze to the ground and, they seemed to be evenly matched for a moment. Weiss however used her black snowflakes to send Ruby's opponent into hers knocking them both down. Before they had a chance to get back up, Weiss used the black snowflake in anti-gravity form to send them up in the air, spinning around, before knocking them against each other. Then she used her white snowflake to form a giant ice hand under them and grab both, sending it rolling. She inwardly admitted to using some slayer magic to help her with that last attack.

Their only remaining member sighed and rolled her eyes before using her string and momentum to slingshot herself towards them.

She stopped herself in the boulders path and took a stance preparing herself to shatter it. And shattering it did once she focused her energy in her palm strike.

"Yang." Weiss shouted grabbing the buxom blonde's attention.

She made a bit of a half ramp of ice and shouted for Yang to take charge in the attack. Yang used the gunshot blasts from her bracelets to push her forward. Blake stepped in and tossed her weapon to Yang, sling shooting her faster along with higher momentum from the gunshot. Blake jumped and landed on Crescent Rose's blade before she was shot into the air. Blake used her own weight to pull Yang forward and send her flying faster towards the remaining three members.

Her previous opponent was too busy scolding her teammates to notice Yang came flying at them. With a single punch, and a battle cry, Yang sent the remaining three members out of the fight, knocking them out of the game do to Aura loss.

"And that's the match." Port announced. "Team RWBY is victorious."

"We did it?" Weiss questioned disbelievingly.

"WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— is anyone else starving?" She questioned leaning over.

Scythe gave a chuckle as she held onto him for support, over exaggerating her hunger.

"I may have worked up an appetite?" Blake smiled.

A couple loud stomachs growled, all members present, including Erza, Lucy and Natsu, looked over to see Blake and Scythe with embarrassed faces.

"Sorry, had an important meeting with Qrow, didn't have time for breakfast." He smiled softly.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss mockingly said. "Oh wait."

"It's okay, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds to." Ruby said.

"I was being facetious." Weiss stated.

"Wh— well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby, she means she was being sarcastic." Scythe explained.

"C'mon, I know just the place." Yang smiled leading everyone to the stand.

As they sat down Scythe smiled and ordered first.

"One Regular please." He smiled.

The restaurant clerk nodded and went back bringing out a bowl of ramen orange chicken, filled to the brim.

"Ooh, I'll take the same." Ruby smiled.

"Hmm… Do you have anything with low salt?" Weiss asked. She was given just as big a bowl of ramen. "Ah! Umm… okay?"

Blake simply gave him a nod and he ran back, bringing a bowl of ramen with tones of Maceral on it. Her eyes glistened with desires and taste.

"I'll have the same as her." Lily stated hiding his body in a cloak.

"I'll have what Weiss is having." Lucy smiled.

"I'll have the same as the two with the orange chicken." Erza smiled.

In an instant, all four of them got their food. Natsu respected them by using his manners for once, waiting for the food to be paid for before digging in.

Weiss pulled out her Schnee Dust Company Card, giving it to the clerk.

"Aww Weiss what's the occasion?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss smiled. Though the smile diminished when her card was thrown back and stuck to the counter.

The clerk looked displeased and the till said it was declined.

"What, how can my card be declined?" Weiss questioned. "I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Blake was busy looking back at the food and the card, she tried sneaking it away before the clerk grabbed it.

"Nooo…" Blake cried softly.

"It's alright Blake, we can just go fishing, maybe even get a few kiwis?" Pantherlily smiled patting her back.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha smiled.

The team looked over to see Pyrrha and her team walking over with a smile on all their faces.

"Pyrrha…" Ruby sang happily.

"Aw you don't have to." Yang smiled.

"But she could." Both Natsu and Blake said in unison.

"Well I think you all earned it after that battle." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

Later, everyone was rubbing their bellies, full and satisfied. However, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Lucy were all looking a little green around the gills.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course." Pyrrha noted. "It will give us energy."

Nora gave off an echoing belch.

"Ughhh, if I bard I'm blaming you." He stated.

"Oh, aim it at the enemy." Nora said wickedly.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge…"

"Got it…" Jaune stated.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha smiled.

"So you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"I know they are." Scythe stated simply. "Sorry that I was pulled off your team though. I guess I should have equaled my time between both teams not just Team RWBY."

"We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune…" Nora trailed off. "We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh… Jaune."

Everyone looked at the sickly looking blonde who resembled Natsu on a moving vehicle.

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked.

"She's not wrong…" Jaune sighed.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous, the worst that could happen is we lose. Then it's just a few more years of walking around school, with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, and we'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper." Nora started laughing hysterically before slamming her head on the counter top.

"So yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren stated.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight within actual guidelines and not… well, murderers." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah don't sweat it, we've all faced war worse before." Yang smiled.

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake listed.

"And that's all while we were still in training, oh imagine what it'll be like when we graduate." Ruby smiled.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss stated bluntly.

"Would team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately?" Port called over the loud speaker.

"Yes, like they were scheduled several minutes ago." Oobleck added.

"Well it looks like this is it." Pyrrha smiled.

"Go get 'em." Ruby called as they left.

"Jaune wait up a minute." Erza called out.

Jaune walked over to her and was surprised to find her put a hand to his chest. She focused her energy and a new set of armor and weaponry dawned on him.

"This is my rookie, armor. The sword helps to magnify your attack power without draining you so much, while the armor will protect you like it is part of you." Erza explained.

"Wow, thanks." Jaune called running to catch up with his team.

"You sure it was wise to give him your weakest armor Erza?" Scythe asked.

"It's not my weakest." Erza stated.

"Oh yeah, your seduction armor is, because it's only an apron with a half helmet and gauntlets, along with a wooden sword that says, 'come get me boys' carved into it." Scythe laughed.

"H-how'd you know that?" Erza questioned embarrassingly.

"I walked in on you and Jalal one time remember? You were doing it in the mens room at the guild hall." Scythe stated. "You weren't in a stall."

Erza blushed remembering that incident.

"Alright enough embarrassing stories of the past, we should go take our seats in the arena." Blake smiled.

"Hang on, I need to talk with Weiss for a moment." Scythe stated.

The others left while Weiss remained sitting diagonally across from Scythe.

"So, you gonna tell me why the card you have complete ownership over didn't work?" Scythe questioned.

"I…"

"Don't say it was out of money, I know you said you barely went into this month's allowance." Scythe interrupted.

"My father is head of the company again." Weiss sighed in defeat after a moment of silence.

"What, but I thought he was in jail." Scythe stated.

"His lawyers managed to get him out saying the evidence was false and he was threatened by the Faunus and Ruby that were there." Weiss stated.

"Well, there go my plans of protecting people."

"Actually no." Weiss added. "If my father were to go after you again, he would be arrested and all the evidence from the last case would legally be brought back up, sending him to jail for life."

"At least there's some good news." Scythe sighed.

"Oh, one more thing." Weiss stated.

"What?" Scythe asked.

"My sister is coming in from Haven. She's a commander right behind Ironwood."

"Winter yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting her on one of my jobs." Scythe sighed as he ordered another drink, handing the cashier his card. "Drink?"

"No thanks." Weiss stated. "Scythe, I want to say I'm sorry about when we first saw Sun. I realize you're right, there are far worse things happening in the world than what I went through."

"Hey, I'm sorry I was harsh on you about it." Scythe smiled.

"No, you needed to be, I would have been a snide brat otherwise." Weiss sighed.

"Truce?" Scythe asked.

"Truce." Winter agreed.

"Hey, I got something I'd like your opinion on." Scythe smiled pulling a box from his pocket. "It's for Ruby. Do you think she'll like it?"

Weiss opened the box and her eyes widened, seeing a diamond ring inside.

"The diamond is far too small, let me handle things with my father and my account and I can help you get a bigger one. But aren't you a little young for marriage?" Weiss asked.

"That's why I'm thinking of having the wedding after graduation." Scythe smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Weiss stated before shoving the box back to him.

The clerk came back with his card and the receipt, but the receipt was blank except for one thing.

 _"_ _On the house, and congratulations. Go ask your girl the question. You can pay me_ _if_ _she says no."_

"Thanks." Scythe smiled before they left for the seats.

Behind at the next booth, up wind from Scythe's nose, stood Cinder, in her cloak. Having to keep a low profile since her cover was blown. In her hands was a black goop, the same kind she used on Amber.

"I might not have her power anymore, but I will have yours." She stated with an evil look in her eye.


	20. Battle of Beacon

The tournament continued as team JNPR came out victorious. At the end of the match, Scythe received a call from Ironwood, stating he wants to meet with someone.

"Hey sorry, but I've got to get to Ozpin's office." Scythe stated to his team.

As he made his way through the crowd, he saw a military Bullhead approaching and Weiss and Ruby ran for where it was landing.

"Well, I might as well get underway." Scythe sighed.

The moment Scythe entered his office, Ozpin and Glynda urged him to follow them, a fight had broken out, between Qrow and Winter Schnee.

"Them to?" Scythe questioned holding the elevator for them.

As they made their way to the area, Amber was there in her disguise while Ruby and Weiss stood by her, watching the fight.

"Go get her uncle Qrow." Ruby shouted.

"Kick his butt Winter." Weiss stated.

Qrow and Winter were about to make their final attacks when Qrow put his weapon away, giving a, come and get me, notion.

"Schnee…" Ironwoods voice rang out.

Winter's attack was halted right before it touched his neck. She returned her weapons to their sheath and turned her attention back to him.

"General Ironwood Sir." Winter stated.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood asked.

Scythe had actually put a telekinetic shield up as a second skin around Qrow just in case.

"He started the altercation sir." Winter stated.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first." Qrow explained.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked.

Winter opened her mouth to try and explain herself, but shut it in defeat.

"And you…" Ironwood said to him.

Qrow gave a surprised look and pointed at himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow smiled.

"Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum. That I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn." Ozpin explained, with Glynda and Scythe by his side.

"Break it up everyone." Glynda stated. "We will take care of this mess."

Scythe formed two telekinetic shields and split the crowd up.

"Honey, we don't need the force." Glynda stated.

"Sorry mom." Scythe sighed.

"Let's go." Ironwood stated. "You follow me as well Knight."

"Ms. Schnee." Scythe stated as he followed behind them both.

"Mr. Knight." Winter replied.

Scythe and Winter went up and waited for Glynda, Ozpin, and Qrow to enter. When they did, Ironwood started to lecture him.

"What were you thinking?" Winter shouted.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Ironwood stated.

"If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself." Qrow stated.

"Qrow this is typical behavior of a Guardian, but remember that crest on your arm represents all members, don't make me regret giving you that." Scythe explained, pointing to the Fairy Tail Emblem on his arm.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda stated.

"He was drunk." Winter argued.

"He's always drunk." Glynda and Scythe said in unison.

The group looked to see Qrow taking a swig from his flask before looking at them, wondering what they were staring at then offering them a drink.

"Qrow, why are you here? You said you had some information for all of us." Ozpin asked.

"You haven't told them?" Scythe questioned.

"I was getting to it." Qrow argued. "I've just been a little busy."

"Doing what, hitting every bar in town nonstop?" Scythe argued.

"What are you two talking about?" Glynda asked.

"You wanna call her up or should I?" Qrow questioned.

"Bring her up." Scythe stated.

So Qrow went and brought the cloaked Amber to them. They were a little confused until she pulled back her hood, revealing her face to be scar-less and mark free.

"What, but how?" Ironwood asked.

"That's not possible." Winter stated.

"Oh it's possible, and Scythe here was the one who pulled it off." Qrow explained pointing at him.

"How?" Glynda asked.

"Wendy probably came didn't she?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope, she had nothing to do with it." Scythe explained. "It was all me. Let's see, Qrow, you've got a bit of a hangover right, burning all that alcohol in the fight?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Qrow stated.

Scythe formed a small black ball of wind in his hand and threw it at Qrow like a pitcher would in baseball.

"Wow, thanks kid I can actually see straight now. Would you mind doing my liver?" Qrow asked.

"That's beyond my power." Scythe chuckled. "Given how much you drink, I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

"What was that?" Winter asked.

"Sky Godslayer magic." Qrow put simply. "While Scythe and Ruby were off in Fiore, Scythe made a quick trip to the Slayer Mountains and gained the elements of the Fire, Lightning, Iron, and Sky Godslayers. With his new healing magic, he brought Amber back, and restored her power."

"You mean you traveled back to Fiore young man?" Glynda asked pulling his ear.

"Ow, yes mom now stop. I was given a chance to take out Acnologia." Scythe explained.

"Uh… what?" Winter asked.

"You haven't filled her in?" Qrow asked.

"Winter read this." Ozpin stated handing her a mini book.

"I knew writing a biography would come in handy." Scythe smiled.

"Now, who was the one who took Amber's power?" Ironwood asked.

"One of the exchange students, Cinder Falls." Scythe stated. "Ironwood, you already have two of her lackeys in lock up. Emerald and Mercury. Any luck on getting anything out of them?"

"No, and I'm afraid we won't be getting much from them either. They escaped, from help on the inside." Ironwood stated.

"What?" Scythe questioned.

"You're joking right?" Qrow asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ironwood stated.

"Qrow…" Scythe sighed.

"Yeah kid?"

"Hand me your flask." Scythe stated.

"I think not." Glynda stated firmly.

"So wait, it says here you were orphaned, but why are you calling Ms. Goodwitch mom?" Winter asked, apparently already having read through half the book.

"Because she's my bio-mom. The parents I lost were the ones who adopted me." Scythe explained.

"Oh, I see now." Winter stated before getting back to reading.

"So anyways, back to business. Scythe, you go to the west side and hunt them down. Follow their scents." Ironwood stated.

"I'm on it." Scythe stated.

"Be careful, I'm fairly certain they have something up their sleeves." Ozpin explained.

Without another word, Scythe left, unaware that once he rounded to corner to the empty field, laid an ambush for him.

Hours passed and he still hadn't found any signs to Cinder or her compatriots. He stood silent for a moment, gaining his senses as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Surprise."

Scythe opened his eyes and ducked as he narrowly dodged an arrow aimed for his head, managing to scratch him under the eyes.

"You awoke the maiden from her eternal slumber, I'm impressed. Though it should have been impossible." Cinder stated slowly stepping into view.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's possible for a Godslayer." Scythe smirked. "Especially one who uses healing magic."

"Then I shall take that from you." She smiled. "Along with your Dragonslayer power."

From behind her robe, she pulled the black goop.

"So let me guess. Same stuff that sucked the life out of Amber." Scythe sighed.

"Not quite, this has been attuned to your special anatomy and abilities." Cinder smiled.

"Just try. Unlike Amber, I can regain my abilities from absorbing the energy in the air. That's how most magic containers refill." Scythe chuckled.

Cinder growled and launched the goop at Scythe, only to land on the person who followed him.

"Amber." Scythe shouted running to her.

Though because it was attuned to his anatomy and magic, he wasn't able to break it with any tricks he tried with his magic. He looked at Cinder and saw her devilish smile as she absorbed all Amber's powers.

"Oh, it feels good to have what's rightfully mine." Cinder smiled as she floated up in the air. Her eyes seeping flames as she rose up before flying to the top of the tower.

"No…" Scythe stated seeing the scene before him. The city of Vale was under siege, by Grimm. He looked up at the screen and saw Penny torn to shreds, revealing herself as an android.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were fighting their own battles.

"I don't believe this." Weiss stated in shock.

"Yang are you okay?" Blake asked pulling out her scroll.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her scroll." Yang stated running through the dorm halls with Zwei on her tail.

"No she isn't." Blake responded. Yang stopped in her tracks. "Yang I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader, plus she has Scythe."

"Sigh… Right." Yang stated clenching a fist.

"This can't be happening." Weiss stated. "Penny…"

"I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard, White Fang are releasing Grimm into the School." Yang stated over her scroll.

"The White Fang is here?" Blake asked in disbelief. Her communication was cut off as most likely the signal tower was taken down. "Yang."

"Gotta go, be careful." Yang stated before the call ended.

"Blake? What are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"You're going to the docks, and you're doing your job." Scythe stated from behind them.

"Scythe." They said in surprise.

Two rocket lockers landed in front of them, and popped open to reveal their weapons.

"Get going." Scythe stated. "I'm going to the school. Where's Natsu and the others?"

"Natsu, went off to fight some Nevermore's, Erza went off to battle some Ursa, Lucy called her Taurus spirit to fight some Beowolves, then dawned a similar outfit herself, resembling his, and Lily is taking citizens to safety." Blake explained.

Scythe's ears perked up as he heard the scream of a Nevermore from the colosseum. Without so much as s blur, Scythe was gone, shooting fire from his feet to set himself up to the battle arena in the sky.

Meanwhile, at the Colosseum, the Nevermore that had tried to break in was succeeding in weakening the barrier. Ruby and a handful of other students were left in the battle arena wishing they had their gear.

"Warning, safety barriers failing." A robotic voice stated.

Ruby was still in shock at the death of her friend, even though she was an android, she was still human to Ruby. The Nevermore continued its assault on the barrier, while Pyrrha got up, looking in shock and horror of the sight of Penny broken in pieces by her last attack.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune shouted. "Pyrrha that things going to break in. You have to move."

As the Nevermore prepped its last attempt at entering, Jaune jumping into the arena running to save Pyrrha.

"Jaune…" Nora shouted.

"Pyrrha please snap out of it." Jaune begged.

The barrier shattered as the Nevermore made its way in. The gust of wind from the impact of its landing sent Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny flying. The Nevermore cawed edging closer to attack Pyrrha and Jaune.

"No…"

Pyrrha and Jaune looked up to see Scythe falling in, impacting on the Nevermore's skull, killing it instantly in a blaze of crimson glory.

"Scythe?" Pyrrha questioned.

In that moment, dozens of lockers fell from the sky, imbedding themselves in the Nevermore's corpse.

Ruby was holding one of Penny's swords, already on her way to defend Pyrrha. She climbed the corpse to her locker and pulled Crescent Rose from its hook.

She jumped off just as the body was near complete disintegration, looking at Pyrrha.

"Ruby I—" She couldn't complete her apology. She looked down at the strap of cloth that once was a part of Penny's clothing. "I am so sorry."

"Me to, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby stated.

"She's right." Jaune added walking up to her. "The ones who did this. They announced this to everyone. We have to make sure they don't take anyone else."

The noise of Grimm rose as Griffon-Grimm entered the scene. Scythe stood his ground as they made their descent.

"Griffons." Ren stated.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Listen up." Scythe shouted. "This is for those of you who wish to protect, to defend. This emblem, those of you who bear it upon your body, took an oath when doing so." He stated showing the Fairy Tail Emblem on his eye. "As protectors of the innocent, Judges of the guilty. We vow to abide by societies laws, rules, and obligations. To live honorably and just, to guide and assure justice. As a Guardian on the innocent, I vow to keep fighting, until the day I draw my last breath. Now attack head on and don't hold back. Give them everything you've got, because Fairy Tail, has come calling."

The crowd of students went rushing as the Griffons came attacking.

'Sorry to steal your line master Makarov, but the mood was right and the timing was perfect.' He inwardly smiled.

As they made their attack. Scythe stopped them as a Griffon was shot in the head by a bullet from the other side of the arena.

"Students." Professor Port stated. "I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we can fi—"

"Miss Rose." Dr. Oobleck stated. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it, if my students could live to tell about it."

"I'm not going to…" Scythe growled stepping forward. His body glowing, his voice changing. "I'm not going to sit back and watch my home be destroyed, and let my family fight and die when I can protect them."

To everyone's shock. Scythe began to grow, after reaching the partial transformation stage, Scythe didn't stop, as his skeleton grew more feral, filling out the arena as they students backed away.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch my home perish, my friends suffer, and my memories wilt away." He growled as he continued to grow. "I will fight. I will protect. Because like I said earlier. FAIRY TAIL'S COME CALLING." He roared, now fifty feet separated his muzzle from the ground. Unlike his partial, none of his clothes made the transformation. In total, Scythe was about as big as a large military Bullhead. "Ruby."

Ruby stepped from her shock and nodded, jumping on his back before he started to take off. Giving off another thunderous roar as he took to the sky, flying for where the battle was hottest. Unknown to them, Velvet had taken a picture of Ruby on his shoulder by his head, giving the viewer the idea she was a great warrior.

All throughout the halls of the Coliseum, the panicking got worse as they feared the monstrous roar was from a fierce Grimm.

They panicked and shoved their way through the halls as the sight of the dragon in the sky enhanced their fears. But to their surprise, the dragon was killing every Grimm that came in its path. Whether it was by breath attack or by a swipe of the claw.

"Scythe, down below." Ruby shouted.

Scythe looked down to see more transport Bullheads were loading Beowolves and Ursa onto the coliseum. He growled and took his partial form, landing on the ground, taking a claw to the back as an innocent girl was about to be killed.

"GRAH…" Scythe shouted flipping the Beowolf over, sending it flying.

The Beowolf looked at him, and started a head on collision course. Scythe matched its speed with ease. Before sliding under and using a breath attack to set it aflame.

On the other side, Ironwood was just finished with his own Beowolf.

"Mr. Knight, what happened?" He asked.

"Ironwood, what the hell happened? You were supposed to keep Amber safe."

"We were, but she snuck away. What happened?"

"She got caught in the cross fire of my fight with Cinder and… and… you should have done a better job of protecting her." He growled.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get to Beacon now." Ironwood stated, boarding a ship.

Scythe growled and back handed an Ursa as it approached from behind, crushing its skull instantly.

"Never trust a cyborg." Scythe hissed.

Scythe looked over to see Ruby was still within fighting range and motioned for her to follow him as he leapt from the ledge, taking the full transformation again.

Ruby jumped and landed on his back, making her way up to her spot on his shoulder. Muffled gunshots filled her ears and she saw Ironwoods ship go down. She growled and tapped Scythe's head to get his attention.

"We're going after Torchwhick." She stated, pointing to the air ship half his size.

Scythe growled and flew towards it, taking his partial form again before landing on it. In the control room of the ship, Torchwhick was having too much fun and sent a girl with ice-cream swirl pink and brown hair out to see what the problem was.

Meanwhile, Blake had separated from Weiss, going after the Alpha Beowolf that had appeared. However, she heard a man in pain in the building and her eyes widened when she saw what was going on. Adam was harming the human, not caring what happened.

"No…" She stated seeing him again. "Adam?"

"Hello my darling." Adam smiled.

The ground began to quake, and Scythe felt a very familiar chill in the air. Without a second thought, he pulled out his gold and silver key, calling Loki and telling him to take Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Lily back to Fiore, and to never bring them back under any circumstances.

"Ruby, can you handle her on your own?" Scythe asked as they Neo.

"No sweat." Ruby sighed. "Can I let my Demon's Rage out now?"

"I'm not stopping you." Scythe stated before jumping over the ledge.

With him gone, Ruby dropped Crescent Rose, she stood still, and giving Neo a chance to strike, but the attack was useless when a pair of violet Beowolf claws caught it. Before her, Neo saw Ruby transform from a little girl, to an Alpha Beowolf with purple fur.

"ROAR…" Ruby/Grimm roared as she threw the weapon aside.

Neo wasn't normally one for speech, so if she was able to scream, she would.

Meanwhile, down under the ship. Scythe was back to full form, and hovering motionless in the air, save for his wings flapping.

"C'mon you son of a…"

Scythe never finished his sentence when the Grimm Dragon broke through the mountain top, flying towards Vale.

"Let's dance." Scythe hissed as he flew for a head on collision with the Dragon Grimm.


	21. Heroes & Monster at the End's Beginning

The night was not calm, it was not collected. Chaos rang through the night as Scythe and the Dragon Grimm collided. Sending a shock wave. New to the battle scene was Wendy Marvel, having heard the roar of a dragon and felt the same eerie feeling Scythe had. She looked around with Tai at her side, she wasn't good in situations like this, but was still willing to help out as best she could.

Her attention was drawn to a certain building where Wendy saw Blake at the Mercy of Adam Taurus.

"This could have been our day. Can't you see that?" Adam shouted.

"I never wanted this." Blake countered. "I wanted equality, I wanted peace."

"What you want is impossible." Adam shouted before smacking her.

"Sky Dragon. ROAR…" Wendy shouted, knocking Adam away with the attack.

"Wendy." Blake stated attempting to get up.

"Step back kid." Adam screamed.

"No, I won't let you harm her anymore." Wendy shouted.

I wasn't normal for Wendy to get angry, but as of late over the past year, whenever she did, her hair would start to turn pink.

"Blake…" A familiar blonde shouted.

They all look out the window to see Yang fighting for her friends.

"Blake where are you?" Yang shouted.

"I will destroy everything you care for." Adam stated.

"I won't let you." Wendy shouted.

Blake's eyes widened at the sight before her. Once the shy timid girl she knew, was now the pinket warrior defending her. Around her wrists and ankles were pure white scales, like a dragons.

"Let's see how you do against my Dragonforce." Wendy stated. "This pocket of air is mine to command, and I will use it to defeat you."

"So you're a dragon to huh? I'll be sure to give Scythe my regards on your demise." Adam stated unsheathing his blade.

Without another word, he ran, but not for freedom, for Yang. Yang looked over and saw him running at her. She remembered all the pain he caused Ruby, through Scythe or directly at her. Her eyes went from their violet form to red, as his blade clashed with amber red scales.

"You to…?" Adam questioned before being knocked away.

Yang's only response was a breath attack, sending him against the wall.

"Yang." Wendy shouted.

"Wendy?" Yang questioned.

That moment of distraction was all Adam needed to land his final blow on her. Taking her arm above the elbow.

"No…" Blake shouted.

Blake's eyes burned dark, a black light enveloped her as she turned into a shadow, traveling beyond his sight and attacking him from all sides.

Wendy was busy with trying to stop the bleeding on Yang's dismembered arm.

"Just hang on, I can fix this." Wendy cried, her Dragonforce dying down.

Over by the school docks Weiss was a little busy handling a giant mecha suit. Figuring now was as good a time as ever, Weiss used her gravity semblance send it back.

'Alright Weiss, just remember what Scythe taught you about this attack. One foot forward, one foot back, not that far back, about shoulder width. Take a deep breath, let the magic build inside you and…'

"Ice Dragon… ROAR." Weiss shouted as a blizzard ejected from her mouth.

The breath attack covered the mecha suit, freezing it in place before she lunged at it, shattering it to pieces, leaving its user shivering on the ground, still practically frozen.

"Awesome." Sun shouted.

But their victory was short lived when another mecha suit came running up.

"Oh come one." He shouted.

Up in the sky, on the airship, Neo was trying her best to hold her ground, but her nerves were still shaken when she witnessed a fifteen year old girl turn into a violet Alpha Beowolf.

"Fire Demon… ROAR." Ruby shouted, her voice much darker.

Neo dodged the attack, but it hit the main left thruster, sending the aircraft down.

"What is going on up here…?"

Torchwhick had enough of the loud noises and came up to see what was going on. He was scared nearly out of his skin when he saw the alternate colored Grimm on the hull of the ship. He pulled out his cane/gun and fired it twice at the spots he knew would instantly kill it. But to his surprise, the Beowolf wasn't affected by it at all.

"How?" He questioned.

Neo appeared right beside him and in the best way possible, told him that it was the little girl who got him sent to jail.

"That's Red?" Torchwhick questioned.

Neo and Torchwhick tried their best to avoid attacks from Ruby, only damaging the ship worse until Neo was knocked over. Ruby aimed her attack on Torchwhick but didn't get the chance when he was eaten by a Griffon Grimm.

"Guess I didn't have to get my hands dirty." Ruby stated as she reverted to her normal self. Surprisingly, her clothes had vanished during her transformation, but returned once she had reverted.

She took the folded Crescent Rose into her arms and brought it to full swing, jumping off the air ship and landing on the roof top of a nearby building as it crashed.

She looked around and saw Weiss with Velvet as they just finished off the second Mecha suit.

However, things were the most sever up in the sky as Scythe battled it out with the Grimm Dragon.

"I guess I should have taken Ironwood's job offer on killing you." Scythe stated as they clashed heads.

"A pitiful creature like you could never slay my glory." The Grimm Dragon stated.

"That's a surprise." Scythe growled.

"Why is it, we're both dragons aren't we?" The Grimm asked.

"Of course, I'm the only one who can hear you since I'm in dragon form." Scythe stated, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Join my side, and help me to extinguish this world of its pathetic life." The Dragon Grimm stated.

"You know, you sound a lot like Jiemma." Scythe stated biting down onto his shoulder. "Bleh, why do Grimm taste like tar?"

"You insolent little brat." The Grimm shouted.

Scythe growled and prepared his breath attack.

"Logia Dragon… ROAR."

The attack hit dead center of its chest. However, it wasn't down. The wound healed and the Dragon Grimm regained himself.

"That was pretty impressive. Now it's my turn."

The Dragon Grimm fired its attack at Scythe, hitting him directly in the chest, sending him flying as he reverted back to full human. Scythe ended up landing in Ozpin's office, crashing through the windows as he did. He was unconscious. Though he was lucky he wore his Acnologia pants under the cargo military pants. A contingency if he ever needed to do a full transformation, the pants would do the same thing as Ruby's clothes.

"Well, looks like not even the mighty Dragonslayer can handle the Dragon Grimm."

Scythe slowly woke up hearing that voice, his anger boiling, he got up and was face to face with Cinder, as she fought Pyrrha.

The she warrior took this opportunity to fall back and gain the upper hand to fight side by side with Scythe.

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are. I will defeat you." Cinder smiled, bother eyes glowing again.

Cinder took up her weapon and launched herself at Scythe, he might have been weakened, but he knew he had plenty of food around him.

"You're forgetting Cinder." Scythe smiled stopping her in her tracks.

"What is that do tell?" She asked, aiming an arrow for Pyrrha.

"I'm a Dragonslayer, when I eat my element, my energy restores, and all elements are mine." Scythe hissed grabbing chunks of metal, and chomping them down.

"No." Cinder shouted launching the arrow.

Pyrrha without her shield or weapon braced herself for the Arrow, but it never came. She looked up to see Scythe standing above her much like he did for Ruby in the Emerald Forest at the beginning of the year. To his bad luck, the arrow pierced where the Death Stalker stinger had, he fell to the ground, spitting up blood.

"No…" Pyrrha shouted pulling the arrow out.

"Pity, what a noble sacrifice her made." Cinder laughed.

"Scythe…" Pyrrha sobbed, falling over his motionless form as the Grimm Dragon arrived.

"It's not over." Scythe hissed.

Cinder stopped laughing and Pyrrha got up as he moved. He slowly stood up as a whirlwind of black air surrounded him, his back was still to Cinder as the wound sealed up. His body started to change. His skin became gold, as scale patterns formed on his arms around his biceps and triceps. His hair spiked up as it burst to violet fire. He turned around to reveal his eyes were pure white. Even his dragon scale pants had gained a new look as they became silver and black.

"Dragon/Godslayer Force. Hades." Scythe growled.

"Scythe." Ruby's voice rang.

Scythe looked over to see Ruby standing there with Crescent Rose, a smile on her face.

"Get Pyrrha out of here." Scythe stated as his body began to glow.

"But what about you?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Just go." Scythe shouted.

Ruby ran over to take Pyrrha, making sure they were out of harm's way, Scythe focused all his energy, and forced a large explosion that took out the entire top half of the building, and decapitated the Dragon Grimm.

Ruby was unaware of his plan until she saw the explosion from the ground.

"Scythe." She cried. Weiss and the others grabbed her to stop her from running up there.

"Ruby no. He's gone. I'm sorry but he sacrificed himself for us." Weiss stated, extreme sadness in her voice.

"No he can't be. He's cheated death more times than anyone I know, he has to still be up there." Ruby cried.

"Ruby…" Velvet said softly.

"No…" Ruby shouted, sounding like a Beowolf's howl. She fell limp, before Qrow took her in his arms.

"It's alright, I've got you kiddo I've got ya." Qrow stated.

After that, Ruby passed out, and didn't wake up for a while until she found herself in her bed, with her dad sleeping in the chair next to it. Slowly she got up, feeling sore all over.

"Ruby." Tai said as he woke up. "You're awake."

He ran to her bed and took her hand.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but… Vale has fallen, Beacon is no more. Your uncle Qrow found you though, unconscious, but he brought you home safe." Tai explained.

"Wait Yang. Is she alright?" Ruby questioned.

"Sigh… Wendy has done the best she could for her. Her arm is back on, but Wendy says she's going to need a lot of physical therapy before she can use it to full function again." Tai stated. "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked.

"What I can't stay here?" Tai asked.

"Tai. Please." Qrow stated.

Reluctantly Tai got up and gave Ruby a kiss on the fore head, saying he was glad she is alright.

After he left Qrow closed the door and took a seat next to Ruby.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asked.

"Um… I… I feel like I lost something, something very precious to me." Ruby stated.

"Sigh… Ruby. This isn't going to be easy. I know you can get through it though. The Beowolves, even the Alphas, surround the school, like some sort of guard dogs." Qrow explained. "When we tried to break through their wall, they simply moved and allowed entry. I personally went through the ruins of Ozpin's office, but. I couldn't find any sign that told me Scythe was still alive after that explosion. Pyrrha told me what happened and how he caused it."

"So… so it's true. He's really gone." Ruby stated, starting to sob.

"I'm sorry kid. I'll leave you be for now." Qrow stated getting up.

Qrow left and Ruby spent the rest of the day crying her eyes out. She was in pain, she was sad, and hurt. Eventually she got up and went to see how Yang was doing.

"Hey sis." Yang smiled as Ruby came in. "I could hear you crying all the way over here. You alright?"

Yang's right shoulder to the elbow was wrapped in bandages, most likely Wendy's doing while she rested up. While it sat in a sling for the bone to mend.

"No. I'm not alright, my boyfriend is dead and the school is in ruin." Ruby cried embracing Yang.

"I know Ruby, I know." Yang sighed wrapping her arms around her. "Weiss was taken back to Atlas, and Blake has just gone missing."

Ruby stood there crying in Yang's arms for a few more minutes until she got up and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"I just, I feel this sense of emptiness now that he's gone and my heart hurts." Ruby cried.

"That's normal. It means you actually loved him. Not as a friend, or a big brother, but love as in actual love between two people, like what dad had with both our mothers." Yang explained holding her close. "Like what you had with Scythe."

"I… I just…"

"Ruby, I'm probably not the best person to tell you this or show you." Yang stated going to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small box with scorch marks on it. "Jaune found this in the arena shortly after Scythe took off with you on his back. Weiss said it was Scythe's, and he had it for you. I was surprised when I saw what it was."

Ruby took the box and opened it. She gasped lightly and covered her mouth in shock. In the box, sat the diamond ring Weiss had chosen for him to give to Ruby. All along the edge of the ring were smaller rubies as the diamond on top was made with a ruby and sapphire flower petal pattern and design, along the base.

"According to Weiss, he was going to ask you at the end of the tournament to marry him. If you'd said yes, he was going to wait until after Graduation for the wedding." Yang explained.

"I… I…"

"I'll give you a minute." Yang sighed getting up.

As Yang left, she sighed heading down the hall.

"Are you sure it was wise for you to tell your sister that?" Tai asked.

Without turning around, Yang sighed knowing he might have been right.

"I just feel… She had the right to know." Yang stated.

"I know, but you and I both know she also has the right to heal." Tai explained.

"I just, I just want her to get over it sooner, and not get down in depression as time goes on. This way her heart might break more, but it will heal faster than if she found out on her own." Yang sighed.

"I get what you're going at. But still, Scythe was precious to her. You know how long it took for me to get over Summer. Why not let Ruby take her time?" Tai questioned.

"I guess I could have given it to her tomorrow."

"Well no sense worrying about it now. C'mon, Wendy made cake and you have not lived until you've had some of her cake." Tai smiled.

"She cooks? Is there anything that girl can't do?" Yang asked with a chuckle.

As they left for downstairs, Ruby opened the door to Yang's room, leaving for hers. She went to the phone, and called up all the members of Team JNPR.

"Hey it's me. Meet me outside my home tomorrow morning. We're going hunting." She stated firmly, the engagement ring on her finger.

Meanwhile, on the coast of the country where the Faunus populated most, a man and woman, were taking a stroll down the beach. The woman seemed to wear a Japanese style dress, she had cat ears which were pierced and her face barely showed her age. Her husband was much bigger stockier, dressed in a light tan pair of pants with black boots and a purple robe with a metal panther head on his shoulder.

The woman looked up ahead of the beach and noticed something in the distance. She squinted her eyes until they widened at the smell of blood.

"Dear, come quickly someone needs our help." She stated.

"Kali wait." He shouted running after her.

As Kali and her husband neared the motionless body, she noticed the scales, but saw he had a white Bengal Tiger's tail.

"Ghira, help me flip him over." Kali stated.

As they flipped him over, they were a little surprised to find he had a red and gold marking over his right eye, indicating it was a tattoo of some kind.

"He's not breathing Kali." Ghira stated.

Kali raised her clamped fists above her head and slammed them down on his chest, making him cough up ocean water and gasp for air. Ghira and Kali helped him to his side to help get the rest of the water from his lungs.

"Do you think he could be from a shipwreck?" Ghira asked.

"It's possible. But look, he's got scales and cat features." Kali explained pointing to his tail.

"What's your name son?" Ghira asked.

"My name…?" He questioned.

"Yes, what do we call you?" Kali asked.

"My name, my… name… is… Scythe…" He managed to say before passing out.


	22. The Dragon Returns

Scythe slowly began to open his eyes, pain coursing through his body, as he tried sitting up.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself, not expecting anyone to answer.

"You're in Menagerie." A womanly voice stated, putting her hand on his chest, to help steady him. "My name's Kali."

"The Faunus Country? Never been here before. How'd I get here?" Scythe asked as he was laid back down on the bed.

"That's what I was going to ask you. It would appear you have no memory of arriving on our shores a few weeks ago." Kali stated.

"Weeks? Ouch…" Scythe stated trying to sit upright again, only for more intense pain to course through him.

"Yes, you've been asleep ever since." Kali sighed. "My husband wanted to be notified once you woke up. I'll go let a nurse know to call him."

"Sounds like it'll be a real party." Scythe sighed before laying back down.

Half an hour later, a big burly man wearing a purple robe walked in.

"Good to see you're awake young man." He smiled.

"Ghira, you might not want to ask him so many questions right now, he's still relaying from the shock of being in a coma." Kali explained.

"You two seem familiar." Scythe stated sitting up slowly.

"Well you did catch a glimpse of us before we brought your unconscious body to the hospital." Ghira stated.

"Yeah, I did didn't I, that's why you seem familiar." Scythe smiled.

"May I ask what that mark is on your eye?" Kali asked.

"It's my symbol of power, it's also a symbol of my organization. We call ourselves the Guardians." Scythe explained.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." A nurse stated walking in.

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute." Ghira stated. "We'll be back to visit you tomorrow Scythe. Get well soon."

"Sweet dreams, and be sure to be ready to receive my husband's barrage of questions." Kali smiled before they walked out.

Scythe smiled and leaned back, grabbing the water pitcher with his tail.

"Wait, tail?" Scythe questioned. He looked over to see it was a white tiger's tail. "Aaah." He shouted as the pitcher dropped and shattered.

"What's going on here?" Ghira asked opening the door.

"I have a tail, I have a tail, I have a tail, oh my Oum I have a tail." Scythe repeated hysterically.

"Maybe I should spend the night with him." Kali stated. Walking over to him. "What's the matter? You're acting like you're seeing it for the first time."

"I am seeing it for the first time. I'm a dragon Faunus, not a tiger." Scythe stated.

Ghira and Kali looked at each other in shock then back at him.

"Do you have any tiger Faunus in your family blood line?" Ghira asked calmly.

"Th-there's my old man, Jack Tigre his name was. But he's dead…" Scythe explained, trying to calm down.

"It's extremely rare, but some Faunus are able to inhibit traits from both their parents. But the Dragon species of Faunus have been extinct for centuries." Ghira stated.

"I-I'm half human. I'll explain it later, but I think this is just a late reaction to my father's blood line." Scythe explained.

"Wait, you said his name was Jack Tigre. You wouldn't happen to mean the Faunus who killed his own kid in a Grimm attack sixteen years ago, would you?" Kali asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm actual that kid he tried to kill. I wasn't dead, I was just transported to another world by accident. It's a long story." Scythe stated calming down a bit more.

"Well tell us about it tomorrow, I would say get some sleep, but you don't need it after sleeping for as long as you did." Ghira stated.

"I'll stay the night with you if you'd like." Kali stated.

"No, its fine you can head home if you want. I just need some time alone to get used to my new tail." Scythe stated seeing it wage in his face.

"Alright, if you need anything call the nurse." Kali stated before following her husband out.

Scythe leaned back in bed, having that panic attack seemed to tucker him out, his eyes dropped as he felt the waking world leave him as the realm of dreams took him. Though it was hours later, it felt like a few minutes, as Scythe woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his hospital door.

"Come in he said tiredly." Scythe stated sitting up.

"Alright sweetheart he's still recovering to when I introduce you, don't go all over him like you do with fish." Ghira stated.

Ghira and Kali stepped into the room before a third and fourth stepped in. Each with their own looks of shock and bewilderment.

"Blake, Sun, this is…"

"Scythe…" Blake shouted jumping on him in a big bear hug, interrupting her mother's introduction. "Oh we thought you were dead."

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Scythe asked hugging her back.

"After the Fall of Beacon, I needed to get some time on my own. So I came home." Blake explained. "Sun just followed me like a lost puppy."

"Hey, I'm a monkey." Sun argued.

"Ahem, it would seem you two… already know each other." Ghira stated firmly. "Mind explaining?"

"Mom, Dad, he's the one who killed the Dragon Grimm at the school. He's part of my team." Blake smiled getting off of him.

"You mean he's a student of Beacon?" Kali asked.

"Well, when it wasn't infested with Grimm, he was one of the top fighters, huntsmen, and scholar, name it he was it." Sun explained.

"Well, how'd he end up at our shores?" Ghira asked.

"The blast from my self-destruction must have sent me flying in this direction." Scythe smiled. His ears perked up, hearing something.

"What's up?" Blake asked.

"Sun, Ghira, Kali, Blake, me, and another." Scythe stated counting off with his fingers. "Why do I hear another heartbeat?"

Scythe closed his eyes, focusing on where the sixth mysterious heartbeat was coming from. His eyes widened with shock when he zeroed in on it.

"Blake, where's my key for Loki?" Scythe asked.

"I can answer something about a key." Kali stated. "It's in that small pouch on the side table."

Scythe took the pouch and produced the silver and gold key with Loki's insignia on it.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loki." Scythe stated summoning the spirit.

"You rang…? Whoa are you alright?" Loki asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm fine Loki, but I need you to bring Lily here. Now." Scythe stated.

"On it boss." Loki stated before disappearing.

"What was that?" Kali asked.

"A celestial spirit mom, I'll explain later." Blake sighed.

"Alright here he is." Loki stated, appearing with the seven foot tall exceed.

"What's going on, why did you have Loki bring me here?" Lily asked.

"Do you wanna tell your parents and boyfriend, or should I?" Scythe asked looking at Blake.

Blake's face flushed white, realizing what he was getting at.

"C'mon we don't have all day. Just spit it out." Scythe sighed.

"Well, um… mom, dad, Lily." Blake hesitated before exhaling. "I'm pregnant."

Lily's jaw dropped and Blake's parents both went white eyed and slack jawed. Loki and Sun were a little surprised, before a blush came to their faces, and blood trickled from their noses. Obviously envisioning what Blake would look like in her final months of pregnancy.

"W-when?" Lily asked stepping closer to her.

"Um, that night we did it, before the festival." Blake stated. "Please don't be mad Lily."

"Mad? I'm thrilled." Lily smiled lifting her up and spinning her around. "Wait, when did you find out?"

"Um, a day before the Fall of Beacon." Blake stated.

"What?" Scythe questioned.

"You can't be serious." Lily stated.

"I know I shouldn't have fought, but I wanted to, I wanted to defend Beacon." Blake stated.

"Blake, you should have told me, I would have protected you, no matter what." Lily stated.

"Blake sweetie, we're taking you to the maternity ward to get an ultrasound, I'm scared my grandchild will be hurt somehow." Kali stated.

"You're coming with us two Lily, I want to know more about you, and what your plans are from here on out." Ghira stated pulling Lily into a headlock in a manly playful manner.

Sun and Loki were left in their daze, as they continued to imagine.

"Okay, I think I've spent enough time here." Scythe stated getting up.

The sight of his tail was enough to snap both men out of their perverted dazes.

"Whoa, dude. You have a tail." Sun explained.

"Yeah, it's from my dad's side of the family. Now please get out, both of you while I get dressed." Scythe sighed.

"I'll grab you some clothes from the spirit world." Loki stated.

"Already done big brother." Virgo stated, holding a folded celestial style of Scythe's usual clothes.

"When did you get here?" Scythe asked.

"About a minute ago, I sensed Blake's heart rate increasing and I came discretely before hearing the wonderful news." Virgo stated. "Is it punishment time?"

"Enough with the punishment stuff. I appreciate the clothes, as a reward… go hang upside down under a bridge until the blood rushes to your head." Scythe stated simply.

"Punishment. Thank you Sir." Virgo stated before disappearing.

After getting dressed, Scythe was a little shocked to find that they felt a bit more magical then before.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" A nurse asked stopping him.

"I'm leaving, I've had enough with being in the hospital." Scythe argued.

"You're underage, you need an adult to sign for your release." The nurse countered.

"I'll sign for him." Ghira stated coming from around the corner.

"Thanks." Scythe stated.

"Don't mention it. Blake told me about the White Fang earlier before we came to visit. Do you think they're truly bad?" Ghira asked.

"Well, all I can say is, with my older brother leading the splinter terrorist group, they need to be stopped. That's why the Guardians are around." Scythe explained.

"Adam Taurus is your brother?" Ghira asked.

"Half-brother, our dad fell for my mom not long after Adam was born." Scythe explained.

Ghira put that to the back burner before he dragged Scythe along for lunch.

"So tell me more about your organization, what kind of funding does it have?" Ghira asked as they sat at the local café.

"Well, we were funded by General Ironwood, he would send me and Ruby Rose, my partner and girlfriend, on jobs." Scythe started.

Scythe went on for the next few hours explaining that he's a Dragonslayer, how he got his powers, and most of the other members of the Guardians were slayers to.

"Even Blake?" Ghira asked.

"Yeah, she's a Shadow Dragonslayer." Scythe explained. "Ruby however, is the Demonslayer version of me."

"So no elements can affect her?" Ghira asked.

"None, she's even got Godslayer magic, both of us do." Scythe stated, sipping from his coffee.

"Well, certainly sounds like you're quite the group. So I want to make a proposition for you. I will fund your organization, even allow you a place to use as your headquarters, but I want you to do the best you can at protecting this world." Ghira stated.

"I can't say no to an offer like that." Scythe smiled.

"Perfect, now I already have an assignment for you. There's a town in Anima, called Kuroyuri. It's abandoned by most people, but Grimm are abundant there. Including a Nukelavee."

"A Grimm that resembles the White Horsemen of Death." Scythe stated.

"Correct, I am wanting to use that land to expand our boarders, or use it as an embassy, which is where you would be residing along with some of your followers you regroup." Ghira stated. "You have three days to get there."

"I'll do my best, but I'm not even sure I can get there in time." Scythe stated.

"I've already arranged for transport. It's waiting for you on the hospital rooftop." Ghira explained.

"I'm coming to." Blake stated.

"What? No absolutely not, it is out of the questioned." Ghira argued.

"I promise you I'm not going to fight, but I am going to bring anyone injured away from it." Blake explained.

Ghira clenched his teeth, before looking at Scythe.

"It's your call as her leader." Ghira sighed.

Scythe was contemplating, on one hand her shadow merging would come in handy to take anyone injured away, while on the other, it would put her and her unborn in danger.

"Grr, you promise to stay on the chopper until you're needed?" Scythe questioned.

"I promise."

"You promise not to intervene or do anything reckless that would harm you or your unborn?" Scythe questioned.

"I promise."

"Sigh… well alright then, as long as you stick to the rules and plan I'm find with you coming along." Scythe stated. "But if something goes wrong I'm having Loki bring you back here no matter what."

"Agreed." Blake stated.

"Go pack your things, we're going on a trip to gather all the teammates." Scythe explained. "That alright if I do that after dealing with the Grimm?"

"Go ahead, remember to bring them all to Kuroyuri after you find them." Ghira stated.

"I'm coming to." Lily explained.

"Hey, don't expect me to just stay behind, I would love to go." Sun explained hanging from a lamp post.

"Well, looks like I've already got my team." Scythe smiled. "Let's get going."

As they left, Kali and Ghira gave Blake practically everything she would need for a nuclear war.

"Mom, dad, I'll be fine." Blake stated.

"I know, it's just you're expecting and we can't help but worry for your wellbeing and your child's." Kali explained.

"Be safe, and be careful." Ghira stated.

"Alright, we're leaving, Blake come on unless you changed your mind?" Scythe questioned.

"No way…" Blake laughed jumping onto the platform as the air craft took off.

"Bye…" Kali shouted.

"Take good care of our daughter." Ghira shouted.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Lily shouted.

As the trip went on, they occasionally stopped every few hours for a chance to stretch their legs, until they came across the abandoned town of Kuroyuri.

"Scythe look." Blake explained pointing down.

Scythe got up from his seat and looked down to see Ren, Nora, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha, fighting the Nukelavee, and losing. Qrow was over by a tree bandaged and no looking like he was going to make it.

"No…" Scythe stated before jumping out of the aircraft.

"Scythe." Blake shouted. Her shout was loud enough to get the attention of the fighters, and the Grimm. They all looked up to see someone falling from the aircraft down to the ground.

Scythe landed in the middle of the battle, forcing the Grimm and his friends back with the shock wave. The impact made a small crater, causing some pain in his side to return.

"I'm only going to say this once, you Bastard Grimm." Scythe growled.

From where Ruby stood, she saw Scythe stepping out of the crater, accessing a partial Dragon/God transformation.

"You are not going to hurt my friends." He stated, launching himself at the Grimm.

The Nukelavee dodged as Scythe kept his attacks coming. Apparently being asleep for a week or so was exactly what his body needed to adjust to his new battle form. The violet flames of his hair burned with his desire to protect, as both his glowing black eyes were seeping crimson flames. Similar to that of a maidens when she used her power.

"You will not harm anyone ever again." Scythe growled.

Accessing his earth magic, Scythe sent three boulders, made from the ground, at the Nukelavee, knocking it over.

"Poison Dragon Lightning God… ROAR." He shouted sending the breath attack at the Grimm.

The Nukelavee was knocked over, about to get up, but Scythe pinned it down with spikes and boulders.

"Ren, I believe the honor is all yours." Scythe smiled.

Ren stepped up to the Nukelavee, a solemn look on his face, as if he was finally going to be at peace. He sliced of the arms without a word, outwardly that is.

"For myself." Ren stated before slicing off its head.

"Well, that's over." Scythe stated reverting to his normal self.

"S-Scythe?"

He looked over to see Ruby, standing there, Crescent Rose on the ground.

She tackled him to the ground, in the biggest hug she could imagen. She cried as she let her emotions go.

"Hey, it's alright now. I'm fine Ruby, I'm safe."

"I thought you were dead. There was no sign of you in the ruins of Ozpins office, and the explosion was big enough to kill the dragon, Cinder somehow escaped though."

"I figured as much." Scythe stated.

"Guys, where's Qrow?" Blake asked.

"Blake." Ruby shouted. "Why'd you leave?"

"I had to take some time to think, so I went back home, to see my parents. The last thing I expected was to see Scythe in a hospital bed there." Blake smiled.

"Ahem, what was our agreement with your current condition?" Scythe asked.

"To stay on the airship until it's safe." Blake sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you not doing that while the fight was raging on." Scythe stated.

"Wait, her condition?" Jaune asked as they all gathered around Scythe.

"Not my place to tell." Scythe smiled getting up. "I'm going to go see Qrow's condition."

"He was poisoned by a scorpion Faunus." Ruby explained. "The guy came looking for you, said you survived somehow. Guess he was right."

"Did you try healing him with the Sky Godslayer magic?" Scythe asked.

"No, I haven't used my slayer powers at all since the Fall of Beacon." Ruby sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I can fix him right up." Scythe smiled.

He found Qrow hiding behind a building with his torso wrapped in bandages.

"Well… look who's here. Come to take me to the afterlife with you?" Qrow asked.

"Ha, no pal, I'm here to save it." Scythe smiled before forming an orb of black air in his hand.

Scythe put it to his chest, and searched out any poison in his system. It took a while, but it worked, Qrow was back on his feet.

"Alright, that should do it. Now I need something to actually eat." Scythe smiled.

"Wait a second, you're not a ghost?" Qrow asked.

"Nope, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get the rest of my team." Scythe stated spreading his wings.

"I'm coming to, I haven't been with you for nearly two months, and I'm not leaving your side." Ruby stated jumping on his back. "Who's first?"

"Yang." Scythe smiled before taking off.


	23. Here comes the Celestial spirit King

The night was calm and collected, as Yang Xiao Long finished up a sparring session with Wendy's Dragon Force form. Having learned to manifest hers partially already in the form of scales on her arms like her gauntlets.

"Well done Yang, you're getting better at keeping up your force." Wendy smiled, her hair returning to blue.

"Well, it's all thanks to you." Yang smiled.

Wendy's smiled dropped and her head turned to the left, a concerned look on her face.

"Enemy attack?" Yang asked.

"No, it's just. It can't be him, he died on that day." Wendy stated recognizing the energy she was feeling.

"You always were good at telling when I was around." Scythe smiled, landing on the ground behind Yang.

"What…?" Yang gasped.

"Yang, Wendy, he's still alive." Ruby cried from on top of his back.

"How can this be?" Wendy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll explain later, but right now I'm getting the team back together." Scythe smiled. "Isn't that right team leader?"

"Actually about that." Ruby stated circling her foot in the ground. "I've decided to appoint you as team leader from now on."

Scythe was a little shocked at this, but that didn't last long when Yang and Wendy tackled him to the ground crying against him.

Ruby smiled and used her semblance to go knock on the door, and rush back, for Tai to see the group huddled on the ground.

"Scythe?" Tai asked.

"Hey pops, mind telling me why Yang has a scar all the way around her right upper arm?" Scythe questioned.

"Hey dad." Ruby smiled.

"Ruby, oh thank Oum you're alright." Tai stated hugging her.

"Wait, she didn't tell you she was going on her little adventure?" Scythe asked.

"No, where'd you find her?" Tai asked.

"Kuroyuri, nearly a two month travel by foot north of here." Scythe stated getting up.

"I'll ask about how you got here so fast later, but for now. Come on in for some snacks." Tai stated.

"We can't dad, we're rounding up the rest of the team and bringing them back to Kuroyuri." Ruby explained.

"Wendy, would you like to come along with us?" Scythe asked.

"Normally I would, but Tai would be all alone with no one to keep him company." Wendy stated, tears still falling from her eyes. "I think I'll stay here."

"Alright then, if it's your choice. Pack your things Yang." Scythe smiled.

"Alright road trip." Yang shouted running into the house.

"You'll leave first thing in the morning." Tai shouted to Yang.

"Awe come on dad." Yang shouted back.

"No buts, you're lucky I'm letting you go in the first place." Tai shouted.

"Well, as much as we'd like to stay and chat, we still have one person left to get." Scythe smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, that jerk of a Schnee can't touch me unless he wants to go to jail." Scythe smiled.

"Alright, be safe." Tai stated before Scythe unfolded his wings again.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Scythe smiled as Ruby jumped on his back again.

Once they took off, Tai turned to see Yang trying to sneak by him.

"Ahem." He stated.

"A he-he, bed?"

"Mhmm."

As Scythe and Ruby arrived at Atlas, the sun started to rise, indicating they had been flying all night.

"Ruby wake up." Scythe smiled. "We're here."

"Oh, great, let's go get Weiss." Ruby smiled.

"Already on it." Scythe smiled as he landed in the Schnee family courtyard.

Scythe and Ruby smiled as he knocked on the door. He was happy an old familiar face answered it.

"Mr. Knight, oh so good to see you again. Wait, I thought…"

"I was dead?" Scythe smiled. "No, sorry, I'm still alive and better than ever." He stated, showing off his tail.

"Well, glad to see you're still around. Ms. Schnee will be so pleased to hear it. She had cried for three days nonstop when she first came back. Devastated about your demise." Klein smiled.

As Scythe and Ruby followed Klein to the ball room, a familiar hunter's face caught his attention and he just smirked.

"Ms. Schnee." Klein announced alerting everyone in the fundraiser his arrival. "You have a visitor from out of town."

Klein stepped out of the way, and Weiss dropped her glass when the familiar form of Scythe met her eyes, along with Ruby by his side.

"You, what are you doing here? Get out before I call the police." Mr. Schnee stated.

"Excuse me, but last I remembered I was the one who revealed you for a criminal. May I remind you, if you or any of your employees so much as lay an aggressive touch on me, you will go to jail for life. Not to mention, Weiss is still in control of the family fortune, company, and who the heir is." Scythe stated. "You have no power over this matter."

"Guards." Mr. Schnee shouted.

"Don't touch him." Weiss stated.

Scythe was caught off guard when Weiss of all people, leapt at him and hugged him tightly with a smile.

"Weiss, get down from that Faunus filth right now." Mr. Schnee stated grabbing her arm aggressively.

"Ahem." Ruby stated gaining his attention. "Remember me?"

Mr. Schnee backed off, scared of what she might do.

"Now, as Scythe was saying, you don't have a say in the matter of this. He is right, I control everything Schnee related now." Weiss smiled.

Scythe looked over to see a young boy, a smaller version of Mr. Schnee, give a disgusted look. He decided to keep his eye on him as he figured he would do anything to try and take the family throne.

"So, as it stands, I am in charge of all the staff and the fortune you can't touch." Weiss added.

"This is an outrage." Mr. Schnee shouted.

"This is the law." Weiss stated. "Guards, show him to the door, the front door."

"You can't do this to me, I'm your father."

"You're an abusive neglectful man who cares more about money and his image then family." Weiss stated.

Scythe looked over again and his eyes widened when he saw the younger Schnee aiming a weapon at his sister.

"Get down." Scythe shouted acting as a shield for Weiss.

He had done so just in time, since Whitley, the young Schnee, fired the weapon, aimed for Weiss's head. The bullet zipped past the crowds and hit Scythe in the back, causing him pain and discomfort, but he stood his ground and guarded Weiss. It was only thanks to his aura shield the bullets didn't pierce him.

Ruby acted fast and used her semblance to disarm Whitley and hold him in a restraint lock.

"The family fortune and throne will be mine." Whitley stated.

"Not anymore it won't."

Scythe looked over to see Ironwood, but he was a wreck, and he could smell booze coming off of him.

"Man, he seems worse than Qrow right now." Scythe sighed.

Ironwood put handcuffs on Whitley and Mr. Schnee.

"Why are you cuffing me?"

"According to your bail agreement, it was both Scythe and your daughter; since your son had chosen to take matters into his own hands, the bail agreement is null and void. You both will be spending a lot of time in prison." Ironwood stated.

Scythe stepped to the side sat on a chair Klein had brought in after the shooting happened.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" Klein asked, his eyes red, sounding like a grumpy dwarf.

"Yeah, um Dr. Pepper if you've got it." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe, you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore from the bullets bouncing off. Guess my coma rusted me out." Scythe chuckled.

"Coma?" Weiss asked.

"I was in a coma for nearly two months, I just woke up a few days ago." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe you shouldn't be moving around then." Ruby stated. "You need some time to get used to the way your body moves now."

"She's right, Klein, please take Scythe to one of the spare bedrooms." Weiss stated as Klein returned.

"Certainly Ms. Schnee." Klein smiled.

"Ruby, I noticed you're wearing the ring." Scythe smiled.

"Well, I… yeah. If you had asked even if the Fall of Beacon didn't happen, I would have said yes." Ruby smiled.

"Then let me ask you something." Scythe smiled getting on one knee and taking her hand with the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will no second thoughts." Ruby smiled hugging him.

The entire ball room clapped as they saw the two reunited lovers start their lives together.

"Congratulations Mr. Knight." Klein smiled. "Please follow me to your room."

As Scythe left, Ruby decided she would talk with Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, there's something we need to talk about." Ruby stated.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Scythe has been bringing the team back together, and I know you wanted to be leader, but I've made him the new Leader of Team RWBYS." She explained.

"I'm fine with it, I learned a long time ago I'm not leader material." Weiss smiled. "So did you two come by to ask me to rejoin the team?"

"We did actually." Ruby smiled.

"Well, I do have a lot of things going on here now that I'm in charge, where are we meeting up at?"

"Kuroyuri, Blake's dad has agreed to help with remodeling it and bringing it back to life. Scythe, Blake, and Team JNPR have already made it their home since we left. It's also going to be an embassy for Menagerie, Scythe will lead." Ruby explained.

"Well, I would be honored to accept the invite from the ambassador of Menagerie, to reform the team." Weiss stated with a boy.

Both Weiss and Ruby laughed at her foolishness and they left to see how Klein and Scythe were doing.

Meanwhile, Scythe was lying in bed thinking over what was currently happening in his life.

"I've died more times than I can recall, and I don't think that was the last one." Scythe sighed.

"You're remarkable durable."

"What are you doing here Raven?" Scythe asked, recognizing the voice.

"Just came by to see how you were doing." Raven stated.

"You mean since I found out I'm originally from this world?" Scythe asked.

"I'll admit, I though you would never learn the truth about your origins." Raven stated. "It was another reason I brought you back from Fiore."

"Well, you were cutting it a bit close when you did." Scythe sighed sitting up. "I get the distinct feeling that you're here for more than just checking up on my mental health."

"You are as perspective as always, young drake." Raven smiled. "I came because my tribe sends their gratitude, if it weren't for you, we would have been wiped out when Beacon fell."

"Well tell your tribe I was just doing my job. I heard you met up with Qrow." Scythe stated grabbing the water pitcher and a glass.

"I did." Raven stated, noticing the bruises on his back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just some family issues between Weiss, Whitley and their father." Scythe grunted, feeling Raven putting a hand on the bigger one.

"This one isn't from that. It's as big as a cantaloupe." Raven stated, sounding more concerned. "What's going on with you?"

Scythe sighed in defeat and smiled with a chuckle before drinking down the water.

"I knew I should have kept my shirt on." Scythe sighed, pouring another glass. "When I caused the explosion at Beacon, all my permanent scales came off. What I found out from a nurse the evening I awoke, I had her swear not to tell anyone, not even Blake's parents. I'm being destroyed from the inside out. For the last few hours I've been healing myself with my Godslayer Sky magic, it helps to dull the pain and postpone my death even further. I haven't told Ruby yet, because she just got me back. I haven't told anyone else for that matter."

"So what you're saying is… You're dying." Raven sighed pacing around the room. "W-what about that pink haired healer in Fiore?"

"Porliusica? No, she hates humans." Scythe chuckled. "Besides, I don't think I'm physically capable of making a trip there."

"Excuse me…"

Scythe and Raven looked over to see Loki sitting in the chair, wearing a white suit with a black shirt and no tie.

"Who are you?" Raven asked drawing her sword.

"Easy there Raven, he's a celestial spirit, Leo, king of the Zodiac."

"Scythe I heard every word of your condition. The key you hold not only calls me, but it can also alert me of your health. Same with Lucy's key." Loki stated.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Scythe chuckled pouring some more water.

"There is one person in the spirit world that can help you." Loki stated.

"No, no I am not having the snake charmer here in Remnant." Scythe stated, knowing where this was going.

"The snake charmer?" Raven asked.

"The thirteenth member of the zodiac. She's not known by many, and she certainly isn't on good terms with the human world at the moment. Besides, it's like the portal to Fiore, my bodies not stable enough to make the trip." Scythe explained.

"You refuse to have her here though?" Raven asked. "Scythe, I don't mean to sound like your mom, which I'm not, but I'd take any chance at salvation I could get my hands on while I still have the chance."

"She's right big guy." Loki explained.

"Not you to Raven." Scythe sighed.

"Scythe, I'm not going to act like your parent, but I'm not going to sit back and watch you waste away either." Raven growled, pulling his ear.

"No, alright no. I'm not having her here and that's final." Scythe stated.

"What do you think Ruby would say if she heard this news?" Raven asked.

"You leave her out of this." Scythe growled.

"Then have Ophiuchus take a look at you." Loki stated. "You know as well as I that if she loses you for good this time, she's not gonna want to live anymore."

"I'll think about it. Now please, just leave me to sleep." Scythe stated going to the bed.

Scythe laid in bed as Raven and Loki took their leave, he didn't want Ophiuchus in this world, but he certainly didn't want Ruby to feel lonely anymore. He wanted to marry her before his death, but he didn't know when his death was coming.

"Scythe, you awake?" Ruby asked coming in.

"Yeah, I'm up. So, who've you chosen to be bride's maid?" Scythe asked.

"Weiss of course, she said yes, and she's already planning the bachelorette party, not to mention the entire wedding." Ruby smiled sitting next to him. "What's on your mind? You seem troubled."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about all we've been through in our lives." Scythe stated.

"Yeah, first you arrive back in our world, and then you become a student at the most popular school in Vale. Then we get together, and we start our own organization against the terrorist White Fang. Then the Fall of Beacon, then I find you again, and I'm now engaged." Ruby smiled.

"Not to mention I found out Adam Taurus is my older half-brother." Scythe stated.

"Sounds like one less person to leave off the guest list for the wedding." Scythe smiled.

"Better add Blake's parents to the list." Scythe smiled.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked removing her heavy gear.

"Now, we enjoy each other's company." Scythe smiled.

Ruby laid next to Scythe in bed, cuddling next to him, enjoying his warmth.

"You know, we haven't…"

"Done 'that' in a while?"

"Not since before the Vytal Festival." Ruby smiled.

"Wanna… Tonight?" Scythe asked.

"Sure…" Ruby smiled.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Schnee's office, Weiss was busy talking with Klein, about the wedding.

"Ms. Schnee, when are you planning to host the event?" Klein asked.

"In three weeks. I'll have to take Ruby dress shopping tomorrow, you're going to take Scythe for a suit and tie, since his got destroyed at the Fall of Beacon, and I'm going to have it all planned out. I'll send out the guest list. First I need to get names of some people from Scythe and Ruby. Do you think we should use roses like Ruby's last name, or violets and roses to mix it up a bit?"

"I would think you should be planning this 'with' the bride, since it's her wedding anyways." Klein stated.

"Good point." Weiss sighed.

"Is something troubling you Ms. Schnee?" Klein asked.

"I… I overheard Scythe talking with Yang's mom and the celestial spirit Leo thee Lion. Scythe's dying and the only way to help him is someone he doesn't want in Remnant, and according to him, his body won't survive a trip through one of those portals." Weiss explained sitting in her fathers… her chair.

"Ma'am, I implore you, don't tell Ms. Rose about this. She'd be devastated." Klein stated.

"What choice do I have Klein, the man she loves is dying and he's not well enough to make a trip there, or willing to put his petty grudge aside for her." Weiss stated.

Right as Klein was about to make a response to her complaint. A bright light appeared outside, bright enough to light up the sky to make it look like the middle of the day. After a moment of blinding light, a looming shadow appeared over the Schnee Mansion, they looked out and saw a giant figure with a star on his fore head and a weird giant mustache.

"We've got a problem." Scythe stated running in.

"What is that thing?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby shouted.

"It's the Celestial Spirit King." Scythe stated bluntly.

DUN…DUN…DUUUUUUUUUU.


	24. Scythe's betrayal, and Ruby's confession

"The Celestial Spirit King?" Weiss asked.

"What's he doing in Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"SCYTHE…" The king's voice sounded. "I AM HERE TO GRANT A SINGLE DESIRE FROM MY OLD FRIEND LEO. THE DESIRE THAT YOUR BODY STOPS TEARING ISTELF APART."

"What's he talking about Scythe?" Ruby asked.

"I…GAH…" Scythe shouts as he's pulled through an open window.

"THERE YOU ARE. NOW HOLD STILL AND… SMILE." The king stated with a big smile.

Scythe clenched in pain as his body was disassembled at the molecular level, then reassembled. The pain was enough to knock him out, but the magic the king was using wouldn't allow it.

"THIS SPELL KEEPS YOU AWAKE DURING THE PROCEDURE, IF YOU WERE TO PASS OUT, YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE AGAIN." The king explained as if reading his mind.

Scythe tried screaming out in pain, his body was coursing with the pain equivalent to millions of needles piercing his nerve endings.

"Scythe." Ruby shouted jumping up to him. Getting caught in the magic field.

"Ruby." Scythe shouted, seeing her in pain.

"NO…" The king stated seeing her.

"Stop, now, stop this." Scythe shouted.

"I CANNOT, THE SPELL WON'T STOP UNTIL IT'S FINISHED."

"Fine…" Scythe shouted.

Scythe begrudgingly pulled himself together, literally, and made his way to Ruby, despite the pain he was in.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO MOVE IN THE FIELD. HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" The king asked, shocked out of his mind.

"Love trumps pain, love trumps hate, I love Ruby, no matter what I will keep her safe. I promised her that." Scythe shouted as he neared Ruby.

"YOU HUMANS CONTINUE TO AMAZE ME."

Scythe pushed through the final blockage of pain, and pushed Ruby out and into the estate again. He laid back and grit his teeth as the spell continued its effects. Finally, after what felt like hours, the spell finished, and Scythe stood in midair, his body rejuvenated, his muscles more defined. The Celestial Spirit King set Scythe down, and he collapsed to the ground.

"I can't believe it. He's alright, but he's…"

"HE'S SIMPLY ASLEEP. AS FOR WHY I DID WHAT I DID, HE REFUESD TO ACCEPT HELP FROM MY DEAR FRIEND LEO, IN HEALING HIS WOUNDS, AND CURING HIM OF WHAT WAS KILLING HIM." The Celestial Spirit King stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I AM SURPRISED HE DID NOT TELL YOU. AFTER HIS INCIDENT AT THE FALL OF BEACON, SOMETHING INSIDE HIM STARTED BLOCKING HIS POWER, DESTROYING HIM FROM THE INSIDE OUT. I SIMPLY HAD TO PUT HIM THROUGH THE PAIN HE FELT THEN TO REMOVE THE OBSTICAL."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ruby asked.

"HE DID NOT WANT YOU TO LIVE WITH KNOWING YOU WOULD HAVE LOST HIM FOREVER." The Celestial Spirit King stated as he disappeared.

"Ruby, come on. Let's get the both of you back to bed." Weiss stated.

Ruby stood up as Klein slung Scythe over his shoulder, bringing him back to the room they were given.

Meanwhile, in the darkest depths of the underworld, Cinder sat in her chair left side of her face scared, left arm missing, and her voice not even there anymore. The explosion that Scythe caused, cost her sever damage to her body, and health. At the moment, she was taking a break from training with her Fall Maiden powers.

"So you can use them, but not to their full extent. It will take a lot more than what you're putting out now to take care of that dragon filth. Remember, the power you wield now, can take him out no matter how powerful he is." A woman with white skin, and dark markings and eyes stated.

Cinder was silent, still not being able to talk on her own. She called Emerald over to have her pronounce her response.

"She wants to know if he's been caught yet." Emerald stated.

"We've run into a little complication. Apparently, I no longer have control over the Beowolves. Someone else does, and she's quite formidable if she's able to control all of them." Salem stated. "Not to worry, for I have a plan of action all my own."

From out of the shadows, a tan skinned man with white spikey hair. Blue and black scales adorned his body in a similar fashion Scythe's had. His left arm was missing, but he made up for it in ferocity.

"It's time to go hunting." Salem smirked.

Meanwhile, in Kuroyuri, Qrow was sitting on the porch to his new home, while a young boy with brown hair, who looked like he belonged on a farm, approached him.

"What are you doing here kid, is there something I can do for you?" Qrow asked.

The boy was silent for a moment, leaving a bit of an awkward silence.

"I'm getting to that." He stated. "I'm supposed to say, I'd like my cane back please."

Qrow's eyes widened before he smiled and tossed Oscar the collapsible cane.

"It's good to have you back Oz." Qrow smiled. "There's a lot we need to catch up on. But first, who's the boy you're inhabiting?"

"My name is Oscar. So I assume that I'm not going crazy and that Ozpin isn't just a voice in my head."

"Afraid not kid. He's part of something much greater. Now so are you." Qrow smiled.

"Qrow."

The two looked over to see Blake standing there holding a box of supplies.

"What are you doing Blake, you shouldn't be carrying heavy things with your condition." Qrow stated taking the box from her.

"Relax, you're just like Lily, he's always worried I might do something to hurt the babies." Blake chuckled.

"Well glad to see he's taking to fatherhood seriously." Qrow smiled. "Hey, this is all booze. You shouldn't be drinking."

"It's not for me. This is a gift from my father to you, saying thanks for taking care of me while Scythe is off to get Yang and Weiss. I heard Wendy isn't coming with us. She wants to stay with Tai and make sure he's not lonely." Blake smiled.

"That's correct, the other night, Scythe flew over Kuroyuri and dropped a message chiselled on one of his scales, explaining that Yang should be here within the week on her bike." Qrow smiled. "Tell your dad I said thanks for the booze."

"You can tell him yourself in a couple hours. He's coming by to make sure everything goes right with the construction and making new floorplans for some of the buildings." Blake smiled.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but I can come back later if need be." Oscar stated.

"Oh sorry, Blake this is Oscar." Qrow introduced.

"What's he doing with Ozpin's cane?"

"It's a long story. But let's just say that book about the man with two souls, was written by Oz's predecessor, and it's not all fiction." Qrow smiled.

"Qrow, Blake, hey, we've got a situation." Lilly stated running to them with a blue scale, similar to Scythe's, and as big as Jaune's shield.

"What's this?" Blake asked.

"I only know one creature with royal blue dragon scales." Lilly stated.

"No…" Blake stated, her ears flattening in fear.

"You don't mean…" Qrow added.

"I do, Acnologia has somehow made his way to remnant. But look on the underside, there's a message."

Qrow took the scale in his hands, and his face went pale as he read it, over and over again. He dropped the scale and made a mad dash for his roof before jumping off and turning into a crow, flying for Atlas.

Blake picked the scale up, and her face went pale with horror.

 **If I can't kill that Dragon brat, then I'll control him, like I am his one armed counterpart: Salem.**

"Oum help us all." Lilly stated, his brow forwarding.

At the same time, in the Atlas kingdom, in the Schnee mansion, Scythe was just waking up, with his eyes slit like his partial and full transformations.

"You sensed it to huh?" Ruby asked.

"Loki, I'm not expecting you to come to my room. But I you can hear me, bring Yang, and Weiss here. Blake has to remain safe." Scythe stated holding his key.

"Why can't she come?" Ruby asked.

"She's pregnant." Scythe stated getting up, putting his belt through the loops. "Judging from the pressure of his magic, and how fast he's approaching, I'd say we've got five minutes until he arrives."

"We barely hurt him last time." Ruby stated.

"But we sent him running. He will be expecting us this time. But he won't be expecting our Godslayer magic." Scythe stated, clipping his waist cape on

"You're remaining shirtless?" Ruby asked.

"No point in wearing a shirt when he's just going to ruin it. Besides, there's something I've been hiding I'm sure he's been wanting to see." Scythe growled heading for the bathroom.

"What are you doing now?" Ruby asked.

"I brought them like you asked." Loki stated appearing with Yang and Weiss by his side.

"Excuse me, I live here. You could have come and gotten me, I'm ten minutes down the hall." Weiss stated.

"We don't have time for that." Scythe stated stepping out of the bathroom. His hair now pitch black with three violet stripes and in a small ponytail at the base of his skull. "Acnologia will be here within three minutes."

"Wait, Acnologia is in Fiore isn't he?" Yang asked.

"Not anymore, somehow he's in Remnant. Most likely, hunting down the Dragonslayers in this world. Loki, grab Tai and Wendy, and take them to Fiore. Take Tai to the Slayers Cave, and have him gather as many of the Dragonslayer Lacrima as his backpack can carry. Once that's finished, bring him back to the guild, and bring the bag to Kuroyuri, and the others. Separate them, two colors, in each pile, no more than that. Then give them out between all the warriors that come. Any left over, bring to Ruby." Scythe explained leaving his weapon alone.

"Why aren't you taking your weapon?" Ruby asked.

"I won't need it." Scythe sighed, metallic scales covering his body, including his clothes. "He's here."

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR…

"What is that?" Yang asked covering her ears.

"It's his roar, he's challenging me to a duel, to see who the strongest is once and for all." Scythe stated, remaining still.

"Something is different though, it feels like his power is boosted somehow." Loki stated.

Scythe stepped to the window and used his parkour skills to jump to the roof. Once there, he was facing off with the dragon that unwillingly gave him his strength. His eyes widened in horror as his vision caught what Loki meant.

Before him, stood Acnologia in his human form, with black Grimm skin on his left shoulder, creating his new left arm. Half of the Dragon's Grimm mask dawned on his left side, the fangs completely visible.

"Hello brat, it's been a while hasn't it?" Acnologia asked, his voice sounding echoed and hollow.

"What happened to you?" Scythe questioned.

"I got an upgrade, my arm is as good as new, better even. I even have back to fingers you removed from my only remaining hand, then." Acnologia stated, showing the Grimm skin had replaced, his index, middle, ring fingers, and thumb. "Quite annoying that I only had my pinkie left. But hey, I'm not one to hold a grudge like that. I truly am sorry I mistook your sister for that wench Wendy."

Scythe's eyes widened in anger, his draconic pupils shrank. Before knowing what hit him, Acnologia was leaned over as Scythe struck him in the gut.

"Speak ill of any of my family, my friends. I will tear your heart out faster than I'd like. You say you're sorry, to killing my sister? Then tell me something, did you kill our parents to? Did you kill them and force the villagers to tell us that it was violent criminals?" Scythe screamed.

Acnologia looked up from where he lay and saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang all standing there, eyes wide with shock, hearing what he just shouted.

"Y-yes I did." Acnologia stated, figuring there was no point in hiding it anymore. "How did you know?"

"I went to the sight their bodies were found at, and found your Dragon sized footprints in the ground, clawed through the solid earth, I kept thinking to myself, what did they ever do to deserve your wrath? I knew the color of your scales, because Gildarts Clive, came to our town when I was younger, and made me a sketch. He sketched out your head. Telling me if I ever found evidence of that dragon, I should contact him immediately. He even told me which color goes where. Of course when I tried contacting him, Fairy Tail disbanded already, and when I joined, I realized what they did to deserve it. My dad, he had some traits similar to Natsu, such as pink hair, and a muscular body with only a vest to cover his upper half, and my mom, she had similar traits to Mirajane, such as the white hair, and the silky smooth voice, that could put you to sleep even on the nights you're too scared to sleep." Scythe stated as he started to cry. "If you're asking for my forgiveness, then go to hell. I will never forgive what you've done to me and my family."

Scythe slammed his fist into the ground, originally aiming for Acnologia, but missed as he moved out of the way. The force of the impact his fist made, was so strong, it sent cracks spider webbing all along the roof of the west wing.

"Look, I know I messed up badly, with your parents and sister." Acnologia stated unfurling his wings.

"My mom was pregnant you… you… GAAAHHHH."

Scythe leapt into the air and knocked the wind from Acnologia, slamming his fist in his gut again. Recovering fast, Acnologia grabbed Scythe by the arm, and spun him in a crescent motion over his head and sent him, flying to the ground.

"No…" Ruby shouted. Yang and Weiss had to hold her back,

"I'm sorry alright, I was in a blind rage, and wasn't thinking properly." Acnologia stated, his brow forwarding.

GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Scythe wasn't listening, he himself was in a fit of blind rage. His scream cleared the dust from where he landed before he shot up into the air, pulling a lariat on Acnologia, going ever higher without unfurling his wings.

"H-How?" Acnologia questioned, as they just floated there, Scythe still not using his wings.

"In my years of hunting you down, I came across many artifacts, none of them strong enough to take you out. None but one, which I have right… here…" Scythe growled, digging his claws into his chest. He pulled it out partially only for the surface of the nova star shaped ruby to appear on his chest.

"T-that's…"

"The Ultimate Slayer Lacrima. At first when I found it, a bright light flashed, blinding me. When the light cleared, I didn't feel any different. I thought the Lacrima had claimed itself a new home somewhere else in Fiore. But earlier tonight, I was disassembled and reassembled at a molecular level. I was able to see every bit of my anatomy, of my molecular structure, of my DNA genetic code. I even saw the USL in my core."

"B-but how, your body should be tearing itself to shreds right now." Acnologia stated.

"Yeah, the Celestial Spirit King fixed that about my body. At first I thought my explosion at Beacon Tower had caused my power to be blocked somehow, this resulting in it escaping in the only way it knew how. But when I saw the gem at my core, I knew what the real reason was. This ruby, is forged, from the blood of all the dragon killed, of all the god's slain, of all the demons slaughtered. To put it simply. I'm a God compared to you."

Acnologia growled and lunged himself at Scythe, their battle raging, as Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, were watching with intent, and heard every word because of their draconic, or demonic hearing.

"Ruby, you are marrying one heck of a guy." Weiss stated patting her on the shoulder.

"Really sis, congratulations that's wonderful news." Yang smiled.

"Guys, didn't you hear what he just said, he's practically a God, I'm a Demonslayer, basically a demon." Ruby stated. "I can turn into an Alpha Beowolf. That basically counts."

"Then get your sorry butt up there and help your fiancée." Yang stated.

"How, I don't have any wings."

"You have Godslayer magic don't ya?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was silent for a moment before realizing what she was getting at.

"God's can fly without wings, if I access God's Wrath, I can go up and help him." She stated.

"We'll help you sis." Yang smiled.

Yang held out her arm, and Weiss took it by the forearm, Ruby did the same with Weiss's forearm and Yang grabbed Ruby's, forming a triangle.

"Focus your energy, feel our power flow into you. Channel all the pain, all the sorrow, let it flow through you, and may it ever guide you." Yang and Weiss stated in unison.

Ruby focused and felt Yang and Weiss's power flowing through her, circulating through her body. She felt a little flutter from her abdomen, but ignored it before opening her eyes, glowing silver.

"Give up Acnologia, you're outmatched." Scythe growled.

"Only in this form I am." Acnologia growled before he started to grow, turning full dragon. "Now Mercury."

Scythe looked up to see Mercury jumping out of a bullhead, throwing a black goop to Scythe. Because of the angle the glob was thrown, Scythe wasn't able to dodge it, and it landed square on his face.

"Bullseye." Mercury shouted, landing in Acnologia's claw.

Scythe tried prying the black gunk off his face, but it just seeped into his skin and flesh, making its way to his brain, and wrapping around it. Making Scythe a mindless soldier.

"No…"

Mercury looked down and to his shock, Ruby was flying up, slamming her fist against the underside of Acnologia's jaw. Sending him careening back a bit.

They looked back at her and saw she was inspecting Scythe's face, shaking in anger as she saw he was motionless and mindless. All her exposed skin from the neck down was covered in royal blue scales, her eyes similar to Scythe's only they glowed royal blue. Her hair was a blaze of fire just like Scythe's, as a violet aura shined around her.

"Bring him back. Bring him back to normal." Ruby cried constantly punching Acnologia.

Her assault stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. She was shocked to see it was Scythe, Emerald on his shoulder.

"Scythe, please, I know you're in there somewhere." Ruby pleaded trying to remove her arm from his hand.

"Scythe, be a dear and snap her neck." Emerald stated.

"No, please don't…" Ruby pleaded.

"Let her go." A voice called.

Ruby looked up to see Tai and Wendy along with Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Lauxus, Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Yukino, Orga, Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bikslow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Master Makarova, and Gildarts.

Tai landed a kick to Scythe's face, knocking Emerald off balance, and sending her falling before Scythe went down and caught her.

"What are you all doing here? I though Scythe Gave Loki very specific instructions?" Ruby questioned, making a platform of scales for them to land on.

"Wendy wouldn't have it and… Sniff, Sniff. Ruby, are… are you…?" Gajeel asked catching a whiff of a strange scent he smelt on Levi once.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now they did something to Scythe and he's not himself, he's under their control." Ruby stated bringing the platform down to the roof where Yang and Weiss were still sitting.

"Hey guys and some others I've never met before." Yang smiled.

"Grey, Gajeel, Lauxus, Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Yukino, Orga, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bikslow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Master Makarova, and Gildarts." Ruby stated pointing to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you." Weiss stated. "I'm needing some ice right about now."

"If it's ice you need, then I've got it." Grey smiled. "Icemake, anvil."

An icy anvil started to fall to Weiss, before she opened her mouth and devoured it.

"Hey Pinkie." Yang smirked. "Mind sending a little fire my way?"

"Fire Dragon… ROAR." Natsu shouted.

Yang opened her mouth and devoured the flames like Weiss did with the ice.

"Now, we're about ready for action." Weiss smirked.

"Wait, where's the fourth Dragonslayer? The Shadow one?" Rogue asked.

"Blake is prohibited from battles until further notice." Loki stated.

"Why prey tell is that?" Erza asked.

"She's pregnant." Ruby simply stated.

"We've got to stay after this battle and throw her a baby shower." Lucy squealed.

"Speaking of babies. Ruby?" Gajeel asked.

"Alright fine, I didn't notice it before but when Yang and Weiss gave me some of their power, I found out I'm pregnant… with twins." Ruby stated, putting a hand to her flat stomach. "Two different heartbeats inside my belly proves it."

"Watch out." Bikslow shouted.

They all turned back to see Scythe falling and landing on the roof.

"Superhero landing." Natsu whispered with a smile.

"Scythe, Scythe please I know you're in there." Ruby cried as he neared her.

"There is no Scythe, only Wrath." Scythe stated, even sounding like a robot.

He raised his hand, and a flat blade pushed itself from under his skin on the back of his hand, aiming it for Ruby.

"Scythe please…" Ruby pleaded. "Don't harm us."

Scythe stopped mid swing after Ruby said 'us'.

"I do not compute." Scythe simply stated.

"Man, they have him programed just like a robot." Weiss stated.

"Reminds me of Penny." Yang stated.

"Scythe, come here, slowly, and gently." Ruby stated sitting on her knees.

Scythe slowly lowered himself and Ruby grabbed his head and put it to her lower abdomen. Despite being a basic android, Scythe's eyes still widened in surprise when he heard two separate heartbeats, emitting from under her.

Something inside him snapped and he pulled back, clenching his head before flying off with Acnologia, Emerald and Mercury right behind him.

"What caused that?" Grey asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy asked. "Once he heard the heart beats of his children, his subconscious kicked into overdrive and started fighting back. Wanting to protect Ruby now more than ever."

"A true father if I've ever seen one." Makarov stated, extending a giant fist to knock Grey down, before he could fire an icy arrow at Ruby.

"What's your deal with my sister?" Yang asked getting up in his face.

"She's the Demonslayer equivalent of Acnologia, she has to be put down now more than ever before she and her devil spawns run ramped, destroying everything." Grey growled.

"That's it young man. I've put up with your homicidal attempts on Ruby's life for far too long." Makarov stated, his eyes glowing gold. "Loki my boy. Take Grey back to Fiore, and tell Jura to lock him up. The charges are attempted murder, on more than several occasions."

"But gramps…" Grey argued.

"We've been through this Grey. She holds the same title as you, a Demonslayer. If you're willing to kill someone with the same title, let alone who's with child, then I have no choice. I hereby expel you from Fairy Tail, you are to never return to the guild." Makarov stated using his magic to erase Grey's guild mark.

"You can't be serious." Grey argued.

"Take him away Loki." Gajeel stated. "Bring me to, Jura will listen to me if Grey tries to make a run for it."

"Alright, I'll bring Gajeel back right after." Loki stated before the three disappeared.

"Master, you know Juvia isn't just going to sit idly by and let that happen." Erza stated.

"If she tries anything, then she's willing to face a life sentence at Grey's side."

"Come on, let's get back to Kuroyuri." Ruby stated.

"There's a Bullhead ready for travel. I keep it just in case I have to go and do some important business with my father." Weiss explained. "We'll take that. It should fit all of us."

"Well, since I'm no longer motion sick, I'm game." Natsu smiled.

"Then let's go. Fairy Tail has come knocking Salem. You've waged war with us, and we're not just gonna let that slide. You've harmed our comrades, even attempted to murder several of them. We won't stop, not while we still have breath in our lungs, and a fire in our hearts." Makarov stated.

In the distance, sat a crow on a branch, who saw everything from the Fairy Tail members falling from the sky, to them taking their leave.

"Oh no." Qrow thought. "I'm too late."

Meanwhile, Scythe was kneeling, chained to the ground at Salem's base. A crossed look on her face.

"What happened to cause this instability?" She demanded.

"Well, we're not sure. All he did was listen to silver-eye's stomach and he went berserk." Emerald stated, remembering seeing what happened.

"He listened to her stomach?" Salem asked.

"Yeah, as if something interesting was happening inside her body." Mercury stated.

"You fools, if that happened, and caused this, then it means she's pregnant. She allowed him to listen to their child's heartbeat. Do you realize how unstable my control over him is now? If anyone were to mention a threat to his girlfriend, or anyone he cares about now, or even in the distant future, his mind would break my control and he'd be free from my grasp." Salem growled.

"Well, guess it's a good thing no one here is going to do that right now." Emerald stated.

"You'd better hope no one does." Salem growled.

A/N: Hi, yeah, FMD here. Just wanted to say a few things, first off, I'm sorry to those who are fans of Grey for doing this to him, I know he doesn't think like that. I'm a big follower of Fairy Tail. I just needed someone who was cold as ice and thought Ruby needed to be ended now since she's all Knocked Up. So I remembered chapters thirteen through sixteen, and I figured, Eh I'll just use him again.

So again Sorry, and please leave a comment on what you want to happen in the next couple chapters. Whether good or bad. I have 5 idea spots open for the next five chapters, and I am leaving it up to you, my readers, to fill them. So please don't hesitate to help me make my story even better.

Signed: F.M.D


	25. The Plot and Apprentice

**_Hey everyone what's up. F.M.D here real quick just a big shout out to_** ** _chrisharte111597_** ** _for giving me a couple of great ideas. Thanks to him i have some more ways of making my writing even better and i hope you enjoy what i have continued to write down._**

The morning was calm and collected, but in the air hung a sorrowful essence, as the members of Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth, were transported to Kuroyuri in the Schnee private jet. Once they arrived, Ruby was the last to exit, the jet, hands on her lower abdomen. Gajeel had joined with them again after Loki had brought him back to the group.

"Lilly…" Gajeel shouted.

"Hey Gajeel, how's it going?"

"How do you think? I heard you're going to be a father." Gajeel smirked.

"You're one to talk, Levi is already three months along with twins." Lilly argued playfully.

"You got me there." Gajeel stated before his smile became a look of seriousness. "Though now's not really the time for celebration."

"What happened?" Blake asked hugging Lilly's arm.

"We took a major hit." Gajeel stated looking over at Ruby.

"Let me guess, Salem got her hand on Scythe?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gajeel asked.

"She sent us a message on one of Acnologia's scales, stating if she couldn't kill Scythe, she would control him. Qrow went to try and stop it." Blake explained.

"Well, he got there too late. By the time we got there, Scythe was on the verge of killing Ruby, and her twins." Gajeel stated looking back at Scythe's depressed fiancée.

"Wait, you mean…?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, Ruby's pregnant. She just found out tonight when she gained a new form, similar to Scythe's partial transformation." Gajeel sighed. "So how are you two doing?"

"My father arrived about an hour after Qrow left, not to mention, he's been frantically obsessed with figuring out the situation we were worried about."

"Let me talk with him." Gajeel stated.

Blake nodded and she and Lilly led Gajeel to the biggest building, full restored, for Scythe and Ruby to live in.

"Dad, someone wants to talk with you." Blake stated.

Ghira looked up from his paperwork, obviously the paperwork for the final contract of owning Kuroyuri.

"Who is it, do they have news about Scythe?" Ghira asked.

"I do indeed sir." Gajeel stated as Lilly and Blake stepped aside for him to enter.

"Come in sit down. I hope this is good news. My name is Ghira."

"Blacksteel Gajeel, and I'm afraid the news I've got isn't good." Gajeel sighed sitting across from Ghira. "He's been taken by the enemy like you feared."

"This is not good. Not good at all. Do you know of anything that can stop him?" Ghira asked.

"That information is classified, I gave Scythe my solemn oath as a Rune Knight I wouldn't tell anyone of his weakness." Gajeel stated.

"I understand your loyalty, but we can't afford to waste any opportunity we have at the moment." Ghira stated.

"Watch your tone with me sir, I was a commanding officer of the Rune Knights before Fairy Tail was brought back. I'm also the Iron/Steel Dragonslayer." Gajeel stated. "I gave him my word, as both a Rune Knight, and as a Dragonslayer, that I would handle it if he ever went crazy like Acnologia."

"I see, so he entrusted nobody but you with the secret to his weakness, because he trusts you'll be the one to complete the job." Ghira stated, understanding his meaning.

"That is correct sir." Gajeel stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do."

Gajeel left as Lilly and Blake were shocked and dumbfounded at what Gajeel had just explained.

"This can't be right. Gajeel would never do anything like that." Lilly stated.

"Father, with all due respect, shouldn't we at least try to bring Scythe back to his normal self before that happens?" Blake asked.

"I agree with you both fully, Gajeel won't do what Scythe asked, because we're going to bring him back." Ghira stated.

"Then what's going to happen?" Lilly asked.

"Blake, you remember that Cheetah Faunus we had babysit you every now and then?" Ghira asked.

"Yeah, he's faster than a train if I remember correctly. Spent his whole life doing nothing but running."

"Well, I took the information you gave me about your Guardians Base in the Emerald Forest, and sent him to retrieve something from that basement you mention officially becoming a Guardian in. he should be back in a minute with what I asked for."

"Got it right here boss." The cheetah Faunus stated appearing with lightning behind him.

"Ah, thank you Zap." Ghira stated.

Zap pulled his bag forward and produced a canister filled with a black ooze Blake recognized immediately.

"Hey, that's what Cinder first used to take Amber's powers from her." Blake exclaimed.

"Correct, Zap, take it to the lab experts on the other side of Kuroyuri. Or rather, Guardian Central." Ghira stated, emphasizing the new name.

"On it boss, good to see you again Blake." Zap smiled before zipping out.

"Good kid, hate the scuff marks he leaves everywhere he runs though."

"His semblance is producing lightning isn't it?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I could tell, the lightning he generates, he sends to his legs to make himself go faster, like super charging a car with a nuclear reactor." Lilly explained. "I have an idea."

"First, let me explain why I had Zap get the black ooze. I remembered you telling me Scythe used his Sky Godslayer magic on Amber to remove it. I figured Ruby would be able to do the same and…"

"Not happening father." Blake stated.

"What do you mean?" Ghira asked. "She wants to save his life doesn't she?"

"Of course she does." A new voice came in.

"Mira." Lilly stated.

"But Ruby's in no condition to do so." Mira stated.

"I think she should still go, with her by our side she has a chance and…"

"I said no and that's final." Mira stated, a dark aura glowing around her as her expression turned sour.

Ghira was speechless as Mira came in to sit on the chair Gajeel occupied a few moments ago.

"Ruby is in no condition to fight for two reasons. One she is saddened and to broken, inside to think clearly, which will result in her killing herself if she act too hastily. Two, she's three weeks along in her pregnancy." Mira explained. "She needs a mother figure to help her, and I plan on doing just that."

"I see, she's out even if I give the highest command." Ghira stated. "Very well, I guess I'll give the lab a call and let them know to not infect anyone with that weird goop."

"I have an idea." Mira stated. "It's risky, but I'm willing to try it if it'll bring Scythe back to us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Scythe nearly broke their control when he found out Ruby was pregnant, what if…"

Several hours later, Tai and Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Lauxus, Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Yukino, Orga, Lucy, Cana, Erza, Bikslow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Master Makarova, and Gildarts, stood at the entrance to the jet with Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune and Ren in their ranks.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Ruby asked, Lisanna and Mirajane behind her.

"I'm sure, he went crazy when you let him hear their heartbeats." Weiss explained. "I'm sure he's going to flip when we tell him this."

"But do you know where to find him?" Mirajane asked.

"When Scythe flew off, he left a trail of his magical energy, all we have to do is follow it." Gajeel stated.

"Alright, be careful everyone." Lisanna stated.

"I wish we could come along, but we need to stay behind and help Ruby." Mira explained.

"We will manage." Erza smiled.

"One thing Ruby." Lucy stated.

"What?"

"If we're going to convince him it's true, we're going to need your engagement ring." Cana exclaimed.

"Oh… alright." Ruby stated hesitantly removing the ring. She gently placed it in Cana's hand and she put it in her bag, before they boarded the jet.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back." Yang stated. "I'm not gonna let my new family grow up without their father."

As the jet took off, Gajeel and Yang faced each other for a moment.

"You know if it comes down to it, I'm gonna have to take him out." Gajeel stated.

"I know, but I'm going to try my damned hardest to bring him back." Yang stated. "I saw my sister heartbroken about losing him once. I'm not going to let her go through that again, not if I can help it."

"Smart move." Gajeel sighed. "Just know, you'll have to be prepared for the worst."

"I know." Yang sighed. "I know."

Hours later, the group made their way to up north. Where there was no kingdom, but an empty wasteland filled with Grimm.

"Seems the trail leads to that castle." Bikslow stated pointing to the ruins of the building.

"For some reason, there's a strong aura coming from within. We should be on our guard." Erza stated.

Meanwhile, in the forest near Guardian Central. Mira was picking some berries for a pie she planned on baking for Ruby, and thanks to Virgo and her speed, the town was nearly back up and running again.

"Don't pick the black ones." A raspy voice stated.

Mira looked up to see a man with black hair slicked back, a flask in his hand, and what looked like half of Scythe's weapon on the curve of his back, sitting in the tree.

"Name's Qrow… I'm Ruby's… Uncle." Qrow stated.

"Oh, I see." Mira stated sensing a lie in his voice. "Why shouldn't I pick the black ones?"

"When they're not ripe, they're poisonous, which can cause Ruby to get sick." Qrow stated. "Not to mention kill her unborn."

"I see." Mira stated avoiding the bush with black berries. "So who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"From the way you said you were Ruby's uncle, I knew it was a lie." Mira stated.

"Ha, guess someone is able to find the truth in my voice." Qrow stated showing her his guild mark. "I'm a Guardian, like Scythe, Ruby, and all the others. But mainly I'm…"

BRATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

The sound of massive gunfire was heard deeper into the forest. Mira dropped her basket and ran in that direction, followed by Qrow in the treetops.

Once in the sight, they found a fashionista with a large machine gun, a large Asian looking fella with a massive sword, a red skinned young man with fin like blades on the sides of his hands, attached to his gauntlets, and a rabbit Faunus, using multiple weapons, as solidified holograms from the small box on the small of her back. They were in the midst of fighting off several Grimm.

"Velvet, use the SSL." The fashionista shouted.

Without another word, the rabbit Faunus switched weapons to Scythe's double headed reaper weapon.

"Silver Scythe Legend." Velvet shouted slicing through a couple Ursa.

"Qrow, leave this to me." Mira stated entering the battle.

With a shimmering flash of light, Mira went She-Devil and fought the Ursa alongside Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi. Surprising them with her transformation. One of the Ursa caught Yatsuhashi off guard and lunged for him, before Mira caught it by the throat and snapped its neck.

"Keep your guard up." Mira stated.

As the battle finished, with a little help from Qrow at the end, Mira reverted back to her human self and went to check on the team that had arrived.

"Thanks for your help ma'am. We were on our way to the town nearby because we heard it was rebuilt and renamed Guardian Central, a town of people who want to protect and get sent out on missions." Velvet smiled.

"Don't mention it. I actually came from that village. Follow me and you'll be there real soon."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be Mirajane would you?" Coco asked.

"I am actually, how'd you hear about me?" Mira asked, thinking Coco reminded her of her younger self.

"We were friends with Scythe before he… Anyways, he told us about you and how you taught him how to do a little cooking, which he made for us when Ozpin allowed him to come on a job with us once." Fox stated.

"Well, that's sweet of him. But he's actually still alive." Mira smiled as they were back at where she dropped her basket.

"He is?" Velvet asked.

"He's actually the one leading Guardian Central." Qrow stated. "I'm his right hand man."

"Wow, so. Where is he?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Unfortunately, the people who planned the Fall of Beacon, have taken control of him, and are now doing who knows what to his mind." Mira sighed picking some more red berries. "Ruby's here though, we can talk with her if you want."

"It'd be good to see her again." Velvet smiled.

"She's in the biggest building at the end of town. Just be careful around her alright?" Qrow questioned.

"Yes sir." Fox stated as they ran to the end of town.

Once there, Team CFVY knocked at the doors, and they opened to reveal Lisanna.

"Hi, can I help you?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, we would like to see Ruby." Coco stated pulling her sunglasses down a bit. "Maybe I could help you improve your looks to."

"My wardrobe is fine thank you. Ruby's in the kitchen." Lisanna stated before they ran in.

"RUBY." They all shouted in unison.

"Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Velvet?" Ruby asked before she was squeezed in a group hug.

"We've missed you." Velvet smiled.

"Back off." Lisanna stated using her beast soul, cat girl, to spread them out.

"Lisanna it's not their fault they don't know." Ruby stated.

"Know what darling?" Coco asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Ruby stated.

"Oh congratulations, Scythe's the father obviously." Velvet smiled.

"Speaking of which, we heard he was taken by those creeps who took the Beacon name through the mud." Yatsuhashi stated. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well, actually yes. Since I'm pregnant, my body is starting to send most of my power towards keeping my children safe during gestation, leaving me vulnerable, I was wondering if…"

"Say no more darling, we'll help keep you safe. But how many did you say you were carrying?" Coco asked with a smile.

"Two. Scythe and I are having Twins." Ruby smiled.

"Good for you. Ruby, have you picked out names yet?" Fox asked.

"Well, if one's a boy and one's a girl, Connor and Suzie." Ruby smiled.

"After his little sister?" Mira asked surprising them with her presence.

"Yeah, I figured I'd honor her memory with naming one of our children after her." Ruby smiled.

"That's so sweet of you Ruby." Velvet smiled hugging her gently. "What happened to his sister anyways?"

"Well…" Ruby started. "She was murdered by Acnologia."

"That dragon he's meant to kill?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Lisanna stated. "His rage, anger and hatred boiled to a single point where he harmed Acnologia with nothing but his father's swords."

"The ice and fire katana right?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, excuse me real quick." Ruby stated before running to a nearby bathroom.

"They must have settled themselves in." Mira smiled.

"So Mira, can I ask you something?" Coco asked as her teammates went to the perimeter of the building.

"What's on your mind?"

"How do you transform like what you did?"

"It's take over magic." Mira stated simply.

"Really, so is it teachable?" Coco inquired.

"I can tell where this is going. But let me ask you, are you sure you want to learn Satan Soul?" Mira asked.

"I'm certain."

"Then give me a minute." Mira stated, grabbing the first aid kit. "First in order to use it, you need demon genes. I have it because I used take over magic when I was little on a powerful demon terrorizing my village."

Mira pulled a needle from the kit and stuck it in her arm. When she was certain she had enough to transfer some of the excess genes she got from her battle with Tartarus, she had Coco stick out her arm and injected her with it.

"Your body will need some time to accept the genes, there's no guaranty it will work. Worst case scenario, your body will reject the genes, and you'll be sick until they're all flush out of your system." Mira explained.

"I'm willing to take the risk for my friends." Coco stated.

"Glad to hear it. So do you want to be a Guardian?" Mira asked.

"Do I get the cool tattoo?" She asked remembering the black tattoo she saw on Ruby's waist.

"Of course, it will label you a Guardian." Mira smiled pulling out the stamp.

"That's it?" Coco asked.

"This stamp uses magic to make the mark permanent, until you leave the Guardians, or are expelled." Mira explained.

"Makes sense. I want it on the back of my neck, rusty red." Coco smiled turning her back to Mira.

Mira smiled as she placed the Fairy Tail emblem where Coco requested.

At the same time. The team that went for Scythe's rescue was in the middle of trying to find a way in.

"I say we should just barge in and make 'em give Scythe back." Natsu shouted.

"It ain't that easy lava brain." Gajeel stated.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I believe Natsu is right." Makarov stated.

"Say what?" They all shouted.

"We'll handle this like we did Phantom Lord. All out Fury and Hell at their door step." Makarov stated, his eyes glowing gold.

"Alright, let's go." Natsu shouted.

Figuring there was no point in arguing, everyone followed Natsu's lead as he accessed Lightning Flame mode and rammed his way through the doors.

"Fairy Tail has come calling." Makarov shouted.


	26. Wendy & Tai VS Tyrian

As the group charged in, they were met with several paths.

"How many are there?" Sting asked.

"By my count, seventeen." Cana stated.

"Alright we'll split up and go down each corridor. Remember, we don't have Wared's telepathy to keep in contact, so if any of us gets in a bind, then we can't call for help." Makarov stated.

"Alright, I've got this tunnel." Natsu shouted running down the first one.

"Sting Rouge, you take the tunnel over there. Lucy, Yukino, stick by each other's sides and take that tunnel, Lauxus, you take that one, Gajeel you go in that direction. JNPR, the four of you will head through the southwest tunnel. Erza, Minerva, those tunnels over there, Cana you take that one. Gildarts, you go that way, Orga, take that one. Thunder Legion, you take that tunnel, Elfman you take the one farthest to the left. Mr. Xiao Long, Wendy, you two head down that tunnel. Yang, Weiss, the two of you will take that tunnel, and leave the rest to me." Makarov stated.

With everyone knowing where they were supposed to head, they split up, traveling through the seventeen tunnels, eagerly desperate to find their friend, their family member, Scythe in one piece.

Tai and Wendy traveled down their tunnel, stopping when they entered a large chamber with large carvings of stone cut out, as if by a single blade.

"Wendy, keep your wits about, remember how to activate your aura?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Wendy stated as they were back to back.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've gotten the old man and the pipsqueak." An insanely maniacal voice stated.

Wendy and Tai looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. They only thought to look up when some pebbles fell from the ceiling. To their astonishment, they saw the Scorpion Faunus Ruby warned them about before they left for the jet.

"Hello there, my name is Tyrian, it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance." He stated.

"He's sick in the head." Wendy stated.

"Damn straight. You think you might need Dragonforce for this?" Tai asked.

"I might, his stinger has been replaced by a Death Stalker's stinger." Wendy stated, remembering how Ruby told her she sliced off his original stinger.

"Oh I'm touch you would go through all the trouble to bring out your full power for me." Tyrian smiled before falling to the ground.

Wendy and Tai jumped in opposite directions.

"Damn, we split up." Tai stated.

"Big mistake, now it'll be less fun to kill the two of you." Tyrian smiled.

Wendy's eyes widened when she caught a whiff of Scythe's scent on him.

"Where's Scythe?" Wendy asked.

"Why, he's in the basement, recharging his mind." Tyrian smirked.

The mere thought of Scythe being chained to some dungeon was enough to enrage Wendy into Dragonforce.

"Wendy don't…" Tai stated as she charged at him.

Tyrian smirked and sent Wendy flying with a flick of his tail. She crashed into the wall and landed on her hands and knees.

"Damn you…" Tai shouted running at Tyrian with his arms blazing. "Don't touch my…"

Tai was silenced as he too was knocked back into a wall.

"Oh please as if you pathetic humans have any chance at beating the superior species of Faunus." Tyrian stated.

Wendy got up on her feet and clenched her fists before running after him. Anticipating his movements, she jumped and ducked as he swung his tail at her countless times.

"Impossible, Salem upgraded us all with the power to stand against you." Tyrian stated before receiving a scaled punch, cutting him deep on his left cheek as Wendy's fist made contact.

"Fairy Tail never gives up, we keep fighting for our friends, our family." Wendy shouted.

Tai was back on his feet and adding in on the assault, knocking Tyrian back against a wall, continuing to receive the assaults until the wall behind him crumbled, collapsing on top of him.

"There, now let's go…"

"Ha-ha-ha… Did you really think that would harm me?" Tyrian stated getting up from the rubble.

Wendy and Tai stared back at him in horror.

"We put everything we had into those attacks." Tai stated.

"You pathetic humans have no idea how strong I am now thanks to our goddess." Tyrian said with an insane smile.

"Tai, what are we going to do? My magic has only a few attacks, I'm a healer." Wendy stated her pink hair reverting back to blue.

"We'll think of something Wendy." Tai stated jumping to avoid Tyrian's gold stinger.

"Well this is just peachy, the humans are trying to figure out what to do with me next." Tyrian smiled.

"We have to beat him, for Scythe's sake." Wendy stated. "For Ruby."

"I have a question for the two of you." Tyrian smiled. "Do you know the location of the girl, who has control over our goddesses Beowolves?"

"Control over all the Beowolves?" Wendy questioned.

"Beowolves." Tai stated, then remembered the situation at Beacon. "It can't be."

"Oh so you do know her." Tyrian smirked wickedly.

"I have an idea who she is." Tai stated. "So because of that, I'm not going to give her away."

"Pity, but I was hoping for resistance." Tyrian smirked sitting on his tail.

"Tai, who is it?" Wendy whispered.

"I have a strong feeling it is Ruby." Tai stated.

"So to make things more interesting, I'm gonna douse the lights." Tyrian smiled.

Moving to his hands, he used his tail to create a gust of wind to put out the fire.

"Crap, we're at a disadvantage." Tai stated.

"Get down." Wendy shouted pushing him to the ground.

Tai felt a gust of wind swipe over his head just as Wendy sent him to the ground.

"Wendy, how'd you do that?" Tai asked.

"That's right, I never told you. Dragonslayers senses are turned up to eleven when they have mastery over it. That includes being able to see in the dark like an actual dragon." Wendy stated.

"Oh, we were never told that from our intel on your kind." Tyrian stated. "Here I thought I'd give you a quick painless death."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to go down that easily." Wendy stated pulling a small gem from her pocket, illuminating the area around her.

"Wendy, is that…?"

"It won't be enough to make the boost permanent, but I can use Sky Godslayer magic to beat him." Wendy stated, eating the sliver of Lacrima.

Wendy's power boosted and in an instant, she was behind Tyrian and grabbed him by the tail.

"Hey let go." Tyrian shouted.

"Sky God Dragonslayer…" Wendy stated pulling at the tail. "Devine Claws."

Wendy jumped into the air with black and white scales around her ankles, like in Dragonforce, and kicked him multiple times in the face, while wrapping his tail around him.

"Sky Godslayer… ROAR…" Wendy shouted sending Tyrian flying through the walls.

Wendy grabbed Tai and healed him, walking through the tunnel on the other side of the room.

"Wendy, isn't it risky?" Tai asked.

"It's only temporary, I can already feel it fading." Wendy exclaimed as her pink and violet hair returned to normal Dragonforce pink.

Meanwhile in Guardian Central, Ghira was busy in the office Scythe would use when he got back, stocking the shelves with books, and directing the two rhino Faunus where the desk should go.

"Hey dad." Blake stated coming in.

"Blake, come in, come in." Ghira stated. "I was just finishing up with stocking the bookshelves with all these books Virgo brought from the Celestial Spirit World."

"Um dad, Ruby's gone." Blake stated.

Ghira froze and turned to her, his face pale white.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ghira asked.

"We've search all over town, but she's nowhere to be found. I'm worried she might have gone and followed Scythe's trail." Blake exclaimed.

"What about Lilly, has he found a trace of her?" Ghira asked.

"No, he's gone into the forest but only found a pile of dead Grimm." Blake explained.

"Most likely from before Team CFVY arrived." Ghira sighed.

"Crescent Rose isn't here either. So that confirms our fears on Ruby leaving." Lilly stated running in.

"Great, I should have known that she wouldn't just stand by with the man she loves in danger." Ghira groaned sitting on the couch.

"We have to find her before she gets herself and her babies killed." Blake stated.

"You're not going anywhere." Ghira stated. "Besides we don't have a clue on whether or not someone is going to come charging in to Guardian Central and…"

"Filthy Faunus, what gives you the right to move into this abandoned village and keep it for yourselves?" An angered voice sounded from outside.

Ghira, Blake, and Lilly ran out to see several of the mecha suits from the Fall of Beacon.

"We're here to exterminate you and take back what belongs to the humans, we're the Black Sword of Justice." The leader called.

"We have government approval for being here. Not to mention both humans and Faunus live here." Ghira stated.

"Like I would believe anything a filthy Faunus would say." The leader stated aiming his gun.

As the machine gun revved up, Mira in her Satan Soul form crushed the barrels, causing the end of it to tip upwards. She tore it off and used it like a club, sending the lead Mecha flying into the forest.

"Get out of here, we're in the middle of a crisis." Mira shouted. "One of our friends has gone missing."

"Would that happen to be this little girl right here?" Asked one of the mecha soldiers who held a cage with Ruby in it, surrounded by bits of obsidian.

"Ruby." Blake called.

"Let her go." Lilly shouted.

"Oh why would we do that? We saw her turn into an Alpha Beowolf. She deserves death like the rest of her kind."

"You monsters." Mira stated, her eyes glowing red.

"Uh-oh. We'd better run." Lilly stated.

"What why?" Blake asked.

"During the year Fairy Tail was disbanded Mira got a new form, she's about to use it, and trust me when I say, you do not want to be near her when she does." Lilly stated as they ran.

Mira gave a roar and her body glowed as she used her newest takeover. When the light died down, in Mira's place stood a woman, with fur covering her torso, fox ears pointing from the top of her head, her nails extended like claws, and nine thick furred tails waving in the back.

"Is that…?" Ghira questioned.

"The Mythical Kitsune? Yes it is." Lilly stated.

Mira sent three of her tails at the mecha suits, one of them dropping the cage she was in. Mira used her speed to land under it and catch the cage before she sent the other mechas flying. She set the cage down and tore open the metal bars, grabbing Ruby and taking her farther away from the cage.

"I don't understand, Obsidian had no effect on her before." Blake stated running to them.

"I learned somewhere that Dragons are the evolved form of Demons. Obsidian is a weakness to dragons." Mira stated.

"Like Superman with Kryptonite." Lilly stated earning a questioning look from Blake. "What, I've been reading the comics since I got back here."

"Basically, yes. I've read a couple of those myself when cooking. It is like that with dragons and obsidian. When Weiss and Yang gave her a power boost at Schnee manner, it must have accelerated her evolution." Mira explained. "I wish Wendy were here."

"I can help." Ghira stated pulling out his scroll. "Kali I'm sending Zap over to bring you to Guardian Central. It's a medical emergency."

"Dad, mom hasn't practiced medicine in years." Blake stated.

"She started up again after we found out about your pregnancy." Ghira stated calling Zap.

"I hope she gets here in time." Mira stated running into the house with Ruby in her arms.

Back at the castle, Tai and Wendy were slowly making their way down the tunnel.

"Hold up, do you hear that?" Wendy asked.

They turned around, and to their horror, they saw Tyrian, his body from the waist up, human, but the rest, a Death Stalker.

"You little wench, I'm gonna tear you apart." He shouted.

Wendy and Tai made a run for it as the Grimm-Taur smashed through every stone pillar in its way. The pillars slowed Tyrian down, but not by much. They ran until they made it to the weapons room.

"These things are ancient." Wendy stated.

"Still, they could be of great use. Pick which ever one you think you can use best." Tai stated.

Wendy looked around and her eyes fell on the three foot sword. She grabbed it and just as Tyrian charged at them, she blocked his pincher as best she could, but she wasn't as strong as the rest of the fighters in the castle.

"Wendy, look out." Tai shouted.

Wendy turned to see Tyrian's other pincher aimed for her neck. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She looked up to see Tyrian's claw was held back, by Tai using a spear.

"Don't touch… my daughter." He growled.

"Fight all you want humans. You're going to die." Tyrian smirked insanely.

Tyrian slammed Tai with his tail and sent him flying to the wall.

Wendy's eyes widened in anger when she saw him hurt. Her pupils shrank as her magical energy seemed to regenerate without consuming the air around her. She turned her head to Tyrian, just as his pincher came down on her. She caught it with one hand.

Tyrian stared at her confused as to where this new found strength came from. His thoughts were interrupted as a large gust of wind sent him flying into the wall behind him. He looked up to see Wendy, standing in mid-air.

The white aura surrounding her shined like the sun as her body underwent a partial transformation. Her brown eyes shimmered gold as white holy scales decorated her face. Her hair went from blue to silver as a pair of feathery wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades. A tail sprouted from her backside as her scales covered her torso, in the same way Mira's body was covered in Satan Soul.

"Sky Dragon…" Wendy shouted. "Brilliant Winds."

A gust of razor sharp wind sliced through the air, hitting Tyrian as he tried to escape.

Wendy kept up her attack until all that remained, was Tyrian lying on the ground in pieces, his body dissolving like he actually was a Grimm. As Wendy calmed down, she landed on the ground without a sound. She ran to Tai and helped him sit up against the wall.

"Wendy? What happened to you?" Tai asked seeing her new form.

"Did you mean what you said?" Wendy asked.

"What?"

"Did you mean to call me your daughter?"

"Of course I did Wendy. You're special, and I care for you as if you actually were family." Tai smiled. "There's no way I would let anyone hurt you."

Wendy's eyes widened and started to water before she hugged him. He was shocked to find her reaction like this, but accepted it as he hugged her back.

"C'mon we should get going." Tai stated.

"Hold on, there's something I want to grab first." Wendy stated running to one side of the room.

Wendy picked up the sword she was using and placed it on her back with the scabbard, and grabbed a Death Scythe from the wall and carried it to Tai.

"When we get Scythe back, he's gonna need a weapon." Wendy smiled running back to Tai, looking like a cute, small Grimm Reaper.

"Smart thinking kiddo." Tai smiled.

As Wendy and Tai ran through the halls, they were unaware of the prying eyes that witnessed the entire confrontation.

"Hmm, it seems the young girl has accessed her inner dragon as well." Salem stated. "This could be a problem."

At the same time, Kali was finishing up her examination of Ruby and her unborn.

"Ruby will be fine, everything's normal with her pregnancy. She just needs rest." Kali stated. "Though we should keep an eye on her. I don't think it was a smart move for her to leave on her own like that."

"Thanks honey, we're happy to hear she's alright." Ghira sighed.

"Might I ask, who the father is?" Kali asked.

"Scythe is the father. We were all surprised when we found out." Blake smiled.

"Well, I hope he's planning on taking responsibility." Kali stated.

"She's unaware of the situation?" Lilly asked.

"I didn't think it necessary to let her in on it." Ghira stated.

"What's going on?" Kali asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You might want to sit mom." Blake sighed.

A half hour later, Kali was sitting with a cup of tea in her hands, and a shocked expression on her face.

"So Scythe was taken by the people who planned out Beacon's fall."

"We don't know what they plan on doing with him. But we've got a team from both our worlds going to retrieve him." Lilly stated.

"What about Ruby, will she be able to live if they don't succeed?" Kali asked. "Will she want to just end it all?"

"She would be in a big depression spell, maybe she would try to end it. But there's no way she would try to while with child. We'd do our best to help her get through it." Ghira stated.

"We can't just sit here Ghira, if the team they have isn't enough then…"

"We can't afford to send any more people." Ghira stated. "Ruby was attacked and caged by Faunus Hater Extremists. They had the same mecha suits that the White Fang had during the Fall of Beacon."

"Then we can't do any more to help." Kali stated.

"Maybe you can't, but we can."

Blake turned around to see Sun, with the rest of Team SSSN.

"Sun, you're back. Where'd you go?" Blake asked.

"I went to bring the band back together." Sun smiled. "But we over heard what you said, and we want to help. Scythe is like a brother to all of us, the way he sparred with us, the way he stood up for us. We want to pay him back, what better way than to go and rescue him?"

"I appreciate you wanting to help. But it's just not possible. The trail the first group followed is gone, untraceable. Not to mention Scythe' pregnant fiancée needs someone to keep an eye on her until he returns." Blake explained.

"Then I guess we can guard Ruby and the town then. Alright boys, walkie talkies on. We're going to guard Guardian Central like our lives are on the line. I'll watch over Ruby. Contact me if you find anything." Sun explained.

"Got it."

"Right."

"Roger that."

"Now get going." Sun shouted.

"Sun, Ruby's room is just up the stairs. You might want to make a couple of your light clones to guard all points of entry." Blake stated. "She already ran off once to try and help find Scythe, we can't let that happen again."

"On it." Sun stated running up the stairs.

"I hope Scythe is found in time." Blake stated.

"I'm sure they'll bring him back safe and sound. Fairy Tail never gives up, and neither do Guardians." Lilly smirked.

"I agree." Mavis stated.

Wait Mavis?


	27. Cerberus Attacks, the Dragon is Woken

Hey everyone, I just wanna give another quick shout out to chrisharte111597, for his continuous contributions to my story, he has some amazing idea's and if you feel like you need help give either him or me a message and tell us what you're stuck on with your story. I'm F.M.D and this is Dragon's in Remnant. Keep your eyes peeled for more chapters, and give me some feedback on chapters if you want. PEACE...

...

"First Master Mavis, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"I came to help." Mavis smiled. "I think I can get to Scythe's location by following his guild mark."

"If you can then bring me with you." Lilly stated.

"Who are you talking to Lilly?" Ghira asked.

"You can't see her dad, you mom?" Blake asked.

"Nope." Kali stated.

"Only people with the Fairy Tail or Guardian's emblem can see first Master Mavis." Lilly explained.

"Well, we'd better get the mark then." Kali stated.

"I'll grab the stamp real quick." Blake stated running out of the room.

When she came back, she gave her parents the mark in purple and red.

"Okay, now everyone in the room can see me." Mavis smiled.

"Wow, guess he wasn't going crazy." Ghira stated. "Worried our grandkids would be just as crazy."

"So can you take me to Scythe's location by detecting his Guild Mark?" Lilly asked.

"Unfortunately no. I'm the only one who can travel to his location because I'm an apparition." Mavis sighed.

"Damn, isn't there something we can do though?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure." Mavis stated.

"I have a thought." Mira stated coming in. "She leads the way."

"That actually could work. I was just gonna teleport there since I'm a ghost, but I can track his location just as easy." Mavis smiled.

"Perfect, Mira and I are off." Lilly stated.

Blake gave Lilly a quick kiss and hug goodbye and before he and Mira took off following Mavis. Blake sighed and turned before she saw her father give a worried expression.

"What's wrong dear?" Kali asked seeing the same face.

"There's something that's been bugging me since we found out about the obsidian thing." Ghira stated. "Gajeel said the only way to take Scythe out was given to him by Scythe."

"Dad, what are you saying?" Blake asked.

"Show me where Gajeel was training earlier before he left." Ghira stated.

Meanwhile, back up north in the castle, Natsu was wishing he had Happy with him, but continued to trek down the tunnel he ran down randomly.

"Damn, I wish I could figure out what these guys are up to." Natsu stated entering a large spacious room.

"Don't go any further."

Natsu stopped in his tracks and found himself staring face to face with a large rhinoceros Faunus. The brute wore a simple White Fang foot soldier uniform, with a couple of horns sticking from his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu shouted.

"I am Bores, I am Salem's experiment on recreating your friend's power." Bores stated in a heavy thick Russian accent.

"His power. You mean to tell me that Salem witch used that dust stuff to try and create a Dragonslayer equal in power to Scythe?" Natsu asked.

"That is spot on for someone who is of little intelligence." Bores stated.

"Hey watch it creep." Natsu growled. "I don't care how powerful you are, no one will ever be able to recreate Scythe's power with that dust crap. I can tell you that much. His true power comes from within, his soul, his heart, his emotions."

"Let us see if you can prove it little man. Can you face off, with a Rhino Faunus, and live?" Bores asked taking a charging stance.

Natsu growled and launched himself at the Faunus, igniting his body on fire as he charged for a killing blow.

Once Natsu made contact, Bores smirked and inhaled, sucking in half the flames covering Natsu's body before Natsu jumped back.

'This guy seriously can eat fire, probably lightning to. I'll have to use my brain for once with this guy.' Natsu thought.

"You know little man, if you leave now, I will let you live." Bores smiled.

"Sorry bub, ain't happening. Scythe is down this tunnel and I intend to find him." Natsu growled. "You know, this reminds me of the time I faced off with Zancrow. You see he was a Fire Godslayer."

"What happened to him I wonder?"

"I kicked his butt…" Natsu smirked. "I've been waiting for a while to use this mode again. I just found out I can still access it."

Bores raised an eye brow as he saw Natsu smirked and ignite in two different colored flames.

"Fire Dragon/Godslayer Mode." Natsu shouted.

"I'll admit little man, you have surprised me. Now we will see who is strongest." Bores smirked charging at him.

Natsu dodged the attack and slammed his knee into Bores's chest, sending the Rhino Faunus careening back into the wall.

"I ain't here to play you freak. I'm here to get my friend back." Natsu exclaimed pulling a ring out of his pocket, remembering the plan.

Flashback: On the plane.

"Alright, each of us will take a copy of the ring. In case one of us reaches Scythe first if we get split up, then there's a better chance of us retrieving him from the black abys of Salem's control." Erza explained handing everyone except Wendy, a fake ring. "Wendy, you will have the real one, in case the fakes don't work."

"What happens if his mind is too far gone?" Gajeel asked.

"You know what to do if that happens Gajeel." Erza sighed.

End Flashback:

"I made a promise to Ruby, I promised her I would bring him home." Natsu shouted.

Que: Strike Back, opening 16 Fairy Tail…

"If you want to make me break that promise, then you've got another thing coming." Natsu shouted running at top speed.

Bores was caught off guard as he received a punch to the face.

"I don't care how strong you are. Scythe is family, we were the only family he had when he joined Fairy Tail." Natsu shouted. "But then he met Ruby, he met his family, he met his mother."

Natsu continued his barrage of punches on Bores, pounding him through the stone wall.

"I won't let you take that away from him…" Natsu shouted, red scales appearing on his face like a gladiator's mask.

Bores was speechless as Natsu stopped the attack. Barely conscious, Bores looked up to see Natsu with a dragon's wing protruding from his left shoulder blade, and his left hand a claw.

"I don't care how powerful Salem thinks she can make her soldiers, nothing can beat the power of a true Dragonslayer." Natsu growled holding up his left claw.

Without any other words, Natsu left, leaving Bores in pain and agony. Meanwhile, Salem saw the entire fight from her chambers, a sneer of irritation on her face.

"Damn it, these kids are really annoying." She exclaimed clenching the arm of her chair. "But Ruby is the girl I'm looking for. Thank you, Natsu Dragneel for giving me that hint."

Salem put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled. From out of the shadows, three Alpha Beowolf Grimm heads showed themselves.

"Let's see where I can find her." Salem smirked.

Salem snapped her fingers and an image of Kuroyuri, or Guardian Central, appeared in front of her.

"Hmm, it would seem she's at the newly founded Guardian Central. This Guild Town will be a problem if it's allowed to flourish." Salem sighed. "My sweet pet, go get her." Salem explained showing the three heads an image of Ruby.

The three Grimm Wolves howled and ran for the entrance. Salem sat back and smiled.

"Now, the control over my precious canines will be mine once again." She smiled.

Back in Guardian Central, Coco, and Velvet were sparing in hand to hand combat, Coco was feeling a bit under the weather, but stood fast.

"Coco, Mira's blood is taking root, you should rest so it will set properly." Velvet explained stopping the match.

"C'mon, I'm perfectly fine." Coco argued.

"You're looking a little green around the gills." Yatsuhashi exclaimed putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "We're all just concerned for you."

"Guy's Ruby's awake." Fox shouted from the roof top.

"I hope she's not gonna try and run off again." Velvet sighed as they went to the house, where Lisanna was cooking a batch of cookies.

"So how's Ruby doing?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"She doesn't like the fact that she's under house arrest, but it's necessary for her to learn we just want her and her unborn to be safe." Lisanna explained.

"Guess, she should have expected this when she was trying to run off." Fox exclaimed coming in.

"She only did that to try and help find the one she loves." Velvet sighed. "I just find it hard that she was so irrational like that. I've never known her to be that way."

"Well what do you expect? Her fiancée, not the mention the father of her children, is under the mind control of our enemy, and to top it off, there's a chance he'll have to be executed." Coco explained.

"Let me go talk to her."

The group turned to see Qrow standing in the door way with a plastic bag.

"Alright, she's up in her room, reading right now." Lisanna explained. "Sun is there right now, guarding the door and windows."

"I'll be sure to thank him for that." Qrow explained.

"Don't say anything that would offend her." Yatsuhashi explained.

Qrow left for upstairs and patted Sun on the shoulder before entering. Entering quietly, he found Ruby sitting on the floor, reading a book on forging and weaponry.

"Don't you think you should be reading a book on child care?" Qrow asked.

Ruby turned around and saw her uncle standing there, she smiled slightly before returning to her book.

"Reading books like this help me keep my mind off of things I can't participate in." Ruby exclaimed turning the page.

"Though it doesn't seem to be helping in this situation does it?" Qrow questioned sitting on her bed.

"How can they just expect me to sit here and not do anything?" Ruby asked throwing the book down.

"Calm down Ruby, stress is bad for your children." Qrow explained sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I just can't keep calm, Scythe is in trouble and I'm stuck here because they don't want me to go." Ruby explained.

"They're just worried about you and your babies." Qrow stated rocking her back and forth.

"I know, I just feel totally useless." Ruby cried.

Sigh…

"Ruby, this is something I should have told you a long time ago." Qrow exclaimed petting her head.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Tai… Tai isn't your father." Qrow sighed pushing her away to look into her eyes. "Summer is your mother, but I'm not your uncle."

"What are you saying?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby, haven't you noticed how Yang resembles Tai more than Raven, and you don't resemble him in any aspect?" Qrow asked.

"That never crossed my mind, I figured it was just how my genetic code was arranged." Ruby stated.

"Well, that's the thing." Qrow explained leaning against her bed. "Before Tai and Summer got together, your mother and I were a couple, we even thought about marriage once or twice. But it never happened, when Tai and she got together, Summer was already three months pregnant with you."

"Y-you're saying…"

"I'm your father Rubes." Qrow explained. "Tai knew that you weren't his, but still took you in like you were. I even sent cheques every month to help pay for taking care of you, up until you were accepted to Beacon that is. It's not surprise to you that you've been receiving cheques every couple weeks to help you pay for school supplies."

"So it was you sending those." Ruby stated. "I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure."

"But I'm glad you still accepted them." Qrow smiled. "I know telling you this might make you more upset than you were, but I thought it might actually cheer you up."

"I'm actually happy that you told me." Ruby said smiling. "For that past couple years, I've felt out of place in da… Tai and Yang's family."

"Guess I did do the right thing." Qrow smiled. "Look, I also brought you something."

Qrow reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a couple of small stuffed Ursa's.

"Those are perfect." Ruby smiled taking them. "I'm sure our kids are gonna love them. Wait, does Glynda know?"

"She doesn't, but I told her that Scythe is still alive, and she'll be here any day now."

"I'm already here."

Ruby and Qrow turned to see Glynda standing there, with a small smile on her face.

"I was expecting something like this. How far along are you Ruby?" Glynda asked.

"Uh, as far as I could tell, six weeks." Ruby stated.

"Does Scythe know?" Glynda asked.

"Kind of…"

"You see Glynda, Scythe found out after his mind was taken control of by Salem and her goons." Qrow explained.

"I see." Glynda said sitting on her bed. "Well, as much as my son needs me, I'm sure that his friends from Fiore can handle it. Right now, I need to help my future daughter in law."

"So, does that mean you're not going?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby, I'm staying put. You need me after all." Glynda smiled. "So I assume Scythe won't be able to propose any time soon?"

"Actually, he proposed to me before either of us knew I was with child." Ruby smiled.

"That's wonderful news. Where's the ring though?" Glynda asked.

"The others took it, they have a plan to break Salem's control over Scythe's mind. If I remember correctly, they said he went berserk when he found out about Ruby's pregnancy after they took control of him." Qrow stated. "They believe if he thinks she died, then their control over him will be broken completely."

"Oh dear…" Glynda said worried.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"If I know my son, then it will break Salem's control over him, but it will also make him lose control. He can't take anymore loss in his life in such a short amount of time." Glynda explained. "If he truly thinks that an attack he might have done killed Ruby, then he won't just be freed from their control, which is a good thing. Then he'll lose control of himself. The mind can only take so much grief."

Before they could respond, there were crashes and the sound of heavy footsteps outside with the sound of three Beowolves howling.

Ruby looked outside, and saw what was causing all the ruckus. Outside her window, stood a three headed Beowolf, its body three times bigger than a normal Beowolf to accommodate for the extra heads, and walking on all fours instead of the hind legs like the single headed Beowolves.

"That's not good." Qrow exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Glynda asked.

"If I know my mythology, that's Cerberus, the Demon Dog of the underworld." Ruby explained.

"Salem must think that the cause of her losing control of the Beowolves is somewhere here." Qrow explained. "She must have sent Cerberus here to take out who she thinks is doing this."

"I have an idea on who it is." Ruby stated jumping out the window, dodging the clones of Sun.

"Ruby no…" Qrow shouted.

Ruby slid down the roof and landed on the ground with a thud, gaining Cerberus's attention. The three headed dog stared at her and snarled, charging at her bearing its fangs.

"STOP…" Ruby shouted with as much force and power she could put into her voice, making it sound like an Alpha Beowolf.

Cerberus skid to a stop and lowered its head to her in respect.

"I don't believe it." Qrow exclaimed looking out the window.

Ruby reached out her hand and started scratching Cerberus's middle head, causing him to wage his tails.

"Oh you're just a good boy aren't you, yes you are. I bet Salem doesn't treat you nicely, that's why you're so mean." Ruby cooed as she continued to scratch all its heads.

Ruby smiled but was shocked when Cerberus sniffed her stomach, whining when he looked at Ruby.

"It's alright, the three of us are fine." Ruby smiled petting the middle head as well as her stomach.

"I'll be, the dang thing can sense the life within her, and feels bad about attacking her." Qrow stated scratching his own head.

"From what I know about Cerberus, he's the guardian of the underworld, where he keeps all the souls of the damned in place, but he also guards new life, makes sure they grow and feels like it's his duty to protect them." Glynda explained. "Guess the myths are true about that."

"So you think Ruby's going to keep him as a pet?" Qrow asked.

"I think I'm going to name you, Zoro." Ruby smiled hugging the middle head.

"I'd say yes." Glynda explained.

Ruby whispered something to Zoro and got on his back before he ran off in the direction he came from, with Crescent Rose on her back.

"She must have told him to take her to where Scythe is." Qrow exclaimed as he and Glynda jumped out the window.

"Everyone, stop Cerberus now." Glynda shouted.

Team CFVY and Lisanna ran out of the house and found Ruby riding out of town on Cerberus's back.

"Great, now she's got control of a legendary Grimm." Velvet exclaimed. "She's being more trouble than she's worth."

"After her." Lisanna shouted.

But Cerberus knew he had to follow her instructions, otherwise she would be mad with him. Cerberus did his best to lose them, and managed to do so with ease.

"Great, now where's the direction they're going?" Glynda questioned.

"She's going to get herself hurt, or worse." Qrow exclaimed running after the direction they saw Cerberus lose them. 'Thanks to my bird instincts, I'm able to follow his energy signature.'

At the same time, Scythe was sitting in the center of the stone chamber, chained to the floor with obsidian chains.

"Tell me Scythe, how does it feel knowing you're under Salem's control?" Hazel questioned.

Scythe was motionless, and silent.

"Too bad we're going to be destroying your friends, they came here to save you, but you know what, they don't stand a chance. Once we're done with them, we're going to find your little girlfriend, and those children she's carrying." Hazel explained. "It's sad really, knowing they'd never get a chance to live, to grow, to find love. Maybe I could convince Salem to keep her alive long enough to let her bring them into the world, and we could turn them into our soldiers."

That was what snapped Scythe out of his daze. He slowly stood and glared daggers at Hazel.

"If I weren't being weakened by this obsidian, than I would kick your ass and rip your heart from your chest right this instant." Scythe growled.

"Seems like I hit a nerve." Hazel stated.

"You did more than that." Scythe smirked, the black goop seeping out of his skin and onto the ground. When it was fully out of his system, Scythe blew fire on it, burning it to nothing, before falling on his knees. "You freed me from my bonds."

"Not good."

"I don't have enough strength in me to summon my magic, but I do have enough strength to bring out someone who can warn my friends." Scythe smiled.

A crimson glyph on the ground appeared and out of it came a red furred, violet stripped Bengal Tiger.

"Chikara, warn everyone here." Scythe stated before falling over in exhaustion.

Hazel tried to stop the tiger but was rewarded with a claw to the face.

"Hold tight Scythe, I'll be back for you." Chikara exclaimed splitting into eighteen separate smaller tigers, one of them staying by his side.


	28. The Dragon Twins vs the Grimm Twins

"C'mon Rogue, we've got to find him." Sting exclaimed.

"I'm running as fast as this leg will let me." Rogue complained.

"Do you seriously believe a sprained ankle would stop Scythe?" Sting questioned.

"I guess not." Rogue exclaimed as he picked up the pace a bit.

As they entered a large chamber filled with old tapestries and scrolls, the paper ones not the ones resembling I-Phones. Sting and Rogue stopped in their tracks when a small red fur and violet stripes tiger blocked their path.

"Would the two of you happen to be Sting and Rogue?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's us, who wants to know?" Sting questioned.

"Scythe's feline partner. My name is Chikara, Scythe managed to regain himself and muster up enough magic to send me to your location." The tiger exclaimed.

"Wait, didn't Lucy mention someone named Chikara after they returned from Remnant two months ago?" Rogue asked.

"Hey, you're right. So are you an Exceed or something?" Sting asked.

"No, I am a gift passed down from Scythe blood line, passed down from his father to him. It's a bit more complicated, but trust me when I say, we don't have time to talk." Chikara exclaimed before his eyes widened. "Get down…"

Sting and Rogue ducked forward just as a blade was about to slice through their necks, but ended up passing over their heads. When their assailant missed, they jumped back and ended up against the wall beside the gateway from where they entered.

"You two are fast. But I'm afraid you're stories end here." The coco brown skin girl smiled, her mint green hair swaying as she turned to look at them.

"I don't usually agree with her, but I do this time." A voice said from above.

Sting and Rogue looked up to see a silver haired boy jump down from one of the beams and landing next to his partner.

"Hey, I recognize you two." Rogue exclaimed. "Green haired girl, you're the one who ordered Scythe to kill Ruby."

"Ha, yep, and might I say I was quite disappointed when your little rescue team intervened with that. If it weren't for you, he'd be all mine. The name's Emerald by the way."

"The name's Mercury." The Silver haired boy smiled. "To be honest, we were quite surprised to find he went berserk from listening to that bratty girl's stomach; didn't think she was the type for being a teen mom."

"You two have no idea what you unleashed when you took our friend from us." Sting growled a white light enveloping him. "Usually we save these forms for a tromp card, but we're in a hurry."

"I agree…" Rogue exclaimed as dark energy enveloped him. "Shadow Drive…"

"White Drive…" Sting stated as white and black scales enveloped both him and Rogue.

Chikara smiled for a minute, but it dissipated when he saw a similar aura surrounding Emerald and Mercury.

"You think Salem didn't upgrade our abilities to deal with you guys?" Mercury chuckled. "King Taijitu Drive…"

"We've been dying to test these out." Emerald smiled. "Nevermore Drive…"

Mercury's body lengthened as his head split in two, one side gaining white scales and the other gaining black scales, while his nails elongated into talons, his robotic legs fell from his body as his lower half became a serpent tail. His two faces elongated into muzzles as his two upper canines elongated out of his mouth.

Emerald's body grew sleeker, her face grew into a small beak as her entire body became covered in black feathers, her arms bending a bit more at the elbows as her fingers disappeared and were replaced with silver tipped feathers, sharp as metal.

"We've been upgraded like your little friend was." Emerald stated sounding smug. "Once we're finished with the two of you, I'm going to find your little red haired friend, and take her life, then that hunk of man meat will be all mine."

"You'd kill a pregnant woman, just to steal her man from her?" Sting asked.

"Is that so wrong, for me to want someone to care for me?" Emerald asked in a mocking tone.

"It's a good thing you transformed when you did. You're not human, you never were. You're monsters." Sting growled, his eyes going white with rage.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Emerald snickered.

"I think you did." Mercury's left head stated.

Before they could say anything else, Mercury was knocked a few feet away by Rogue's shadow claw.

"Don't forget about me." Rogue stated, his eyes pitch black with rage. "I'm just as mad as my brother."

With that, Mercury and Emerald entered combat. Forgetting about Chikara as he went to a post high off the ground to send a telepathic message to all his other clones. Once that was done, he knew he needed to find a food source for him to gain some mass in order for him to help Sting and Rogue.

"If you think we're going to let you kill a friend of ours, and her unborn children, then you've got another thing coming." Sting shouted continuing his relentless assault on Emerald.

"We made a silent oath to bring Scythe back to her, and we don't intend to break it." Rogue exclaimed as he continued to attack and dodge the double headed Mercury.

"How noble, and they say chivalry is dead." Emerald mocked.

At the same time, Chikara managed to find the kitchen of the castle, and raided the meat fridge, eating more than his current weight, growing to the size he was before he split himself into eighteen clones.

"Good, now just one more split." Chikara exclaimed as he painfully split in two, reducing his size by half. "Got to be careful, twenty splits is my limit. Any more than that and I tear myself, and all my clones apart from the inside." He exclaimed, reminding himself of the dangers of too many cloning's.

Back with Sting and Rogue, they were starting to lose their gusto and the tides of battle were starting to turn on them.

"Losing your stamina boys?" Mercury's right head smirked.

"Looks like their big talk was all that, talk." Emerald smiled before using her semblance to create more illusions of herself and Mercury.

"Crap, we haven't had a good charge on magic energy, and there's nothing pure here for me to eat."

"I can give you some of my magic energy, I can just eat shadows to regain my strength." Rogue exclaimed.

"Not if we don't give you an opportunity to." Mercury shouted slithering over to them.

Just as Mercury was about to make contact, a crimson glyph appeared in front of Sting and Rogue, sending Mercury flying back.

"That's quite enough." Chikara's voice exclaimed as the two clones appeared beside them.

"What could two kitty cats do against us?" Emerald asked sounding amused.

"We can do this." The second Chikara clone stated.

Both Chikara clones quickly bit down on both Sting and Rogue's arms, before all four of them started to shine. The light shined bright enough to blind Mercury and Emerald momentarily before it died down, revealing the twin Dragonslayers in white and black cat armor.

Sting's armor was accustomed to his inner colors, being such as a white Bengal Tiger with black stripes. Rogue's armor was vise-versa, a black Bengal Tiger with white stripes. (Think of RedvsBlue season9 armor but with the color scheme I just described.)

"Whoa, this feels weird." Sting exclaimed.

"Less talk more fighting." Rogue exclaimed, bending backwards to avoid a knife sharp feather from Emerald's arm.

"You're right, let's kick their butts." Sting exclaimed before he started to run. To his surprise, he was faster than he ever was his entire life. "I'm faster."

"Sting watch out." Rogue shouted.

Sting looked up from his feet just in time to see Mercury's white serpent mouth ready to bite down on him, before he bent backwards, skidding along the ground on his knees past the attacking snake head.

"My reflexes are quicker, more flexible." Sting exclaimed standing up, after he crashed into the wall. "Though I need to find the breaks on my speed."

"It's got to be the armor." Rogue exclaimed as he fought with the Nevermore Emerald.

"Doesn't matter what kind of armor you possess, I can easily shred through it." Emerald exclaimed.

"Try this on for size." Rogue shouted punching her in the face, putting more strength behind it than he intended. "My strength has increased."

"Dude, we're powered up from the armor." Sting smiled throwing a beaten up Mercury on the ground. "Whatever Chikara did, he made us better than before."

As if on que, another Chikara clone came in, looking refreshed.

"I see two of my clones merged with you, I thought I felt their essence snap back to me." He exclaimed. "I am Chikara Prime, the original Chikara all the clones originated from. I stayed with Scythe in case my clones fused with any of you, so I could explain to you what happened afterwards."

"Wait, they fused with us?" Rogue asked.

"Correct, in turn their life essence returned to me. Unfortunately I'm terrible with directions so I can't remember which way the prison chamber is from here." Chikara explained with a sweat drop.

"Well explain to us more about the armor." Rogue exclaimed throwing a tied up, unconscious Emerald on top of the returned to normal knocked out Mercury.

"Certainly, since the armor used to be an extension of me, it in turn powers up the ones who dawn it. Explaining why the two of you have upgraded in the last five minutes." Chikara explained. "It also means your magic will be intensified when you regain the magic energy you lost."

"So wait, what you're basically telling us is we're practically cyborgs now?" Sting questioned.

"If you want to put it that way yes, but the armor can be removed, you just need a vessel to contain it in, it can be anything really, the armor converts to energy as it is absorbed into the vessel, a tattoo or an emblem would work. Even a piece of clothing." Chikara stated simply.

"Alright, I want it in my Sabertooth emblem." Sting smiled. In the seconds after he said this, the armor evaporated into thin air as Sting felt it absorb into his emblem.

"Same with me." Rogue exclaimed.

Feeling the same effects, Sting and Rogue grabbed their heads, dizzy from the sudden power drain.

"It will take a couple armor dawning's to get use to the effects of the armor removing itself from your body." Chikara explained. "Just sit and rest for now. The black ooze controlling Scythe is already out of his system, thanks to the brute Hazel."

"Don't know who he is, but I'm glad Scythe's back to normal." Sting stated sitting down.

"What's up with the armor though? Lucy never mentioned it." Rogue asked.

"The armor has not been used since the war between the Grimm and humans, when Scythe's great-great grandfather used it. Fighting alongside one Mr. Arc. Jaune Arc's great-great grandfather."

"You mean the blonde kid Erza said she gave an old suit of armor to?" Sting asked.

"That is correct." Chikara exclaimed.

As the continued to talk, they were unaware of the three headed Cerberus about to smash through the front doors.

"Come on Zoro, take me to him." Ruby stated ducking behind his center head.

The sound of Cerberus slamming through the doors was loud enough to reach every corner of the castle. Salem seemed confused, but that confusion turned to anger when she brought up her energy spyglass and saw Ruby riding on the back of Cerberus.

"Damn that girl, she's strong enough to take control of Cerberus." Salem cursed.

Back with Sting and Rogue, they were on their feet, ready to dawn the armor again, before they realized that the noise wasn't coming towards them.

"What was that?" Sting asked.

"If I had to guess, Cerberus is here." Chikara growled looking through each of the doorways.

"Guy's where'd the snake and bird go?" Rogue questioned.

Sting and Chikara looked at where Mercury and Emerald once were, before Chikara sensed the illusion semblance wielder was trying to trick them.

"Dawn the armors quickly." Chikara shouted.

String and Rogue focused on their emblems and the armor dawned them once more, just as a barrage of bullets came their way.

"Great, they're using the element of stealth. Don't have to be a Dragonslayer for that." Sting groaned, ducking behind a desk.

"Sounds like you're running scared." Mercury stated, sounding amused.

"I'm not scared, I'm pissed." Sting growled. 'I wonder how this armor would react to my Dragonforce. Best not to chance it right now.'

"Oh come on, don't tell me the dragons are scared of us." Emerald's voice echoed.

"Sting." Rogue exclaimed getting his attention. He motioned his head over to the side where a relic was. "That's a Grimm Magnet. I read about it in one of Blake's books before we left on this mission. Not only can it attract Grimm like metal to a normal magnet, it can render them motionless and powerless, so long as it's on their person."

"What are you waiting for, grab it." Sting exclaimed.

"I would but there's a barrage of bullets coming from that direction." Rogue stated firmly.

"How rare are those things?" Sting asked.

"Rare enough to be sold on the black market for ten million lien that's five million jewels; according to the book, only one was ever successfully kept from being destroyed."

"Then get ready, I'm gonna cover you while you go for it." Sting exclaimed before running out. "Now Rogue."

Rogue took to the shadows as fast as he could, traveling from one to another before a bullet hit the shadow he was in, forcing him out while holding his leg.

"Damn it, I can't go any further." Rogue exclaimed.

"I'm on it." Chikara exclaimed jumping off Rogue's back.

He managed to grab the Grimm Magnet, before having to summersault backwards and run to Sting's side.

"Alright you got the magnet, Rogue, you doing okay?" Sting questioned.

"I'll be fine." Rogue exclaimed appearing from a shadow behind his barricade.

"What's the matter, afraid to feel any pain?" Emerald questioned.

"Only psychopaths like the feeling of pain." Sting exclaimed. 'It sounds like they're entering the room, so this is our chance to actually take them out.'

"Come on, do you seriously think it will be that easy to stop us?" Mercury asked.

"An adventure is never easy." Sting smiled jumping into the air. "That's what makes it exciting."

Sting ran in a circle in the room, using his magic to disable Emeralds illusion and activate the magnet right above them. Mercury and Emerald went wide eyed when the Grimm Magnet pulled them towards it. Once both their hands were connected to it, they were motionless and speechless.

"Well, since they're Grimm now, should we… you know?" Rogue asked limping out a bit to them.

"No, they still have a soul. They can be saved from this curse of the Mark of Salem." Chikara exclaimed.

"How does that happen?"

"Usually something like this, only end in either death or incarceration." Chikara sighed. "Incarceration is the only way to save them. If we were to try and actually remove the Grimm from within themselves, we would be removing their souls, thus, turning them into heartless homicidal killers."

"Screw that." Sting stated taking the knife in his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Chikara asked.

"Where would the mark usually be?" Sting questioned.

"It's usually located on the back of the neck, where combat would make it near impossible to reach." Chikara explained.

Sting knelt down behind the two and used his knife to cut the Grimm brandings in the backs of their necks.

"Are you crazy? That won't work." Chikara exclaimed.

"Says the talking tiger with the wrong color scheme." Sting groaned as black ooze started seeping out of the cuts on their necks.

"Well, that's something." Rogue stated looking at them.

"It's their blood. Since they're bound to the Grimm, their blood is just as dark as the creatures they turn into." Chikara sighed.

Sting sighed and got up. Defeated in thinking that there was nothing he could do to help them.

"How do we incarcerate them?"

"Usually it's with wet cement and them being tied up before they're locked up, either in a cave, or buried alive. They won't die, they'll just be board for all eternity." Chikara explained.

"We don't have anything to bury them with, not to mention we don't even know how many levels this castle has that go down." Rogue sighed.

"We'll have to leave them here. We should at least do something." Sting stated putting his knife back.

"Get going, I'll handle them." Chikara exclaimed.

Sting and Rogue went on their way, leaving Chikara with Mercury and Emerald. Once he was sure that Sting and Rogue were gone, he turned his attention to the two Grimm-morphs.

"We all know you're soulless." Chikara sighed. "So don't struggle, or this is only going to hurt me more than it will you."

Tears came to his eyes as he felt the pain and guilt for not being able to do anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before lunging himself at them.

Meanwhile in the upper areas of the castle, Ruby and Zoro were making their way through a tunnel passing through a weapons chamber, and catching up to Wendy and Tai.

"Wendy, u-uncle Tai." Ruby stated. 'Feels weird calling him that.'

"W-what's that?" Tai asked turning to see Cerberus.

"It's the guardian of the underworld." Wendy exclaimed.

"Guy's look up. Stop Zoro." Ruby stated.

Cerberus stopped and skid to a halt in front of them, lowering himself to allow Ruby to get off his back.

"Ruby, what are you doing here, you're in no condition to be fighting, especially in a place like this." Wendy exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to just sit back and fear whether or not you succeeded in bringing him back. I want to fight to." Ruby stated.

"Well, looks like our hunch was correct." A new voice stated.

"Indeed we were, Cerberus has entered the building, but he's not attacking anyone." The same voice stated.

Tai, Wendy, and Ruby looked over to see two small versions of Chikara smiling as they walked over.

"Oh, what happened Chikara, you look so cute now." Ruby gushed.

"We are simply two clones of Chikara Prime." One of them stated.

"But right now there's something that needs to be done." Said the second one.


	29. Lightning Vs Glass Armored up

The room was quiet as Cinder sipped her tea. Despite the power she wields, she still received a couple upgrades from her Goddess Salem. Such as a Phantom Grimm arm and the complete restoration of her voice along with a couple more things.

The silence in the room was disturbed by the sound of footsteps approaching. Cinder smiled setting her cup down and getting up to face her opponent.

"So, you must be the Cinder chick who killed Amber." A rugged voice exclaimed from behind.

Cinder turned around and blushed when she saw who her opponent was. There on the other side of the room was Lauxus. Though she seemed pleased to see him, his voice showed his anger.

"Let's get one thing straight. Unless you release my friend, and give him back, I will personally make your life a living hell." Lauxus stated as lightning started cracking around him.

"Well, I don't want that. But let's make a friendly bet." Cinder stated as they began to circle the room.

'Just like in the GMG, I guess I don't have a choice.' Lauxus thought. "Fine, if I win, you will lead me straight to Scythe. If you win…?"

"If I win, you're all mine, and you can't deny what I do to you." Cinder smiled.

'I've seen that look before.' Lauxus stated as an image of Juvia with the same look on her face for Grey popped in his head.

"Deal." Lauxus stated taking his stance.

The room was dead quiet before Cinder launched herself at Lauxus, a glass attack ready to strike.

"Sorry, but I'm not that easy to take down." Lauxus stated from right behind her.

She turned just as Lauxus sent a lightning fast kick to her waist. Flying over and crashing into the wall. She got up, seemingly unscathed.

"The Fall Maiden's power is more than enough to deal with you." Cinder smiled mimicking the attack.

When the attack made impact, Lauxus flinched in pain, she was strong, but not strong enough to send him flying.

"Tougher than he looks." Cinder stated landing on the ground and jumping back. 'What's this hunk made of?'

"You know, it's never wise to awaken a dragon's anger." Lauxus stated with a smiled.

"What?" Cinder questioned before a beam of lightning shot beside her, shortening the hair on that side by a couple more inches.

"You're messing with a Lightning Dragon." Lauxus smiled, gold scales covering his face and neck.

Lauxus removed his shirt, not liking that there was a tear in it where Cinder kicked him.

"This shirt was so expensive, you're buying me a new one when I win." Lauxus stated tossing his shirt aside.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" Cinder asked with a smirk.

"Well see that's one thing about Fairy Tail you don't understand." Lauxus smirked as golden scales covered his arms. "When you mess with our family, we're unstoppable."

"Seems like you care for Scythe." Cinder stated with a smile.

"He's like a little brother to me. So yeah, I care for him. Not to mention I want him to be there for his kids."

"Pity, that brat carrying his children is here, she crashed through the front gates not too long ago." Cinder smiled. "She'll be dead in a few minutes, along with those mistakes she's bearing."

Cinder stopped her ranting when she noticed the aura in the room growing darker. She looked for the source until her sights landed on Lauxus. If she thought he looked mad before, then she hadn't seen nothing until she brought Ruby into the conversation, while also mentioning how she was going to be killed.

"I will not let that happen." Lauxus stated his eyes glowing gold. "You know, the last time I was this mad, was the day before I was expelled from Fairy Tail for trying to pull a codetta on my gramps."

Cinder was shocked that he cared so much about someone he didn't even know.

"Come at me then big boy." Cinder stated taking a stance, putting her Phantom arm in the stone pillar.

Lauxus launched himself at Cinder full fury. Right as he was about to strike, Cinder turned to stone and socked him in the gut, pushing him back several feet.

"Neat right? I'm able to turn my body into anything I put my new arm in. Which means, I can turn into something that can harm you dragon boy." Cinder smiled as she reverted back to normal.

"Damn, you're one tough bitch." Lauxus groaned getting up.

"Then let me make this simple for you. Surrender now, become mine, and I can guarantee you'll love the new world Salem will create." Cinder smiled.

Before Lauxus could answer he felt something bite his hand and looked down to see a small neon tiger hanging from his hand before turning into light and spreading all over his body.

"What the hell?" Lauxus questioned before the light faded and he found himself in gold and orange striped armor. (Think of Felix's armor from RvB seasons 11-12-13 but with a gold and orange tiger design.)

"The armor of the Fallen?" Cinder questioned.

"I don't know what's going on, but I feel stronger than ever." Lauxus exclaimed, smiling under the mask.

"Hey can you hear me hello?" A voice sounded in the helmet.

"What the, now there's a voice inside the helmet."

"Actually I'm Chikara Prime, the original that clone who bit you came from."

"That was your clone that bit me. Dud not cool." Lauxus stated getting up.

"I'm communicating telepathically through your helmet since it has a mental link with me until I cut it off. You'll find that your power has been enhanced tenfold. Also any injuries that you sustained are being treated so long as you remain within the armor. To remove it, you need to focus on a certain item you want to transfer the armor to, and it will be used as a vessel until the day you die."

"I'll chose the vessel later, right now I'm going to kick some ass." Lauxus stated getting up.

"There's no way you can have that armor. Adam killed the last one who had that ability, killing the bloodline completely."

"She's wrong about that." Chikara exclaimed. "Scythe is the only one left with the ability, well, before his kids that is."

"Guess your info is off." Lauxus smiled launching himself into a run, going faster than he's ever gone, becoming nothing but a blur to the naked eye.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lauxus asked.

"It's the armor, each set has different abilities and enhancements, energy shields, super speed, super strength, camouflage, you name it, each set of armor has at least one of them except the prime armor, which is reserved for my master, Scythe."

"I'll ask about that later, right now, I'm going to try something I saw in a movie once." Lauxus smiled before he started running in a circle around Cinder.

The constant running around Cinder continued to pick up momentum until it created a cyclone, lifting her off the ground, and preventing her from breathing. Her eyes ignited as she focused her power on one point and sent a glass attack at the armored Lauxus, knocking him away, disrupting the cyclone and allowing her to breath and land on the ground.

"Cleaver, using a cyclone to keep me from breathing." Cinder stated sticking her arm in the ground, turning her body to stone.

"You know I always wanted to wear armor, just never could find the right kind. Now I think I've got it." Lauxus smiled dancing around like a boxer in a ring.

"Alright, I have to go, now take care of that woman and don't let her get anywhere near Ruby." Chikara exclaimed before disconnecting the telepathic link.

"Alright Cinder, I'm giving you one chance to give up before I send you into your own personal hell." Lauxus stated cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Like I'm scared of you just because you have that armor." Cinder smiled, both her eyes igniting again.

"Suit yourself." Lauxus smirked using his speed boost to zip by her, knocking her with every hit he made.

Lauxus wasn't much for fighting women, but he made the exception for Cinder since she threatened Scythe's fiancée. He owed everything to Scythe, after their first mission together.

Flashback…

"Hey Scythe, what are you going to do with your share of the reward?" Lauxus questioned.

Scythe took out his notepad and handed him the answer.

"Really, you're going to buy a suit of leather armor? Just ask Erza to make one for you."

 _'_ _No offense intended, but Erza isn't that good at making armor.'_ His next note stated.

"Fair enough, but don't let her see you with that note."

The rest of the train ride went well and Lauxus ordered several drinks to share with Scythe, not having to suffer motion sickness thanks to Wendy's troya spell.

"Hey Scythe, why'd you decide to join Fairy Tail? I'm just curious."

 _'_ _Macao told me how everyone treats each other like family, and honestly, that's something I've missed in my life for the last several years.'_ His note exclaimed.

"So you were orphaned, sorry man touchy subject I shouldn't have asked." Lauxus stated, regretting the questioned.

 _'_ _It is fine, I still had my sister, after our parents died.'_

"What happened to your sister?"

Scythe was quiet and motionless for a moment before he handed him a note.

 _'_ _Killed by a dragon…'_

Lauxus was speechless before he got up and excused himself. He felt like a total ass for prying into Scythe's past like that. He hated himself so much.

"Look here boys, if it ain't one of those Fairy Tail flies." A voice exclaimed.

Lauxus looked over to see three faces he wished would disappear.

"Twilight Ogre scum. Get lost."

"Oh, we're not with the guild anymore."

"So I take it you're the train robbers from the news?" Lauxus asked.

"You bet, we've been doing this for the past three weeks."

"Really, well my companion and I took the job for stopping the train robbers." Lauxus stated.

"You can try but we've taken out those who have tried in the past. You won't be any different."

As the group laughed, they were unaware of the figure behind them that knocked them out one by one until he reached the leader of the group.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're dealing with two Dragonslayers."

"Is that so, is the other that weak pink haired loser?" The leader questioned before he felt someone gripping his shoulder tightly. He turned his head and started to cower in fear in seeing who was behind him. "Knight Brat?"

"So you know each other?" Lauxus asked.

"Yeah, I used to swindle his family out of their property until the military caught up to me."

"Then I guess he should do the honors." Lauxus stated.

The train robber turned just as he was struck with a fist to the face, knocking him out cold.

"Well done, I guess you should have most of the reward since you did all the work."

 _'_ _No, fifty-fifty like we agreed.'_ Scythe stated on a note.

"Fine." Lauxus stated. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about prying into your past man. I had no right to do so, and I didn't have your consent to know about your past."

 _'_ _It is fine, I don't mind.'_ Scythe stated before tying up the robbers.

End Flashback…

"Scythe let me in on his past that day, telling me he already looked to me like an older brother. I was touched, honored that he felt that way, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he still has that faith in me." Lauxus stated as he continued to pummel Cinder to the ground, with each new attack, he left bigger bruises, cracked bones, and gashes on her body. "Now he's going to be a father and I can't sit back and let that reality fade. I'm not gonna let that slip past his fingers."

Lauxus screeched to a halt, the souls of his boots burning hot, causing the stone under them to melt more and more the longer he stood in place.

"Guess I'm not as strong as I wanted to be. I thought this was my time to shine, to show everyone who ever abused me, that I am stronger than them. Guess I was wrong." Cinder stated as she lay motionless on the floor.

"You are strong, you managed to cause me more harm in five minutes, than Gajeel and Natsu could in half an hour." Lauxus stated kneeling down beside her. "If all you want is to prove to the people who treated you wrong, that you are strong? Then come join the Guardians, they'll treat you like family."

"But… after all I've done to them…"

"I'll admit, it will take some time for them to forgive you, but they'll come around. I know it better than anyone." Lauxus stated removing the helmet. "Trust me when I say, you're not alone in wanting to prove you're strong."

"Can I really be part of their family?" Cinder asked, tears in her eyes.

"I know you can." Lauxus stated slinging her arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get Scythe."

Meanwhile in another part of the tunnels, Natsu was once again facing off with Bores.

"Jeez, this guy doesn't give up." Natsu stated before he sent another Dragon's roar at him. The result being the same as before.

"That won't work." Bores exclaimed as he charged at Natsu.

"Piss off." Natsu shouted before he blocked the charging with his wing.

'That's funny, his attack seems weaker now that he ate a full does of my fire.' Natsu thought. 'That's it, he's not a perfect copy he's flawed. He gets weaker when he eats the elements, not stronger. He's a failed attempt of recreating Scythe's power.'

"You seem to have a large appetite my rhino friend. Have another dose of my flames." Natsu shouted jumping back, and accessing lightning flame mode. "Lightning Flame Dragon Roar."

Natsu sent out the attack before Bores rammed right through it, not bothering to suck a single flame of jolt down.

"What the?" Natsu questioned before he felt something bite his right hand. He looked down to see Chikara hanging there before evaporating into light and spreading across his body, becoming a suit of black armor with crimson markings. (Think of Locus armor from RvB seasons 11-12-13, but in black and red.)

"Natsu, can you hear me?" Chikara's voice asked.

"Oh what is it with voices in my head?" Natsu asked before he was sent flying by Bores's attack.

"You're not going crazy. It's me Chikara, I'm talking to you through a telepathic link. The armor you're wearing is complicated to explain, so let me put it in simple terms. It's a part of you now. Use it to your advantage to win against this failed experiment." Chikara stated.

"Well, what does the armor do exactly?" Natsu asked as he dodged the attacks Bores was sending at him.

"It enhances your natural abilities tenfold, and something else, give it a try and find out." Chikara exclaimed.

Natsu slipped and lost his balance, as he caught his balance again he as too late to try and dodge and held out his arms, surprisingly there was very little force when Bores made contact. Natsu looked up to see he was holding Bores back with nothing but his two hands. He was amazed that he was even this strong until Chikara interrupted his thoughts.

"Congratulations, you got the armor with the super strength enhancement." Chikara exclaimed. "I'm going to cut the link, so we won't be able to talk anymore unless it's in person."

With that Chikara cut the link and Natsu smiled, allowing another wing to grow out of his other shoulder blade, popping through the armor. Before sending Bores flying.

"Say goodnight." Natsu stated using his enhanced strength to knock Bores out after landing and imbedding in the wall behind him.

Natsu started to do his usual victory dance, before he started running down the hall again, following where Scythe's scent came from.

"Hold on man, I'm not going to give up on you." Natsu stated, a determined look under his helmet.

Meanwhile in the chamber where Wendy, Tai, and Ruby were, Wendy was amazed at what the Chikara clones did. Ruby, and Tai were in armor, making Ruby look as tall as Tai. Ruby's armor was the same color scheme as her Beowolf form, but with crimson stripes on the arms, back, and legs. (Think of Tex's suit from season 9 of RvB but with the color scheme I just described.)

Tai's suit was very different, his was teal with a purple diamond on the chest and between the shoulder blades. (Think of Tucker's armor from season 9 but with the diamonds.)

"Wow, the two of you look so cool." Wendy stated, marveling at their suits.

"I feel powered up." Ruby stated putting a hand over her lower abdomen. "I can even feel the heartbeats of my little ones."

"I feel better and I can feel my wounds healing fully." Tai exclaimed flexing his fingers.

"Hello can you hear me?" Chikara's voice exclaimed.

"Chikara is that you?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, you weren't part of the plan, but one of my clones new your little ones were a higher priority than Wendy or Tai, so my clone chose to armor you up instead of one of them." Chikara's voice exclaimed.

"Does this armor enhance our abilities and heal us?" Tai asked.

"Yes it does actually. You're already feeling the effects."

"Hold on Chikara." Ruby stated seeing Wendy starting to get a little sick. "Are you doing okay?" Ruby asked.

"No, I don't feel so good." Wendy stated before she coughed up a bit of blood.

"Chikara we need another suit of your armor now." Tai stated.

"I can't find you, bring her to where Scythe is and you should run into another of my clones eventually." Chikara explained.

Cerberus sensed Wendy was in trouble, so his middle head picked her up by the back of her shirt, and placed her on his back. Barking gently at Ruby and Tai, bowing his heads at them.

"Zoro says he will bring her back to Guardian Central." Ruby stated. "Kali should be able to take care of her there."

"Wait…" Wendy stated handing her the ring.

"My ring." Ruby stated holding it.

"I kept the original in case we got split up. The plan was simple, but now I guess it will be for not." Wendy stated.

"Zoro, go take Wendy back to Guardian Central, we'll be fine here. But if you feel the need, come back as fast as you can and don't hesitate to join in on the battle." Ruby explained.

Zoro barked before running off, in the direction he came from, making sure Wendy was safe and secure on his back.

"So, Qrow told you the truth?" Tai asked as he and Ruby traveled down the tunnel.

"Yeah, he told me right before Zoro came by. I think he was sent to kill me, but according to legend…"

"I know what the legend says, so please tell me, do you think any less of me just because I didn't tell you the truth?" Tai asked.

"No, I feel you did what was right, so I don't hold it against you. But it will take some time for me to get used to calling you uncle from now on." Ruby stated.

"Fair enough, wait until Yang finds out you're not really her sister. I can only imagine the look on her face." Tai chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be hilarious." Ruby stated, smiling under the helmet.

"You two do know I'm still mentally linked right?" Chikara asked.

"Oh, sorry, was there something else you wanted to say about the armor?" Ruby questioned.

"The armor enhances natural abilities along with one that is given by the armor." Chikara exclaimed.

"So it can enhance my semblance?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed it can. But given your state I wouldn't recommend it, you could end up miscarrying." Chikara stated.

"I'll keep a note of that." Ruby sighed. "I was gonna be so fast to."

"Come on, I think we're getting closer to Scythe's location." Tai stated as they reached the end of the tunnel.

"No way." Ruby stated as they entered the chamber.


	30. Life&Death

The chamber was quite loud as the sound of metal on metal echoed through the halls. Within this particular chamber, Adam Taurus and Elfman Strauss were going at it.

"I got to say, the brat's got some interesting friends." Adam smirked swinging his sword to the side.

"So you're his older brother correct?" Elfman asked.

"That runt has no right to call me his brother. He chose to fight with the humans, instead of his own kind, and join the White Fang."

"That doesn't change the fact your family." Elfman stated. "Blood may make you related, but loyalty makes you family. From what Natsu and Lucy told me about his thoughts on you, he has been loyal to a fault for having hope you'd see what you're doing is wrong."

"That weakling has no idea the kind of person I am. What I'm doing isn't wrong. The humans want us exterminated, they want us to disappear. They're all the same. You're all the same." Adam stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're wrong." Elfman stated, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What?" Adam hissed.

"Not all humans are like that. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Tai, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, they all care about Faunus. So do countless others in this world."

"I don't believe that, name one person who you don't know at all, who cares about the Faunus." Adam stated launching himself at Elfman.

"Glynda Goodwitch." Elfman stated grabbing the sword with a Lizard Man arm.

"Scythe's mother? Why would she care about Faunus? She only pretends because she works at an academy for both humans and Faunus."

"That's not true. Look at Scythe. He's a Faunus, and his mother is human. She fell in love with a Faunus, she even put up with the shunning people gave her when they found out about their relationship. She even put up with being cut off and alienated by her own family after she got pregnant with Scythe, all because she loved the Faunus who fathered both of you" Elfman stated punching Adam away, sword still in his grip.

"How do you know all this?" Adam questioned getting up from the blow.

"Because Scythe told me himself. When he came back to Fiore because Loki called back for him, he told us everything, about his time here, about finding his real mother, about her and the past she had." Elfman stated breaking the sword in two.

Adam charged at Elfman and continued his assault on him. Despite not getting anywhere with him now in a full body take over. Adam wouldn't give up though, he thought he could still win, and tried to punch the scales off Elfman with as much force as possible.

"That young girl who's always hanging around him. The black haired one, with the red bangs. Why would she be so damn important to him? She's human, he's not. So why would he go crazy if she got hurt?" Adam questioned, not easing on his assault.

"Because that's the kind of man he is." Elfman stated taking each hit. "He's not the kind to just walk away from a damsel, he's the kind of man who can keep his word."

"That doesn't explain why…" Adam shouted, punching Elfman in the gut, knocking him away.

Elfman landed in a wall, causing it to crumble on top of him. When he dug himself out, he found himself staring at the tip of a sword, aimed for his throat.

"Surprised?" Adam asked showing off the seamless blade.

'How did he manage to get his sword back together, not to mention break through my Lizard Man Hyde?' Elfman questioned.

"You see, this sword is made from a self-regenerating metal that was forged together with Beowolf fur, meaning if you break it, all I have to do is put the two ends together properly and it will repair itself." Adam explained pointing the tip of the blade back at him.

"So what, you gonna cut me down? Kill me like the rest of the humans you hate?" Elfman asked.

"My plan wouldn't be complete if I didn't." Adam stated cocking his arm, reading to skewer Elfman through the head.

Before Adam's death blow could happen, he felt a strong hand grip his wrist and turned to see the growling face of a humanoid panther.

"Step away from the man." Lilly stated, trying to hold back his anger.

"So, Blake's new boy toy came to save the day." Adam taunted. "What happened, did she get sick of you and leave you like the tramp she is?"

Lilly's face went from calmed to pissed, in less than a second. Socking Adam in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the wall.

"Don't talk crap about my woman ever." Lilly stated cocking his arm back, as if to throw another punch.

"Elfman."

"Big Sis, what are you doing here?" Elfman questioned as she helped him stand.

"We followed Master Mavis here, we got kind of lost at first because she never was good with directions."

"I can still hear you ya know." Mavis stated floating in front of them.

"Mira, you might want to use access Satan Soul right about now." Lilly stated as Adam got up from the rubble that fell on top of him.

"I can't, my magic energy is nearly drained from the flight." Mira stated.

"I was afraid of that." Lilly sighed.

"Hey, you haven't gone back to your normal small form." Elfman stated.

"I learned during the weeks I was here before the Fall of Beacon, that I am permanently in this form, like in Edolas."

"Enough talking." Adam shouted.

"Lilly, be careful, don't try shattering his sword, it can self-repair and self-regenerate." Elfman warned.

"I'll be fine. OUCH…" He shouted, feeling something bite him.

He looked down to see a small version of Chikara hanging from his bicep and tricep on his right arm before he turned to light, spreading across his entire body. When the light dimmed, Lilly was dawned in crimson armor, with barely visible red jaguar spots covering it. (Little known fact. Panthers are just jaguars with too many spots on their bodies, covering them up completely, which is why some people are confused about why the panther is added into the jaguar family. Also, imagine Sarge's armor from season 9 of RvB.)

"Whoa…" Elfman stated.

"Testing, testing can you hear me Lilly?" Chikara's voice echoed.

"Chikara, what's going on, why'd you bite me?"

"Sorry about that. But I needed to make contact with your blood in order to activate the armor of the fallen." Chikara exclaimed. "Also that was my clone not me."

"I'll ask later." Lilly stated dodging a swing from Adam's blade. "What can this suit do?"

"It can enhance your natural abilities, and it has one function that you can use, although I have no idea what this armor's extra function is." Chikara exclaimed. "Also, I'm on very limited time to explain the armor to you. So long story short, it's now a part of you and you need a vessel to contain it when you're not using it. I would recommend your Guild Mark as the vessel."

"Alright, so I just gotta find out the one extra function?" Lilly questioned as he continued the fisticuffs with Adam.

"Sorry I'm out of time best of luck and don't die." Chikara stated before the link was cut.

"Great, at least the armor is light weight." Lilly stated grabbing Adam's fist.

"So tell me, is Blake sneaking off at night to meet someone new, or is she just trying to find somewhere to hide from you?" Adam questioned, face to face with Lilly.

"You shut up." Lilly shouted getting behind Adam, under his arms and hands behind his back. "Let's see how you survive a suplex."

Lilly muster as much strength into his upper body as the armor would allow, which was more than he expected, and slammed Adam's head down on the ground before getting up and stepping back a bit.

"You think you can take me, and live?" Adam questioned as he got up, the left side of his mask cracked. "Did Blake ever, tell you how she got that scar on her stomach?"

Lilly's anger was out of control at this point. (Imagine Yang after an Ursa cut off a piece of her hair in the first season.)

Lilly ran straight for Adam with the intent to kill. Turning invisible just before he landed the blow.

"What the, where'd he go?" Adam questioned.

From every direction Adam received blow after blow, hit after hit, injury after injury, not knowing where the next would come from.

"I think I figured out what the extra function in this armor is." Elfman stated, seeing Adam being tossed around like a rag doll by nothing but thin air.

"Invisibility?" Mira questioned seeing bruises appearing on Adams exposed skin.

Slowly the pummeling began to slow down, as Lilly vented out all his anger on Adam, before the Faunus fell to his knees unconscious, as Lilly returned to visibility.

"You're the man Lilly." Elfman stated.

"Thank you I guess, I don't know what came over me." Lilly stated.

"Your savage instincts kicked in. You went full animal on him." Mira stated. "After he mentioned injuring Blake."

"Best part is, you activated the extra function Chikara was talking about." Elfman smiled.

"You heard him?"

"His link was with the helmet, so yes we could hear him." Mira exclaimed.

"Well, we should probably get back to finding Scythe." Mavis stated floating around them. "Lilly, why don't you take Adam's sword? I have a feeling it'll be needed real soon."

"Of course." Lilly stated grabbing the katana. Light shined around it and the blade and hilt grew wider until it was a broad sword. "What is it with me always finding size changing swords?"

"I think it just reacts to who holds it." Mira stated taking the sword, it switching to a dagger. "Yep, I figured as much."

"Great, I finally have another weapon." Lilly smiled taking it, and putting it on his back.

Meanwhile at Guardian Central, Kali, Ghira, Glynda, and everyone else were restless and worried about Ruby, not to mention the team that went after Scythe.

"Why would she go and do something like that?" Ghira questioned.

"She's a reckless girl, always has been, always will be." Blake stated.

"You got that right. I just hope nothing happens." Sun stated pacing around.

"Guy's, Cerberus has returned, with someone on his back." Fox shouted running in.

They all ran out and approached Cerberus as he slowed to a stop, kneeling down to let them take his passenger down.

"Wendy, what happened to her?" Blake questioned.

"Isn't she the medical one on the team?" Kali asked.

"It looks like something from the inside is eating away at her life force." Ghira exclaimed.

"Quickly get her into the medical building, I can treat her there." Kali stated checking her pulse. "Whatever is doing this to her is from an outside source, it got in her system somehow."

"No…" Wendy croaked out.

"Hold still Wendy my mom will fix you up in no time." Blake stated.

"The… the problem is… I ate a sliver of Godslayer Lacrima…" Wendy stated, weakened.

"A sliver. Oh no." Blake stated.

"What's wrong dear?" Ghira asked.

"If this is what I think it is. Wendy's body is reacting badly because it was expecting to have an entire lacrima, not a sliver. Her body is begging for another piece of it. Unless we can get a full piece somehow, we can't do anything for her." Blake explained.

"What about Virgo?" Kali asked.

"I can try to ask her, but she's still working on the town. She's been at it none stop." Blake exclaimed.

"Go, Wendy's life depends on it."

Blake went running around the town, until she found Virgo reconstructing a café.

"Virgo, we need your help."

"What troubles you?" Virgo questioned.

"Wendy is sick and dying, she needs a full piece of Godslayer Lacrima to survive." Blake explained.

"Of course I'd be more than happy to help. Just give me a minute to go a retrieve the magic stone you require." Virgo exclaimed before disappearing.

Blake ran back to the medical building serving as the hospital until the actual one was up and running again, there she found her mother changing Wendy's forehead cloth with a fresh one.

"Her fever is getting worse. Did you find Virgo?" Kali asked noticing Blake returning.

"I did, she went to get a piece of Godslayer Lacrima."

"I'm back." Virgo stated. "Here is the lacrima you requested of me."

"Is it Sky Godslayer?" Blake asked.

"I assumed it would have been appropriate since the element of air are what she wields." Virgo stated.

"Thank you." Blake stated taking it.

Blake took the lacrima to Kali who gently shook Wendy to wake up. But she didn't. Kali continued to shake Wendy, but she wouldn't wake.

"I'm needing lightning dust now." Kali stated prepping Wendy for defibrillation.

"Mom?" Blake asked.

"Blake sweetheart I need you to step out of the room. Please sweetie." Kali stated as Ghira brought in the lightning dust crystals.

"A-Alright mom." Blake exclaimed before leaving.

Blake waited patiently outside the room in one of the chairs. The flash of lightning catching her eye, as Kali tried her hardest to bring Wendy back from the grave.

 _(Try to imagine this next part like in all the Fairy Tail episodes where the scene and location changes to different characters at the same time as the events going on with some of the main characters.)_

Scythe's eyes popped wide open at the same moment the final jolt of lightning crystal shook through Wendy's body. He slowly lifted his upper half looking towards the dimly lit ceiling. A feeling deep in his soul, like a piece of him just left, and a piece of him just… died.

"Wendy…" He whispered before crying out, shaking the entire castle.

Scythe slowly stood from his knees to his feet, going against the chains as their short length would have normally kept him hunched over, but instead were now straining to stay attached to the ground.

"WENDY." He shouted, the veins in his arms popped as he strained to break his bonds. Only managing in bruising his wrists even more than they were before.

Scythe's cry of the fallen Sky Maiden's name, shook once again through the castle, altering everyone what the cry from earlier was.

"What in the…?" Natsu questioned from his position.

"What is this feeling?" Erza asked from her section.

"That pained voice, that emotion emitting throughout the castle, it's the same as…" Rogue exclaimed.

"As when I thought I lost Lecter for good." Sting finished remembering the event all too clearly.

"I'm calling it." Kali stated tears welling up in her eyes. "Time of death… 7:15 PM."

"This can't be happening." Blake thought, moving away from the door, slumping against the wall.

Ruby and Tai just stood still, silent in hearing the roar. Ruby knowing that roar of pain all too well.

"Zoro didn't make it in time." Ruby stated falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Tai stated putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Well, at least one of those pesky brats is gone." Salem stated with a wicked smile, sitting in her throne room.

"Wendy." Ren stated.

"She was so young." Jaune exclaimed.

"Why her?" Nora questioned, putting herself against Ren.

"She could have had a… a…" Pyrrha said before breaking down into tears in Jaune's arms.

"It's not fair." Yang shouted punching the stone wall.

"I… I barely knew her." Weiss stated, in a state of disbelief.

"Pipsqueak." Lauxus exclaimed as he still carried Cinder.

"No, it can't be." Mira stated.

"No, she's really…" Elfman exclaimed slipping to the ground.

"Romeo will be so heart broken." Lilly exclaimed, as he cried. "She was so young, and full of life, and happiness."

All throughout the castle, the rescue team was reacting in their own ways. Master Makarov however, was in his own state of denial, such as unleashing the Giant's Wrath.

"Wendy, a young soul of innocence caught in the turmoil of war. Though your soul departs us, your memories shall live on inside our hearts. You were and always will be, a proud member of Fairy Tail. This I swear to you, we will avenge your death, and we will make sure it was not in vein, Scythe will come home safely. Though it will take time, we will carry on our lives the way you would want us to, just as anyone would. We are Fairy Tail, we are family, and we will never forget you."


	31. JNPR vs Grimm RWBY

The halls of the castle were dark, dreary, and quiet. In one particular chamber, sat a mourning team JNPR. Their eyes red from their grief, their cheeks stained from their tears. Jaune and Ren held Pyrrha and Nora close as they cried over the loss of their friend and their teammate.

"I can't believe she's gone." Nora cried.

"How did it even happen?" Jaune asked, not sounding like himself.

"However it happened, Salem and her crew are going to pay." Ren exclaimed, sounding as mad as Jaune.

"Damn straight."

The team looked over to see a familiar face leaning against the wall across from them.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Thought I'd join you for the fight." Loki exclaimed. "I found out about Wendy… through the stars. Hell, I could even hear Scythe's cry from the spirit world, now we've all got a score to settle with that Salem woman, and there's nothing that won't stop me."

"Me neither." Jaune exclaimed.

"I'm not going to let this go. They're going to pay." Ren stated as he and Jaune stood.

"How sweet." A wispy-raspy voice, sounding a tiny bit like Ruby's stated from the hall.

"They think they can beat the mistress. Such Dolts." The same raspy-wispy voice, sounding like Weiss, exclaimed from the second.

"Seems like they need to be taught a lesson." The same raspy voice, sounding like Blake sighed from the third tunnel.

"I like their tenacity, my kind of fun." No brainer on who that raspy voice sounded like.

The five fighters stood their ground as they grouped back to back, before four Grimm emerged from the tunnels, each voice matching the similar appearance of Team RWBY.

"Keep your guard up, these aren't the originals." Loki exclaimed.

"We kinda figured." Jaune exclaimed.

Each of the Grimm RWBY members were similar to their human counterparts, the only thing telling them apart, were the skin they shared with Salem, and the Grimm masks they had, reminding Jaune of Adam Taurus's mask, with four other designs.

"How coy, they think they stand a chance against us." G/Ruby stated with a chuckle preparing her Dark Crescent.

"Sounds like a proper lesson is to be taught." G/Weiss sighed preparing her Illumiar.

"I'm actually looking forward to this fight for once." G/Blake exclaimed cocking back her Obsidian Pistol.

"For once we agree." G/Yang smirked pumping her Amber Chaos's.

"Here, you four." Loki stated tossing them a bag each.

"What are these?" Nora asked.

"They're slayer lacrima, figured you'd need them." Loki exclaimed.

"They're purple." Ren stated.

Before anything else could be said, Grimm RWBY launched themselves at Team JNPR and Loki. Each one going after a team member separately. Loki blocking G/Weiss from Ren.

"Demonslayer Lacrima, all I could get at the time. Ren, you're the Poison Demonslayer if you eat those." Loki exclaimed.

"If it helps to beat these clowns." Ren stated before eating the Demonslayer Lacrima.

"Now I figured you wouldn't want to go through the side effects during battle, so you should be experiencing them once you end the fight." Loki exclaimed.

"I feel powerful." Ren stated as purple mist surrounded him.

Loki jumped and avoided Ren's poison fist and went on to Pyrrha.

"Red, you're the Iron Demonslayer if you chose to be."

"I will… for Wendy." Pyrrha stated before swallowing all the lacrima at once.

"Excuse me." Loki exclaimed sliding by before Pyrrha used her newfound Demonslayer Iron Club on the G/Blake.

Loki looked over and saw Nora had already eaten the lacrima and was fighting G/Ruby with purple lightning sizzling around her.

"She get the idea." Loki exclaims before helping Jaune with G/Yang. "What's it gonna be kid?"

"But, what if I go mad with power?" Jaune asked.

"That's not you." Loki stated fighting G/Yang off as best he could.

"How do you know?"

"Would you have come with Ruby to take revenge on the enemy for what they did to Beacon, for what they did to Scythe, if you were selfish? Would you have risked life and limb, if you were doing this just for the glory, for the power?" Loki asked.

"No I…"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I'm scared alright?"

"I know you're scared. Who isn't scared when they go into a battle? Who isn't afraid of getting their heads cut off, or being shot in the chest?"

"Scythe that's who." Jaune exclaimed as Loki sent G/Yang into a wall.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Loki stated kneeling towards him. "Scythe isn't fearless."

"What, how can you say that of course he is?"

"No he's not. Every time he goes into battle, he's afraid, he's afraid he's gonna die, he's afraid he's gonna lose someone close to him or vice versa. He's afraid of failing. But you know what? He manages to build up his courage, and fights the enemy head on no matter what. Hell he was even freaking terrified at the Fall of Beacon." Loki exclaimed before G/Yang slammed into him again.

"Then… what do I do?"

"Be who you want to be." Loki exclaimed as G/Yang pressed him to his knees. "Be the hero Scythe knows you can be."

Those were the only words needed as Jaune shoved the lacrima in his mouth, devouring them like they were nothing. The temperature in the room began to rise as did Jaune's anger.

"Become the hero Jaune, become the Fire Demonslayer King."

G/Yang was smirking down as Loki was bending backwards trying to resist her strength. Her smile diminished when a fist slammed into her torso and sent her to the roof.

Loki sat up and rested against the wall, he was shocked at what he found. Right in front of him, stood a purple humanoid Grimm Dragon, the whites on its body were crimson as the red parts were black.

"No way… He's already accessed full on Demon's Rage, but he just ate the Lacrima." Loki exclaimed as the Jaune Grimm went to where G/Yang landed.

"Just because you changed shape and body, doesn't mean you stand a chance at beating me." G/Yang exclaimed throwing a punch. To her dismay, Jaune caught the attack as if it were a softball being thrown at him from a short distance.

"Let's see how you like being the punching bag for once." Jaune stated, his voice deeper and darker.

"Bring it ugly." G/Yang exclaimed aiming for another attack.

As G/Yang was making her attack, Jaune reached behind his back and pulled out his sword. Picking up the pace, Jaune ran for G/Yang and sliced sideways as they met. Jaune skid to a halt on one of his knees, as G/Yang stopped behind him.

"You're finished." Jaune exclaimed flicking his sword, splashing the black blood on the ground.

G/Yang coughed up the black blood before falling to the ground and disintegrating, leaving behind her clothes and the Amber Chaos's. Jaune picked them up and looked them over.

"With a little work, I could make these fit for me." Jaune exclaimed as he returned to normal. "But first."

Jaune went running for Pyrrha's opponent as she was having trouble with controlling her new powers.

"Fire Demon Iron Fist." Jaune exclaimed taking a page from Natsu's book.

G/Blake went flying sideways as Jaune's fist, made contact with the force he put behind it.

"Jaune, you've changed." Pyrrha stated with a smile.

Indeed he had, his premature entering of Demon's Rage had caused his body to adapt rapidly, thus resulting in his height and muscle growth to expand some after reverting back.

"I guess I have." Jaune exclaimed, seeming less of a wimp and more of a warrior.

"You're dead." G/Blake exclaimed running after him.

"Pyrrha…"

"Iron Demon… Sword." Pyrrha shouted skewering G/Blake with her hand tuned into an iron blade.

"How're Nora and Ren doing?" Jaune asked looking over to see each of them carrying the weapons of their opponents.

"I think Scythe will be needing this when we're done." Nora exclaimed folding up Dark Crescent.

"I'm sure Weiss will be wanting to use two of these." Ren stated putting Illumiar on his waist.

"Now that I think of it, Scythe will probably need these more than me." Jaune exclaimed putting the collapsed Amber Chaos's in his pocket.

"You four seem to be getting the hand of your new abilities. But I'm concerned for a few reasons." Loki exclaimed stepping up to them.

"What to be concerned about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jaune accessed Full Demon Rage Mode after just eating the lacrima. I'm not sure if it was his anger or what, but I do know it's made his stronger, faster, and quicker to reactions." Loki exclaimed. "Not to mention it seems to have made all his fears dissipate."

"What's the problem with that?" Nora asked.

"The problem is it can lead to very unwanted traits in a leader, such as tyranny, a big head, a big ego, not to mention a big sense of revenge if something happens to trigger it." Loki exclaimed. "But we'll worry about that later, right now you should be sitting, the effects of your bodies adjusting should be kicking in, in about five minutes."

"First take these." Jaune exclaimed taking Dark Crescent from Nora and giving it to Loki, and the Amber Chaos's. "Take them to the spirit world and get them altered as to fit Scythe's style."

"I will do my best, I'm sure Grandpa Crux can take care of that though." Loki exclaimed before leaving.

In the spirit world, Loki arrived at Crux's library and found him sleeping.

"Hey Gramps, I've got a couple projects for you." Loki exclaimed.

"Huh what…? Oh Leo, how may I help you?" Crux asked.

"I need you to fit these to Scythe's specifications." Loki exclaimed putting the weapons on the table.

"Scythe huh? Isn't he the one the King last helped?" Crux questioned.

"He is, now he's in trouble, not to mention he's going to be needing these weapons when he's rescued." Loki sighed.

"I'd recommend you get your team out of there then." Crux exclaimed.

"What, why?"

"These weapons when I'm finished with them, will be powerful enough to let the wielder go toe to toe with the king. If Scythe has these, he'll be unstoppable." Crux exclaimed levitating the objects.

"I'll get them out while you're doing this." Loki exclaimed returning to remnant.

Meanwhile, Salem was in her throne room, angered at the fact her four perfect creations were beaten by the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

"What is wrong my lady?" Acnologia asked stepping out from the shadows.

"It's those pesky intruders." Salem complained.

"Shall I get rid of them for you?" Acnologia asked.

"Start with the heiress and the bimbo. They seem like they could be great targets for you to practice with." Salem stated sitting in her chair.

As Acnologia was about the leave, Salem stopped him and showed him the Dust Screen she had of the layout of the castle, and where all the intruders were.

"The little red dots are disappearing one by one, meaning they're leaving, disappearing somehow." Salem exclaimed. "The only ones that aren't, are the Bimbo, the Heiress, the Pesky leader that seems to be looking for me, and our new pet."

"I have a feeling a celestial spirit is involved in their disappearances." Acnologia stated before heading out. "I'm going to deal with my prey before they disappear as well."

Back in Guardian Central, everyone was returning to the center of the field, thanks to Loki grabbing them and taking them there. The ones in armor absorbed it in their emblems, and looked around to see what was happening.

"Lilly." Blake shouted.

Lilly turned around just as Blake ran into him and hugged him, crying into his chest.

"She's gone." Blake cried. "My dad ate the lacrima but he couldn't bring her back no matter how hard he tried."

"What do you mean ate the lacrima?" Ruby asked as she and Tai ran up to them.

"I sent Virgo to get a Godslayer Lacrima for Wendy so her body would heal, so it wouldn't try to make up for the lack of power it needed since she ate the sliver." Blake stated. "But when she got back it was too late, and my dad ate the lacrima, and he tried using his new power to bring her back. But it didn't work, he ended up exhausting himself far beyond his body could handle, now he's in bed sick because he didn't give his body a chance to adjust to the new power."

"That's not good." Lilly stated.

"He's fine right now. He's stable." Blake exclaimed.

"Wendy." Tai stated tears coming to his eyes.

"What's going on with Team JNPR?" Erza asked looking over to them.

"I'm a pretty butterfly." Pyrrha stated spinning around.

"The mind and body are one, the mind and soul are the same, but the mind and the universe is too explosive." Jaune exclaimed jumping around like a maniac.

"I'm wanting some apples." Nora said calmly.

"I want waffles and pancakes with powdered sugar and a mountain of maple syrup." Ren exclaimed acting as hyper as Nora on a sugar high.

"They're adjusting to the lacrima I gave them." Loki exclaimed helping Nora lay down. "They kind of needed it to defeat the Grimm RWBY."

"Grimm RWBY?" Erza asked.

"Salem created copies of Team RWBY and powered them up with Grimm Darkness. They even had the same weapons." Loki explained taking the sharp weapons from the High Team JNPR.

"Oh and what kind of lacrima did you give them?"

"Demonslayer Lacrima. Jaune is the Fire Demonslayer, Nora the lightning, Pyrrha the Iron, and Ren the Poison." Loki stated.

"Wow, just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder." Gajeel exclaimed. "But we have to go back and save Scythe."

"Actually, according to Chikara." Sting exclaimed. "He's already free from Salem's control, just needs to be set free from the chains, and judging by the lack of team members, either Yang, Weiss, or Makarov will accomplish that mission, once he's free, Chikara will become his armor like he did with some of us."

"Reason enough I believe." Rogue stated looking around. "But, what are we going to do about Wendy, when Scythe gets back."

"He already knows remember?" Cana questioned.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but there's a big f*****g elephant in the room." Lucy exclaimed pointing to Cinder with her arm around Lauxus shoulder.

"Hey cool it guy's she's joined us, after I kicked her ass that is." Lauxus stated setting her down. "You wanna tell them or should I?"

Cinder was silent and looked away.

"Cinder only wanted to prove to those who abused her that she could be something more. Salem took advantage of her weakness and used it against her with false promises of power and control." Lauxus explained. "All she wanted, was to prove her worth. You gave Gajeel, Juvia and myself a second chance, hell what I did was pretty much as bad as what she did. So why not give her a second chance?"

"I'll allow it." Ruby stated. "I'll allow her to join the Guardians, but if she tries anything, I will expel her, I'll even have her executed. As second in command of the Guardians, I will give her this chance to prove herself."

With that Ruby left for the main building, where Zoro was lying at the side of, sulking that he failed.

"Hey boy, I know your pain." Ruby stated hugging his middle head. "But it wasn't your fault. Wendy chose to give her life for who she saw as a big brother, now it's up to him."

Around the corner Glynda was sitting on the porch with an empty bottle of whisky in her hand. Ruby took notice and went to talk to her.

"Glynda, it's not like you to drink." Ruby stated taking the bottle from her. "You should probably stop." She exclaimed throwing it in the bushes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little down right now." Glynda exclaimed.

"Because of Wendy?" Ruby questioned.

"Because of everything, Scythe's been taken hostage, and Qrow's gone looking for you, and…"

"Wait, dad's where?" Ruby asked.

"By now he's at the enemy base." Glynda stated putting her head against the building they were sitting at.

"Dad…" Ruby groaned lying back.

Meanwhile, Qrow was just arriving at the castle, running through the giant hole Cerberus made as entering.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Qrow exclaimed following one trail.

Qrow continued down the path, passing a diced up Tyrian as he ran fast, trying to find Ruby.

"Wow, she must have been pissed." Qrow thought following the tunnel down the stairs.

Back at Guardian Central, Ruby and Tai started talking about what they saw in the basement of the castle.

"Ruby, I think that might have been the cell Scythe was being held in." Tai exclaimed. "It was made completely of obsidian. From what you told me of dragons and obsidian, he's got to in there."

"You're probably right. But what can we do?" Ruby questioned pacing around.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked coming over.

"We believe we might have found the cell Scythe was being held in." Ruby stated.

"You what?"

"It was a giant smooth orb of obsidian, hanging from the ceiling like a disco ball." Tai explained. "If my hunch is correct then Scythe is inside that orb."

"Why didn't you try to get him out?" Erza asked.

"Ruby couldn't go anywhere near it or she'd be sick and possibly worse. I had to hold her back while she tried to charge at it." Tai explained. "That's when Loki came and brought us here."

"This is big. Loki…" Erza called.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked stepping up to them.

"Where you found Tai and Ruby, bring Scythe's new weapons to that location. There's a giant orb of obsidian that is keep Scythe from using his powers." Erza explained.

"You got it boss. How do I get him out?"

"Try anything you can. If you manage to crack it then you focus on that spot until it breaks." Erza stated.

"But how…"

"I don't care how you do it, just go." Ruby shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Loki exclaimed running off and re-entering the spirit world.

A/N: Hey everyone F.M.D here, just wanted to say I'm sorry about Wendy, and I thought of ways to bring her back but non of them worked with the story. Also, coming up is the chapter some of you have been waiting for, if not all of you. Who will face off Acnologia?


	32. The Dragon's and Hell Fire

"I'm telling you Weiss he's this way." Yang stated as she and Weiss were bickering about which path to take.

"How would you know that?" Weiss asked. "I say he's this way."

"I'm his soon to be sister in law. We go this way, I can feel it." Yang argued.

"Come on, I'm better with directions than you are. He's this way, don't tell me the fire you make has melted your brain." Weiss insulted.

"What was that Ice-Queen?" Yang asked getting in her face.

"You heard what I said Lava Brains." Weiss stated pushing back.

FMD: Oh my, gosh, I've created the female versions of Natsu and Grey.

"Can it F.M.D, stop breaking the fourth wall." They shouted in unison.

"You're both wrong." A voice exclaimed from the tunnel behind him.

"What the?" Yang questioned as they turned to see who was speaking.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss exclaimed taking her battle stance.

"Hello ladies. I heard you're both Dragonslayers." Acnologia stated stepping out of the shadows.

"Acnologia. What are you doing here?" Weiss questioned.

"We don't have time for this." Yang stated pouncing at him.

Acnologia slapped her away, sending her flying with his strength.

"I'm here to kill you both." Acnologia exclaimed.

"Go ahead and try. We're not scared of you." Weiss exclaimed pulling out her Rapier.

Yang got up from the rubble that landed on top of her, her eyes going from violet to crimson red in anger, cocking her Ember Celica as she prepared to charge.

"You've made a big mistake." She exclaimed stepping forward.

"Your essence seems very familiar." Acnologia exclaimed before taking on a partial transformation.

"You don't scare me." Yang stated.

"Yang you dolt, don't get too close to him. Remember he's stronger than Scythe."

"I'm not scared." Yang stated, her entire being, catching fire. "I'm not going to let you keep me from my objective."

Yang slammed her boot into the ground before she launched herself at Acnologia, at speeds faster than Weiss thought she was capable of. Landing blow after blow, hit after hit, punch after punch on him. Sending him flying through the wall.

"You seem very strong, now I remember your essence, now I remember your scent. Atlas Flame. You've been hiding inside that little girl this entire time." Acnologia stated after getting up from the rubble, as if nothing happened.

"Who?" Yang questioned. 'That name seems familiar.'

"Memory altering magic. Clever, now for the real fun to begin." Acnologia exclaimed stepping up, the ground under his feet melting from the heat he was putting off.

"Yang what is he talking about?" Weiss asked before she received a tail slamming into her gut, throwing her against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"WEISS." Yang called out before the same happened to her.

As her vision grew darker, Acnologia reverted back to his human form, looking at both of them.

"I'll just sit here, waiting for you to recover before I destroy you completely. I still haven't had my fun." Acnologia exclaimed sitting criss-cross.

Yang fell completely out of consciousness as her mind took her on a journey to the past, a journey she had no recollection off.

…Flashback, to when she was five…

"Now Yang, how many times have I told you not to burn the forest just because you're mad?" A deep rhythmic, soothing voice exclaimed.

"But dad, I wanted to go bore hunting, you promised." Little Yang's voice stated.

The image of a giant dragon made of fire appeared to her, as she was experiencing a burning inferno that felt soothing and caring to her.

"Yang, I chose you to be my child, and my student because I believe you can help destroy Acnologia one day. I still do." Atlas Flame stated. "King Igneel will be here soon, now I'm expecting you to be on your best behavior when he comes to visit with his son Natsu. Now he'll be here in a few minutes, so put out this fire. Now."

"Fine." Yang sighed before she stuck out her hands and the fire was absorbed through her skin. "Happy now?"

"I am, yes." Atlas exclaimed before a red scaled dragon landed beside him.

"So Atlas, how's your training going with the little one?" Igneel asked.

"King Igneel, the training is progressing smoothly, despite being from another dimension she still shows great promise." Atlas explained.

"Good to hear. I am sorry that I came alone, Natsu didn't want to come and meet a girl; I guess he's at that phase in his young human life." Igneel exclaimed.

"I don't have cooties." Yang stated stomping her foot with her cheeks puffed out.

"I know you don't but Natsu doesn't." Igneel laughed. "Is her injury healed up?"

"Nearly sir, it's just one more visit to Grandena and she'll be all fixed up." Atlas stated.

"Good, once it is, her training will come to an end and we will have to send her back home." Igneel explained. "And you'll have to take your place for when 'he' comes."

"Yes your highness." Atlas stated before Igneel took off.

"What's your place for when Acnologia comes?" Yang asked.

"My place is to guard the people of this world from the skies, yours is to protect them from the ground." Atlas explained.

A bright light flashed and Yang's eyes opened and widened in sudden shock and realization, as the memories came flooding back to her.

"Atlas Flame." Yang stated.

"Hmm… Seems you remember him now."

"He was the one who took care of me when I first went searching for my mother alone. He raised me, he trained me." Yang stated getting up from the rubble. "I am the daughter of the General of the Dragon Armies, the Armies meant to fight for humanities protection, the armies dedicated to stopping humanities extinction. The armies you murdered in cold blood."

"I swore to eliminate all dragons in the world, it doesn't matter what side they were on. But it seems you need a reminder on who I am."

"I don't need one." Yang stated her body glowing with magic energy. "You're Acnologia, the Dragon of Death. I am Yang Xiao Long Flame, Daughter of Atlas Flame."

The energy around Yang increased until her body was covered in fire, Golden Hell Fire. Yang now looked like she had taken on her own partial transformation, with the tail and wings making her look like a humanoid dragoness.

Acnologia took on a partial transformation as he prepared to fight Yang full on. The two partials clashed as they went toe to toe.

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: HELL FIRE EXPLODING FLAME CANNON." Yang shouted sending a zig-zag stream of golden hell fire at Acnologia, exploding on contact.

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: ETHERION BOMB BOMBARDMENT." Acnologia shouted sending a sky blue ball of etherion energy at Yang, making multiple explosions as it made contact.

"Hell Fire burns all. I shall not fall." Yang shouted piercing the vail of smoke, sucker punching Acnologia in the stomach with a flaming fist.

Acnologia roared in annoyance, and a bit of pain. True he was still powerful in his partial transformation, but he wasn't even close to full power, he was more vulnerable to attacks, therefore physical attacks hurt him significantly more.

"Dragonslayer Secret Art: BURNING SLAM HAMMER." Yang shouted putting her hands together into one fist, and slamming them down on Acnologia with intense heat fire burning from it.

"GRRAAHHH." Acnologia shouted as the reverberation rang out in his head.

"Hell Fire Dragon: IRON-FIST. WING ATTACK. Dragonslayer Secret Art: HELL FIRE TAIL ATTACK."

Yang kept dishing out the attacks, trying her hardest not to give Acnologia a chance to strike back, but her efforts were in vain when she heard six words.

"Stop now or the princess dies."

Yang stopped her assault on Acnologia to see the newcomer who spoke holding up Weiss with a dagger to her throat.

"No, alright I give." Yang stated reverting back to her human form.

The newcomer removed her hood and Yang gasped at the sight of who it was.

"Amber, but we all thought you were dead." Yang exclaimed as the pale skinned girl lowered Weiss back onto the ground.

"I was, but Salem brought me back, with a plan. You see she took a sample of Scythe's blood, and injected it into me. With the Sky Godslayer Magic, I was born again and brought back anew." Amber stated. "I have never felt so alive, or so free. Call me Strife, or the Grimm Reaper if you want."

"Amber, you're not yourself, what happened to the sweet kind girl who we came to know and love during our week before the Fall?" Yang questioned stepping slowly to her.

"You mean that weakling who needed others to bail her out because she was too damn useless to do anything herself? She's dead, and soon you both shall be in the same boat." Strife exclaimed.

"Amber, this isn't you." Yang stated before she felt a scaled fist knock her out.

At the same time, Master Makarov was making his way up the tower and into Salem's throne room, breaking down her door without a second thought.

"Salem, I have come for you." Makarov exclaimed entering as the dust cleared. What he found was not what he expected.

"Oh, Master Makarov I presume. Care for a cup of tea?" Salem asked.

"I'm not here to play games with you witch." Makarov stated firmly.

"Witch huh, then wouldn't you also be insulting your so called daughters?"

"No actually, the terms witch and sorceress, are often confused. A sorceress is the one who cares and uses her magic for good and selflessness. While a witch, uses her magic for dark deeds, and her own personal gains." Makarov explained. "In this case, you are a witch, and each of my daughters is a sorceress."

"I would say I'm more of a sorceress." Salem sighed.

"Please, do tell how you think yourself as one." Makarov encouraged.

"I have a vision for this world. It is corrupted and unfair to those who currently live in it. My vision is to change it, rewrite it and make it to where there is freedom and equality for all." Salem explained before sipping from her cup of tea.

"What about my daughter who just died not one hour ago?" Makarov questioned.

"I do apologize for your loss. My condolences, she had a bright future ahead of her." Salem exclaimed. "But she and all your children who came today intervened in my plans to try and get Scythe to join us and see that our plans are the right and just. Therefore forcing her to do drastic things." Salem explained showing him the footage of her eating the sliver of Godslayer Lacrima.

"Wendy." Makarov whispered seeing her swallow the sliver.

"She put her body through something that it wouldn't be able to recover from unless given the proper dosage. I do feel bad about her death, but as you can plainly see that's not on my hands, it's on yours." Salem sighed making the screen disappear. "Shame really, she had such promise as a healer."

"What of Scythe nearly killing his fiancée who is indeed with child?" Makarov questioned. "On top of Schnee Manor."

"That wasn't my doing, it was Emerald's she has a thing for him. Or rather had a thing for him. Scythe's pet ended her life and got a full meal out of both Mercury and Emerald's bodies." Salem explained showing him footage of Chikara killing the two and feasting on their carcasses.

"So let me get this straight." Makarov exclaimed, fists shaking in anger.

"Get what straight?" Salem asked.

"You expect me to believe that your plans will benefit Remnant, and all its inhabitants?"

"We're still a few maidens short of our plans being a success. But to show you I mean what I say, I will call off my current attack dogs." Salem explained before establishing a mental link. "Acnologia, Strife, leave those two be and return to my chambers."

"Alive?" Strife asked.

"Yes alive." Salem stated before disconnecting the link.

"That's another thing on my mind." Makarov exclaimed. "Acnologia is the one who murdered Scythe's little sister, not caring in the end he had made a mistake. So why bring him along?"

"I needed someone to fight against Scythe to distract him long enough to for us to take control of him. After that we were going to try and show Scythe that our plans were good, and have him join us of his own accord." Salem explained.

"But how'd that turn out?" Makarov asked.

"Sadly the link between him and the mind controller was damaged when young Ms. Rose revealed to him she was pregnant. So I had set my men to work on building a new mind controller to repair the damaged one, or replace it at least. But that idiot Hazel had to ruin everything and mention torment and torture to him. Resulting in him breaking free of its control and destroying it before summoning his pet." Salem groaned.

Makarov looked to the corner Salem had rolled her eyes to and saw the corpse of Hazel, the smell of death just starting to emit from it.

"What about all the innocents who died on that faithful day? The ones who died during the Fall of Beacon?" Makarov asked.

"In order for there to be peace, sacrifices must be made through chaos. That's just the way it is I'm afraid." Salem exclaimed.

"You think, that humans are weak primitive creatures?" Makarov asked. "The world you foresee will never come to pass. Humans are weak by nature, therefore they look to the strong, they look to the wise, the fight, they die, and they live. That's just how humans are. We are not mistakes of nature, we are just what we are intended to be. Humans are flawed purposefully to make themselves stronger through trial and error."

"What crawled into your head and fed you that nonsense?" Salem laughed.

"If you won't see the world for what it really is, then I have no choice but to take you out, even if it means using one of Fairy Tail's most sacred spells." Makarov stated taking the same stance he took with José during the war between Phantom and Fairy. "I have a rule amongst my children, and it works pretty well. I'll give you to the count of three to leave and never return."

"You can't be serious."

"Three…"

"You think this is going to scare me away?"

"Two…"

"Please… the future is bright and at the helm is I the true ruler amongst the retched mortals."

"One…"

Makarov slammed his hands together and a bright light flashed out of the echoing clap.

"Fairy Law." Makarov shouted.

The light engulfed the entire castle, before it died down revealing him standing alone in the throne room, while Acnologia and Strife stood in the doorway.

"It is done."

"Hahaha… hahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Strife burst into laughter.

Makarov turned to see Strife and Acnologia standing there. Both of the men having a confused look on their faces.

"You fool, did you really think I wouldn't have a contingency plan?" Amber asked.

"No, it can't be."

"I brought Amber back for more than one reason. I wanted to see how she adjusted to her new lease on life, and to use her as my next body." Salem stated. "Now both my blood, and Scythe's runs through my veins, I am more powerful than ever now."

"Good…"

Salem's eyes widened in shock at that voice.

"I could use a challenge." Scythe exclaimed before kicking her into the room, knocking both her and Acnologia over.

"You, but how and… and what are you wearing?" Salem questioned looking back to him.

"This is my Prime Armor Mock .2." Scythe smirked. (Imagine Optamise Prime from Transformers-4, but no faceplate at all, and it's all black and red) "The first set I made was tested out against Adam during our fight when he took Ruby hostage. So I learned a lot from that test run." Scythe smirked before the tinted visors came to view.

"How did you even get it here?" Acnologia questioned.

"Well let's just say…"

…Flashback to ten minutes ago…

"Loki, there's something I need you to get for me." Scythe stated sitting against the stone wall. "In my lab in the Emerald Forest, where the original Guardian's Base is, there's a locker with a six digit combination. Once you put it in, attach the Amber Chaos's to the gauntlets and bring the armor here. I'll be needing it."

"Scythe you need to rest and recover."

"No way. These sons of bitches killed Wendy, I'm not going to rest until they're dead."

…End Flashback…

"An old friend brought it here, rush delivery." Scythe stated.

"You're weaponless, you can't take us both on at once, not when we're on equal levels as you." Salem exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Kid catch." Qrow shouted from the ceiling.

Scythe looked up and saw his weapon flying for him.

"Man, it feels good to hold you again." Scythe smiled. "I think you deserve a more fitting name now. Excalibur."

"Nice, the sword built by dragon's blood, and meant for killing dragons." Qrow exclaimed landing next to Makarov.

"Though, I'm only going to be needing one at the moment." Scythe stated breaking the weapon into two swords, putting one on the small of his back.

"Why you little…" Salem began.

Scythe simply smirked and held the sword out ready to fight. A figurine sized Chikara appearing on his shoulder, looking more holographic than he should.

"I'm all fired up."

A/N: Hey everyone it's F.M.D, so just a heads up the chapter with Acnologia and Salem facing off with Scythe will be a bit. Since it is the series finally, I want to make it as big and as detailed as possible without it being boring, also there will be a bit of an Aftermath Chapter which will lead on into my new series, Dragon's in Remnant Next Gen. Where there will be tons of exciting adventures, but also a lot of hurt, friendship, and maybe some drama.

Oh also, if any of you don't like that I made Chikara into an AI program, or that Scythe's armor is similar in design of Prime's from TF4, then I'm sorry, but I am a huge fan of Transformers movies, and AI's being formed from biological material. Like the movie Transcendence.


	33. The Dragon's Last Breath

"How can you be so powerful?" Salem asked getting up.

Salem and Acnologia decided on tag teaming Scythe to test his strengths. Salem started by using Fire Dragon's Iron-Fist mixed with a little Grimm force in it. She was currently recovering from Scythe's counter attack.

"Simple…" Scythe stated before the visor came down over his eyes. "I'm pissed."

"My turn." Acnologia exclaimed cracking his Grimm knuckles.

Acnologia lit his hand in a blaze of blue flames, charging at Scythe with intent to kill.

In that moment, time seemed to slow to barely a crawl as Chikara appeared on Scythe's shoulder in his holographic form, time having no such effect on him.

"Okay let's see here, Acnologia is charging at us and he's currently wielding a small advantage over us because Scythe does not currently have the power to summon forth the Ultimate Slayer Lacrima, so we've got to buy him some time before he can actually do so." He exclaimed as a green version of himself appeared.

"Might I recommend aiming for his weak point?" A green version of him stated, sounding wise and intelligent.

"That's what I think we should do Delta." Chikara exclaimed.

"What if we kick him where it'll really hurt?" A red and purple version of him exclaimed, sounding like a child.

"A little prude Theta, but it could do the trick, though given how tough he is I doubt it would effect, him that much at all." Chikara sighed.

"You getting angry?" A black and violet version of him asked sounding dark and menacing.

"No Omega, I'm fine please get out of my way." Chikara sighed pushing him away.

"I'm here if you need to talk." Omega exclaimed before disappearing.

"Crap, so what's next? Where's his weak point?" Chikara asked.

"Might I suggest his left shoulder?" Delta asked.

"Of course, but how are we gonna go about taking care of it." Chikara exclaimed doing the math.

"What if Scythe targets it and hits it many times to where it would no longer work?" Theta asked.

"Does he even feel pain from that arm?"

"Assuming that he is able to move it and use his magic with it, I'd say yes. So we'd have to make it fast. How will we go about targeting it?" Delta asked.

"I think we should go about this by angular tac-tics." Theta exclaimed. "If we were to ricochet Scythe off the wall and have him continually doing it, while hitting Acnologia in the same spot each time, we'd cause the arm to become unstable…"

"…and evaporate just like if it were on a normal Grimm. Theta you're a genius." Chikara exclaimed before time sped back up for everyone. "Scythe we've got a plan."

"What is it Chikara?" Scythe asked dodging the flaming fist, sucking the blue flames down.

"Bounce off the walls, and continuously hit Acnologia on the left shoulder. If you hit it enough times, and hard enough, it should become useless and evaporate like he were an actual Grimm." Chikara explained.

"Chikara, you're amazing." Scythe smirked before he started bouncing off the walls.

"What in blazes is he doing?" Makarov questioned, as the reverberations of his attack was causing the entire building to shake.

"I think I have a pretty good guess." Qrow exclaimed seeing Acnologia move in several directions as Scythe continued to hit the arm.

"We'd best get out of here before the entire castle comes crumbling down on us." Makarov shouted before Qrow took him in his arms and jumped out the window, turning into a bird and gliding down safely with Makarov in his talons.

"Damn, what are you up to?" Acnologia shouted as the attacks stopped.

"Try coming at me." Scythe smirked.

Acnologia tried to attack with his left arm, but found only he had a nub where his Grimm arm once was.

"What… how…. I…?"

"I attacked the same spot over and over again, until your Grimm limb dissipated like it should have." Scythe smirked. "The blunt end of my sword worked well for that."

"Why you little." Acnologia exclaimed.

"I'd say it is pretty fair play for what you did to me." Scythe growled, his eyes glowing red under the visor. "You took everything from me."

"I told you I was sorry." Acnologia exclaimed.

"Sorry? SORRY?" Scythe questioned.

"What's he getting at Logia?" Salem questioned.

"You never told her?" Scythe pondered.

"Years ago I took away his parents. I was in a blind rage, and I didn't know what I was doing or who I was attacking." Acnologia explained as his Grimm Limb grew back. "About a two years ago, I took his sister from him. I killed the only family remaining in his life."

"I lost everything to you on that day, I lost my hopes, and I lost my dreams of growing up to continue the family legacy of the best horse breeders in Fiore. I eventually lost my home a year later, all because I couldn't stand the painful memories anymore. I sold the property, all the animals, the horses went to family friends who bought them from me, the other animals to butcher shops across the country. That was my grandfather's legacy, my father's legacy. I made enough to travel to Magnolia and get a place before I joined Fairy Tail. But I guess it didn't matter, since I was scared, and angered, into a vow of silence. A vow that two years later, was broken by a young woman, who I met when coming to this world. I was given a second chance at happiness, I'm not going to let you take that from me." Scythe stated, his voice filled with pain and emotion.

Little to his knowledge, Yang had regained consciousness and traveled up the stairs, following Acnologia's scent, hearing the entire story.

"Scythe…" Yang whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"So on this day, I vow to destroy both you and Salem, if it's the last thing I do." Scythe shouted charging at them.

Scythe pulled a lariat on their torso's and sent himself along with them, flying into the sky.

"Scythe, what are you doing, you're still recovering, your body can't handle you accessing this kind of power at the moment." Chikara exclaimed.

"I'm not going to back down just because I don't have the current strength needed." Scythe shouted as he threw them further into the sky, Acnologia and Salem halted their free fall by spreading their wings, Scythe as well had spread his wings and was seething with anger.

"Salem, you know how to do the transformation?" Acnologia asked.

"I've seen and studied how you and the brat have done it." Salem exclaimed.

"Good, we're gonna have to go all out on this one." Acnologia explained as he began to grow. "He can't access full or even partial transformation in that armor."

Salem understood and started to grow along with him, both of them taking on the forms of the Black Dragon of Death. The only difference was Salem's form was a little more slender, while along with her scales being red and violet.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Scythe stated.

Scythe's body began to grow, as well as his armor. His body grew to heights slightly taller than both Acnologia and Salem.

"I designed this armor so it could accustom me in any form I take." Scythe explained as he flapped his wings.

Down below, Makarov and Qrow were looking up at the sky as Loki came and an unconscious Weiss and an injured Yang by his side.

"Great, now we've got three Acnologia's to deal with." Loki explained.

"No, one of them is Scythe, and he's larger than the both of them. Seems pretty strange though.

"So wait, that armored dragon is Scythe?" Yang questioned looking up.

"It would appear so." Qrow exclaimed taking a swig from his flask.

"Looks to me they're having one hell of a fight." Yang groaned as the three dragons fought.

"They're really going at it." Makarov exclaimed as a breath attack narrowly missed him.

"Scythe doesn't seem to be doing so well." Qrow stated, seeming like the breath attack didn't even phase him.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"I don't have enough magical energy left for taking everyone back to Guardians Central, at the moment. So we're just gonna have to wait out the storm until it clears up." Loki explained.

Back in the sky, Scythe was furiously fighting with Acnologia and Salem, both having taken chunks of his armor out, leaving only the torso, parts of the legs and the helmet.

"Scythe, the armor is badly damaged, we can't keep fighting like this; you have to shrink to a more manageable size for the power source." Chikara exclaimed.

"I can still win. Chikara, I need enhancements." Scythe stated before he was send towards the ground, creating a large crater.

"Scythe, I can't do armor enhancements when the armor is incomplete." Chikara exclaimed appearing in front of Scythe in holographic form as he reverted to human.

"He's finished, let's head to his precious Guardian Central, and destroy it, before we concur this world." Salem exclaimed.

"You go, I'll stay and finish the job." Acnologia exclaimed reverting to human form wings still keeping him up in the air.

"You're crazy, no one could survive that fall, not even you." Salem exclaimed.

"This boy was a mere human when he gained my powers."

"That's right, he was filled to the brim with rage a malice. But this is different, he's not a deity." Salem exclaimed.

"He's got the Ultimate Slayer Lacrima in him. It combines the power of all three slayer types, most likely there are more out there that I'm not aware of, but I can't say for sure." Acnologia exclaimed as he glided down.

"Your wasting your time." Salem exclaimed flying towards Guardian Central.

At the same time on the ground, Yang chose to ignore the pain in her side and head, before running to Scythe's nearly unconscious form.

"Scythe, no, please wake up you can't do this to me, you can't do this to Ruby." Yang exclaimed.

"I'm... I'm awake but barely." Scythe exclaimed slowly sitting up.

"Easy there kiddo, you probably have a concussion from that attack." Qrow exclaimed zipping over next to him.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment to collect myself."

"You are not fine." Chikara exclaimed appearing in holographic form to Yang, Scythe, and Qrow. "You have sustained multiple cracked ribs, several gashing bite marks, and you have a major concussion that you sustained from that fall, unless by some miracle you are able to continue fighting, stay down and let Qrow and Yang take you home."

"I'm not giving up." Scythe stated as he tried getting up.

"Armor lock down initiated." Chikara exclaimed.

"Chikara." Scythe groaned as he was frozen stiff as a statue.

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is for your own good."

"GAAAHHHHH." Yang cried out.

Qrow and Chikara looked to her general direction, Scythe couldn't because he was still in statue form, looking like, 'the Thinker' reaching for something.

Yang was on her knees, a wave of energy continuing to emit itself from her.

"I'm afraid the time has come for me to part." A familiar soothing voice exclaimed.

"A-Atlas?" Yang questioned before burning heat began emitting from her body, as Atlas Flame made his final appearance.

"I'm sorry that I had to wipe your memories of our time together my daughter, I thought it would be easier for you once you returned." Atlas exclaimed fully formed from her body.

"No way." Qrow exclaimed.

"Young warrior, I do not have much time in this form." Atlas exclaimed turning to make sure Scythe could see him completely.

"Atlas Flame I presume? I've heard many stories of you, or rather read them in the ruins where I found the Ultimate Slayer Lacrima. You've got a deal for me?"

"Indeed I do."

"Let's hear it out."

"I don't have much time. I will give you my power, in exchange, I want you to make Acnologia suffer, for what he's done to all our kind." Atlas exclaimed.

"Armor Lockdown override Alpha." Scythe stated before being able to move again. "Deal." Scythe stated taking one of Atlas's talons into his hand.

Acnologia saw what was happening and quickened the pace by covering his body in scales. Atlas began to disappear, begin absorbed into Scythe's body.

"No." Acnologia shouted.

"I am counting on your young slayer, don't let this power go to waste." Atlas exclaimed before the last of him disappeared, absorbed through Scythe's torso.

Scythe's body began to shake as he felt the power rushing through him, he fell to his knees as the power settled in, right before Acnologia landed ten feet from him, launching himself at Scythe, grabbing him by the throat.

"This is where it ends for you pest." Acnologia exclaimed squeezing his throat.

"Get your hands off my son in law." Qrow shouted turning his sword into a scythe.

"Stay out of this old man." Acnologia exclaimed smacking him away.

"That's enough." Scythe stated, not sounding like he was being choked.

Scythe grabbed Acnologia's wrist and wrapped his legs around it, pressing his feet against Acnologia's left shoulder, causing Acnologia to flinch in pain at the joint lock, sending him to the ground on his back.

"Internal and external temperatures increasing rapidly, Scythe, what did Atlas do?" Chikara questioned manifesting into his normal self away from the armor.

"GAAAAHHHHHH." Acnologia screamed as Scythe pulled harder on his arm, dislocating it.

"This, is for forcing me to harm my fiancé." Scythe shouted as he continued to pull.

"Scythe, what are you doing?" Qrow asked, helping Yang to her feet.

"What do you think will happen when you kill me brat? Salem is on her way to Guardian Central, she's going to kill everyone you love and care for. Just like I did." Acnologia taunted.

That was a mistake on his part, the mockery only caused Scythe's anger to rapidly increase, making him pull so hard on Acnologia's arm, he tore his only remaining human arm from his body.

Scythe flipped back onto his feet throwing the arm away, covered in Acnologia's blood.

"You bastard." Acnologia shouted getting up from where he laid.

"You want a fight Acnologia?" Scythe asked, burning his arm to ashes. "You've got one."

Meanwhile, in Guardian Central, Salem had rounded up all the people who came to live there, and was standing amongst them, in her human form, with only her wings spread.

"You monster, how dare you use our friend's body as your own." Erza exclaimed, sounding pissed.

"You used Scythe's blood, to create the perfect vessel didn't you?" Gajeel asked.

"That I did." Salem smirked. "You see, that old coot of yours, Makarov, he destroyed my old body, so I simply took control of this one when the time came that I needed it. Which was when he performed that stupid Fairy Law spell." Salem groaned.

"He performed the spell?" Gildarts questioned.

"Indeed he did, now I'm not too sure on how this happened, or why he's so strong, but I'm sure Acnologia has taken good care of killing him and the rest that are there." Salem smirked. "Now, I think it's about time I took back control of my Beowolves."

Salem stepped across the crowd of prisoners and stopped to face Ruby.

"So you're the one who controls all my Beowolves."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby stated.

"Right, and I'm not Salem who took over Amber's body."

"She's telling the truth." Tai explained.

"We'll see about that." Salem stated, forcing Ruby to stand.

"If you're going to kill me, first tell me why you took Scythe."

"Isn't it obvious my dear? I needed him out of the way, he was going to muck up my plans, and I couldn't stand for that to happen." Salem exclaimed. "Now, where should I strike first?"

"How about nowhere."

Salem was unable to respond as she was kicked in the side by a pair of feet, sending her flying towards and into a burning building.

"Who did that?" Salem demanded getting up.

"You're looking at him."

Salem stared straight ahead before her angered face became one of shock and surprise.

"No, you're supposed to be dead." Salem exclaimed.

"Well, guess I'm not." Scythe smirked.

"This can't be happening. Why have you come here? I thought Acnologia was gonna finish the job." Salem stated.

"He's a little 'short-handed' at the moment." Yang quipped making sure Ruby was fine.

"As for where he is now, he's following us, but he's slow as a tortes with his right arm missing." Qrow exclaimed with his weapon on his back.

"Face it Salem, you lost." Makarov stated.

"Thanks for the recharge pal." Loki smiled patting Scythe on the shoulder before disappearing.

"Now, there's something we need to talk about Salem." Scythe stated cracking his knuckles.

Salem growled in anger and ran straight for Scythe, aiming to end this with a Fire Dragon/Grimm Iron-Fist.

"I don't think so." Scythe countered throwing a Lightning Dragon Flame God Hammer Punch.

Both their fists hit, sending a shockwave around through the town as their power collided.

"How are you so strong now?" Salem questioned as they continued to fight.

"I had a little help from a friend." Scythe exclaimed as his skin began to darken, becoming charcoal with molten cracks forming all along his arms and skin.

"Hell Fire?" Natsu questioned.

"Long story short, turns out I'm Atlas Flame's daughter who he taught Dragonslayer magic to, the lacrima I ate just woke my power, and he wiped my memories when he spirited inside me and you and I are cousins." Yang explained untying Natsu.

"Wow, here I thought my life couldn't get cooler already. But why's Scythe showing signs of Hell Fire Dragonforce?"

"Oh, he made a deal with him to gain his power in order to fight and kill Salem and Acnologia." Yang explained. "So he let Scythe absorb him, but not in the usual way Dragonslayers absorb their elements. He more went through a lacrima that appeared on Scythe's chest."

"The Ultimate Slayer Lacrima?" Gajeel asked as Natsu untied him.

"I guess, not sure."

"Um guy's we may want to run, like now." Ruby stated pointing to the sky.

They all looked up to see a pissed Acnologia flying fast towards them as he held the stump of his shoulder.

"What happened to his arm?" Gildarts asked.

"That would be hero boy's doing." Yang exclaimed.

The group made a run for it after untying the citizens. They cleared the area but a small group were trapped by Ursa and Death Stalkers while Nevermore circled around the skies.

"No…" Ren thought looking around, memories of his childhood trauma returning.

"Ren." Nora exclaimed using her Demonslayer lightning to reach him.

"Our home is going to be taken from us again unless we do something." Ren exclaimed.

"We can do something, we can fight." Pyrrha stated putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We can win this." Jaune stated.

"Looks like the effects of their lacrima's wore off." Natsu stated noticing their resolve.

"Seems like they are determined to win this." Erza exclaimed.

"This is just as bad as the Fall of Beacon." Yang stated fighting a couple Ursa. "Do you think Salem summoned them here after Scythe returned?"

"No, most likely they were drawn by all the negativity everyone including Salem was putting off." Qrow exclaimed stopping a Nevermore from grabbing her.

"Here he comes." Ruby shouted ducking for cover before Acnologia landed with enough force to create a dust cloud and crater.

"Scythe." Acnologia shouted running for him.

"Let me give you a little help." Salem exclaimed before snapping her fingers.

Without warning, an Ursa grabbed Acnologia and merged with him, giving him a new right arm.

"I owe you." Acnologia shouted as he neared the fight, entering a partial transformation.

"Stop this at once." Salem shouted as Scythe continued his assault on her.

"Not gonna happen." Scythe stated taking both his blades off the small of his back, using one to deflect an attack from Salem, and the oncoming Acnologia.

"You're dead meat." Acnologia exclaimed.

Scythe used his blades to block him before he knocked Salem far to fly, making her land in the center of town. He spread his wings and jumped into the air, with Acnologia not far behind him. He landed on the ground, his foot pinning Salem down, Acnologia flew at him before he was grabbed at the throat by Scythe.

"Scythe." Ruby stated running over to him.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. But will you marry me?" Scythe asked.

"I don't think now's the time." Ruby exclaimed as she avoided Acnologia's tail.

"I don't think we'll ever have another chance." Scythe stated.

"Master Makarov." Ruby shouted gaining his attention. "Marry us."

"I'm a little busy right now." Makarov shouted.

Scythe threw Acnologia down on Salem and used iron beams to pin them down, putting them at an angle where they couldn't try eating their way out.

"Marry us now." Scythe exclaimed as they fought off Grimm in perfect harmony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Makarov shouted destroying a few Grimm as he spoke. "To bind these two souls in the bonds of holy matrimony."

"Ruby Rose, do you take me to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do us part?" Scythe asked as they fought Grimm in perfect unity and acrobatic style.

"I do." Ruby stated before they had to move again to fight off Grimm. "Scythe S.J Knight, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"I do." Scythe stated as they fought again.

"By the power invested in me, as the Fairy Tail Master, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss…" Makarov had to stop to fight off an Ursa. "You may now kiss…" He had to stop again with more Grimm coming his way. "Just kiss." He shouted before continuing his battle.

Ruby and Scythe kissed as they were not in the middle of fighting Grimm. Once their kiss was broken, they looked over to see Acnologia was breaking through the iron beams and Salem was freed, regaining her strength.

Over in a corner, Team JNPR and Team CFVY were fighting a large group of Grimm, before Coco ran out of ammo.

"I'm out or bullets." Coco exclaimed throwing her gun away. "Guess I'm gonna have to try my trump card."

Coco started strutting down towards the Grimm from her position, a bright light enveloping her as she focused on bringing Satan Soul to the surface. Once the light died down, in her place stood a Satan Soul Coco wearing a brown beret, a green scarf, a pair of tight brown leather pants and a matching jacket, the Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her neck.

"All right, my body accepted the genes." Coco smiled pumping her fists.

Coco began her battle and launched herself at the oncoming Grimm, sending them flying as they piled on top of her.

"This strength, this speed. I could get used to this." Coco smiled before hearing the battle between Scythe, Salem, and Acnologia. "Scythe." She shouted making her way towards the fight.

"No stay back." He shouted.

Coco ignored his warning and ran straight for him, before she was stopped by the feeling of something biting her in the arm.

"Coco." Scythe shouted.

Coco looked down at her left arm to see Salem in her partial form biting down, and tearing her arm off. The pain was so intense Coco couldn't even scream, she just felt numb.

"Coco." Velvet shouted.

"Coco." Fox screamed.

"Coco." Yatsuhashi shouted slicing through the Grimm.

Coco was speechless as Salem threw her arm away, and aimed for the rest of her body, before she saw Salem get slammed in the side of the head, by Ghira, holding the severed limb.

"Hold on Coco, I'll fix you up." Ghira stated picking up the girl, who reverted back to normal human form.

As Ghira left, Acnologia pushed the battle over to Salem, who returned to human form before Scythe pinned her down with his foot once again. Acnologia was in partial form and held up wriggling in Scythe's grasp. Scythe knew there was only one way to stop them from continuing their reign of terror.

"Ruby…" Scythe shouted as the ground underneath him started to brighten.

Ruby turned to him and her eyes widened in horror when she saw what he had under his feet.

"I love you." He stated before lava erupted from under him, covering himself, Acnologia, and Salem in the molten rock.

The last of the Grimm in the area disappeared at the sight of the pillar of lava, and the citizens returned to see what had happened. The molten rock hardened around Scythe, Acnologia, and Salem, trapping them in their stone tombs.

"Scythe." Ruby stated putting a hand to the stone face of her newlywed husband. "No."

"Ruby…" Yang stated coming over to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why does it look like a carved statue?" Natsu asked.

"The spell of Imprisonment, the spell creates a barrier or lava around its victims, preventing anyone from rescuing them, and the pool of lava slowly crawls up the victim's bodies, covering them like a second skin." Makarov exclaimed. "There's no way to reverse it."

"First Wendy, now Scythe." Erza stated, her eyes filled with tears.

"We did all that work for nothing." Lilly stated.

"No, we didn't." Gildarts exclaimed. "We saved him, and he saved us in return. He chose to give his life, and he saved all of us for that."

"But, I don't want to lose him." Ruby stated, falling to her knees, crying.

Everyone was silent as they gave the silence of respect to Scythe's and Ruby's sacrifice.

"Should we do something?" Qrow asked.

Several days later, in a cleared field, everyone was standing in the field, where Scythe's incarceration and Wendy's coffin in front of it, ready to be buried. Everyone showed up, even the Celestial Spirit King showed to honor the fallen heroes.

"Dearly beloved, we stand here today to celebrate the dearly departed. Scythe was a warrior, not a soldier, a hero. He gave his life to save all humanity, Wendy gave her life to save his. Scythe and Wendy were more than just friend to one another, they were brother and sister. They were family." Makarov exclaimed standing before the crowd. "We all owe our lives to Scythe."

The crowd looked up to the statue of Scythe. The position was the same one as the statue of him at Beacon Academy. The Grim was replaced with Acnologia, and he was holding a sword, while the remaining end of his weapon remained hooked to the small of his back. Salem trying to move him off of her as she expressed her anger.

"This day, we honor the heroes they've become, and the sacrifices they gave." Makarov continued. "We chose to believe Wendy and Scythe are looking down on us from the stars above."

 **"** **THIS IS MY GIFT TO MY FALLEN FRIENDS."** The Celestial Spirit King exclaimed pointing his hand to the night sky. Two constellations formed, one of them looking like Scythe, the other looking like Wendy.

"We will be holding a banquet in honor of their lives in the main building in the town. Please, anyone who would be willing, I ask you to stay and mingle. We will be putting some of their things on display for people to admire." Erza explained standing next to Makarov.

After burying Wendy's coffin, Ruby was the last to leave the newly founded grave yard, standing in front of the statue, losing track of time until Glynda and Qrow came out to meet her.

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" Qrow asked hugging her.

"As well as can be." Ruby stated.

"We brought you some food and drink. It's non-alcoholic, because of your condition." Glynda stated handing her a cup of apple juice.

"Thanks." Ruby stated taking the cup.

"You missed out on the banquet, everybody's gone and went home, even those who are living in town." Qrow explained. "I think you should go home to. I know you haven't gotten enough sleep since before the incident."

"You're right. Gotta think of my little ones right?" Ruby stated, chuckling a bit before walking off to her home in the main building.

"Glynda…" Qrow started with a sigh. "I have a confession to make."

"You're not coming out of the closet are you?" Glynda asked.

"No, I'm not like that. It's about the incident seventeen years ago." Qrow exclaimed.

"Funny how his death was on the same day seventeen years later. But go on."

"I already knew about what really happened to him." Qrow sighed. "Raven came to me in a panic, and she was really scared she messed up. She made me promise not to tell anyone about it."

"I see. What did she do after that?" Glynda asked.

"She kept tabs on him, always going to the dimension she sent him to, and making sure he was fine. She even made this over the years." Qrow stated handing her a scrap book.

"A photo album?" Glynda asked.

"She figured you'd want to see it once Scythe returned. She didn't know when that was, so she continued to collect images until she returned him about a year ago." Qrow continued.

Glynda opened the album and was shocked to find the images were genuine. There were images throughout his entire life. Even ones of him and his pregnant adoptive mother, and others of him and his adoptive parents having fun. When she got to the images of just him and Suzie, she noticed the smiles looked more forced then before. When she got to it being just him, he was somewhat happy, but not enough to be considered joyful. The images of him joining Fairy Tail, and the images of him fighting Mira, there was even the image of him, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy on the night he returned to Remnant.

"I don't know what to say about these." Glynda exclaimed closing the book.

"You don't have to say anything." Qrow sighed. "Why don't you head in? Ruby could use the company."

"Alright." Glynda sighed heading for town hall.

It was about half an hour later that Qrow spoke up.

"You can come out now sis." He exclaimed.

"So, Glynda knows the truth about what happened that fateful day, and Ruby and she both know the truth about your relationship with Ruby." Raven stated walking up from behind the tree, dressed in a black dress.

"The outfit seems out of character for you." Qrow stated drinking from a water bottle.

"No booze tonight?" Raven asked.

"Ruby's gonna me a mom, I'm going to be a grandpa, I need to be a better example for them then I was." Qrow exclaimed.

"You could always drink this." Raven stated handing him a vile filled with red liquid.

"What's this?" Qrow questioned.

"It's Scythe's blood. One of the last two samples in Salem's castle before I destroyed all her experiments." Raven explained.

"You want me to drink this, so I can still drink, but stay sober?" Qrow asked taking the vile.

"Only if you want to. I've already taken mine. I injected it though, I didn't drink it like a vampire would."

"So what you're saying is I could inject it instead of drink it." Qrow exclaimed pocketing the vile. "I'll have to think on it."

"Fine by me." Raven stated before Qrow walked off.


	34. Aftermath

It has been some time since that fateful day of Scythe's demise. The graveyard had filled up with a few more bodies of relatives or people who passed on of natural causes or died in battles against Grimm or the remainder of the White Fang. Ruby was standing in front of the statue and grave of her friend and late husband, as the sun started to rise. She was looking a little different, she let her hair grow out and had it in a ponytail while she wore the outfit she wore on her first shared mission with Scythe. This morning she was feeling quite happy, not because of the new life she carried within her, but because of the love she could still feeling from the man she loved.

Her eyes wondered to the pedestal that the statue had been placed upon, there was something new she had never noticed before. Getting to her knees as best she could with her twin filled belly hindering her movements a little, Ruby got a closer look at the writing on the stone. She recognized it as the Dragon Tongue Natsu had taught her a few months ago.

"In the upmost time of trouble, to summon forth the Guardian Prime, all you need to do is touch your blood to the mark, and he shall wake as his power will shine." She read aloud

Ruby looked under the words to find the Fairy Tail Emblem with a swirl inside indicating that's where the person would have to put their hand and blood in order to wake him.

"So, I guess I'll just have to wait." Ruby smiled before feeling her little ones getting restless. "You two about ready to come out?" Ruby asked, using the pedestal to help her get up. "You're a couple days late on your arrival, I hope you're not like this when you're older."

"Ruby."

Ruby looked over to see Yang running to her, with Glynda close behind.

"My dear, please don't scare us like that, you could deliver at any moment." Glynda stated as they arrived next to her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come see him again." Ruby stated.

Glynda and Yang helped Ruby down the hill.

"Ruby you should really consider wearing that maternity dress Blake gave you." Glynda exclaimed.

"No way, she only gave birth two months ago, but I bet you she and Lilly have already started on another one." Ruby stated.

"You're right on that cousin." Yang smiled.

Ruby turned her head to see the statue again.

"One day, you'll return to me." Ruby thought.

"Can you believe Natsu turned out to be E.N.D?" Yang questioned.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how Zeref is his older brother, and he's the uncle of Zeref's and Mavis's kids. Or that they even had kids." Ruby stated as they walked back to the town hall.

In the graveyard, Scythe's statue, had a perfect view of Ruby's face when she turned it to either Yang or Glynda. If you looked closely, you could see his battle cry face, slightly turn into a smirk of victory, and happiness.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey all my readers, and followers, I have just published the first chapter of the new crossover involving RWBY Fairy Tail and X-Men.

Take a look and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
